Un problème à la fois, s'il vous plaît
by irrealite
Summary: Emma l'aime, elle ne le cache plus depuis des mois. Mais Regina, est décidée, elle n'aura plus jamais de relation amoureuse. Mais Emma n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Les semaines et les mois à venir sont semés d'embûches et de problèmes en tout genre.
1. 1 : Échange

1 : Échange.

Problème 1 : la faire m'aimer

Emma frappa à la porte du bureau du maire. Elle ne reculait plus, cette fois elle irait jusqu'au bout elle en avait marre de faire semblant, de mentir, d'avoir peur, de souffrir, de sourire faussement et d'aller mal. Elle avait besoin de la brune, besoin d'elle autrement que comme sa patronne et comme la mère de son fils. Elle la voulait elle, pour son âme, son coeur, sa beauté, son intelligence, elle voulait la femme elle-même, en entier.

-Entrez! Lui répondit la jeune femme.

Elle ouvrit la porte lentement, et osa rentrer à l'intérieur en la refermant. La brune était penchée au dessus d'un document faisant battre son crayon dans sa main, les lunettes sur son nez, et se tenait la tête de sa main libre, tentant de se concentrer. Elle ne releva même pas la tête quand la blonde entra.

-Hey! Lança Emma avec hésitation.

-Emma. Soupira la brune, soulagée, en relevant les yeux. Tu tombes bien, j'arrive pas à comprendre ce document, et il concerne le poste, tu vas pouvoir m'aider, j'ai du louper une étape dans tout ça.

-Je te dis tout le plus important, donne le dossier je regarderais. Abdiqua Emma en s'approchant tête baissée. Mais avant je voudrais te parler. Ajouta-t-elle.

Cette fois Regina la regardait alors qu'elle fixait le sol. Elle n'osait pas regarder les yeux bruns perçants de sa belle. Celle ci faisait enfin attention à la blonde. Au vu de l'été très chaud qu'elles vivaient, elles s'habillaient légèrement, d'où la robe de la blonde. Robe à bretelles fines, décolletée, tombant à mi cuisse, blanche avec des fleurs orangées dessus, très légère et flottante. Emma était absolument trop sexy.  
Depuis des années elle avait vu Emma en robe qu'à de rare occasion, mais c'était mieux pour le coeur de Regina. Cette dernière se refusait toute relation amoureuse, ayant compris avec Robin -qui l'avait quitté pour Marianne un an avant- que c'était toujours une cata, elle faisait des efforts, souffrait, et au final elle se retrouvait seule. Enfin seule... Disons seule avec Emma qui la soutenait. Elle c'était décidée, les histoires d'amour ce n'étaient pas pour elle, toujours une bêtise douloureuse et elle ne voulait plus vivre ça, alors elle avait décidé de rester seule. Et même sa tendre et magnifique Emma ne lui ferait pas changer ça. Malgré ses douces avances, sa gentillesse et sa délicatesse.

-Emma? Interrogea-t-elle.

Elle connaissait la blonde bavarde et joviale, mais celle qui était devant elle ne disait rien, l'évitait, alors que ces derniers temps elle passait son temps à l'observer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva passa ses mains sur sa robe rouge, aussi courte que celle d'Emma, mais la sienne était légèrement plus moulante, plus habillée, plus elle, quoi. Elle contourna son bureau et s'approcha de la blonde qui était debout au milieu de l'espace vide.

-Emma? Appela-t-elle à nouveau. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Je veux te parler, mais je veux qu'après on soit toujours nous deux et que tu sois pas en colère. Expliqua la blonde.

-Je te promets qu'on restera toujours nous, tu es comme ma meilleure amie, tu es ma famille avec Henry, et tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Tenta-t-elle de rassurer, en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma.

-Génial. Rétorqua Emma, sans enthousiasme toujours terrorisée.

-Génial? Emma on dirait que tu es figée sur place et que si tu croises mes yeux tu vas en mourir. Releva la brune. Allez viens. Ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de la blonde pour la tirer sur le canapé près de la table basse. Raconte moi ce qui te tracasse. Mais le silence d'une Emma fixant ses genoux lui répondit. Henry?

-Non. Refusa Emma en jouant avec le bord de sa robe, qu'elle faisait rouler entre ses doigts.

-Tes parents? Continua Regina. Elle haïssait les questions-réponses mais pourtant avec la blonde elle le faisait souvent, parce que toute deux avaient du mal à communiquer et avec l'autre, quand il fallait dire quelque chose d'important le plus simple était de laisser l'autre questionner.

-Non. Refusa à nouveau la blonde sans la regarder.

-Ruby? Tenta la brune.

-Non. Répondit Emma.

-Rumple? Belle? Continua Regina.

-Non. Non. Nia la blonde.

-Je ne sais plus alors. Admit la brune, avant d'avoir une illumination. Est ce que -elle hésita- est ce que c'est moi? Demanda-t-elle. Emma serra sa robe dans ses doigts, en serrant la mâchoire, fixant ses genoux. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais Emma? Je t'en prie, dis moi, je ne comprends pas, je pensais que toi et moi tout allait bien. Marmonna-t-elle, commençant à paniquer.

Emma soupira et se tourna légèrement, de manière à être vers la brune, collant leurs genoux pliés, créant un doux contact. Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle était pitoyable, elle devait se reprendre. Elle releva la tête et regarda enfin les yeux bruns. Elle était foutue, ce regard était magnifique. Elle était folle amoureuse.

-Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose. Commença Emma.

-Quoi? Demanda la brune.

-Tais toi. S'il te plait. Réclama-t-elle. Je sais que tu en as marre de souffrir, que tu penses que tu n'es pas faite pour l'amour, que t'y arrivera jamais et que tu veux plus jamais avoir de relation avec quelqu'un. Je sais que je pourrais devenir la meilleure des femmes au monde, te faire la cour durant des années, te couvrir de cadeaux, de compliments, de mots et d'amour que jamais tu ne voudrais de moi. Pas seulement parce que c'est moi, mais parce que tu ne veux personne. Je sais tout ça, je sais à quel point tu as souffert, parce que j'ai ramassé chaque petit morceau de ton coeur brisé et que j'ai tout recollé. Je sais tout de toi parce que tu m'as tout dis. Mais j'y arrive plus Regina. La voix d'Emma s'enroua de larmes. Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi, tu fais une croix dessus, tu les dissimules et tu te persuades qu'on est deux meilleures amies, parce que c'est plus simple. Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi je te laisse pas totalement insensible, je le sais. Tu as peur de souffrir? Et moi j'en peux plus de souffrir en silence.

-Em-

-Non. Tais toi. Tu veux pas sortir avec moi je le sais, alors j'ai cherché encore et encore. Et j'ai trouvé une idée pour m'en sortir. Je me suis renseignée auprès de ta soeur, et ensuite de Rumple. Et c'est totalement possible. Expliqua Emma, avant de laisser un cours temps. Gina, je vois qu'une solution pour que je comprenne entièrement tes sentiments, qu'ils soient douloureux ou non, et que toi tu comprennes à quel point je suis folle de toi et à quel point je ne veux que ton bonheur. On peut échanger nos coeurs. Termina-t-elle.

-Pardon?! S'exclama Regina, surprise, ne s'étant en aucun cas attendu à ça.

-On pourrait échangé nos coeurs. On pourrait ainsi comprendre l'autre entièrement et avancer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Apparemment, au vu de nos puissances magiques à nous deux, on pourrait échanger nos coeurs pendant une semaine sans que ça n'est d'incidence physique sur nous. Cela nous permettrait de savoir ce que ressens l'autre, et de se comprendre mieux que jamais. Je sais plus comment faire pour te rendre heureuse, et je ne sais plus comment faire pour cesser de souffrir comme ça. L'échange de nos coeurs pourrait nous donner des solutions.

-Mais Emma, je- Regina resta la bouche ouverte en regardant les yeux verts suppliants. Parce que c'est toi j'accepte, mais quatre jours pas plus. Et tu viens au manoir pendant qu'Henry va chez tes parents. Et personne ne doit jamais savoir. C'est notre secret, et on vit toutes les deux pendant ces quatre jours pour surveiller l'autre et éviter tout débordement. Imposa Regina, en passant frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux. Ah et tu poses, tout comme moi, quatre jours de congés.

-Ça fait beaucoup de règles ça. Releva Emma avec un sourire, se mordillant tout de même la lèvre inférieure.

-Mais tu ne dis pas non, et en plus tu souris donc ça te va. Releva la brune.

-Tu vois, tu me connais par coeur. Sourit la blonde.

-Oh tais toi tu veux! Râla Regina. Oui elle était consciente de ses sentiments pour Emma, oui elle l'aimait, mais non elle ne sortira pas avec elle. Non, elle ne sortirait plus jamais avec personne, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus de rupture. Allons au manoir qu'on en finisse rapidement avec tes grandes idées.

-Tu adores mes grandes idées. Alors un peu d'honnêteté s'il te plaît, au vu de qu'on va vire, l'honnêteté ne peut pas faire de mal. Réclama Emma en se levant et tournant d'un coup, ce qui fit voler sa robe et Regina aperçu la culotte de la jeune femme, la faisant rougir. Pourquoi t'es écarlate?

-Échanger nos coeurs, va nous rendre très intime, mais y a des limites, y a des choses que je ne voudrais pas voir. Déclara la brune en se levant, lissant sa robe.

-J'ai pas compris là. Remarqua Emma, ses sourcils froncés.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de femme à accorder sa culotte et sa robe ensemble. Argua Regina en allant vers son bureau.

-Comment tu- Emma se coupa en rougissant, avant de reprendre. C'est vrai? Je les ai accordées? Fit-elle, en relevant le bas de sa robe pour révéler sa culotte en coton blanche, avec les rebords orange. T'aime bien? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune.

La blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil et alla vers la porte, avec sa désinvolture magnifique et habituelle que Regina lui enviait. Cette dernière attrapa son sac, et ses lunettes, qu'elle mit dans une poche, avant de suivre la jeune femme, avec sa prestance. Côte à côte elles sortirent du bureau, et devant celui de la secrétaire de la brune, elles s'arrêtèrent.

-Je prends quatre jours de congés, au besoin adressez vous à mon adjointe, et appelez moi seulement en cas d'urgence. Déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour partir, suivie de la blonde.

-T'es impossible Majesté. Gloussa Emma en la suivant dans les escaliers.

-Je sais, et t'adore ça. Rétorqua Regina. Elles arrivèrent dehors, et elle remarqua la coccinelle jaune. On se rejoint au manoir, pas un mot à qui que se soit, Emma.

-Arrête de rendre ça glauque. On ne va pas s'envoyer en l'air comme des ados sans morales, on va échanger nos coeurs pour essayer de ne plus souffrir, je trouve ça mature. Rétorqua Emma en avançant. Je passe chercher un sac de vêtements. À tout de suite madame le maire.

-Emma.. Appela-t-elle en voyant son regard fermé, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessée. Mais la blonde était loin, déjà partie. Pourquoi je t'aime? Se souffla-t-elle à elle même.

Elle prit sa voiture et après avoir frappé le volant, de colère, elle démarra pour rentrer chez elle. Là-bas elle trouva Henry, lui demanda d'aller passer cinq jours chez ses grands-parents, prenant une petite marge ainsi. Le jeune homme accepta tout de même, demandant pourquoi. Elle lui répondit qu'elle et Emma devaient faire quelque chose et par conséquent il devait les laisser, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Le jeune homme monta, fit son sac, et partit après un bisou à sa mère. Celle ci le laissa partir avant d'aller dans la cuisine, pour couper des fruits, voulant faire une salade pour accompagner la citronnade qu'elle voulait pour se rafraichir. Emma allait vivre avec elle quelques jours, elle se devait de se contenir. Déjà quand elle venait pour une soirée famille ça lui paraissait très compliqué, mais plusieurs jours ça s'annonçait douloureux, compliqué et machiavélique de la part de la blonde. Quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, elle sursauta, remarquant ainsi qu'il restait seulement un petit bout de fruit et qu'elle avait rempli le saladier.

-Tu peux rentrer! Répondit-elle. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et des pas entrer. Ferme la porte s'il te plaît. À clé. Précisa-t-elle.

Elle entendit le bruit significatif de la clé, et les pas légers de la blonde, qui arriva souriante et sautillante dans sa petite robe.

-Tu fermes à clé maintenant? Demanda Emma en venant vers le comptoir.

-Oui, j'en ai marre que mon manoir soit un moulin, toi, tes parents, ma soeur, tout le monde se croit chez lui ici. Grogna Regina en finissant de couper le dernier fruit.

-Pas faux, mais tout au fond de toi ca te plait, parce que ca veut dire que tu as une famille qui tiens à toi. Tu prépares quoi? Enchaina-t-elle en regardant les couleurs dans le saladier.

-Salade de fruits d'été et citronnade. Répondit Regina en se lavant les mains. Notre fils est chez tes parents, et le salon de jardin nous attend. On échangera nos coeurs après l'encas.

-Gina, je peux avoir un câlin, d'habitude je demande pas mais aujourd'hui est bizarre. Réclama la blonde, gênée, ne sachant pas où se mettre.

-Viens là. Accepta Regina.

La blonde vint se coller à elle pour l'étreindre, en ayant, au fond, toute les deux besoin. Elles aimaient les câlins, et la brune était incapable de lui en refuser un, et il était vrai qu'aujourd'hui était bizarre. Elle avait envie de l'enlacer tout autant qu'elle avait envie de la frapper pour ces idées. Elle la serra longuement avant de partir au salon de jardin. Elles discutèrent et mangèrent l'air de rien, et une fois rassasiées elles se firent face, Regina baissa la tête et la blonde commença.

-Chacune retire son propre coeur, et ensemble on le met dans la poitrine de l'autre. Tout simplement. Expliqua Emma.

-On va avoir mal? Demanda la brune. Parce que j'en ai marre d'avoir mal, je veux savoir.

-L'échange de coeur en lui même n'ai pas douloureux, par contre on ressentira tout, donc si je souffre tu souffriras, si tu souffres je souffrirais. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu vas devoir te battre Emma. Je n'ai pas décidé de passer de sept jours à quatre juste pour diriger et t'embêter, mais plus parce que mon coeur est à moitié fait de ténèbres et que si tu prends mon coeur tu devras te battre les jours suivants contre ce qui l'abrite. Prévint la brune.

-J'en suis pleinement consciente, je sais. Mais je n'ai pas peur, je sais ce qui m'attend et je prends pas ma décision sur un coup de tête. Et puis l'année dernière c'est moi qui goutait aux ténèbres, j'ai eu un avant gout de ce qui m'attends. Rassura Emma.

-Et moi je risque quoi? Demanda alors la brune.

-Et bien, commença Emma mal à l'aise en se levant pour faire les cent pas au soleil, tu risques d'avoir peur de chaque claquement de porte ou bruit étrange, une surdose d'amour pour toi et Henry, et un étrange amour pour mes parents. Enfin tu verras. Se coupa-t-elle elle même.

-Les claquements de portes? Questionna Regina.

-Ouais, conséquences de mon passé. Bredouilla Emma. Bref, prête? Enchaina-t-elle.

-Oui, mais reviens t'asseoir s'il te plaît. Réclama la brune.

Emma obtempéra, et elles s'assirent. Elles se regardèrent en silence quelques minutes, avant de se mettre d'accord en un clin d'oeil. Dans un accord parfait, elles plongèrent leurs mains dans leurs propres poitrines, et en sortirent lentement leurs coeurs dans une grimace commune de douleur très largement supportable. Une fois leurs coeurs sortis elles les observèrent ensemble, s'étonnant du peu de noirceur qu'il y avait dans chacun d'eux, pourtant l'une avait un passé de Méchante Reine et l'autre de Ténébreuse. Mais l'amour de leurs famille, de leurs fils, et de l'autre, avait blanchi doucement leurs coeurs. Après quelques minutes, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, et se firent signe. Elles présentèrent le coeur près de la poitrine de l'autre.

-Maintenant. Lancèrent-elles en accord.

Elles poussèrent leurs coeurs dans la poitrine de l'autre, et soupirèrent de soulagement une fois en place, l'acte étant peu douloureux mais étrange. Elles prirent une minute pour reprendre leurs souffles et leurs respirations.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Emma, une main plaquer sur sa poitrine.

-Je crois, physiquement oui, sentimentalement parlant je suis moins sure. Expliqua la brune. Et toi? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est...étrange. Marmonna la blonde en prenant un verre de citronnade.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes côte à côte, jusqu'à ce que le soleil tombe. Elles apprenaient les sentiments de l'autre. Emma ressentait la douleur du combat pour enfermer les ténèbres mais aussi l'amour pour Henry, le grand amour pour Henry, l'affection pour Mary et David, la tendresse pour le petit Neal, la colère contre Cora, le manque envers Henry senior, l'amour fraternel envers Zelena et les sentiments si forts pour elle même, ce qu'elle voulait appeler de l'amour de la brune envers elle, c'était si étrange de sentir les sentiments de Regina à la place des siens.  
Quand à Regina, elle ressentait enfin les sentiments cachés d'Emma, les douleurs et les peurs de la jeune femme face à la famille et son passé, l'amour fou pour Henry, la brune ne pu que remarquer que Emma et elle avait le même amour pour leurs fils, s'était bon de le savoir. Mais elle pu aussi remarquer le sentiment fou de jalousie et de haine envers Robin, et par conséquent l'amour immense qu'elle lui portait à elle. La brune s'en trouva chamboulée, Emma l'aimait tout autant qu'elle aimait Henry, elle l'aimait à la folie, elle l'aimait plus que Regina n'avait jamais pensé possible d'être aimée. Par tout cet amour elle comprit alors la douleur de la jeune femme, elle comprit à quel point Emma pouvait souffrir de son refus de sortir avec quelqu'un. Mais ça ne changeait pourtant pas sa volonté de se protéger de l'amour en restant seule.

-Tu veux manger? Proposa Regina en réalisant l'heure tardive.

-Je vais plutôt aller dormir. Je vais dans ma chambre, enfin, ma chambre de quand je squatte chez toi. Elle se leva, et alla à la baie vitrée pour entrer, mais elle se tourna vers Regina au dernier moment. Maintenant tu le sais, vu que tu as mon coeur, et j'ai besoin de te le dire. Elle laissa quelques secondes. Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison.

Regina resta figée, le savoir et l'entendre était bien différent. Elle avait le coeur d'Emma en elle, et l'avait sentit accélérer alors que la blonde se préparait à se déclarer. Elle soupira, agacée de savoir que les quatre jours à venir allaient être aussi tendres qu'épuisants et magnifiques. Elle ferma la maison et grimpa à sa chambre, observant la lumière sous la porte d'Emma, elle rentra une fois celle ci éteinte, et se coucha dans son lit, en pensant à Emma, son coeur étrange et fou.  
Emma dans son lit souffrait, elle avait mal de savoir que Regina souffrait tant en raison des ténèbres, de l'absence d'amour véritable et durable mais aussi de sa décision. Elle avait décidé de cadenasser son coeur et de ne pas aimer Emma, mais elle en était tombée amoureuse, Emma le sentait, et cela la faisait souffrir. Elle resta longuement allongée, une larme solitaire sur sa joue et fini par s'endormir épuisée.

Au matin, elle sentit une main caresser sa joue avec tendresse et grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Salut Emma, il est midi. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Je suis bien là. Expliqua Emma.

-Tu t'es endormie tard hein? Réalisa Regina.

-Comment tu le sais? Questionna la blonde en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu as des traces de larmes sous les yeux. Répondit la brune en souriant face à la tête extrêmement mignonne de la jeune femme.

-Je pensais pas que tu avais mal. Je veux dire, je savais que tu souffrais, mais je pensais que ta décision de ne plus jamais avoir de relation amoureuse t'avais permis de moins souffrir, mais en fait je me rend compte que c'est pas vrai, tu souffres de ta propre décision. Expliqua Emma, tout bas, blottie dans sa couette, Regina assise près d'elle, une main sur elle.

-Il y a des décisions douloureuses qui nous rendent moins malheureuses. Rétorqua Regina.

Emma l'observa alors, cette remarque n'était pas sincère. La brune était habillée d'une simple robe bleue électrique flottante dès le dessous de sa poitrine, légèrement maquillée, elle était superbe comme à son habitude. La blonde sortit une main de sous la couette et la posa sur la jambe pliée de Regina près d'elle.

-Tu mens. Un peu d'honnêteté on a dit. Murmura-t-elle.

-Emma...Soupira Regina. Elle laissa un temps et finit par oser regarder la blonde dans les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais autant. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je ne te l'avais jamais dis, te faire comprendre mon intérêt était déjà assez gênant en sachant que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Alors te dire que je t'aimais tout entière, que je t'aimais à en crever, que je t'aimais presque autant que j'aimais Henry c'était impensable. Je suis folle et irréfléchie, un peu idiote même, mais je sais quand même quand je vais me prendre un mur et que je m'en relèverais pas. D'où l'idée d'échange de coeurs. Expliqua Emma en serrant son oreiller dans une grimace.

-Tu as mal hein? Remarqua Regina en caressant les cheveux blonds. Tu veux pas qu'on refasse l'échange?

-Non. Quatre jours, c'est quatre jours. Rétorqua la blonde. Je crève la dalle par contre. Déclara-t-elle en se redressant.

-Une assiette de pancakes t'attend. Sourit Regina.

Elles allèrent manger ensemble, et passèrent la journée dans le jardin, au soleil, profitant du beau temps en petites robes. Elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup, leurs cerveaux analysant ce qu'il se passait dans le coeur de l'autre, découvrant des réactions incontrôlées qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. En début de soirée elles décidèrent de se faire un repas devant un film, et allèrent cuisiner ensemble. Alors que la brune s'occupait de la bolonaise dans la poêle sur le feu, Emma alla chercher du fromage dans le frigo alors qu'elle mettait la table. Quand elle poussa la porte du frigo, celle ci claqua et Regina sursauta, sentant son coeur s'affoler de terreur sans savoir pourquoi. Alors que sa respiration était hachée, Emma comprit le problème.

-Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Attends attends, tu vis ça tout les jours au moindre claquement? S'étonna Regina, toujours la respiration hachée.

-Heu...ouais. Déglutit Emma. Je m'y suis fais. Mais j'avais oublié que c'était toi qui allait vivre ça du coup, alors je suis désolée. Expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de la brune.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que tu souffrais tant de ton enfance, enfin encore aujourd'hui alors que tu as ta famille. S'excusa la brune en venant enlacer la blonde de façon très serrée, se collant dans ses bras.

-Je m'y suis fais ne t'inquiète pas. Berça la blonde en caressant le dos de la jeune femme. Veux tu que je récupère mon coeur? Proposa-t-elle.

-Non, quatre jours c'est quatre jours. Rétorqua à son tour Regina en se détachant doucement. Je serais toujours là pour toi Emma, n'hésite jamais à me parler de tout. Souffla-t-elle en regardant les yeux verts.

-Je t'interdis d'être si mignonne, je n'ai peut-être plus mon coeur mais le tien est amoureux de moi et moi j'en crève de ne pas avoir le droit de t'aimer librement. Expliqua-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Aller fini moi cette bolo' qu'on aille manger! Entraina-t-elle.

Regina accepta, se sentant coupable de ne pas laisser Emma l'aimer alors qu'elle savait maintenant que les sentiments étaient partagés. Elle abandonna ses pensées quand Emma embrassa sa joue pour qu'elle fasse attention à elle. Elles regardèrent un film ensemble, finirent leurs assiettes et se prirent un chocolat chaud. Puis elles montèrent à l'étage pour aller se coucher, et alors qu'Emma allait rentrer dans sa chambre, la brune la retint par le bras.

-Si tu as mal, si tu pleurs, si quoi que se soit, alors viens me voir. Je veux pas que tu pleurs Em'. Murmura-t-elle.

-Merci Gina. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa joue.

Une fois dans son lit, la blonde se sentit envahie par la peine et la douleur, comme si un vide avait envahit son corps. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux dans les minutes qui suivirent, mais elle tenta de les garder pour elle longuement. Elle sentit ses joues s'humidifier, et fit voler la couette pour sortir de son lit. Elle alla à la chambre de Regina et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Emma? Interrogea la brune en se redressant dans la pénombre.

-Allume pas s'il te plaît. Réclama la blonde. Je peux juste venir avec toi?

-Oui, bien sur viens là. Accepta Regina en ouvrant le lit pour l'accueillir contre elle sous la couette et caresser son visage qu'elle distinguait à peine. Ne pleurs pas, je suis là tout va bien.

-Tu savais? Tu savais que j'allais pleurer et avoir mal, c'est pour ça que tu m'as proposé de venir à la moindre larme. Tu savais que j'allais pleurer parce que tu pleurs toi même d'habitude. Réalisa Emma, contre elle.

-Non, je ne pleurs pas. Je pleurs très rarement, mais je connais ta sensibilité et maintenant je connais aussi tes sentiments, alors je sais que avec mon coeur tu allais pleurer. Le soir quand je suis seule, un gouffre apparait en moi, et j'ai mal, alors te connaissant je me suis dis que avec mon coeur en toi, tu allais vivre ça et craquer. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Mais pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dis? Marmonna Emma en se collant à elle.

-Parce que à part dormir avec toi ou Henry, rien ne permet d'enlever ça, et que si tu l'avais su tu te serais arrangé pour que Henry ou toi soyez toujours avec moi. Remarqua la brune, avec une légère ironie.

-J'aurais été capable effectivement. Reconnu Emma. Elle laissa quelques minutes de silence. Est ce que Robin empêchait ce gouffre? Demanda-t-elle, la voix douce. Regina grogna durement. Je sais que t'as mon coeur et que par conséquent tu le hais mais ton esprit se souvient de ce que tu as vécu normalement.

-Pardon, mais tu le détestes vraiment, alors ce n'est pas facile d'empêcher ton coeur dans ma poitrine de le haïr. Expliqua-t-elle. Il ne l'a jamais supprimé, j'avais toujours ce gouffre. Disons que tant qu'il me parlait ou me, enfin, qu'on-

-J'ai compris. Grimaça Emma. Apparemment ton coeur est dégouté par l'idée de coucher avec Robin. Releva-t-elle.

-Et le tien ça l'enrage. Remarque alors la brune. Bref, je disais que tant qu'il m'occupait il n'y avait pas de gouffre, mais une fois endormi je me retrouvais à nouveau face à ce vide en moi.

-Comment le faire partir? Demanda alors la blonde. Parce que maintenant que je sais, je te laisserais pas ressentir ça.

-Je ne sais pas Emma. Admit la brune. Je vis avec depuis la mort de Daniel. Les seules fois où je ne le ressens pas c'est avec Henry ou...

-Ou moi? Osa la jeune femme.

-Ou toi, oui. Acquiesça Regina.

Emma laissa un silence, le bras de la brune autour de son corps, elle resta blottie contre elle, se délectant de cet instant.

-Je sais la raison de ta décision de ne plus jamais avoir d'histoire d'amour, mais si tu m'aimes pourquoi ne t'y autorises tu pas? Osa-t-elle finalement.

-Parce que les sentiments ne suffisent pas à me faire changer d'avis. Je ne veux plus souffrir. J'ai aimé Daniel j'ai souffert. On a voulu me faire aimer Léopold, j'ai souffert. J'ai aimé Robin, moins que Daniel, mais aimé quand même, et j'ai encore souffert. J'en ai marre de souffrir à cause de l'amour. Alors je ne serais plus amoureuse. Déclara la brune.

-Mais tu es amoureuse. Releva Emma. Je suis habitée par mes sentiments pour toi depuis environ un an, en tout cas j'en suis consciente depuis un an, alors je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer si fort, et avec ton coeur à toi c'est la même chose, le même ressenti, la seule différence est que ton coeur tente de l'étouffer.

-Je ne veux pas Emma, j'ai aimé Daniel et il est mort, et Robin est partit, je ne supporte plus d'être abandonnée. Rétorqua Regina.

-M'aimes tu autant que Robin? Lança Emma.

-Tu as mon coeur, tu sais la réponse. Grogna la brune.

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Non, plus que Robin. Acquiesça Regina.

-Et comparé à Daniel? Osa la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. J'étais pure, innocente, naïve et une adolescente, aujourd'hui j'ai mon passé, mes douleurs, ma carapace, mon fils et je suis bien différente. Daniel et toi ce n'est pas comparable. Expliqua Regina.

-Mais pourtant ton coeur nous aime tout autant. Murmura la blonde.

-Oui mais la différence est la raison de l'amour que je vous porte et dans le fait qu'il est mort alors il restera à jamais mon premier amour, et l'homme le plus parfait qui existe pour moi, alors que toi tu es là, et tu t'acharnes pour mon bonheur, et je t'aime alors que l'on a jamais rien vécu-

-Nous, rien vécu?! Coupa Emma.

-Je veux dire que l'on a rien partagé comme un couple, pas de baisers, ou quoi que se soit. Expliqua la brune.

-C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pourtant. Argua la blonde.

-Emma... Soupira Regina.

-Désolé, je...je vais te laisser dormir. Fit la blonde en se sortant de la chaleur de la brune pour sortir du lit.

-Non! S'exclama la brune en la rattrapant par le bras pour la faire tomber près d'elle. Reste avec moi, tais toi et dors, mais reste avec moi.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi dans tes bras? Interrogea Emma. Et pourquoi cette idée rend ton coeur follement heureux?

-Oh tais toi! Grogna Regina. C'est ton coeur plein de niaiseries et de bonté à la Charmant que j'ai dans la poitrine, pas ma faute! Pesta-t-elle en se tournant sur le côté, pour être dos à la blonde.

-Boude pas, je suis désolée, c'est juste qu'avant je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas, et en fait je découvre que si, tu m'aimes, alors ça m'étonne. Expliqua Emma en s'allongeant près d'elle, l'enlaçant pour être la grande cuillère.

-Bonne nuit Emma. Rétorqua la brune.

-Bonne nuit Gina. Sourit la blonde.

Au réveil, Regina sentit le corps d'Emma tout contre son corps, et se détesta d'en être si heureuse, mais elle remit la faute sur le coeur de la blonde en elle. Doucement elle se tourna pour sortir du lit et enfiler sa robe de chambre sur son peignoir. Elle descendit à la cuisine et se lança dans la préparation de gaufres. Alors qu'elle commençait à les faire cuire une touffe de cheveux blonds en bazar accordé avec un débardeur et une culotte arriva dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour. Lui sourit Regina.

-Jour'. Marmonna Emma. Ça sent trop bon, mais pourquoi je me suis réveillée sans toi?

-Parce que ça ne sent pas bon ainsi sans rien faire. Alors c'est le petit déjeuné ou le réveil accompagné. S'amusa Regina.

-Y a pas une formule avec les deux? Genre tu me réveilles et ensuite on descend pour le petit déjeuné. Proposa Emma en déposant un délicat baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Je vais y penser pour demain matin sheriff. S'amusa la brune.

-Merci madame le maire. Ironisa la blonde en se hissant sur le comptoir pour s'asseoir dessus.

-Descend de là. On ne met pas ses fesses là où la nourriture va. Réclama Regina.

-J'imagine alors que tu n'as jamais fais l'amour sur ce comptoir. Provoqua la blonde.

-Emma! S'exclama la jeune femme en face d'elle en venant claquer le dessus de sa cuisse. Tu n'es qu'une ado aux hormones hors de contrôle, doubler d'une gamine qui n'écoute rien. Râla-t-elle.

-Peut-être, n'empêche qui m'a forcée à rester dormir avec elle? Qui a lié ses doigts aux miens hier soir, l'air de rien? Qui est amoureuse de moi? Provoqua la blonde, toujours sur le comptoir.

-Tu m'énerves. Râla Regina en se remettant aux gaufres.

-Parce que j'ai raison. Rétorqua Emma. Elle reçu un regard noir en réponse. Ok, j'arrête de te charrier, en échange tu me donnes une gaufre, parce que j'en meurs d'envie, ça sent trop bon. Réclama-t-elle.

La brune soupira et la lui donna. Elles reprirent une discussion plus légère, moins porter sur cette situation compliquée, et leurs coeurs échangés. Cependant tout au long de la journée ensemble au manoir, elles découvrirent des sentiments que l'autre avaient, sans qu'elles ne le sachent. Regina découvrit la peur extrême de la blonde à l'évocation de la disparition d'Henry au Pays Imaginaire deux années auparavant. En évoquant des souvenirs, Peter Pan s'était glissé dans la conversation et ensuite l'enlèvement d'Henry. Regina qui avait toujours pensé, durant leurs périple sur l'île, la blonde confiante et sûre d'elle découvrait aujourd'hui à quel point elle avait eu peur, et à quel point ce souvenir était douloureux. Quand à Emma elle découvrit la culpabilité dévorante de Regina à l'égard d'Henry senior, quand il fut évoquer dans un souvenir d'enfance, culpabilité du à son coeur arraché pour lancer la malédiction. Malgré les découvertes de souvenirs et de sentiments, elles passèrent une douce journée, animée par les rires et l'affection. Regina avait de plus en plus d'attentions et de gestes tendres envers la blonde, sans même s'en rendre compte, seulement Emma ne disait rien, elle s'en délectait mais ne relevait pas pour que ça ne s'arrête pas. Elles mangèrent ensemble le soir, autour de la table, après une longue préparation du plat de lasagne. Quand Regina prit une bouchée, elle s'en délecta.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais mes lasagnes à ce point. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Mon coeur m'a trahi. Gloussa la blonde. Le tien s'en délecte. Ironisa-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel elles mangeaient, puis Regina, sans quitter son assiette des yeux, craqua.

-Dis moi, tu attends quoi de cet échange de coeur?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Questionna la blonde.

-Tu voulais qu'on comprenne mieux l'autre, et je dois avouer que c'était une bonne idée, mais à la fin de cette expérience qu'attends tu? S'expliqua Regina.

-Dans un monde de guimauve et de contes de fées que tu reconnaisses que tu peux être aimée, que tu aimes et que tu abandonnes cette décision qui me rend dingue. Dans le monde réel, j'attends seulement que la douleur de ne pas t'aimer en tout liberté soit moins forte, j'espère que te comprendre, que comprendre ton coeur et tes sentiments me permettent d'accepter ta décision et que je puisse vivre sans avoir l'impression qu'on me serre le coeur à chaque fois que je te vois, que je pense à toi, te parle, en fait tout le temps. Expliqua Emma, sans la regarder, mangeant.

Regina ne répondit rien, trop honteuse. Elle ne ressentait pas le sentiment de culpabilité parce que ce n'était pas son coeur à elle, mais par contre son esprit et son âme la réprimandaient de faire souffrir le -probable- grand amour de sa vie. Le repas finit elles débarrassèrent et montèrent ensemble. Dans le couloir elles se firent face.

-Emma, je-

-Demain soir on refera l'échange de coeur, nous serons au quatrième jour. Et après ça, je te laisserais tranquille, promis. Souffla la blonde. Bonne nuit Gina. Murmura-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, en faisant un petit signe de main.

Regina la regarda disparaître dans la chambre, immobile. Le coeur d'Emma dans sa poitrine était débordant d'amour et de douleur et elle ne supportait plus cela. Comment la blonde pouvait elle l'aimer si fort? Comment était ce possible? Elle devenait dingue. Depuis des mois elle avait comprit l'attirance d'Emma pour elle, mais jamais elle n'avait soupçonner ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que la blonde ressentait à son égard. Comment pouvait-on l'aimer si fort, elle? Elle ne méritait pas tant d'amour. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle ne pleurait jamais normalement, ou en tout cas jamais pour autre chose que la mort de Daniel, ou alors quand il arrivait quelque chose à Henry. Elle ne pleurait pas. Mais ce soir, en entrant dans sa chambre, elle ne put retenir les larmes. Elle se changea, pleurant toujours, mais tentant de faire abstraction. Elle se glissa dans son lit, tentant de se raisonner. Essayant de savoir quoi faire. Demain elle récupérerait son coeur, mais qu'elle était la suite? Que devait-elle décider? Elle tourna et vira pendant des heures, et quand elle vit deux heures s'afficher au réveil elle craqua et sortit de son lit.  
À tâtons elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Emma. Celle ci dormait, en boule, la couette serrée sur elle. Tout doucement elle vint se coucher en face de la blonde, elle tira la couette sur elle et regarda la forme d'Emma dans la pénombre. Elle trouva enfin le sommeil.

Au matin, Regina ouvrit doucement les yeux, et à sa plus grande surprise elle trouva deux prunelles émeraudes la dévorant devant elle. Elle déglutit difficilement, se souvenant que la veille ne dormant pas elle s'était faufilée ici.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Emma.

-Je, en fait, je, enfin, tu vois-

-Non je ne vois pas. Se moqua la blonde. T'es pas claire là tout de suite. Ironisa-t-elle. Tu trouvais pas le sommeil?

-Non. Admit Regina.

-Alors tu es venue là? Continua Emma.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est la seule idée qui me soit venue à deux heure du matin. Reconnu la brune.

-D'accord. Accepta simplement la blonde. T'as bien dormi finalement?

-Oui. Et toi? Enchaina Regina.

-Très bien. Mieux après deux heure du matin. Sourit-elle.

-Tu ne serais pas entrain de me draguer là? Releva la brune.

-J'ai peut-être aucune chance mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas m'amuser à essayer. Rétorqua Emma avant de sortir du lit.

Regina la regarda rassembler ses affaires dans son sac, et enfiler un short. Elle n'allait plus dormir ici alors elle rangeait, cependant cette image fit mal à la brune.

-Et si cet échange avait été une grave erreur? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je me suis dis pareil hier soir. Et puis j'ai réalisé que quoi qu'on dise de toute manière c'était fait maintenant alors à quoi bon revenir dessus. Au moins maintenant tout est clair n'est ce pas? On sait ce que ressent et veut l'autre. Remarqua Emma.

Regina se tut, ne sachant que dire. Oui, tout devait être clair maintenant, et tout était clair sur ce qu'elles ressentaient, par contre pour elle, rien n'était plus clair sur ses volontés. Le sac fait Emma se tourna vers elle et l'observa, perdue dans ses pensées, assise dans le lit la couette aux épaules.

-Tu veux que je parte maintenant? Tu veux qu'on échange nos coeurs maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en la voyant perdue et perturbée.

-Non, enfin. Regina se coupa quand le téléphone de la blonde sonna. Décroche, c'est peut-être important. L'incita-t-elle.

-Désolé. Emma attrapa le téléphone et décrocha. *Sheriff Swan...Oui et?... Comment ça le maire est injoignable?... Oui effectivement elle est avec moi, je la tiens au courant... Oui, au revoir.*

-Qui c'était? Demanda de suite la brune.

-Ton adjointe. Problème avec un dossier. T'es pas joignable apparemment. Expliqua Emma.

-Mon téléphone est dans ma chambre, je vais rappeler pour me renseigner. On se rejoint dans la cuisine. Lança-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Emma la laissa partir, termina son sac et le prit pour descendre. Elle le posa dans l'entrée avant d'aller à la cuisine où elle prépara leurs deux cafés. Elle n'avait rien dit à Regina, mais elle savait, elle savait que le problème dossier était urgent, et par conséquent elle savait que lorsque Regina descendrait elle lui annoncerait qu'elle devait aller à la mairie. Alors elles feraient l'échange de coeurs et repartiraient à leurs vies. Le coeur de la brune se serra dans sa poitrine. Avec ces quelques jours elle avait compris, le soucis pour Regina n'était pas ses sentiments mais sa raison. Tête de mule qu'elle était, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'aurait plus de relation amoureuse et malgré l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde elle ne reviendrait pas sur cette décision, alors à quoi bon continuer cet échange devenu douloureux et à la fin triste?  
Regina descendit une vingtaine de minutes après dans une robe cachant l'important, la laissant classe mais lui permettant aussi de ne pas avoir chaud.

-Je dois y aller, ils ont besoin de moi, je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle de suite. Emma lui tendit son café. Merci.

-De rien. Répondit la blonde. On fait l'échange et je te laisse retourner à ta vie. Proposa la blonde sérieusement.

-Je...Maintenant? Interrogea Regina.

-Oui. Tout est clair alors il est temps d'arrêter. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Henry reviendra chez toi dès demain. Expliqua Emma.

Sans plus de mots ni d'actes, elles reprirent leurs coeurs respectifs. Elles eurent besoin de quelques secondes pour se réadapter aux sentiments qui leurs appartenaient. Puis Emma esquissa un sourire dont elle avait le secret et se pencha pour déposer un délicat baiser sur la joue de la brune. Et sans rien dire elle quitta le manoir et rentra chez elle. La porte de sa maison fermée, elle s'écroula sur le canapé et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait! Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée d'échange?! Elle avait encore plus mal maintenant.  
De son côté Regina resta figée dans la cuisine. Elle en était dingue. Sans s'en apercevoir sa prise sur sa tasse se desserra et la tasse tomba, explosant. Regina y vit de l'ironie, la tasse explosait à la manière de son coeur. Elle ramassa tout d'un coup de poignet et s'envola ensuite pour la mairie. Elle se noya dans les dossiers le reste de la journée. Puis la soirée arrivant, elle se décida. Elle prit son sac et une nouvelle fois s'envola pour la maison de la blonde. Elle grimpa les quelques marches, et s'arrêta devant la porte. Poing en l'air, elle hésita. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas plus souffrir. Elle frappa et patienta. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Emma au yeux marqués et gonflés par les larmes versées.

-Regina? Interrogea la blonde.

-Je suis nulle, idiote et horrible. C'est toi qui a raison. Commença Regina en faisant un pas, restant entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur. On s'aime et ne rien vivre à cause d'une stupide décision que j'ai prise est débile. Je t'aime au delà de la raison, aujourd'hui je t'aime plus encore que je n'aimais Daniel et c'est partagé, alors à quoi bon se taire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tant souffrir, et si tu veux bien j'aimerais que tu me laisses une chance de me rattraper. Maintenant j'ai compris, j'arrête d'éloigner les sentiments, j'arrête d'avoir peur, et je vis. Je t'aime Emma Swan, et je veux vivre avec toi.

Emma figée, se rua finalement sur ses lèvres, glissant une main dans sa nuque. Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle sentit les mains de la brune se glisser sur sa taille, se serrant contre elle. Alors de sa main libre elle ferma la porte avant de venir caresser sa joue, l'embrassant toujours.

-On va vivre heureuses, c'est promis. Elle regarda le sourire désireux de la jeune femme qui avait laissé tomber son sac. Je t'aime Regina Mills, et je te veux moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle en faisant s'effleurer leurs lèvres.

Les lèvres se pressèrent ensemble, besoin irrépressible de rattraper le temps perdu. Rapidement elles s'effeuillèrent en montant l'escalier vers la chambre de la blonde. Il n'y avait plus aucun mot à dire, elles savaient tout, et puis en plus de ça, ne dit on pas que les actes valent mieux que les mots?


	2. 2 : Juste la nuit

2 : Juste la nuit.

Problème 2 : la faire se réveiller avec moi

Emma se réveilla le lendemain, nue dans ses draps, épuisée, mais heureuse. Elle se tourna pour voir la brune, mais ne trouva personne à sa plus grande surprise. Elle se frotta les yeux, espérant au fond d'elle qu'elle avait mal vu. Mais non. Regina n'était pas là. D'un coup elle fit voler le draps et sortit du lit pour attraper son boxer et son teeshirt, elle n'en revenait pas. Regina avait couché avec elle et disparu ensuite. Elle avait passer les derniers mois à tout faire pour elle, à respecter ses décisions bien qu'elles soient très douloureuses, à lui prouver tout son amour, sans parler des derniers jours où elles avaient échangé leurs coeurs. Elle était attentionnée, amoureuse et se faisait violence pour être douce et parfaite auprès de la brune et de son coeur cabossé, pour quoi au final? Pour une nuit ensemble -qui l'avait rendue plus accro à la brune qu'avant- et que Regina disparaisse avant son réveil. Furieuse, elle descendit les escaliers et alla vers la cuisine, sentant une odeur de café.

-Regina?! Appela-t-elle.

Le silence lui répondit. Mais elle vit une tasse fumante sur la table de sa cuisine. Elle alla la prendre, et découvrit un petit mot joliment écrit en dessous. Elle reconnu la belle écriture de la brune et attrapa le papier.

« _Emma, ne m'en veux pas, la mairie avait besoin de moi. Tu sors avec la mairesse, elle a bien à faire. J'ai quand même préparé ton petit déjeuné, regarde dans le four. On se voit ce soir? R_. »

La blonde soupira, et sourit bêtement. Ok, elle avait paniqué, et au vu de la colère qu'elle avait eu en pensant que Regina fuyait, elle comprenait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre à faire confiance. Si habituée à être abandonnée en amour, elle avait cru que c'était à nouveau le cas. Elle relu le mot une énième fois, souriant toujours plus au "_Tu sors avec_...". Elle posa la tasse et le papier et alla ouvrir le four, elle trouva une assiette avec un oeuf au plat, des tartines, et du bacon. Elle le prit et alla s'installer dans le canapé au salon. Elle mangea en regardant la télé avant d'aller s'habiller pour le travail. Elle fit une escale chez ses parents pour embrasser son fils avant qu'il ne parte à l'école puis partit pour le travail. Sur le chemin, elle fit un détour pour passer par la mairie, et monta rapidement au bureau du maire. Elle frappa et entra comme d'habitude, sans attendre de réponse.

-Reg- Elle se coupa en voyant que la jeune femme était en pleine réunion avec tout les administrateurs de la ville.

-Excusez moi, j'en ai pour deux minutes. Déclara la brune en se levant. Elle sortit de son bureau, et attrapa discrètement la main de la blonde pour la tirer dans les toilettes de l'autre côté du couloir. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle de suite, la voix tout à fait calme.

-Je ne voulais pas déranger, mais j'allais au travail et je voulais te voir d'abord. Je suis désolé. S'excusa Emma.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Assura Regina. Ils me rendent dingues depuis une heure et demie, alors te voir me fait le plus grand bien. Surtout qu'Henry à la flemme de venir m'embrasser avant d'aller en cours. Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un ado quoi. Il a la flemme de tout, il ne t'en aime pas moins. Assura Emma en replaçant une mèche brune.

-Oui, mais je crois qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir envoyé chez ses grands-parents sans aucune explication. J'aurais peut-être pas du. Remarqua la brune.

-Mais non, il s'en fou lui, tant qu'il a son téléphone, la télé, et de la bouffe, il est content. Il ne t'en veux pas rassure toi. Promit Emma en enlaçant ses hanches. T'es une très bonne maman depuis quinze ans, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant?

Regina lui sourit doucement et posa ses mains sur le buste de la blonde, se collant bien a elle.

-Alors c'est ça d'avoir quelqu'un pour chasser nos angoisses? Murmura-t-elle charmée.

-Yep mamzelle! S'amusa Emma.

-Mamzelle? Vraiment Emma? Réprimanda la jeune femme, en arquant un sourcil désapprobateur.

-Roh ça va c'était pour rire. Soupira la blonde. Bref, ta cour t'attend. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est exact. Gloussa Regina.

-On se voit ce soir? Henry et toi vous venez à la maison, et une fois le gamin couché on passe un moment en tête à tête? Proposa Emma, anxieuse, ne sachant pas si elle avait fait une bonne proposition ou non.

-Ça me va parfaitement. Sourit tendrement la brune consciente de l'angoisse de la jeune femme. On apporte quoi?

-Je passe chez Granny's pour le repas, parce que moi et la cuisine c'est pas fou, et j'ai du vin chez moi, de la bière et du jus de fruits. Lista la blonde. Bah rien, t'amènes notre fils et tes jolies fesses et tout ira bien. Sourit-elle.

-Tu es folle et tu me fatigues. Déclara Regina sans pouvoir retenir son sourire. Faut que je retourne à ma réunion.

-Bien madame le maire. À ce soir alors. Accepta Emma en la lâchant.

Regina alla vers la porte pour sortir, mais se tourna au dernier moment et revint vers la blonde. Elle attrapa son menton et tira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser, savourant ses lèvres qu'elle ne retrouverait pas avant des heures. Puis elle lui laissa un léger sourire et lui tourna le dos, quittant les toilettes avec son assurance légendaire qui laissait Emma toute chose. Elle resta plantée là quelques minutes, et se décida finalement à rentrer au poste, elle devait travailler à un moment.  
Le soir venu, Emma était dans la cuisine, s'affairant à faire réchauffer les plats concocter par Granny, quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Elle accouru rapidement, habillée d'une robe très simple, ne voulant pas trop être sur son trente et un, leurs fils était là ce n'était pas un réel premier rendez vous, et puis si Regina ne s'était pas mise sur son trente un elle serait ridicule, alors elle était classe mais en simplicité.

-Salut man'. Salua Henry en embrassant rapidement sa joue. T'as vraiment mis une robe? S'étonna-t-il avec un sourcil moqueur arqué.

-T'as le même air moqueur que ta mère! Grogna Emma en tapant rapidement son épaule alors qu'il s'éloignait en riant.

-J'ai un air moqueur? Questionna Regina en entrant à son tour, dans une robe noire simple, comme à son habitude.

-Tu le sais très bien. Remarqua gentiment la blonde avec un sourire timide.

Regina sourit un peu plus, et s'approcha, pour poser une main sur sa joue et embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir. Murmura la brune.

-Bonsoir. Sourit tout doucement Emma.

Elle s'était sentie forte devant Regina ces derniers jours parce que s'était son idée l'échange de coeurs, cependant maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle ne pensait jamais obtenir, elle n'en revenait pas, et se sentait toute intimidée et gênée.

-J'ai parlé à Henry sur la route, commença Regina en fermant la porte restant près d'elle, je lui ai dis que désormais ses mères étaient ensemble, donc pas besoin de se cacher avec lui. Sourit-elle.

-T'as fais ca? S'étonna Emma, droite devant elle.

-Oui, je veux que tu saches que je ne joue pas, que je suis sincère, que je ne reviendrais pas en arrière et que j'ai vraiment laissé tomber ma décision de ne plus être amoureuse et de ne plus sortir avec personne. Affirma tendrement la brune.

-Je te crois tu sais, j'ai confiance en toi. Assura la blonde.

Regina la remercia d'un sourire et osa amener son visage vers le sien, pour un doux baiser.

-Tu es très jolie dans ta robe. Murmura la brune en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil sur Emma, avant un nouveau baiser.

-Ça fait vraiment bizarre. Constata Henry qui venait de redescendre et qui avait été surpris de les voir toujours devant la porte d'entrée. Je vais m'y faire. Affirma-t-il en allant vers la cuisine. On mange quoi?

-Pâtes et légumes de Granny. Répondit Emma en prenant délicatement la main de Regina pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine derrière leurs fils. J'ai dressé la table et le repas chauffe, donc on mange dans cinq minutes.

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire alors? Constata Regina.

-Si, tu peux aller à la cave et choisir un vin, je suis pas très douée pour les choisir, alors j'en ai plusieurs mais je ne sais pas ce qui irait le mieux. Expliqua Emma en montrant la porte de la cave du doigt. Henry tu peux la guider le temps que je sorte le repas?

-Je m'en occupe! S'exclama le jeune homme en entraînant sa mère qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils descendirent tout les deux et à peine en bas, Henry regarda sa mère. Lui brise pas le coeur.

-Pardon? S'étonna Regina.

-Man' t'aime depuis vraiment très longtemps tu sais, elle en a bavé quand tu étais avec Robin et aussi quand tu l'as repoussée après. On dirait pas comme ça mais elle est hyper vulnérable et fragile quand il s'agit de toi. Alors, lui brise pas le coeur. Expliqua-t-il, l'air très sérieux.

-Depuis quand tu es aussi mature? Tenta d'esquiver Regina, mal à l'aise.

-Je me demandais quand tu t'en rendrais compte. Rétorqua Henry. En même temps, tu es très souvent lente à la détente, avec man', avec moi, alors je commence à m'y faire. Provoqua-t-il.

-Henry. Appuya la brune, surprise par ses propos.

-Quoi?! J'ai raison, man' prends soin de toi, te protège, te préserve de tout quitte à souffrir, et t'as mis des mois, voir des années à t'en rendre compte, alors je suis désolé de te le dire mais oui t'es longue à la détente, et oui je te demande de prendre soin d'elle et de la préserver à ton tour. Parce que si tu la blesses, elle s'en remettra pas, je répète elle est plus fragile qu'elle en à l'air. Appuya le jeune homme. Il laissa quelques secondes à sa mère qui était totalement abasourdie. Les bouteilles sont là, je remonte maintenant que tu connais le chemin. Expliqua-t-il en reprenant les escaliers après avoir montré le porte bouteille.

Regina resta immobile en bas, perdue, son fils l'avait bluffé, même si ce qui lui avait dit n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, elle le savait au fond, cependant l'entendre de la part de son fils rendait les choses bien plus douloureuses. Elle était responsable de la douleur et de la peine éprouvées par Emma ces dernières années, et Henry avait été spectateur de ça, spectateur de sa douleur sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle devait se rattraper, prouver à Emma tout comme à Henry qu'elle les aimait et qu'elle était forte, qu'elle ne les laisserait pas seuls.

-Regina? Tu trouves? Le repas t'attend! Appela Emma d'en haut.

-J'arrive! Répondit précipitamment la brune en se reprenant. Elle prit une bouteille et remonta rapidement les quelques marches vers la cuisine. Elle trouva la table dressée là, le plat dessus, Henry et Emma assis. Je me mets où?

-Viens là. Sourit Emma en lui tirant la chaise à côté d'elle.

Regina vint s'asseoir et déboucha la bouteille pour remplir les verres de vin.

-Je peux en avoir? Demanda Henry.

-Non mais ça ne va pas, tu as quinze ans, tu attendras encore quelques années. Rétorqua de suite la brune.

-Oh allez maman, juste pour gouter, on fête notre première soirée en famille, en vraie famille, avec les parents amoureux et tout, alors s'il te plaît. Supplia Henry.

Emma dû retenir son rire devant la mine de son fils, qui jouait avec les sentiments de la brune pour arriver à ses fins.

-J'ai dis non Henry. Appuya la brune.

-Juste un fond, allez. Réclama le jeune homme.

-Une goutte. Accepta Emma en prenant la bouteille pour en mettre un tout petit peu dans son verre.

-Vraiment Emma? Lança la brune.

-C'est exceptionnel. Assura la blonde. Parce que ce soir est particulier. Sourit-elle.

-Tu essayes de m'attendrir. Remarqua Regina, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, tentant de ne pas craquer. Tout comme le fait Henry.

-Mais est ce que ça marche? Sourit Emma.

Regina se renfrogna, faisant glousser la blonde et son fils. Ils se mirent à manger tout les trois, dans la bonne humeur, profitant de cet instant. Ils avaient déjà manger tout les trois en famille, souvent au manoir, sinon au Granny's, mais ce soir c'était différent, ce soir ça marquait quelque chose de nouveau, tout les trois en étaient conscient, ce soir marquait le début d'un nouvelle étape dans leurs famille. Les rires et les anecdotes en tout genre parsemèrent ce repas. Puis une fois fini, ils débarrassèrent, et Emma se mit à faire la vaisselle.

-Bon moi je vous laisse, faites des bisous si vous voulez mais en silence, pensez à mes oreilles innocentes. Provoqua Henry. Bonne nuit! S'exclama-t-il en montant à sa chambre.

-Nous avons la bénédiction de notre fils. Ria Emma. La brune gloussa près d'elle, les mains liées attendant qu'elle est fini. Va dans le salon, je nous fais des boissons et je te rejoins. Proposa-t-elle.

-D'accord. Accepta Regina, en venant embrasser sa joue avant de partir au salon.

Emma leurs fit deux thés, prit un paquet de gâteaux et après quelques minutes elle alla vers le salon rejoindre la brune. Cette dernière avait fait le tour du salon, le détaillant avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-Notre fils est dans sa chambre et nous fiche la paix, et j'ai les boissons. Annonça-t-elle en arrivant, posant les tasses et les gâteaux sur la table basse.

-Merci. Sourit discrètement Regina en la regardant s'asseoir dans le canapé, près d'elle.

La blonde bien assise, légèrement tournée vers elle, Regina passa délicatement une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa joue pour venir l'embrasser, n'en pouvant plus d'être loin de ses lèvres, voulant à nouveau les gouter. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, Emma recula sa tête en attrapant sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Tu crois que je suis une fille facile? Demanda la blonde, à voix basse.

-Je ne comprends pas. Reconnu la brune en se reculant, les sourcils froncés, surprise par cette réaction soudaine.

-Hier je me suis totalement laissée aller avec toi, parce que j'en revenais pas que tu me dises que tu m'aimais aussi et que tu étais d'accord pour nous, mais c'est trop facile ça. Emma la regarda quelques secondes, avant de reprendre et de s'expliquer, voyant la brune un peu perdue. Pendant des mois et des années j'ai tout fait pour toi, je t'ai draguer avec délicatesse, je t'ai prouvé mainte et mainte fois que tu m'intéressais que j'avais des sentiments et qu'il n'y avait que toi à mes yeux. Mais toi tu m'as repoussée encore et encore.

-Et je me suis excusée pour ça, je pensais que tu ne m'en voulais pas. Ou plus. Remarqua Regina.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais à ton tour. Rétorqua la blonde. À ton tour de me prouver que c'est moi et seulement moi que tu veux, prouves moi que tu veux vivre cette histoire avec moi. Montre moi que tu m'aimes aussi, que tu ne plaisantes pas, que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Lança-t-elle, sérieusement.

-Alors je n'ai plus le droit de t'embrasser tant que je n'aurais pas fais mes preuves? Interrogea la brune, incertaine.

-Si bien sûr que si, je veux plus passer de journées sans t'embrasser. Rassura la blonde avec un sourire. Seulement je ne veux pas plus, enfin ne te méprends pas cette nuit était magique et vraiment parfaite, assura Emma, mais je veux juste être sûre que dans l'avenir je serais pas la seule à fond pour nous, la seule à t'aimer et te le prouver. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je comprends. Sourit doucement la brune. Après tout tu as été parfaite et adorable, et très compréhensive avec moi, alors c'est normal, je comprends. Tant qu'on peut se voir, y a pas de problème.

-Merci. Souffla Emma en se rapprochant d'elle.

Regina passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et la ramena contre elle, pour l'enlacer, laissant la blonde glisser son visage dans son cou. La brune glissa ses doigts sur le bras d'Emma en silence quelques minutes.

-On mange ensemble demain soir? Henry chez tes parents, nous en tête à tête? Proposa Regina.

-Je travaille tard demain, je finis mon service à vingt deux heure. Je suis de garde. Prévint la blonde.

-Et bien je viendrais manger avec toi au poste. Enfin si tu es d'accord? Rétorqua de suite la brune, la voix douce.

-J'adorerais. Sourit Emma contre la peau de son cou.

Elles restèrent immobiles ainsi dans le canapé de longues minutes, Regina berçant la blonde avec des attentions et des caresses. Elles finirent tout de même par prendre leurs thé ensemble, en mangeant quelques gâteaux, avant de rester lovées l'une contre l'autre.

-Je peux te poser une question? Demanda finalement Emma, la tête sur l'épaule de la brune.

-Dis moi. Répondit la brune, en lui donnant son accord.

-Hier soir, sur le pas de ma porte, tu as dis que tu m'aimais plus que Daniel. C'est vrai? Questionna la blonde en la regardant, contre son épaule.

-Je... Regina laissa planer un silence. Je ne sais pas, je crois que oui. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop parce que c'est totalement différent. Admit-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Emma.

-Et bien Daniel et moi étions des adolescents amoureux pour la première fois. C'était un autre monde, une autre manière de vivre en plus de ça. Tu vois, avec lui j'étais encore la Regina innocente, pure et chaste. Alors qu'aujourd'hui et bien je suis moi. Ironisa la brune. J'ai mon passé plus que sombre, mon âme qui a été noire pendant des années mais qui est aujourd'hui d'un joli gris, sourit-elle. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'aujourd'hui j'ai des dizaines d'années de vie derrière moi, j'ai été mauvaise et j'ai eu ma rédemption, tu vois aujourd'hui je suis adulte, plus une enfant innocente et sans expérience de vie.

-Et tu penses que le fait d'avoir traversé tout ça, t'empêche d'aimer? Questionna la blonde.

-Au contraire, je pense que ça m'a permit d'aimer plus, mais ça a changé ma manière d'aimer. Reconnu Regina. Je ne suis plus naïve et persuadée que tout ira bien, mais par contre je sais que quoi qu'il arrive avec toi on s'en sortira parce qu'on a toujours réussi. Tu comprends?

-Je crois. Accepta Emma en relevant la tête. Tu ne peux pas comparer parce que c'est totalement différent, parce que tu es totalement différente de par ce que tu as vécu pendant les années entre Daniel et moi. Résuma-t-elle.

-C'est ça. Acquiesça la brune en replaçant une mèche blonde. Ça te dérange que je ne te dise pas que j'ai moins aimé Daniel que toi? Demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes.

-Non, pas du tout. Sourit Emma pour la rassurer.

-Et toi, aimais tu Neal plus que tu peux m'aimer? Osa Regina.

-Non. Toi plus. Admit la blonde. Mais la différence Regina c'est que Neal et moi avons rompu, qu'il m'a trahie, blessée et fait souffrir. La peine et la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir à notre rupture ont comme diminué l'amour que j'ai pu lui porter, ça a terni notre histoire. Mais toi Regina, tu as perdu Daniel alors que tu l'aimais plus que tout. Ton amour pour lui s'est figé dans le temps avec sa mort, je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec lui.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de rivaliser avec lui. S'exclama la brune en s'écartant pour bien la voir.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis consciente que quoi qu'il arrive tu l'aimeras toujours, même si tu m'aimais plus, même si tu aimes Henry et moi, tu l'aimeras toujours aussi. Alors que moi, Neal l'amour que je lui portais est un souvenir. Expliqua Emma, droite, avec un sourire pour la rassurer.

-Je comprends, mais l'amour que j'ai pour Daniel, n'empêche pas que j'en ai pour toi aussi. Remarqua Regina.

-Je sais. Sourit timidement Emma. Tu tiens à me prouver que je dois pas m'inquiéter de l'avenir, hein? Remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui, je comprends tes peurs, tes inquiétudes, tes doutes, je n'ai pas été rassurante ces derniers temps, et au vu de mon comportement face aux relations et à l'amour depuis des mois, je comprends que tu es peur que je manque de sincérité. Souffla la brune en caressant les cheveux blonds.

-C'est pas ça. Refusa Emma. Je ne doute pas te ta sincérité, j'ai juste peur que tu finisses par prendre peur de ce nous deux, et que tu finisses par fuir. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors seul le temps te prouvera que ce n'est pas le cas. Argua Regina.

Emma acquiesça légèrement de la tête et la brune s'approcha, sans la quitter des yeux, pour venir très lentement apposer ses lèvres aux siennes. Elles s'embrassèrent lentement, comme si chaque mouvement devait être ressenti, comme si le monde avait ralenti. Et en manque d'air leurs lèvres s'écartèrent lentement, pour que leurs yeux se retrouvent. Regina passa son index sur la pommette de la blonde, contourna l'oeil avant de se glisser dans les cheveux blonds, pour frôler l'oreille et aller jusqu'à la nuque. Emma soupira, en fermant ses yeux quelques secondes, se délectant de ses attentions. Puis sans prévenir elle se leva rapidement, et tendit sa main à Regina, elle l'emmena à l'étage sans un mot et elles allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la blonde. Dedans la brune se sentit perdue, se souvenant de la nuit passée mais sachant qu'elle ne se reproduirait pas ce soir, elle ne comprenait pas les intentions de son amante.

-Emma? Interrogea-t-elle tout bas en voyant la blonde préparer le lit.

-Oui? Répondit la blonde l'air de rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux là? Interrogea Regina, incertaine.

-Quoi? Je ne peux pas dormir avec ma copine juste parce qu'on couchera pas ensemble? Argua Emma.

-Si, bien sur on peut, mais. Regina s'approcha de la blonde, se colla à elle et attrapa son menton du bout de ses doigts. Je ne suis pas ta copine.

-Mais-

-On a plus quinze ans, on a un fils, on est adulte, on s'aime, alors si tu me re-nomme ta "copine" je te le ferais payer. Menaça Regina.

-Alors tu es ma quoi? Questionna la blonde, qui se sentait soulagée d'un coup, au refus de Regina elle avait cru qu'elle ne se voyait pas comme un couple, comme des petites amies, alors qu'en fait c'est qu'elle les voyait comme plus que ca.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Reconnu la brune en se laissant tomber assise sur le bord du lit. Je suis ta compagne, ou ta femme, ta conjointe, je ne sais pas. Mais pas ta copine ou petite amie, je suis plus que ça. Déclara-t-elle.

Emma sourit bêtement et retira sa robe pour ensuite enfiler son haut de pyjama. Sans un mot elle alla chercher dans son placard un autre teeshirt et le posa sur le lit avant de venir vers la brune pour se coller à elle, en passant ses bras autour de son cou, entre ses jambes. La brune enlaça ses hanches la tête tournée vers la blonde.

-J'ai eu peur que tu me dises qu'on était pas vraiment ensemble, ou un truc du genre. Murmura Emma juste au dessus de son visage.

-Au contraire, on est tellement ensemble que je refuse d'être simplement ta "copine". Fit Regina en la serrant, comme pour lui assurer qu'elle était bien là.

-J'aime t'entendre dire ça. Sourit Emma. Allez, je vais faire pipi, mets ton pyjama.

Regina la laissa y aller et se changea avant qu'elle ne revienne. C'est ensemble qu'elles se glissèrent dans le lit, et rapidement, la brune fit se tourner Emma pour se coller à son dos et s'endormir ainsi.

Au matin, le réveil sonna pour Henry, et se souvenant qu'il était chez la blonde il entra dans sa chambre pour la secouer, puisque comme toujours elle ne s'était pas réveillée avec le réveil. La blonde ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

-Henry? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Debout man' faut que tu m'emmènes en cours, j'ai dormi chez toi cette nuit je te rappelle. Signala Henry.

-Regina? Marmonna la blonde.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu parles de maman? Questionna le jeune homme.

-Elle est pas là? Demanda Emma en se redressant vivement.

-Bah non. Conclu Henry en quittant sa chambre.

Emma se redressa et sortit rapidement du lit qui était totalement froid du côté de la brune. Elle enfila un jean et attrapa sa veste pour sortir de la chambre. N'arrivant pas à croire que Regina était partie elle vérifia toute les pièces, en finissant par la cuisine où était son fils.

-Ta mère est vraiment pas là? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non. On est tout les deux. Affirma Henry en lui tendant sa tasse. Pourquoi? Maman était restée dormir?

-Oui. On a parlé après que tu sois allé te coucher, et ensuite on est allé dormir. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras même. Raconta Emma. Je vais l'appeler. Fit elle en allant prendre son téléphone.

-Elle est peut-être partie tôt pour aller se changer avant d'aller travailler. Remarqua Henry, agacé de voir sa mère blonde une fois de plus triste à cause de son autre mère.

Emma composa le numéro de la brune et attendit deux sonneries.

*-Madame le maire. Déclara Regina.

*-C'est Emma. Répondit la blonde.

*-Oh bonjour Em', comment vas tu? Demanda la brune, sa voix changeant totalement, devenant bien plus douce.

*-Bien, ça va, fit rapidement Emma, t'es où?

*-Au travail. Répondit simplement Regina.

*-Pourquoi t'es partie en douce? Grommela Emma.

*-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller si tôt, je sais à quel point c'est nécessaire pour toi tes longues nuits. Et puis tu étais vraiment adorable endormie j'ai pas eu le courage. Admit la brune.

*-J'aime pas. Me réveiller sans toi, sans petit mot, sans rien, alors qu'on s'est endormies ensemble, j'aime pas. Je préfère me réveiller tôt et te voir que dormir et te laisser t'en aller en douce. Fit très sérieusement Emma.

*-D'accord, je ne referais pas, promis. Accepta Regina.

Et pourtant durant les deux semaines qui suivirent elles s'endormirent ensemble tout les soirs mais Emma se réveilla toujours seule à son plus grand désespoir. Tout les soirs pourtant elle demandait à Regina si elle devait être de bonne heure à la mairie le lendemain, et celle ci lui répondit toujours que non, pas particulièrement. La blonde ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait essayé de comprendre, elle avait essayé une autre tactique, après une semaine à avoir Henry et Regina chez elle, elle avait proposé de passer la nuit au manoir chez la brune. La première fois, Regina l'avait fait partir en plein de milieu de la nuit, juste avant de se coucher, alors qu'elles avaient passé la soirée enlacées dans le canapé, à discuter et s'embrasser après avoir bu un verre. La seconde fois, Regina l'avait une fois de plus laissée au matin avec un mot, bien moins mignon que le premier au yeux d'Emma. La troisième et la quatrième fois, Regina s'était arrangée pour l'inviter un soir où Emma devait aller travailler à trois heures du matin, et donc elle ne dormait pas avec la brune. La cinquième fois elle l'avait une fois de plus gentiment renvoyée chez elle avant d'aller se coucher. Et la sixième fois, Emma s'était endormie avec bonheur dans les bras de la brune, pour se réveiller seule dans le froid du lit. Elle n'en pouvait plus, deux semaines qu'elles étaient ensemble, deux semaines qu'elles passaient leurs soirées et nuits ensemble, et pourtant pas une seule fois elles ne s'étaient réveillées ensemble.  
Malgré ça Emma était toujours plus amoureuse de la brune, cette dernière prenait à coeur de lui prouver qu'elle la voulait elle et personne d'autre, qu'elle n'avait plus peur d'être amoureuse et en couple. Elle lui avait préparé des repas aux chandelles, avait pris soin d'elle -avec des papouilles, des caresses, des massages- alors qu'elles regardaient un film, elle s'était lancé dans le visionnage d'une série qu'Emma avait envie de voir, mais dont elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie, elle lui avait fait ses plats adorés -burgers et frites, lasagnes, gaufres, pancakes, et tout les plats gras qu'elle avait en horreur mais qu'Emma et Henry adoraient- pour le midi ou pour les repas en famille, elle lui avait offert des petits cadeaux, était venue la voir à n'importe qu'elle heure au travail ou chez elle, juste pour un baiser, une étreinte, ou quelques mots doux. C'est d'ailleurs pour tout cela que la blonde avait vraiment du mal à lui en vouloir pour ses abandons du matin, la jeune femme en dehors de cela était parfaite, et elle n'en pouvait plus, le matin elle était en colère, prête à tout faire péter, mais il suffisait qu'elle voit le sourire de la brune ou qu'elle lui parle pour qu'elle retrouve tout son calme. Résultat cela faisait deux semaines, qu'elles subissaient les réveils solitaires qui lui fichait le moral à zéro, et qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de le reprocher à la brune, trop inquiète d'abimer leurs relation naissante, et de blesser sa compagne qui était à ses soins le reste du temps. Puis en plus de cela elle était presque sûre que Regina ne se rendait pas compte de la peine qu'elle lui faisait et qu'elle n'avait pas pour intention de la blesser.  
Le dix-septième matin de leurs relation, Emma se réveilla -encore- seule, et dans le lit de Regina encore une fois. Elle resta à fixer la place à côté d'elle, essayant d'imaginer la brune au réveil, essayant d'imaginer comment pourrait être leurs matins ensemble. Etrangement, à ce réveil là, elle ne se sentait pas en colère, mais triste et accablée. Dans un soupir, elle se redressa et s'assit le bord du lit, c'est là qu'un papier blanc sur table de nuit l'interpella. Elle l'attrapa vivement, et le lu.

"_Emma, je suis à la mairie, dossier urgent, Henry est là, tu peux t'en occuper? _  
_J'ai adoré notre soirée d'hier, j'aime toujours plus te tenir contre moi. Tu es belle quand tu dors, j'adore. Ce soir, je te propose un petit repas chez toi, j'apporte le repas, tu prépares la série, Henry chez tes parents, envoi moi un message si ça te va. _

_Passes une bonne journée, bisous. R."_

La blonde serra les dents en lisant ça, elle savait d'avance comment se passerait cette soirée, elle allait se délecter de chaque minute, rire beaucoup, parler énormément, l'embrasser à en connaitre par coeur ses lèvres mais continuer d'être surprise en les sentant sur les siennes, et elle s'endormirait avec Regina dans son lit, pour se réveiller seule. Encore. Elle plia le papier, enfila ses vêtements et glissa le petit mot de la brune dans son pantalon avant de descendre retrouver son fils. Tel le Mills qu'il était, il avait préparé un beau petit déjeuné pour sa mère blonde et en la voyant il réalisa qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin.

-Je vais tout seul à l'école. Déclara Henry, alors qu'ils finissaient le petit déjeuné.

-Mais non, je vais t'emmener. C'est sur mon chemin, et puis je peux faire ça à mon super fils qui m'a fait un beau petit déj'. Sourit Emma, un sourire plus triste et faux qu'autre chose.

-Non, c'est bon j'y vais. Je pars maintenant j'ai quelques trucs à faire avant le début des cours. Tu fermeras la maison avec la clé dans le pot à l'entrée. Lança Henry en attrapant son sac et filant.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la mairie, et monta à l'étage, étant le seul de la ville autorisé à rentrer n'importe quand, sans restrictions dans le bureau de sa mère, il passa devant la secrétaire, qui ne lui dit pas un mot, et entra précipitamment dans le bureau de la brune. Regina entendit la porte claquer et releva la tête, ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant les sourcils froncés de son fils, qui en plus de cela s'approchait rapidement vers son bureau.

-Henry? Interrogea-t-elle juste avant que le concerné ne tape vivent les mains sur la table.

-Je t'avais demandé de prendre soin de man'! S'écria Henry, agacé.

-Et alors? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que tu sois comme ça? Questionna Regina en retirant ses lunettes pour le regarder.

-J'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais c'est que man' est triste, tout les matins où je la vois elle est au trente sixième dessous. Pourtant elle essaye de me le cacher, et tu connais Emma, elle est super forte pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent-

-C'est rien de le dire. Soupira Regina, se souvenant des milliers de fois où elle avait été incapable de savoir ce qu'Emma pouvait penser ou ressentir.

-Ouais bah malgré ça je sais qu'elle est triste et pas bien du tout. Râla Henry. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu lui redonnes le sourire et t'arrête de lui faire du mal, elle a le droit d'être heureuse après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, tout autant que toi. Ne la fais pas souffrir plus! Fit-il plus fort. Je dois aller en cours. Fit-il en tournant les talons.

-Henry! S'exclama Regina en se levant rapidement.

-Quoi?! Grogna le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

-Je te jure que je pensais faire bien, je fais tout pour elle, je l'aime Henry, alors je ne comprends pas, je pensais bien me conduire, je pensais réussir. Expliqua Regina au bord de la panique. Je croyais avoir progressé, m'être ouverte, et je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passe alors aide moi. Réclama-t-elle, désespérée.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas maman. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, je sais juste reconnaitre l'air de man', l'air qui veut dire "putain la femme que j'aime me fais du mal, encore". Expliqua Henry. Rattrape le coup maman. Je dois y aller où je serais à la bourre. Déclara-t-il.

-D'accord. Soupira Regina. Bonne journée mon petit coeur.

Henry quitta son bureau sans un dernier regard et elle s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Elle pensait réellement avoir réussi à rendre Emma heureuse avec elle ces deux dernières semaines, elles passaient des soirées superbes, des moments de tendresses et d'amour simples mais si agréable, et Emma avait toujours l'air heureuse. Où avait elle fauté? Pourquoi Emma ne lui disait pas qu'elle était malheureuse? Regina ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait agir. Elle resta immobile à mordiller la branche de ses lunettes en fixant la porte, sans voir le temps passé.

-Madame le maire? La coupa sa secrétaire.

-Oui Ashley? Répondit la brune, perdue.

-Votre rendez vous est là, vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, alors je me suis permise de rentrer. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Ok faites le rentrer. Déclara Regina en reposant ses lunettes avant d'entendre son portable vibré, qu'elle attrapa rapidement.

-Madame le maire. Salua l'arrivant en entrant.

-Monsieur Krzyszkowski, asseyez vous je vous en pris. Proposa la brune en montrant la chaise. Un message important, j'y réponds et je suis à vous.

C'était un message d'Emma qui avait fait vibrer son téléphone, elle devait y répondre rapidement, sinon elle ne pourrait pas penser à autre chose. Elle se reconcentra sur son téléphone.

#_Soirée d'hier belle pour moi aussi. Henry est partit tout seul, il voulait faire quelque chose. Pour ce soir je suis d'accord. Viens dès que tu veux._

Regina trouvait le ton froid à souhait, et maintenant sachant que la blonde souffrait elle trouvait cela logique.

#_Henry est passé ce matin m'embrasser. Hâte de te voir. _Répondit-elle en ajoutant un petit emoticone doux et niais pour espérer faire plaisir à la jeune femme.

-Bien, alors commençons. Fit-elle sérieusement en reposant son téléphone pour se concentrer sur son employé de la mairie, responsable des archives.

La journée fut interminable. In-ter-mi-na-ble. Quand finalement elle eut finit son travail, après des dossiers, des rendez vous et des signatures à n'en plus pouvoir, Regina se changea dans son bureau. Elle avait eu la bonne idée, quelques mois auparavant, de mettre trois tenues dans son bureau, un tailleur de travail, une de ses robes préférées et une autre robe. Elle prit la noire, moulante, décorée, à bretelles, et décolleté, mettant bien son corps et sa poitrine en valeurs. Ses cheveux lâchés, elle enfila ses talons, prit son sac et quitta la mairie. Elle partit vers la maison d'Emma en voiture, et sa gara devant. Elle la contourna et alla à la porte d'entrée, angoissée de devoir parlé à une Emma qui ne serait que douceur et gentillesse pour lui cacher à quel point elle l'avait déçue et blessée. Elle souffla un coup et toqua à la porte. Elle entendit des pas rapides, et la porte s'ouvrit sur sa jolie blonde souriante.

-Bonsoir toi. Sourit Regina en s'approchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Bonsoir. Murmura Emma en l'embrassant doucement. Tu es magnifique Gina, c'est fou, ta poitrine est très belle dans cette robe. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Arrête, c'est dur de résister à l'envie de te sauter dessus quand tu dis ce genre de chose. Souffla la brune, en passant un bras autour des hanches de la blonde. Et puis, je voudrais te parler.

-De quoi? Demanda la blonde en lui montrant le chemin.

Regina entra et alla vers le salon, entrainant la blonde derrière elle, et découvrit la table basse recouverte de truc pour le repas du soir, la plupart venant du restaurant. Elle s'assit dans le canapé avec Emma, et les deux prirent un verre de vin.

-Alors Gina, de quoi? Demanda Emma.

-Henry est passé ce matin pour me disputer, dirons nous. Commença la brune.

-Comment ça te disputer? S'étonna la blonde.

-Ok, quand on as passé la soirée ensemble, la première tout les trois, je suis allé chercher le vin à la cave avec Henry, tu te souviens? Rembobina Regina. La blonde hocha la tête. Ce soir là, il m'a demandé de...Elle hésita une seconde, honteuse d'elle même. De prendre soin de toi, d'arrêter de te faire du mal, d'être la meilleure possible pour toi, de ne pas briser ton coeur. Et je pensais faire tout pour ça depuis deux semaines, seulement ce matin, Henry m'a dit que tu allais mal. Il est venu et a dis que je me conduisais mal avec toi, que je te blessais, et que tu avais essayé de le cacher mais qu'il avait comprit. Alors dis moi Emma, qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal? Lâcha-t-elle désespérée.

-Mais rien, tu es très bien. Tenta d'assurer Emma.

-Em', je sais très bien que je suis nulle pour montrer que j'aime, j'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse aussi forte mais aussi tordue que la notre, je ne veux pas te perdre, et je ne veux pas te faire du mal, alors dis moi la vérité. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Demanda Regina.

Emma soupira et prit une gorgée de vin avant de poser leurs verres, mal à l'aise. Elle prit les mains de la brune dans les siennes et les caressa de ses pouces.

-Je... Me réveiller sans toi chaque matin, me fait me sentir totalement abandonnée. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de travers pour que sois tu me mettes à la porte tard le soir, ou pour que tu m'abandonnes le matin très très tôt. Avoua, enfin, Emma.

Regina se figea dès la première phrase. Elle avait bel et bien un problème avec les réveils en compagnie d'Emma, mais surtout pas à cause de cette dernière.

-Em', t'y es pour rien, t'as rien fais de mal. Assura Regina.

-Alors quoi? Pourquoi j'ai jamais le de droit de te voir le matin? Pourquoi t'es pas la première chose que je vois quand je me réveille? S'impatienta la blonde.

-Emma.. Soupira la brune, ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Tu vas trouvé ça stupide. Tu vas me trouvé stupide. Remarqua-t-elle tout bas en baissant la tête.

-Ce que je trouve le plus stupide c'est que tu puisses penser que je vais te juger sur quelque chose qui te fais du mal. Argua la blonde en se penchant pour embrasser son front. Dis moi.

Regina soupira, elle devait le dire ou alors tout ses efforts pour faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle l'aimait tant, qu'elle la voulait elle et personne d'autre, allait tombé à l'eau. Sans relever la tête, n'osant pas voir les yeux d'Emma, elle se lança.

-Je... Je ne veux pas que tu me vois au réveil. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi? Rétorqua de suite la blonde.

-Si tu me vois au réveil, tu cesseras de m'aimer et je te plairais plus. Marmonna la brune.

-Attends, de quoi tu parles? Questionna Emma, perdue.

-Le matin, j'ai les cheveux dans tout les sens, pas de maquillage, des petites rides, des cernes, et une tête affreuse. S'emporta-t-elle, paniquée.

Emma la regarda les yeux écarquillés, avant d'éclater de rire, sans pouvoir se retenir, c'était trop pour elle pour rester neutre. Regina cru qu'elle se moquait d'elle et retira ses mains des siennes vivement et la poussa se mettant debout en un éclair.

-Regina! Appela la blonde en cessant de suite de rire, attrapant son bras pour la retenir.

-Je me confies à toi et tu te moques. Râla Regina, avant de se sentir tirée et tomber dans le canapé.

-Mais non. Nia Emma en tenant ses mains pour l'empêcher de se relever. J'ai ris parce que c'est le truc le plus fou que tu m'aies dis. Jamais je te trouverais moche, et jamais je cesserais de t'aimer pour des cheveux emmêlés et quelques détails normaux et naturels de ton visage. Laisse moi me réveiller avec toi maintenant. Réclama Emma.

-Mais...tu es sûre? Marmonna la brune, toujours incertaine.

-Oui. Assura Emma.

-Certaine? Ajouta Regina.

-Oh bordel Regina, tu me saoules. Soupira Emma en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément, sans retenue, au point de la faire basculer contre le dossier du canapé.

-Hmmm...Geignit la brune. Tu...voulais pas... attendre? Marmonna-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Si mais, elle l'embrassa, je crois que tu m'as convaincue plus qu'il ne fallait. Expliqua Emma en l'embrassant. J'ai juste envie de toi, je t'en prie ne me dis pas d'attendre encore. J'en peux plus de te résister, c'était stupide de vouloir attendre. Réclama-t-elle, la voix plaintive en la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

-J'ai jamais voulu attendre moi. Sourit Regina en la tirant vivement, la soulevant pour l'installer à cheval sur ses jambes.

Elles s'embrassèrent avec fougue, et Regina en eut marre de sentir les caresses hésitantes, si Emma avait voulu attendre elle, depuis deux semaines attendait de pouvoir la toucher à nouveau. Elle agrippa les cuisses de la blonde, et se mit debout, la jeune femme cramponnée à elle. Elle l'emporta à l'étage, ravies tout deux de retrouver le lit de la blonde et le corps nu de l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas ressenti le manque pendant ces deux dernières semaines, mais maintenant qu'elles se touchaient elles prenaient conscience qu'elles avaient réellement besoin de l'autre, de faire l'amour, de se toucher, de se laisser aller pleinement dans le désir. Cette nuit fut une délivrance et une nouveauté, Emma était sûre de la brune et de ses volontés, Regina n'avait plus peur de se réveiller auprès de la blonde.

Au matin, Emma se réveilla en douceur, c'était dimanche alors pas de réveil. Elle ronronna et finit par se tourner, ses yeux papillonnant. Mais ces derniers s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle remarqua que pour la première fois en dix-huit matins, Regina était là, petit sourire tendre aux lèvres, la regardant. La blonde sourit bêtement en la voyant, ses yeux ce mettant à briller de larmes.

-Eh Em', ne pleurs pas. Souffla Regina en passant un bras autour de sa compagne pour la ramener contre son corps, et embrasser son front.

-J'en reviens pas que tu sois là. Marmonna la blonde réellement émue.

-Je te laisserais plus toute seule le matin, c'est promis. Si on dort ensemble, je me réveille avec toi. Assura la brune en caressant le dos de la jeune femme du bout de ses doigts.

-Eh, tu sais quoi? Reprit Emma en regardant son visage.

-Quoi? Demanda Regina avec un sourire ravie de voir la blonde reprendre du poil de la bête.

-T'es belle. Avec tes cheveux en vrac, ton absence de maquillage, tes très légères rides au coin des yeux et tes petites cernes, tu es belle. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant. Et j'ai envie de toi. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Encore? Sourit Regina en basculant sur elle, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

-Encore. Acquiesça Emma en glissant ses mains sur les fesses de la brune. C'est la partie de toi que je préfère je pense. Sourit-elle, les yeux fermés profitant des tendresses de la jeune femme, en pressant les fesses de celle ci.

Regina gloussa, appréciant les pressions sur ses fesses, et caressant sa compagne. Alors qu'Emma et elles se perdaient dans les baisers, une porte au rez-de-chaussé claqua.

-Les mamans! Petit-déj'! Hurla Henry d'en bas.

-Nooon. Grogna la blonde dans les bras de Regina.

-On remet cette partie de jambes en l'air à plus tard. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi il débarque si tôt? Pesta Emma, désespérée en relâchant tout ses muscles se retrouvant en étoiles sur le lit, avec la brune sur elle.

-Il est onze heure Em'. Gloussa Regina en l'embrassant furtivement une dernière fois avant de sortir du lit. Allez viens, lèves toi, petit déjeuné en vraie famille comme dit Henry.

Emma s'assit sur le lit et regarda la brune enfiler ses sous vêtements et sa robe, devant elle, dans sa chambre. Oui, ce matin était le premier d'une grande lignée.


	3. 3 : Acceptation difficile

3 : Acceptation difficile.

Problème 3 : nous montrer

Emma était en tailleur sur son canapé, rentrée depuis quelques minutes du travail, ayant eu à surveiller Leroy toute la nuit elle n'était rentrée que depuis peu et était épuisée. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, et qu'elle était sur le point de s'écrouler la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Regina arriva quelques secondes après dans le salon, et s'accroupit devant elle.

-Emma? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Reg'? Mais qu'est... qu'est ce tu fais là? Marmonna la blonde pas réveillée.

-Je voulais te voir et j'avais pas de rendez vous ce matin avant quelques heure. En un mois ça a été rare qu'on ne dorme pas ensemble, alors j'ai pas très bien dormi. Sourit tendrement la brune. Et toi tu n'as pas dormi du tout n'est ce pas?

-Non. Leroy est insupportable. Geignit Emma. Il s'est endormie à sept heure ce matin seulement. Je suis crevée.

-Viens alors, tu vas te reposer. Sourit Regina en l'aidant à se lever.

-Tu m'as manqué. Je veux être avec toi plutôt. Marmonna la blonde.

-Alors si tu veux, tu vas te changer, te laver, et ensuite je t'emmène à la mairie, tu te reposeras sur mon canapé pendant que je travaillerais. Tentée? Proposa Regina avec un sourire.

-Ça me branche pas mal, ouep. Acquiesça Emma en faisant l'andouille.

-Alors arrête de faire l'enfant et va te laver. Je te prépare un truc à manger. Lança la brune en la poussant vers l'escalier.

Emma prit une douche, s'habilla rapidement, et redescendit pour trouver Regina adossée à la porte, sac en main, pianotant sur son téléphone.

-La ressemblance avec Henry est frappante là. Plaisanta la blonde en arrivant en bas. Regina releva la tête en arquant un sourcil. Ça aussi il le fait. S'amusa Emma en la montrant du doigt.

-Oh tais toi ou je te laisse ici. Grogna la brune en tapant la main de la jeune femme.

-Tu devrais être contente que je te dise que tu ressembles à ton fils. Argua Emma en se penchant vers elle pour embrasser sa joue.

-Notre fils. Souffla Regina en enlaçant ses épaules, sentant les lèvres de la blonde dans son cou. Tu m'as manquée cette nuit.

-Je te promets que j'aurais préféré être avec toi. Assura Emma. On y va?

Regina hocha la tête, et elles partirent ensemble pour la mairie. Là-bas, Regina la laissa s'installer sur son canapé, et se mit à son bureau pour travailler. De là elle apercevait à peine la blonde, mais elle entendait son souffle, et il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'il s'alourdisse, ce qui fit comprendre à la brune qu'Emma s'était endormie. Elle travailla une bonne heure avant d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle releva la tête et vit Gold s'approcher.

-Sans bruit s'il vous plaît. Réclama Regina la voix basse.

Gold arqua un sourcil, en s'approchant du bureau et s'arrêta droit devant le meuble. Il entendit à son tour la respiration lente venant du canapé et se tourna pour regarder la blonde avant de fixer Regina.

-Qu'est ce que fait la sauveuse sur votre canapé, très chère? Interrogea-t-il, les deux mains sur sa canne devant lui.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien Gold. Qu'est ce que vous, vous faites là? Grogna Regina. Et parlez moins fort.

-Je viens pour parlez avec vous. Ne trouvez vous pas ça étrange que la ville soit aussi calme depuis des semaines? Questionna l'homme.

-Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça si? Demanda Regina, fronçant ses sourcils en poussant délicatement ses lunettes pour les remettre correctement sur son nez.

-Regina, le dernier méchant que vous avez vaincu avec Emma c'est la Méchante Reine, ça date d'il y a quatre mois et quelques. Argua Gold.

-Déjà?! S'exclama Regina avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et de fixer la blonde, inquiète de l'avoir réveillée.

-Apparemment vous étiez bien occupée ces derniers temps. Se moqua Gold.

-Gold. Ça ne vous regarde en rien. Grogna de nouveau la brune. En ce qui concerne votre question on ne va pas se plaindre du calme, si il y a un nouveau problème nous l'affronterons, pour le moment profitons de ce moment d'accalmie. Argua-t-elle.

-Bien. Tenez moi au courant au moindre problème. Réclama l'homme en partant vers la sortie. Et n'oubliez pas ma ville au profit du sheriff.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Gronda la brune, se retenant de crier.

Gold quitta le bureau en laissant claquer la porte derrière lui, et Regina se leva, agacée pour aller vers le canapé. Elle s'assura qu'Emma dormait bien, et dénicha un plaid laisser dans un placard de l'époque où Henry venait l'attendre ici après l'école, et l'étendit sur la blonde. Elle la borda délicatement et resta accroupie près de sa petite amie. Emma était belle, douce, elle était la légèreté de sa vie, elle était la sincérité incarnée avec elle depuis toujours, la gentillesse et la vitalité même. La blonde avait tout fait pour elle depuis leurs rencontre, et aujourd'hui cela faisait un mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble, un mois qu'elles s'étaient laissées aller, mais pourtant elles continuaient de se montrer comme des amies dès qu'une personne autre qu'elles deux ou Henry était dans les parages, et Regina était persuadée que la blonde faisait ça pour la préserver, mais c'était à elle de préserver Emma aujourd'hui. Et maintenant que tout était clair, maintenant qu'elles s'aimaient, elle ne voulait plus se cacher, elle n'avait pas honte d'Emma, pas honte d'être avec elle, elle voulait assumer.

-Reg'? Marmonna la blonde en se réveillant.

-Oh pardon, je t'ai réveillée? Interrogea Regina, réellement désolé.

-Ta main me brule. Bredouilla la blonde en montrant la main de la jeune femme sur son avant bras.

-Oh mon dieu Emma'! Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. S'excusa-t-elle n'osant plus la toucher, par peur de laisser une nouvelle marque indésirée. Je suis tellement désolée, je me suis pas rendue compte que ma magie sortait.

-C'est pas grave. Assura Emma en caressant sa joue. Mais une femme m'a appris que la magie sors sans notre contrôle quand on ressent un sentiment fort que l'on ne contrôle pas. Rappela-t-elle en la fixant, l'air de dire _tu vois de qui je veux parler_. Alors à quoi penses tu?

-Emma, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Lâcha rapidement la brune, incertaine dans les manières de faire.

-Mais on est ensemble, qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Questionna la blonde, allongée de profil à la jeune femme, la regardant, la tête sur un coussin.

Regina ses genoux au sol, posa les coudes sur le rebord du canapé, et vint caresser le visage d'Emma avec tendresse, avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux blonds, pour se pencher afin d'embrasser ses lèvres. Elle glissa le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Emma qui laissa passer un léger gémissement de plaisir, son qui fit perdre le contrôle à la brune qui l'embrassa fougueusement d'un coup, presque rudement, comme si c'était nécessaire. Emma la laissa prendre le dessus, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre comme dans la plupart de leurs nuits d'amour pour qui contrôlerait la partie, mais aujourd'hui elle sentait le besoin qu'avait Regina d'être la plus forte, la dirigeante d'elle deux. À bout de souffle, la brune décolla leurs lèvres, et se plongea dans les yeux verts.

-Je ne veux plus me cacher. Murmura Regina.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Je veux qu'on parle à tes parents. Ma soeur est au courant, Henry a vendu la mèche, il ne reste que tes parents avant qu'on se montre devant la ville entière. Coupa la brune pour répondre à la question qu'elle voyait venir.

-Reg', je veux bien moi. Accepta Emma avec un léger sourire, comblée malgré sa fatigue et son réveil que peu abouti. Je voulais juste pas te presser, je ne voulais pas-

-Arrête. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, ne prends plus soin de moi à chaque instant, râle et crie moi dessus comme avant, envoi moi des piques. Je n'ai pas des tendances étranges, je n'aime pas la violence ou je ne sais quoi, ne te méprends pas, mais je nous aime nous. Et nous c'est pas juste de l'amour c'est aussi des tensions. Je veux pas qu'on s'engueule pour rien n'importe quand, mais je ne veux pas que tu me surprotèges. Expliqua la brune son pouce et son index pinçant délicatement le menton de la blonde pour tenir sa tête.

-Je comprends tu sais, mais je veux pas tu souffres, alors je veux te protéger. Expliqua Emma.

-Em', c'est comme avec les enfants, ils faut les laisser tomber pour qu'ils se relèvent et apprennent. Laisse moi prendre des coups durs et aides moi à me relever, mais ne me protège pas de tout comme ça. Je t'aime mais je suis assez forte pour vivre sans bouclier. Tu n'es pas un bouclier, d'accord? Insista Regina en maintenant un peu plus fort son menton.

-Je vais apprendre Reg', c'est promis. Je vais appendre à pas te surprotéger. Promit Emma avec un tendre sourire.

-Ne souris pas comme ça. Ordonna la brune.

-Mais laisse moi sourire comme je veux. Argua la blonde en poussant la main de la jeune femme pour qu'elle se détache de son menton.

-T'essaye de m'attendrir pour que je passe à autre chose. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Gronda Regina.

-Mais j'ai rien fais. Je souris si je veux. Tu préfères que je fasse la gueule? Grogna Emma en tirant le plaid.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis. Pesta Regina.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et la referma en fronçant ses sourcils. Elle redressa la tête pour faire face à la brune.

-Comment on en est arriver à ça? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je voulais qu'on parle à tes parents de nous. Soupira plus calmement Regina.

-C'est vrai. Acquiesça Emma en réalisant à quel point la conversion avait tourner. On fait ça quand?

-Et bien, j'ai promis une soirée chez moi en famille à Henry ce soir, donc on est prises, mais demain soir ça pourrait être bien, non? Proposa la brune.

-Ça me va, demain soir j'inviterais mes parents chez moi, toi et Henry viendrez aussi, et on leurs parlera. Sourit Emma. Mais laisse moi finir ma nuit pour l'instant. Grogna-t-elle en se tournant.

-Tu es sérieuse là? S'indigna Regina.

-Pas de travail à faire madame le maire? Demanda la blonde en tournant la tête amusée.

-Je te déteste. Râla Regina en se relevant.

-Réveille moi quand tu voudras qu'on aille manger. Sourit Emma en s'emmitouflant. Et merci pour le plaid mon bébé d'amour.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! S'exclama Regina en frappant sa jambe avant d'aller à son bureau.

-Pourquoi? T'es pas mon bébé d'amour? Charria la blonde en se redressant sur un coude pour regarder la jeune femme par dessus le dossier en la regardant à son bureau.

-Emma. Prévint Regina, la voix dure en mettant à nouveau ses lunettes.

-Oula, là t'es mon bébé d'amour super sexy. Souffla Emma.

-À ta place j'arrêterais ce surnom stupide, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de te punir, et de te priver de sexe pour les jours à venir. Menaça Regina en reprenant sa paperasse.

-T'as pas le droit! Rétorqua la blonde.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Argua la brune. Maintenant repose toi, tu en as besoin. Reprit-elle sur le même ton sec.

Mais Emma savait, elle prenait soin d'elle, peut-être un peu agacée par ses précédentes bêtises, mais toujours aimante. C'était sa nouvelle facette, celle de l'amoureuse, la femme aimante, qu'Emma n'avait vu qu'avec Henry avant elle. La blonde sourit tendrement et se coucha dans le canapé, plaid bien autour d'elle, et se rendormi rapidement, complètement épuisée.  
À midi, Regina demanda à sa secrétaire d'aller lui chercher son repas, et la commande arriva une demie heure après. Elle plaça tout sur la table basse, et s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Elle devait réveiller Emma avant que le plat soit froid, mais la bouille angélique de la blonde était trop craquante pour qu'elle en ai le courage. Après une minute, elle constata que en plus d'être adorable, Emma ressemblait un peu à Henry en dormant. Elle finit par oser glisser un doigt dans le cou d'Emma pour le caresser doucement, la faisant frissonner.

-Sent bon. Marmonna Emma en se tournant, pour attraper la main de Regina et la garder contre son visage.

-Le repas est servi, Emma. Sourit la brune.

-T'es vraiment la meilleure des petit-compagne du monde. Fit niaisement la blonde en se réveillant.

-Et comment sais tu ça? À qui me compares tu pour dire ça? Demanda Regina, son sourcil s'arquant.

-Je suis trop adorable et gentille, je te dis que t'es un ange et au final tu arques ton sourcil provocateur et dangereux. Grogna Emma en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

Regina ne dit rien et s'assit confortablement près d'Emma qui s'assit bien. Elles prirent une assiette chacune et se mirent à manger.

-Emma? Appela la brune avec une légère appréhension.

-Oui? Rétorqua la blonde, la bouche pleine.

-As tu déjà aimé une femme? Osa Regina.

-Non. Répondit Emma. Mais je me suis déjà envoyé en l'air avec une femme.

-Emma. Tu aurais pas pu le dire avec un peu plus de douceur et de légèreté. Soupira la brune, totalement défaitiste.

-Bah quoi, c'était juste du sexe, une partie de jambe en l'air et voilà. Comment tu veux que je dise ça de manière douce Reg'? Argua la blonde.

-Tu aurais simplement pu dire que tu avais déjà couché avec une femme. Remarqua Regina.

-Ok, et bien Regina, j'ai déjà couché avec une femme avant toi, j'avais dix sept ans à peine. Mieux comme ça? Rétorqua Emma. La brune hocha la tête sèchement en mangeant. Et toi alors? Est ce que parmi tes dizaines d'amants il y avait des femmes?

-Oui. Répondit simplement la brune.

-Juste oui? Releva la blonde.

-Juste oui. Acquiesça Regina.

-T'es sérieuse là? Tu vas vraiment pas m'en dire plus sur les femmes que tu t'es tapée? Demanda Emma avant de voir la grimace de dégoût de la brune. Et ne me reprend pas sur mon langage sinon je fais pire encore. Grogna-t-elle alors que Regina posait ce qu'elles avaient en main sur la table basse. Non mais sérieux Reg' est ce que tu pourrais au moins me dire si ces personnes sont dans la ville? Ou est ce que tu es sortie avec des gens qui sont dans cette ville alors que tu étais déjà ici? Regina poussa la blonde dans le canapé pour qu'elle s'allonge et se mit au dessus d'elle sans qu'Emma ne s'arrête de parler. Tu pourrais me le dire quand même que je sois au courant et que j'ai pas de mauvaises surprises un jour. Remarqua la blonde avant d'être coupée par un baiser passionné. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? S'étonna finalement Emma en sentant qu'elle était bloqué sous la brune.

-Je te fais taire. Rétorqua Regina à califourchon sur les hanches de la blonde, tenant ses bras, avant de venir sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres.

-Malgré que j'aime tes baisers, j'aime pas- Un nouveau baiser dont elle profita pleinement J'aime pas que tu me coupes comme ça.

Regina l'embrassa de nouveau en remontant son teeshirt pour venir embrasser la poitrine de la blonde.

-Reg' je veux parler. Réclama Emma, alors que sa voix laissait transparaître tout son désir.

La brune déboutonna le pantalon de la jeune femme et embrassa son ventre en descendant son jean et sa culotte aux genoux.

-Regina, tu m'évites. Soupira la blonde.

-Bien au contraire. Sourit Regina en se plaçant entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, posant ses mains sur la poitrine de la blonde.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu évites la discuaaaah... Gémit Emma en sentant la langue de la jeune femme sur son entrejambe.

-Tu disais? Provoqua la brune.

-Tu évites laaa... ah mon dieu. Marmonna la blonde, alors que Regina l'empêchait de nouveau de parler en se délectant de son intimité.

Elle fit totalement perdre pied à Emma, en l'emmenant jusqu'à l'orgasme très lentement, la torturant pour qu'elle n'arrive plus à parler. Elle avait eu envie de ça, voir Emma lui dire qu'elle voulait savoir, la voir possessive, lui avait rappeler que la blonde l'aimait, que la jeune femme nourrissait à son égard des sentiments amoureux en plus du désir, ce qui en dehors de Daniel n'était jamais arrivé dans sa vie, et elle avait eu envie d'elle. Une fois terrassée par son plaisir, Emma se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, essoufflée.

-Réponds maintenant. Réclama Emma, sa poitrine montant et descendant rapidement.

-Pourquoi veux tu autant savoir mon passé sexuel? Demanda Regina en remontant contre elle, embrassant lentement son ventre, alors qu'elle lui remettait son pantalon et sa culotte.

-Parce que Reg', tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, tu sais à quel point tu es importante pour moi, et je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir qui t'as touchée. Expliqua la blonde, la voix grave, montrant son sérieux, et le besoin profond qu'elle avait de savoir.

-Dans cette ville il y a deux de mes amants. Il y avait Graham aussi avant. Mais il n'y en a que deux ici. Un homme avec qui j'ai couché, lorsque nous étions encore dans la forêt enchantée. Répondit finalement Regina allongée sur la blonde, une main jouant avec ses cheveux blonds.

-Qui? Questionna Emma.

-Michael Tillman. Dans la foret enchanté j'ai voulu le manipuler, rien ne marchait alors j'ai tenté le sexe. Je lui ai plu, lui moins. Répondit la brune.

-Le père de Nicholas et Ava? S'exclama Emma, les yeux exorbités.

-D'Hansel et Gretel. Rétorqua Regina. Mais oui.

-Trop bizarre. Remarqua la blonde avec une légère grimace. Et l'autre amant? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Une femme, et j'ai couché avec quand on était ici. Deux ou trois ans avant que tu entres dans nos vies, c'était l'histoire d'un soir. J'étais un peu ivre. Reconnu Regina en regardant ailleurs.

-D'accord, mais j'ai l'impression que tu prépares le terrain, alors dis moi, qui est ce? Réclama Emma, qui voyait le truc venir.

-Tu vas pas cesser de m'aimer, hein? S'assura la brune.

-Non, je te le promets. Assura Emma en remettant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Je t'aime, et je veux savoir, alors dis moi.

Regina baissa le regard sur le haut du teeshirt d'Emma -qu'elle avait remit en place quelques minutes avant- et vint le triturer avec ses doigts, ce qu'elle allait dire allait faire l'effet d'une bombe, elle le savait, il était probable qu'Emma lui en veuille, à elle et son ancienne amante, elle n'était pas à l'abris d'une crise, elle devrait la gérer, mais mentir à la blonde ne servait à rien, elle le savait toujours et surtout si elle, découvrait la vérité plus tard, la crise serait pire encore.

-C'est...Elle déglutit difficilement. Miss Lucas. Annonça-t-elle en regardant la blonde froncer les sourcils.

-Miss Lu- Emma se coupa en comprenant alors. Ruby?! Cria-t-elle.

-Oui, c'était y a longtemps, très longtemps, sept ans ou huit. On était déprimées, un peu ivres, sexuellement frustrées alors un soir c'est arrivé. Se justifia Regina.

-Ruby! Répéta Emma, toujours aussi fort, ayant du mal à réaliser.

-Emma, je-

-Ruby! Cria la blonde, la coupant en se levant d'un coup et attrapant sa veste, laissant la brune déboussolé sur le canapé.

-Où tu vas? Demanda Regina.

-À ton avis?! S'exclama Emma en ouvrant la porte. Et ne me suis pas! Cria-t-elle.

Regina soupira et resta dans son canapé, de toute manière il n'y avait rien à faire, quand Emma avait une idée, il était impossible de l'en empêchée.

-Madame le maire, un problème? Demanda sa secrétaire en passant sa tête par la porte.

-Non tout va parfaitement bien dans le meilleure des mondes! S'exclama la femme. Fichez moi la paix! Réclama-t-elle durement.

Elle se renfrogna sur son canapé. Si son passé lui valait encore l'amour d'une personne qui comptait elle ne s'en remettrait pas, elle avait failli perdre Henry comme ça, elle avait en partie perdu Robin pour ça, même si cette perte était un mal pour un bien, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Emma.  
La blonde de son côté déboula dans le Granny's précipitamment, claquant la porte, hors d'elle et s'approcha du comptoir. Quand Ruby la remarqua, elle lui lança un grand sourire, termina avec son client et s'approcha d'elle toute pimpante.

-Alors lui je crois que c'est possible qu'il craque pour moi. Lança-t-elle sourire aux lèvres.

-Regina. Appuya la blonde.

-Quoi? Interrogea Ruby, ne comprenant absolument pas.

-Tu t'es tapé Regina! S'exclama Emma.

-Chuuut. Réprimanda la serveuse en voyant quelques clients la dévisager d'un coup. Non mais ça va pas, comment t'as su ça?

-Regina! Répéta la blonde tout aussi fort.

-Mais chut. Appuya Ruby en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Tais toi un peu. Toilettes, on va discuter. Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle lâcha Emma qui fila de suite dans le dit endroit, et la serveuse la rejoignit dès qu'elle eut prévenue sa grand-mère de l'urgence de l'instant. En entrant dans les toilettes, elle ferma la porte et vérifia que les cabinets étaient vides, sans se douter que la blonde avait fait pareil juste avant.

-Bon, alors-

-Ne me dis pas, c'était y longtemps, ou juste un soir, je m'en tape, ça elle me l'a déjà dit. Coupa de suite Emma.

-Mais pourquoi ça te mets dans un tel état que j'ai couché avec Regina il y a des années? Questionna la serveuse.

Et là Emma se souvint. Personne en dehors de leurs fils n'était au courant de l'évolution de leurs relation. Son comportement devait avoir l'air d'un coup de folie, bien étrange, alors qu'il était justifié au fond, seulement Ruby ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Elle soupira un coup et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je sors avec elle depuis plus d'un mois. Admit-elle.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Ruby.

-Je sors avec-

-J'ai entendu. Coupa la jeune femme. Et tu ne m'a rien dis? À moi? Je suis censée être ta meilleure amie. Remarqua-t-elle.

-T'as couché avec ma copi-femme. Rectifia-t-elle.

-Femme? Interrogea Ruby en arquant un sourcil.

-Regina refuse catégoriquement que je l'appelle "ma copine" ou "ma petite amie", elle trouve ça trop gamin, et estime que nous deux c'est plus que ça. Expliqua simplement la blonde.

-Hmmhmm. Acquiesça la serveuse, avant de laisser un long silence. Tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Je suis amoureuse d'elle depuis des mois et des mois Ruby, peut-être même des années. Reconnu Emma. Et tu gardes ça pour toi.

-Promis. Accepta la jeune femme. Vous allez bien ensemble, je suis contente pour vous. Sourit-elle.

-Ouais, n'empêche t'a couché avec Regina. Gronda de nouveau la blonde.

-Oh mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Soupira Ruby en s'adossant au lavabo et se pinçant l'arrête du nez. C'était y a genre huit ans, on te connaissait pas, on avait personne, on était seules, déprimées, et surtout saoules. Justifia-t-elle. Pourquoi ça te met dans de tel état?

-Parce que j'aime pas ça. C'est ma femme. MA femme. Répéta Emma. J'aime pas ça. J'aime pas savoir que tu l'as touchée. Je hais ça. Expliqua-t-elle. Je-J'ai besoin de temps pour- Bref, salut. Termina-t-elle en partant.

Elle quitta rapidement le diner et partit vers chez elle. Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé, et se mit devant la télé, se noyant dans une série, pour essayer de ne pas penser. C'était plus fort qu'elle, son esprit passait son temps à imaginer Regina et Ruby, maintenant qu'elle savait c'était comme un poison, elle pensait à Regina, elle pensait au deux.

Regina de son côté s'était noyé dans le travail, et c'est seulement quand sa secrétaire l'interrompit pour lui dire qu'elle partait qu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure. Se souvenant soudainement de sa soirée famille prévue, elle se leva, récupéra sac et veste, laissa son dossier en plan, et partit presque en courant récupérer sa voiture pour se rendre chez elle. En entrant, elle entendit son fils parler depuis le salon, et comprit alors qu'Emma était là. Elle ne fit aucun bruit et les écouta.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête man'? Demanda Henry.

-Oh mais Henry arrête! Ça fait dix fois que tu me demandes ça alors que je suis là depuis même pas une demie heure. Soupira Emma.

-Bah oui mais tu me réponds pas. Je vois bien qu'un truc ne va pas. Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Un petit soucis avec ta mère, rien de grave. Admit la blonde.

-Pas grave mais important, au vu de ta tête. Rétorqua Henry.

-Oui, mais, reprit de suite la blonde, ta mère n'est pas responsable donc ne va pas lui faire de sermons et en plus de ça ta mère est quelqu'un de bien, c'est pas parce que j'ai mal qu'elle est responsable. Défendit Emma.

Regina esquissa un sourire, quoi qu'il arrive la blonde prenait toujours sa défense.

-Ouais, mais ces deux dernières années, à chaque fois que tu avais mal c'était à cause d'elle. Remarqua Henry, ce qui fit perdre tout sourire à la brune. Je sais que tu vas me dire qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle était pas au courant, et que par conséquent elle n'est pas vraiment responsable. Mais tu dis toujours ça, ça ne change pas le fait que tu pleurais à cause d'elle. M'man je t'ai rarement vu avoir vraiment mal, en fait les seules fois où c'est arrivé c'était à cause de maman. Le pire de tout c'est le jour où on l'a croisé et qu'elle était avec Rolland et Robin, moi je me suis senti remplacé et toi j'ai cru que t'allais t'effondrer sous la douleur.

-Oui, mais reconnait qu'elle était belle heureuse. Rétorqua Emma.

-Mais je m'en fou, elle est plus heureuse avec toi. Elle est carrément à la ramasse, man'. Elle m'est tellement de temps à réaliser qu'on l'aime. Soupira Henry. Tu sais je l'aime, autant que je t'aime, mais quand elle m'a parlé de Robin après que j'ai eu récupéré mes souvenirs, je n'ai rien dis mais je crois qu'elle a compris, j'étais toujours été froid avec Robin, je l'aimais pas, c'était plus fort que moi, je le sentais pas. Sans parler de Rolland, il était adorable, mais je voyais clairement qu'il allait prendre ma place.

-Ta mère t'aime, elle ne t'aurait jamais remplacé. Reprit Emma. Tu es toute sa vie. Elle fit une pause et regarda les yeux d'Henry, sans voir la brune dans l'embrasure de la porte qui les regardait, les larmes glissant silencieusement sur ses joues. Tu sais dans cette ville on passe notre temps à chercher notre véritable amour, et je crois que pour Regina comme pour moi, notre véritable amour c'est toi. C'est toi qu'on aime, qu'on sauve, qu'on chéri, pour qui on est capable de toi, et c'est toi qui nous a toujours réunies. Tu es son véritable amour avant Robin ou avant moi.

-Peut-être. Admit Henry. Tu sais, son véritable amour en dehors de moi c'est toi man'. Pas Robin, ni Daniel, mais toi, j'en suis sûr.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Emma posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fils. Je t'aime Henry tu sais.

-Moi aussi man'. Sourit Henry.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, et se lèvent précipitamment. Ils se précipitèrent vers là-bas, Emma portant de suite sa main à son arme de service qu'elle avait à la ceinture, se mettant devant Henry. Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine pour découvrir une Regina accroupie ramassant des bouts de verres.

-Oh c'est toi. Soupira Emma. Tu nous as fait peur.

-Je voulais faire à manger, mais l'assiette m'a échappé des mains. Expliqua la brune, en essuyant rapidement ses joues.

-T'es rentrée depuis quand maman? Demanda Henry, réalisant qu'elle avait peut-être tout entendu.

-Quelques minutes à peine. Rétorqua Regina.

-Je vais t'aider. Déclara Henry en venant l'embrasser.

-Moi je ramasse le verre et après je vous regarde. Décida à son tour Emma.

Chacun se mit à ses occupations, Regina était surprise de leurs réactions, ils n'essayaient pas de savoir si elle avait entendu leurs discussion, ils étaient juste présents pour elle et prêt à aider. Alors elle en profita et se mit à cuisiner avec son fils. La blonde se sentit plus calme en parlant avec Henry elle avait réalisé une chose, Regina avait eu des amants avant elle, mais malgré tout elle était la seule à compter, Regina lui avait dit elle l'aimait plus encore que Robin, peut-être même plus que Daniel, ou autant, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir d'avoir eu une vie sexuelle avant même de la connaître.  
Le diner prêt, ils mangèrent tout les trois, Henry s'occupait de faire la conversation, sentant le léger froid entre ses mères. Puis il les laissa et partit se coucher. Regina regarda la blonde un instant au milieu du hall, et se mit à monter, sachant très bien qu'Emma comprendrait. La blonde la suivit et dans la chambre, comme à leurs habitude, Emma retira ses vêtements, restant en débardeur et culotte, pendant que la brune se changeait et se démaquillait dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Emma l'attendait en tailleur sur le lit.

-Tu es toujours en colère? Demanda Regina.

-Non. Répondit calmement la blonde.

-Tu m'aimes encore? Questionna la brune.

-Oui. Gloussa Emma. Évidemment, je n'ai pas cessé, depuis un an au moins. Confia-t-elle en souriant, faisant rougir la jeune femme. Je n'ai juste pas aimé savoir que Ruby et toi aviez...Fit-elle en faisant des gestes avec ses mains et grimaçant.

-Tu ne peux pas te mettre en colère à propos de ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai vécu avant toi. Tu n'es évidemment pas la première et tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme une furie parce que j'ai couché avec d'autres personnes. Reprocha Regina.

-Je sais. Acquiesça Emma.

-Que tu sois possessive et jalouse je comprends, je le suis aussi, mais à l'époque où j'ai couché avec Ruby je ne te connaissais pas. Remarqua la brune.

-Je sais. Répéta la blonde.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir plus du double de ton âge et donc bien plus de relations sexuelles à mon actif. Je n'en suis pas fière, mais c'est un fait, mais voir que ça te fait mal alors que je ne peux rien faire ça ne m'aide pas à accepter mon passé. Ajouta la brune.

-Je sais et je suis désolé. Reg', arrête tu vas exploser. Enchaina Emma en voyant que la brune était prête à repartir. J'ai mal réagi, je suis aller confronter Ruby, elle m'a dit comme toi mais ça ne m'a pas aidé, par contre Henry sans le savoir m'a apaisée. Il m'a rappelé une chose que j'avais oublié, tu m'aimes, contrairement à tout ceux d'avant, tout tes amants, moi tu m'aimes. Mais c'est un fait auquel je ne suis pas encore habituée. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Et bien il va falloir t'y habituer. Rétorqua Regina avec un léger sourire en s'approchant du lit. Emma attrapa ses jambes, son visage au niveau de son ventre, elle caressa les boucles blondes. Ne me laisse plus jamais en plan comme ça.

-Promis. Accepta Emma.

-Surtout au milieu d'une dispute. Et encore pire, je venais de te donner un orgasme, je rêvais que d'une chose c'est que tu me touches et tu m'as laissé en plan. Reprocha-t-elle sérieusement, mais la voix douce.

-Je vais arranger ça tout de suite. Sourit Emma en la faisant basculer sur le lit.

La nuit fut chargé d'amour charnel puis de douceur, de baisers d'excuse, d'acceptation, de joie.  
Le lendemain elles partirent travailler, laissant Henry seul, étant en vacances, mais elles avaient pleinement confiance en lui. Emma invita ses parents pour la soirée, et les deux femmes passèrent la journées à échanger des messages, pour prévoir la soirée. Elles se retrouvèrent chez Emma en début de soirée, et Henry les rejoignit rapidement. Regina cuisina à l'aide de la blonde et le jeune homme mit le couvert.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont dire quoi? Demanda Henry, qui venait d'apprendre l'importance de ce diner.

-Ils ne vont pas accepter. Répondit amèrement Regina.

-Arrête. Rétorqua Emma. Ils vont avoir besoin de temps c'est clair, mais ils vont accepter.

-On est pas a l'abris que ta mère nous fasse une syncope. Peut-être ton père aussi. Émit la brune.

-Stop. On verra. Coupa la blonde.

Une demie heure après la sonnette retentit et Henry ouvrit. Il les fit entrer, et Mary comme David furent content de voir Regina, même si ils ne se doutaient pas de la réelle raison de sa présence. Ils dinèrent tout les cinq, les deux femmes ne voulant annoncer la nouvelle qu'au dessert, une idée de Regina, qui s'était dit que si les parents de la blonde le prenaient mal ça éviterait un diner gênant. Mais ça reculait aussi l'échéance, c'était son idée de tout leurs dire, mais elle avait la trouille et en plus de ça le dessert arriva bien trop vite, à son goût.

-Bon, j'ai un truc à vous dire. Lança soudainement Emma, faisant se tendre Regina.

Ils la regardèrent tous, alors qu'ils mangeaient encore leurs gâteau. La blonde regarda alors Regina, voulant voir si elle était prêtre. La brune se sentit soudainement parfaitement bien en voyant son regard.

-On a quelque chose à vous dire. Rectifia-t-elle faisant discrètement sourire Emma, qui prit sa main sous la table.

-Voilà, papa, maman, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis amoureuse vu que vous me tanez avec ça depuis des mois. Reprit Emma.

-Oui, mais tu refuses de nous dire qui c'est. Soupira Mary.

-C'est Regina. Fit rapidement la blonde.

-Re..Re..Bredouilla Mary, les yeux grands ouverts, tout comme David.

-Regina. Répéta Emma. Et en plus de ça, on sort ensemble depuis plus d'un mois. Henry le sait, et on voulait vous le dire avant que tout le monde ne le sache. On a plus l'intention de se cacher. Déballa-t-elle en posant sa main liée à celle de la brune sur la table.

Mary et David étaient immobiles, comme si ils étaient incapables de bouger. Les trois autres attendaient quelque chose, mais après deux minutes, ils se rendirent à l'évidence, les deux ne réagiraient pas tout seuls.

-Grand père? Grand mère? Appela doucement Henry, apeuré de les brusquer.

-J'ai...j'ai besoin de m'allonger. Déclara Mary en se levant fébrilement pour aller au salon.

Emma se leva de suite pour la rejoindre et s'assurer que ça allait. David lui releva la tête vers Regina.

-Tu aimes ma fille? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Regina, mais l'homme sentit la sincérité de cette réponse.

-Henry? Appela l'homme. Tu es heureux?

-Plus que jamais, je voulais qu'elles s'entendent bien et elles tombent amoureuses, ça pouvaient pas être mieux pour moi. Sourit le jeune homme, faisant discrètement sourire sa mère.

-D'accord. Accepta l'homme. Je vais aller voir Mary.

-Attends. Coupa Regina en se levant elle aussi. Acceptes tu? C'est important pour Emma et moi que vous acceptiez, je ne veux pas que ça crée un conflit, je ne veux pas que ça brise quelque chose entre vous et Emma. Acceptes tu que ta fille et moi on s'aime? Demanda-t-elle au bord de la panique.

David la fixa quelques minutes, l'impression de voir une étrangère devant lui. Regina avait changé, il le savait mais en cet instant c'était plus vrai et flagrant que jamais.

-Oui. Si vous êtes tout les trois heureux je ne vois aucune raison de m'y opposer. De plus tu as changé, c'est un fait et ce soir me le prouve plus encore. Quelques années avant, tu n'en aurais rien eu à faire de mon avis, des conséquence sur notre relation avec Emma. Tu es devenu l'héroïne que tu voulais être. Tu mérites ta fin heureuse. Déclara l'homme avant de s'éloigner pour aller au salon.

Henry vint enlacer sa mère, qui avait quelques larmes aux yeux. Ils restèrent enlacer quelques minutes, avant d'entendre des voix dans le salon qui s'élevèrent rapidement. Puis la porte de l'entrée claqua une première fois, et une seconde mais plus doucement. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer, se dit Regina en entrainant son fils vers le salon, mais ils trouvèrent Emma assise dans l'escalier.

-Em'? Appela la brune.

-Ma mère n'accepte pas. Et encore moins à partir du moment où mon père a dit accepter. Expliqua Emma. Et puis j'ai dis qu'elle allait devoir accepter, parce que jamais je ne me séparerais de toi, que toi et Henry était ma famille. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Man', elle a dû comprendre que tu ne la voyais pas comme ta famille. Remarqua doucement Henry.

-Possible. Mais c'est pas le cas, seulement ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est ma mère depuis cinq ans qu'elle peut choisir qui j'aime. Grogna Emma.

-Henry, mon coeur, va te coucher s'il te plaît. Demanda Regina.

-Je vous laisse parler, je peux jouer à la console un peu? Dans ma chambre. Précisa-t-il.

-Oui. Accepta Regina. Il l'embrassa, puis Emma et disparu. La brune attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer, et s'avança pour s'accroupir devant sa compagne. Em', je refuse d'être la raison de la mésentente entre tes parents et toi.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas me quitter parce que mes parents n'acceptent pas?! Paniqua Emma.

-Mais non andouille. Soupira Regina. Je pense cependant, qu'on va évité de se montrer. On ne se cachera pas, mais dès qu'ils ne seront pas trop loin on évitera les marques de tendresses, d'affections et tout ce qui fait comprendre qu'on est un couple. Je pense que ça serait mieux. Proposa Regina.

-Non! Cria Emma en se relevant vivement.

-Chut. Ne cries pas comme ça. Soupira la brune en se mettant debout elle aussi, puis suivant la blonde vers la cuisine. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit se cacher éternellement, juste leurs laisser un temps d'adaptation. Fit-elle.

-Non, non et non. Refusa Emma en débarrassant machinalement la table, dans des gestes secs. Je ne me cacherais pas. As tu une idée des ravages que ça fait pour un couple de vivre dans le secret? Je refuse d'abimer notre relation pour ça.

Regina l'observa, et la stoppa dans ses mouvements, pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, et la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu parles en connaissance de cause, je le sens. Souffla Regina. Explique moi. Réclama-t-elle.

Emma grogna, récupéra le plat sur la table, le lacha dans l'évier avant de s'asseoir sur le meuble et de laisser tomber sa tête contre le mur.

-Un mec quand j'avais vingt trois ans. Soupira Emma.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais aimé que Neal. Remarqua Regina.

-Oui, mais j'ai eu quelques relations, sans sentiments, mais on était ensemble enfin à moitié. Raaah c'est compliqué. Grogna Emma.

-Raconte moi. Demanda la brune.

-Je l'ai rencontré en travaillant, c'était le fils du patron de ma boîte. On a flirté longtemps avant de finalement s'envoyer en l'air. Après ça on a commencé à sa voir souvent, mais comme j'étais l'employé de son père et qu'il était directeur adjoint on s'est caché. On a gardé le secret très longtemps. Trop. Commença la blonde. Du coup on était un "couple", fit Emma avait des guillemets en l'air, sauf que personne ne le savait. Et rapidement c'est devenue horrible, le secret nous étouffait, nous angoissait et on se prenait la tête tout le temps. Admit-elle.

-Tu avais vingt trois ans, c'est pas pareil. En plus tu ne l'aimais pas. Remarqua gentiment Regina.

-Je m'en fou Regina. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, pas honte de nous, je t'ai attendu bordel! S'agaça Emma. Je me suis battue pour t'avoir, battue pour que tu m'acceptes, alors c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer d'avis et faire en sorte d'aller doucement et de protéger mes parents. Je ne me cacherais pas.

-Emma, je te jure que ça me touche que tu fasses ça, c'est si rare pour moi qu'on se batte à mes côtés, qu'on se batte pour m'aimer. Tu es probablement la première à faire ça. Souffla Regina en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de sa femme. Mais Emma, se sont tes parents, tu les as attendu vingt huit ans, je refuse que tu les perdes maintenant. Ils ont besoin de temps. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je ne dis pas qu'on va s'embrasser et se rouler des pelles devant eux, je dis juste que si on se ballade mains dans la main et qu'on les croise, je ne lâcherais pas ta main, que si je te fais un câlin et qu'ils nous voient je ne te lâcherais pas, que si tu viens me voir au poste je t'embrasserais qu'ils soient là ou non. Emma posa sa main sous le menton de Regina et lui fit relever la tête. On ne pas se cacher, mais on ne s'expose pas non plus, on vit comme on veut, point.

-D'accord. Sourit tendrement Regina en venant l'embrasser. Bon maintenant je voudrais profiter de toi avant que la ville t'accapare. Souffla-t-elle en glissant ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme puis vers ses fesses.

-Ruby est déjà au courant pour nous. Dévoila Emma.

-Tu n'as pas résisté à l'envie de le dire à ton amie? S'amusa la brune.

-Disons que je devais lui expliquer pourquoi ça me mettait dans une telle rage que elle et toi ayez couché ensemble. Reconnu la blonde en enlaçant le cou de Regina.

-Elle a dit quoi? Questionna Regina en se mettant à embrasser la gorge de la blonde.

-Qu'elle était contente pour nous et qu'on formait un beau couple. Sourit Emma en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle allait forcément être heureuse.

-C'est moi ta meilleure amie. Obligea la brune.

-Non, toi t'es ma femme. Sourit la blonde.

-Ta femme, ton amante et ta meilleure amie. Gronda Regina en mordillant son cou.

-Ok, ok, mais dans ce cas là je veux l'amante passionnée. Marmonna Emma dans un soupir de désir.

-Je t'emmène à ta chambre. Déclara la brune.

Alors qu'Emma se préparait à se mettre debout pour aller dans sa chambre, Regina la surprit en la tenant en haut des cuisses, presque sur ses fesses, et en la soulevant. Par réflexe, elle enroula ses jambes autour du corps de la brune, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-La Regina dominante m'excite. Soupira-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

La brune sourit et l'emmena rapidement à l'étage, en tentant d'être discrète jusqu'au lit pour ne pas alarmer leurs fils.


	4. 4 : Encore un

4 : Encore une.

Problème 4 : nouveau méchant

-Reg'... Soupira la blonde.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, totalement nue, comme la plupart des nuits depuis des semaines. Deux mois et quelques qu'elles sortaient ensemble, un mois qu'elles ne se cachaient plus, et elles n'avaient jamais été aussi heureuses, ce qui n'était pas forcément le ressentit de Mary qui ne s'y faisait pas, malgré que son mari lui l'acceptait bien. Mais Emma lui avait dit, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre deux jours après leurs annonces, qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, ni s'engueuler avec elle, cependant elle ne voulait en aucun cas se séparer de Regina ou se cacher, elle était amoureuse, avait sa famille et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changerait pas à cause de sa mère. Alors elle continuait avec Regina, dans leurs bonheur Henry se sentait bien, tout comme elles. Elles passaient presque autant de temps au manoir que chez Emma, et elles partageaient toutes leurs nuits, ce qui avait tendance à les épuiser. Et pour cause, elles ne savaient pas se retrouver dans un lit, sans faire l'amour. Ce soir là encore, elles avaient voulu se coucher pour se reposer, mais au bout de deux minutes à être sagement allongées sous la couette, Regina avait craqué, elle avait retiré le teeshirt de la blonde, et était maintenant sur elle, à titiller ses seins de sa bouche, alors qu'une de ses mains était plongée dans la culotte en dentelle de la blonde et qu'elle caressait son intimité, rendant la jeune femme complètement dingue.

-Oh mon dieu... Murmura Emma.

-Je suis sur toi depuis à peine cinq minutes, ne me dis pas que tu es déjà au bord de l'orgasme? Provoqua Regina, la voix chaude.

-Tais toi. C'est ta faute. Marmonna la blonde. J'étais pas comme ça avec les autres. Bredouilla-t-elle, complètement perdue sous les douces tortures de son amante.

-Les autres? Releva la brune, en s'immobilisant au dessus d'elle, lâchant sa poitrine, laissant sa main dans le sous-vêtements sans la bouger.

-Reginaaa... Se plaignit Emma haletante.

-Les autres? Répéta Regina, qui voulait une réponse.

-Tu sais très bien que, elle haleta, t'es pas ma première fois. Finit-elle dans un souffle.

-Peut-être, mais ne parle jamais de tes ex quand je te fais l'amour. Grogna la brune.

-D'accord, mais fais moi l'amour. Supplia Emma, qui se tortillait, cherchant à créer une friction entre son intimité et la main de la jeune femme.

-Je suis la meilleure et l'unique. Imposa Regina. Dis le.

-T'es la meilleure et l'unique, maintenant fais quelque chose. Gémit la blonde.

Regina sourit de contentement, satisfaite d'arriver à ses fins, et revint embrasser son entrejambe, de plus en plus vite pour la rendre dingue. Alors qu'Emma allait atteindre le point de non retour, la maison trembla. Dehors les arbres s'agitèrent et le paysage eut l'air de bouger. Les murs de la maison vibrèrent, les cadres bougèrent et certains -tout comme des objets- tombèrent se brisant sur le sol. Regina était entre les jambes de la blonde, à genoux redressée en regardant partout autour d'elle, paniquée, voyant sa chambre s'effondrer, se disant que le reste de la maison devait être dans le même état. Emma s'était redressée sur ses coudes, aussi paniquée que frustrée, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, regardant autour d'elle.

-Non mais c'était quoi ça. Grogna Regina, avant d'entendre la respiration hachée de son amante. Tout va bien Em'?

-Nooon. Geignit la blonde. On a un nouveau problème et je suis frustrée au possible. Râla-t-elle en venant serrer les cuisses.

-Je te donnerais ton orgasme une autre fois. Promit sérieusement Regina en lui offrant un rapide baiser avant de se pencher pour ramasser ses affaires tomber de sa table de nuit.

Emma fit de même pour l'autre côté du lit, seulement après une longue minute, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Les mamans, c'était-Henry se stoppa en voyant les deux tirer vivement sur la couette pour cacher leurs corps nus. Je...je...je...Bégaya-t-il.

-Henry! S'exclama Regina, gênée, consciente que malgré leurs réflexe de tirer sur la couette leurs fils avait du en voir beaucoup trop.

-Je suis désolé, pardon, pardon. Paniqua Henry en fermant la porte, restant dans le couloir. Les mamans? Appela-t-il après des minutes de silence des deux côtés.

-Henry, qu'est que tu voulais? Demanda Emma, mal à l'aise, en sortant du lit pour se rhabiller.

-Oh et bien je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes rendues compte, mais y a eu un tremblement de terre, et j'aimerais savoir si vous vous en étiez rendu compte. Mais apparemment non. Se moqua Henry depuis le couloir.

-Si on a vu, merci. Grogna Regina en ouvrant la porte, se retrouvant avec son amante face à leurs fils. On a bien remarqué, mais on n'en sait pas plus que toi.

Ils restèrent face à face en silence, Henry gêné, et les deux femmes mal à l'aise d'avoir été vues par leurs fils. Le jeune homme ne savait plus où les regarder, les yeux le déstabilisaient, quand au reste de leurs corps il se sentait gêné au vu de ce qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt.

-Je...Je promets de frapper les prochaines fois. Fit-il, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je suis toujours rentré sans frapper dans ta chambre maman, alors j'ai encore du mal à me souvenir que c'est fini l'époque où tu étais seule.

-Mais quand il y avait Robin? Questionna Emma.

-Lorsque Henry dormait ici, Robin ne resterait pas, alors la question ne se posait pas. Expliqua sèchement Regina, n'aimant pas se souvenir de cet homme qui l'avait blessé plus d'un an auparavant.

-Henry tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît. Réclama la blonde. Le jeune homme s'éloigna, et Emma se mit face à sa compagne pour la regarder dans les yeux. Regina, on a parlé de Daniel, de Neal, de Killian, de toi et moi, mais je ne t'ai jamais posé la question. Reprit-elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Aimes tu encore Robin?

-Emma on est ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux mois, ça fait plus d'un an que Robin est partit. Plaça Regina. C'est une enflure, qui m'a blessée à répétition, fait miroiter monts et merveilles dans ses bras, il m'a fait croire en une belle relation et il s'est barré. Gronda-t-elle.

-Répond à ma question. Réclama Emma.

-Tu te souviens, en me parlant de Neal, tu m'as dis que le fait que vous ayez rompu et qu'il t'est trahi à totalement réduit et changé les sentiments que tu avais pour lui, et bien il en va de même pour moi et Robin. Je l'ai aimé, mais aujourd'hui c'est fini, c'est du passé, je ne l'aime plus, je t'aime toi. Souffla la brune en caressant les joues de sa compagne. Ne sois pas jalouse chérie. Ajouta-t-elle, appuyant le surnom avec ironie.

-M'appelle pas chérie pour m'attendrir. Grogna Emma. Maintenant, allons y on doit trouver d'où viens ce tremblement. Fit-elle en voulant s'éloigner.

Regina attrapa sa main et la tira dans ses bras pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

-On va s'occuper de ce problème, ensuite on rentrera et je te rappellerais à quel point tu es le seul centre de mes passions et de mon amour, clair? Rappela la brune sourire aux lèvres.

-J't'aime Reg'. Souffla la blonde, avec un sourire désolé.

-Moi aussi Em'. Sourit Regina.

-Les mamans! Appela Henry. On devrait pas aller voir dehors? Proposa-t-il depuis le rez de chaussé.

-On arrive! Répondit Regina. Alors tu n'es pas une adepte des petits surnoms? Lança-t-elle à la blonde alors qu'elles allaient vers l'escalier.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais essayé, mais je sens que tu te foutais de moi en m'appelant "chérie" tout à l'heure. Remarqua la blonde, alors qu'elles arrivaient en bas et que leurs fils les dévisageait sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

-Peut-être un peu, mais en vérité, je ne sais pas si je peux ou non le faire, alors je préfère en rire. Justifia Regina, gênée.

Depuis un mois Henry avait pris l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de discussion, ses mères n'avaient aucun problème à parler devant lui, elles ne se gênaient pas pour être sincères, parler de leurs relation et de chose et d'autre devant lui, alors qu'avant jamais elles n'auraient osé faire ça, jamais elles ne parlaient devant lui, elles se taisaient toujours quand ils arrivaient.

-Tu peux me donner tout les petits noms que tu veux à partir du moment où tu te fous pas de moi et que tu les penses. Répliqua Emma avec un tendre sourire. T'es du genre petit noms? Questionna-t-elle.

-Elle m'appelle mon petit coeur, mon petit prince, et chéri, alors évidemment qu'elle est du genre petit nom. Répliqua Henry. Mais on pourrait s'en inquiéter plus tard et aller régler le soucis tremblement de terre maintenant? Proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi es tu si inquiet? Questionna Emma.

-Parce que avant le tremblement de terre, il y a eut des nuages très noirs et un éclair bleu, alors je pense vraiment qu'il y a un soucis grave, et qu'un nouveau méchant est dans la ville, donc on pourrait s'en occuper avant qu'il y est des morts. Remarqua-t-il.

-Un éclair bleu? Interrogea Regina.

-Oui maman. Mais tu devais être trop occupée avec m'man. Se moqua-t-il en mettant sa veste, tout comme ses mères.

-Henry! S'indignèrent les deux mères.

-Bah quoi? Pas vrai peut-être? Ria le jeune homme. Enfin quoi? Toute les deux, ensemble, le soir, prêtes à aller dormir, sous la couette et complètement à poil, c'était pas pour faire un cours de bio'! Déclara-t-il sourire amusé et moqueur aux lèvres.

-Stop. Efface cette image, on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, et allons nous occuper de ce nouveau problème. Appuya Regina, mal à l'aise.

Ils quittèrent tout les trois le manoir, et une fois sur le trottoir, ils regardèrent les alentours. Des arbres étaient tombé, les voitures garées n'étaient plus alignées, on voyait clairement qu'un tremblement de terre était passé par là. Certains habitants étaient dehors, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Vers où on va chercher? Demanda Emma.

Regina regarda la rue vers la droite qui allait vers le centre ville, elle pensa au bazar qui devait régner, elle espérait que -en tant que maire- il n'y avait pas trop de casse, qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de trop de travaux, qu'il n'y aurait pas de bâtiments détruits, elle espérait ne pas retrouver l'horloge au sol, le Granny's explosé, la bibliothèque en lambeaux, elle espérait ne pas passer des jours à tout reconstruire par la suite. Puis son regard tourna vers le côté gauche de la rue, là où se trouvait le port et la plage un peu plus loin. De même, elle espérait que ce n'était pas le chaos total, qu'il n'y avait eu aucun soucis, que la mer ne s'agitait pas trop.

-Tu vas nous le dire. Finit-elle par dire, alors que les deux la regardaient.

-Comment ça? Interrogea la blonde.

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Imposa Regina en ce mettant face à elle.

-On est foutu. Soupira Henry.

-Pourquoi dis tu ça Henry? Questionna la brune.

-M'man ne fais jamais ce que tu lui dis, quoi qu'on prévoit jamais ça ne se déroule comme prévu, et je répète mais m'man ne fait jamais ce que tu lui demandes, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui t'énerve tant d'habitude. Remarqua le jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas tord. Emma cette fois fait bien ce que je te dis, sinon tu risque de tous nous tuer. Imposa Regina.

-C'est promis. Quand il s'agit de magie, j'ai toujours fais parfaitement. Argua Emma.

-Bien. Alors tu vas te concentrer et essayer de chercher une présence magique qui perturbera ta propre magie par le manque de connaissance que tu as en cette présence. Tu comprends? Expliqua la brune.

-Mais comment je fais ça? Et comment tu sais que le tremblement de terre vient de la magie? Questionna la blonde.

-Parce que d'après Henry l'éclair était bleu. Et depuis ces dernières années, cite moi un exemple où la magie n'était pas le centre de notre problème? Rétorqua Regina. La blonde et Henry acquiescèrent d'un simple signe de tête. Et pour faire ce que je t'ai dis, ferme les yeux, fais le vide en toi et ressens ta magie, c'est elle qui te guidera. Fais le. Encouragea-t-elle.

-Mais-

-Fais le Emma, fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît. Supplia Regina.

La blonde souffla un coup et ferma les yeux, tentant de faire le vide en elle. Elle cessa de penser, oubliant tout sauf les deux personnes près d'elle, une fois calme, apaisée, sans tensions, elle se concentra sur sa magie. Blanche, coulant dans son sang, elle respira lentement, et la laissa vivre comme, elle l'entendait, sans barrière. Sa magie s'agita et elle se sentit attirer vers la gauche.

-Vers là. Fit-elle en pointant le doigt. Le port je crois.

-Bravo chérie. Sourit fièrement la brune en prenant tendrement son visage en coupe afin de l'embrasser furtivement.

Emma rougit jusqu'au oreille à ce surnom plus que sincère cette fois, contrairement à celui dit le matin.

-M'man tu bug là, faut qu'on y aille là. Se moqua Henry.

Regina était déjà quelques mètres plus loin, avançant rapidement. La blonde se reprit, et avec son fils, ils rattrapèrent la brune plus loin pour se rendre vers le port. Emma glissa sa main dans le bas du dos de sa compagne pour l'inciter à la regarder, voulant s'assurer que ça allait, malgré la situation. Regina lui offrit un petit sourire calme et doux, pour la rassurer, mais Emma n'était pas dupe, derrière se cachait une angoisse énorme que quelque chose leurs arrive -à la ville mais particulièrement à Henry et elle- seulement la brune tentait de la rassurer, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Henry, près d'elle, fixait le bout de la rue, voulant à tout prix être avec elles pour les aider. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au port, ce dernier était sans dessus dessous. Les bateaux habituellement bien alignés étaient de travers, penché même pour certains, le sol en bois du quai était détruit, les planches effondrées ou remonté, et quelques bâtisses autour étaient en mauvais état.

-Et merde. Soupira Regina.

-Reg'! S'exclama la blonde, choquée par son langage si rare.

-Pardon, mais je vais avoir du travail. Soupira Regina.

-Les mamans. Appela Henry qui fixait le bout du quai. Y a quelqu'un là-bas. Ajouta-t-il en pointant son doigt au bout.

Les deux femmes regardèrent dans la direction données et virent une femme de dos à des mètres d'elles. En passant devant Henry, elles avancèrent vers le bout du quai, s'approchant de l'inconnue. La femme était grande, venant clairement d'ailleurs, elle avait un chignon blond énorme sur le crâne, une robe imposante et ciselée, blanche et bleu, sur la tête elle portait une couronne au petit diamètre mais haute, en glace. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un bâton en argent magnifique et un côté était en glace, se finissant en pointe.

-Henry tu restes derrière. Murmura Regina, en prenant garde à se qu'il ne passe pas devant elles, ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis quelques minutes.

-Mais-

-Henry, obéit. Imposa Emma, qui commençait à avoir des doutes sur la personne.

Le jeune homme soupira, mais accepta, tant qu'elles ne lui demandaient pas d'aller ailleurs il acceptait. Elles continuèrent d'avancer et se retrouvèrent à deux mètres de la personne qui ne bougeait pas restant de dos. Emma cherchait, ses habits, ce sceptre, cette couronne et cette coiffure lui disait quelque chose, elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu cette personne. Elle retournait ses souvenirs dans sa tête, ses voyages dans d'autres mondes, ses rencontres avec des personnages d'histoires et de contes. Elle cherchait aussi dans ses souvenirs d'enfants, dans les histoires qu'elle avait lu et les films qu'elle avait vu. Mais rien, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Mais quand un oiseau passa près de la femme, qu'elle leva le bras pour le piquer avec son sceptre, elle vit l'oiseau devenir comme de la pierre et éclater au sol, elle se souvint.

-Oh bordel! S'exclama-t-elle, ressentant une bouffée de terreur.

Les trois se figèrent, alors que la femme se tourna enfin vers eux, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Henry écarquilla les yeux et crispa sa main sur le biceps de sa mère brune qui grimaça en sentant les doigts compresser son bras.

-M'man... Souffla-t-il, ayant reconnu enfin la femme.

-La sorcière blanche. Marmonna Emma.

-Qui? Questionna Regina.

-Alors c'est vous? Lança la femme. La méchante reine, comme on vous appelle. On ne dirait pas, vous avez l'air insignifiante. Provoqua-t-elle, hautaine.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis sur la question. Argua la brune. Qui êtes vous? La politesse est de se montrer et de se présenter.

-Alors vous ne savez pas. Pourtant il semblerait que la Sauveuse et l'Auteur le savent. Continua la femme, sans perdre son sourire mesquin, alors que les autres étaient étonnés de voir qu'elle connaissait leurs titres de contes.

Regina se tourna vers sa compagne et regarda les yeux verts cherchant des réponses, mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'est de l'inquiétude. Elle n'avait que rarement vu autant de panique chez Emma en présence d'une personne. Elle voulu prendre sa main pour la rassurer, mais elle se rendit compte que la blonde compressait la main de son fils dans la sienne, et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Elle vit alors que la blonde n'était pas la seule à avoir peur, Henry avait l'air encore plus paniqué qu'elle, il avait sa seconde main toujours accroché à son bras, pétrissant de plus en plus son biceps qui devenait douloureux pour Regina.

-Qui êtes vous? Insista la brune, inquiète à son tour.

-Jadis, reine de Narnia. Se présenta la femme, la tête haute.

-Hun-hun. Nia Henry. Jadis, oui, reine de Narnia, non. Vous êtes la sorcière blanche, c'est ça votre titre. Affirma-t-il.

-Henry tais toi. Ordonna Emma dans un souffle, inquiète pour la santé de son fils si il provoquait la sorcière.

-Pour qui te prends tu? Tu es un enfant, incapable de comprendre ou savoir comment marche le pouvoir. Je suis la reine de Narnia, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, Narnia est grand, mais grandira. Déclara la sorcière.

-Et bien sur vous avez choisi Storybrooke à envahir. Soupira la blonde.

-Votre minuscule ville, est mon point de départ. Sourit mesquinement Jadis. Heureuse de notre rencontre. Déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Avant que les trois ne puissent parler ou bouger, de la neige apparu sur le sol, en tas et la sorcière fit se hisser un mur entre eux grâce à elle. Avant de disparaitre du champ de vision des trois. Regina voulu s'approcher pour ne pas se laisser faire, mais la main libre d'Emma serra son avant bras la retenant.

-Non. Appuya-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas qui elle est, ne t'y aventure pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi vous avez l'air si effrayé? Questionna Regina. On a toujours vaincu tout le monde, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui vous avez peur d'elle? Et comment la connaissez vous? Demanda la brune.

-Narnia. Répondit Emma. Viens, rentrons chez toi, on va discuter. Incita-t-elle.

Ils se mirent à marcher vers la maison, le silence ne persista pas plus d'une minute, leurs fils reprit de suite.

-Tu te souviens, quand j'étais petit plusieurs fois j'ai regardé un film avec quatre frères et soeurs qui découvrent un monde dans une armoire?

-Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Répondit la blonde.

-Dans ce film, c'est tout un monde qui est inventé, l'histoire est un roman au départ. Rappela Henry. Il y a un lion qui parle, je l'adorais quand j'étais petit, Aslan.

-Tu avais appelé ta peluche Aslan. Remarqua Regina.

-Oui, mon lion en peluche et bien c'était à cause de ce film. Acquiesça le jeune homme. Et elle, Jadis, c'est la sorcière blanche, la méchante.

La brune soupira en regardant la rue. Puis elle regarda Emma qui avançait en silence, se rongeant un ongle, comme une adolescente angoissée qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Emma. Appela la brune.

-Oui? Répondit la blonde sortant de ses pensées.

-Est ce que ça va? Questionna Regina, inquiète pour elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Reconnu Emma. On rentre, et on va regarder le film, que tu es une idée du pourquoi de notre panique.

-C'est à ce point? Demanda la brune, un peu plus inquiète.

-T'as vu ce quel à fait à l'oiseau non? Argua Henry.

-Et bien c'est la partie immergé de l'iceberg. Soupira la blonde.

La brune suivit son fils et sa compagne chez elle, angoissée par leurs angoisse, ne connaissant rien de la sorcière blanche, elle avait l'impression qu'ils exagéraient, ils avaient battu de bien pire ennui, affronter des situations bien moins facile, rien que la Emma ténébreuse avait rendu tout plus compliqué. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'inquiétude chez son fils et Emma. Ils arrivèrent finalement au manoir, et Henry alla de suite au salon préparer leurs film, il était déjà tard, la ville était dans le noir, et ils feraient mieux d'aller se coucher, cependant l'urgence était tout autre : mettre au courant Regina du pétrin dans lequel ils étaient. Ils se calèrent ensemble dans le canapé, Regina entre les deux autres, et Henry lança le film. Après un moment quand la sorcière blanche transforma un personnage en pierre parce qu'elle le voulait tout simplement, Regina fronça les sourcils dans un grognement.

-Elle est pire que moi, je crois. Souffla-t-elle en fixant la télé.

-Reg'. Soupira la blonde, en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Évidemment qu'elle est pire, et puis tu as beaucoup changé. Affirma-t-elle.

-M'man a raison, et c'est pas la première fois qu'elle te le dis. Argua Henry en regardant le film avec attention. En plus toi tu es devenue la Méchante Reine parce que tu as été détruire par la perte de ton amour à cause de ta mère. La sorcière blanche, elle, elle n'a aucune raison autre que le fait qu'elle veule avoir tout le pouvoir. Expliqua-t-il.

Regina se colla un peu plus contre la blonde, et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la ramener contre son torse, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle n'allait nul part, et ne bougeait pas de ses bras. Emma ne la contredit pas, elle comprenait ce besoin de s'assurer de sa présence dans un moment pareil, alors elle se contenta de se caler contre elle, la tête sur son épaule et de passer un bras autour de son ventre.  
À la fin du film, Henry éteignit la télé, et ils restèrent immobiles tout les trois. Regina avait l'air complètement perdue.

-Donc elle n'est pas vraiment morte. Souffla Regina. Je comprends pourquoi vous paniquiez.

-Tu crois pouvoir la battre? Questionna Henry.

-Je crois qu'avec ta mère, et ma soeur, ensemble, peut-être pourront nous y arriver. Et si Gold s'allie à nous pour une fois alors on peut gagner, mais il faut déjà qu'on apprenne pourquoi elle est ici, ce qu'elle cherche. La brune se leva et regarda les deux dans le canapé. Sans savoir pourquoi elle est là, on ne pourra rien faire.

-On le découvrira, mais là on va aller se coucher. Affirma Emma en se levant. Henry au lit.

Le jeune homme, épuisé, embrassa ses deux mères et monta directement à l'étage pour se coucher. Une fois partit, Emma se tourna vers la brune.

-Toi aussi va dormir, tu as besoin de repos, et il est vraiment tard. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Et toi? Où tu vas? Questionna la brune en passant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

-Je comptais rentrer, pour aller me coucher. Souffla Emma.

-Non, je sais que c'est pas la soirée qu'on avait prévu au départ, mais ne t'en va pas. Reste dormir ici, on ira gérer le bazar demain. Proposa Regina, la voix basse avec un brin de désespoir.

-Ok, ok, je reste. Accepta la blonde en passant ses bras autour des épaules de la brune.

-Je la laisserais pas vous toucher. Elle peut détruire ma ville, faire tanguer le ciel et l'océan, mais je la laisserais pas toucher à ma famille. Argua durement la brune.

-Je veux juste dormir pour l'instant, et on se prendra la tête plus tard. Marmonna Emma.

-Ok. Allons dormir. Accepta Regina en prenant la main de sa compagne, pour la tirer à l'étage.

Elles montèrent, se changèrent rapidement, et se glissèrent dans le lit, Regina blottie dans le dos de la blonde. Elles ne dirent pas un mot, ne bougèrent pas, et pourtant elles ne dormaient pas, leurs esprits allant à toute allure.

-Reg', tu ne dors pas hein? Appela finalement la blonde, tout bas dans le noir.

-Non, je n'y arrive pas. Murmura la brune.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait venir d'une autre époque? Demanda Emma, sans bougé, contre le torse de son amante.

-Tout est possible Em', avec toute nos aventures j'en découvre à chaque fois, alors je ne dirais pas que quelque chose est impossible en terme de magie. Et si elle morte, tuée par le lion-

-Aslan. Rectifia Emma.

-Oui, Aslan, si il la tué, mais qu'elle est quand même là, c'est qu'elle a du revenir dans le passé, ou un sort lui permettant de revenir à un moment précis pour changer les choses. Murmura Regina.

-Tout est possible alors. Souffla la blonde.

-Oui, malheureusement oui, tout est possible ici chérie. Remarqua la brune, en la serrant bien fortement dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

-On sera jamais au calme. Murmura Emma, désespérée. On pourrait aller vivre ailleurs, non?

-Partir de Storybrooke? Questionna Regina, étonnée, elle avait pensé à bien des choses mais pas à cela, dans tout ses plans pour l'avenir, celui ci ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi pas? Proposa la blonde.

-Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai jamais vécu là-bas, je ne sais pas travailler, je ne suis pas faite pour la grande ville, je ne serais jamais capable de vivre là-bas. Argua la brune.

-Moi je pense le contraire. Remarqua Emma en entrelaçant leurs doigts sur son ventre. On est pas obligée de s'installer dans une très grande ville, on pourrait trouver une petite ville genre Storybrooke, mais sans la magie et toute les emmerdes qui vont avec. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas Emma. Ça te rendrait heureuse? Marmonna la brune, gênée.

-Heureuse je ne sais pas, sereine c'est certain. Je crois que se serait un moyen d'aller mieux ensemble, de tout recommencer. Souffla la blonde. Peut-être que ça me rendrait heureuse oui.

Regina soupira, perdue, et glissa son nez dans les cheveux blonds.

-Dors pour l'instant, on doit régler le soucis sorcière blanche tout de même. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais. Acquiesça Emma en fermant les yeux.

Ils leurs fallu des heures pour s'endormir.  
Quand le réveil sonna, elles n'avaient que quatre petites heure de sommeil dans les pattes, et elles n'étaient pas du tout prêtes pour affronter leurs journées pourtant elles n'avaient pas le choix. Regina sortit du lit la première et se pencha au dessus de la blonde.

-Debout Em', on a du travail. Rappela-t-elle.

-Fait chier. Geignit la blonde.

-Emma! S'indigna la brune en la regardant se redresser dans le lit.

-Oh me saoule pas! Je parle comme je veux. Grogna la blonde avec une moue mécontente.

-Emma. Appuya Regina en attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index. Dans mon lit, dans ma maison, tu ne parles pas comme ça. Obligea-t-elle.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Argua Emma. Quand t'es chez moi je ne t'oblige pas à être vulgaire alors ne m'oblige pas à être polie.

-Non mais tu es impossible. Grogna Regina en s'écartant.

-Tu m'aimes quand même?! Demanda la blonde.

-Non! Rétorqua la brune en faisant claquer la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Emma resta sur le lit, bouche ouverte en silence pendant une minute, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Tu viens avec moi? Sourit Regina.

-Tu m'aimes hein? S'assura Emma.

-Oui. Viens maintenant. Sourit tendrement la brune.

Emma ne tarda pas, c'est en retirant son pyjama qu'elle rejoignit la brune dans la salle de bain. Elles entrèrent dans la douche et la blonde sourit délicatement, les yeux vers la pomme de douche, quand l'eau commença à couler. Son sourire s'agrandit quand les mains de la brune se posèrent sur ses hanches, le corps de cette dernière effleurant le sien.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin, n'est ce pas? Sourit doucement Regina, près de son épaule.

-Comme si tu le découvrais aujourd'hui. S'amusa Emma.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une femme qui est mon contraire. Ironisa la brune avec un air faussement désespérée.

-C'est pas parce que tu es du matin et pas moi qu'on est des contraires. On a bien plus de points communs que tu ne le penses. Sourit tendrement Emma en se tournant pour se coller à Regina. Je me réveille mieux quand je suis avec toi.

-C'était pas évident, évident tout à l'heure. Gloussa Regina.

-T'es méchante. Marmonna la blonde comme une enfant.

-En parlant de ça, reprit la brune plus sérieuse, je pense qu'on devrait aller voir les dégâts de la ville causé par l'éclair et le tremblement de terre d'hier.

-Oh j'avais réussi à oublier tout ça le temps d'une seconde. Soupira Emma. Bon, on se prépare rapidement et on y va. Acquiesça-t-elle finalement.

Elles sortirent de la douche une fois propres, Regina partit s'habiller, et Emma remit ses vêtements de la veille. Puis elles descendirent retrouver leurs fils dans le salon.

-Eh! Vous allez où? Appela-t-il en les suivant dans l'entrée.

-On va voir les dégâts de la ville. Informa la blonde.

-Je viens. Déclara Henry.

-Non, tu restes là. On rentre rapidement. Mais s'il te plaît, là on doit être le maire et le sheriff, alors reste à la maison, on rentre vite. Réclama posément Regina.

-D'accord. Soupira le jeune homme. Faites attention à vous. Ajouta-t-il avant de repartir dans le salon.

-Mais.. Bloqua Emma, les yeux arrondis. Mais comment t'as fais ça? Moi ça prend vingt minutes à chaque fois que je veux sortir sans lui pour faire un truc qu'il veut faire.

-Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué que j'avais un pouvoir de persuasion? Provoqua Regina près d'elle.

-Oh si j'ai remarqué, mais je pensais que ça marchait seulement sur moi. Je vois que non. Reconnu la blonde.

-J'utilise pas les mêmes atouts. Avec toi c'est mes fesses et mes lèvres, avec Henry c'est mon autorité et mon côté maternel. Provoqua-t-elle tout prêt des lèvres de la blonde. On y va? Reprit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Viens là tout de suite! Ordonna Emma en l'attrapant pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne joues pas avec mes nerfs, j'ai été frustrée au possible hier alors que j'étais à deux doigts d'avoir un prodigieux orgasme, n'en rajoute pas aujourd'hui. Réclama-t-elle.

-Emma, je te jure de te l'offrir cet orgasme. Gloussa la brune. Bon allez, reprit-elle sérieusement, allons y, on a bien à faire.

-C'est rien de le dire. Soupira Emma en la suivant.

Elles quittèrent le manoir et partirent vers le centre ville. Elles virent les fenêtres cassées, les voitures normalement bien garées totalement chamboulées, et finalement en arrivant près de l'horloge Regina soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, elle n'était pas du tout reposée, prête et d'humeur à s'occuper des dégâts, certain jour elle haïssait son poste de maire.

-Reg'? Appela la blonde, inquiète en passant une main sur son dos.

La brune se colla contre elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Emma bloqua quelques secondes, étonnée, la brune était rarement câline, même depuis qu'elle était ensemble, c'était peut-être seulement la seconde fois qu'elle osait venir dans ses bras, mais cette fois c'était dans la rue, avec la possibilité qu'elles soient vues, et pourtant Regina était collée à elle. Alors elle sera ses bras fortement autour de ses épaules en la berçant tout doucement. Elle n'en revenait pas, Regina était vraiment déterminée à lui prouver encore et encore qu'elle était impliquée dans leurs relation, et qu'elle l'aimait.

-Emma, quoi qu'il arrive on ne doit pas se quitter. Souffla la brune en relevant la tête. On est pas à l'abris qu'elle essaye de semer la zizanie, au vu du film d'hier soir elle à l'air très manipulatrice, alors on doit se faire confiance et ne pas avoir peur que l'autre nous quitte. Elle laissa un léger silence. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi et en le fait que je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter.

-J'ai confiance. Assura la blonde.

-Je sais qu'une part de toi à toujours peur que je te quitte. Peur que mes vieux démons me rattrapent. Mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de rester avec toi encore quelques années. Renchérit la brune.

-Juste quelques années? Releva Emma, avec un léger sourire.

-Tu préfères beaucoup d'années? Sourit doucement Regina.

-Je préfère oui. Acquiesça la blonde.

-J'avais peur de te faire paniquer en parlant d'avenir. Surtout en ce moment. Remarqua la brune avec une petite grimace de gêne.

-Écoute si on meurt pas, je m'engage à t'aimer sur des années. Ironisa Emma.

Regina gloussa à ses bêtises, tout en étant consciente que c'était le risque. Au vu du nouveau méchant, la mort était un risque trop présent. Elle tenta de se réconforté en embrassant la blonde, avant de la tirer dans le bâtiment de l'horloge. Elles montèrent les escaliers l'une derrière l'autre, jusqu'en haut, se retrouvant dans l'horloge, et s'approchèrent du cadran pour regarder l'extérieur. Regina avait encore plus de travail qu'elle ne l'avait pensé jusque là.

-Je t'aiderais si tu veux. Proposa Emma.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fait reconstruire, tu le sais n'est ce pas? Rétorqua la brune sans lâcher la ville du regard.

-Je sais mais tu vas tout superviser, donc je pourrais t'aider. Accepta la blonde.

-Pourquoi pas. Je ne sais pas. Enchaina rapidement Regina. Ça demande beaucoup d'organisation, mais c'est pas le plus gros problème, c'est surtout que je vais devoir revoir tout les budgets de la ville pour ça, je vais devoir prendre dans les réserves catastrophes, faire des centaines de calculs. Je suis agacée et épuisée d'avance. Et dans mon souvenir tu n'es pas très amie avec les chiffres, n'est ce pas? N'ayant pas de réponse elle se tourna vers la blonde pour la regarder, alors qu'elle était, elle, figée. Ne me répond pas surtout.

Emma leva la main et pointa un point du paysage. Alors elle y fit attention, suivant la direction. Elle découvrit un château de glace, sur l'eau, il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais de si loin il était difficile de savoir quoi, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'avait rien à faire là.

-Je rêve ou pas? Marmonna Emma.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas. Répondit la brune. Pourquoi ce palais me dit il quelque chose?

-Mais c'est celui de Jadis! S'exclama la blonde. La sorcière blanche. Précisa-t-elle.

-Je m'en doutais, mais j'avais espoir de me tromper. Soupira Regina. Elle laissa quelques secondes avant de reprendre. J'appelle ma soeur, faut qu'elle voit ça et que tout soit mis au point.

Elle du s'énerver pour que la rousse se décide à se déplacer, celle ci était du genre flemmarde, et moins elle bougeait, mieux elle se portait. Elles attendirent quelques minutes et finalement une fumée émeraude les surprit avant de s'évaporer et de laisser voir une rousse souriante.

-Prends plus de temps la prochaine fois. Provoqua Regina.

-J'étais en sous-vêtements! Tu veux que je vienne à moitié à poil la prochaine fois? S'amusa Zelena faisant pouffer Emma.

-Bref, passons au problème principal, on a un nouveau méchant, responsable de l'éclair d'hier et du tremblement de terre. Remarqua la brune.

-Y a eu un tremblement de terre? S'étonna la rousse.

-Non mais où est ce que tu vis toi?! Soupira Regina, levant les yeux au ciel. T'as fais quoi hier soir?

-Ça ne te regarde pas! S'offusqua Zelena.

-Oh stop les soeurs Mills! Coupa Emma. Zel', c'est ta soeur, et si t'as pas sentit le tremblement de terre d'hier soir, il est normal qu'elle s'inquiète. Tu n'as vraiment rien sentit? Grimaça-t-elle.

-Non, j'ai passé la soirée chez moi, et je me suis couchée tard, mais j'ai rien sentit. Expliqua la rousse en regardant ailleurs. Et qui en est responsable?

-Jadis, la sorcière blanche. Répondit Emma, avant de voir le sourcil arqué de la rousse. Narnia?

-Oh oui! Votre fils m'a montré ce film une fois. Se souvint Zelena. Elle a son bâton qui pétrifie et transforme en pierre?

-Malheureusement oui. Elle a même son château. Acquiesça la brune en lui montrant le bâtiment du doigt.

-Super. Soupira la rousse. On est totalement dans la merde. Vous savez pourquoi elle est là?

-Non, enfin surement pour envahir la ville. Répondit Regina.

-Moi je me demande si elle serait pas là pour changer l'avenir. Ajouta Emma récupérant deux regards étonnés. Si elle trouve les quatre enfants Pevensie, qu'elle les élimine, elle garde le contrôle de Narnia.

-C'est pas faux. On doit l'envisagé. Accepta la brune. Quand as tu pensé à ça?

-Cette nuit. J'ai tout retourné dans ma tête, si elle vient d'une autre époque alors c'est une possibilité à prendre en compte, je crois. Expliqua la blonde.

-Essaye de dormir la prochaine fois. Remarqua Regina.

-Essaye de dormir la prochaine fois, nia nia nia nia. Se moqua Emma en grimaçant.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir que en couple vous vous affrontez toujours autant. Sourit la rousse.

-On s'affronte de bien des manières crois moi. Provoqua la blonde.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune en lui frappant le bras. Veux tu bien garder notre vie sexuelle loin des oreilles curieuse de ma soeur, et de Ruby, je préfère prévenir que guérir pour le coup. Ordonna-t-elle.

La blonde gloussa tout comme Zelena, avant de venir enlacer sa compagne pour embrasser sa joue.

-C'est ça embrasse moi. Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, nous allons voir Gold pour lui parler de situation, nous aurons probablement besoin de lui à l'avenir. Et ensuite on rentre notre fils nous attends. Décida-t-elle.

Elles redescendirent, et partirent vers la boutique d'Antiquités de Gold. Rapidement la brune glissa sa main dans celle d'Emma, discrètement.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, Em'. Argua-t-elle, attirant l'attention des deux.

-Tu me fais peur. Remarqua la blonde.

-Tu sais le matin où je suis venue chez toi que tu dormais debout, et que je t'ai emmené avec moi à la mairie pour que tu dormes pas loin de moi? Rappela Regina.

-Oui et? Enchaina Emma.

-Quand tu dormais Gold est passé pour me faire remarquer qu'on avait pas eu de problème depuis longtemps. J'ai répondu que je n'avais pas fais attention, et il m'a alors dis que je devais être bien trop occupée en te regardant. Je l'ai un peu envoyé bouler, mais avant qu'il ne parte il a ajouté que je ne devais pas oublier la ville au profit du sheriff. Raconta la brune.

-Et alors? Où est le problème? Questionna la blonde.

-Je crois qu'il va se faire un plaisir de nous faire remarquer qu'on est ensemble, que si l'on avait pas été préoccupé par notre couple peut-être que Jadis n'aurait pas pu rentrer dans notre ville. Argua amèrement Regina.

-Et bien peut-être que lui il devrait se préoccupé un peu plus de sa femme au lieu de se moquer des autres. Argua Zelena.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Questionna Emma, entre les deux Mills.

-Je suis devenue proche de Belle, et ça bat de l'aile entre elle et Gold. Il ne fait pas attention à elle alors forcément elle commence à en avoir marre. Remarqua la rousse.

-Ah ouais? Mais-

-Vous vous raconterez des ragots tout à l'heure pour l'instant chut. Coupa Regina devant la boutique.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutiques, silencieuses, et furent accueillies par Gold et sa provocation permanente. Comme Regina l'avait pensé il ne se priva pas pour faire des commentaires sur elles deux. Elle ne le laissa cependant pas parler, bien décider à ne pas se faire avoir, toutes ses relations étaient auparavant foireuses car elle avait laissé d'autres décider pour elle, sa mère, les fées, et Rumple avait déjà fait assez de dégât dans sa vie pour qu'elle ne le laisse pas détruire sa relation. Elle le mit rapidement au courant de la situation, avec sa voix et son attitude de politicienne, les deux femmes avec elle comprirent qu'elles ne devaient pas intervenir. Regina laissa à peine le temps à Gold de réagir ou de faire un nouveau sarcasme, et lui tourna le dos pour partir, tirant Emma par la main, laissant sa soeur suivre le mouvement. Dehors, Emma sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, et la brune finit par le remarquer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles marchaient vers le manoir.

-C'était excitant. Admit Emma.

-De quoi? De me voir prendre le pouvoir devant Gold? Interrogea Regina. La blonde hocha la tête. T'es folle chérie. Gloussa-t-elle en embrassant son nez.

-Beurk. Les coupa Zelena.

-Merci pour ta gentillesse sis'. Soupira Regina, désabusée. Tu rentres avec nous au manoir?

-Et bien justement, je... Commença Zelena, avec un air laissant comprendre qu'elle avait une fois de plus fait une boulette.

-Quoi? Qu'as tu fais? Questionna Emma, qui sentait qu'en tant que sheriff il y avait une forte probabilité pour que ça lui retombe dessus.

-J'ai provoqué, sans le faire exprès évidemment, une inondation chez moi. Admit finalement la rousse. Donc je me demandais si-

-Viens à la maison. Accepta Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je te préviens, Emma y dort aussi, et il est hors de question que tu dises "beurk" ou je ne sais qu'elle autre mot pour nous embêter, dès qu'on a une marque de tendresse l'une envers l'autre. Prévint-elle en pointant son doigt vers sa soeur, la blonde souriant amusée à côté.

-Oh merci! S'exclama Zelena en enlaçant les épaules de la brune contre elle.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et posa délicatement ses mains dans le dos de sa soeur. Zelena était la reine de la provocation, mais elle avait aussi un côté enfantin, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Henry, quand à Emma elles s'envoyaient des pics mais riaient beaucoup ensemble. La brune était ravie de pouvoir tous les avoir chez elle, elle allait devoir doublé les portions pour les repas, faire plus de lessive, mais elle allait entendre plus de rires, et malgré le nouveau méchant elle ne s'était jamais sentie si complète.


	5. 5 : Oeil noir

5 : Oeil noir.

Problème 5 : protéger notre fils

Un mois que la sorcière blanche était dans leurs vies, elle ne s'était pas montrée. Emma, Regina et Zelena avaient essayé plusieurs fois d'aller dans son château, mais dès qu'elles s'en approchaient elles étaient éjectées au moment même où elles posaient un pied sur l'une des dalles en pierre qui flottaient sur l'eau, permettant de passer de la rive au château qui flottait. Et la sorcière blanche n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se montrer pour le moment, alors ils en étaient réduit à devoir attendre, ce qui rendait Regina complètement dingue. Elle s'était occupée des travaux dans la ville, et tout était en train d'être reconstruit progressivement. Zelena était restée trois semaines au manoir, et elle était maintenant rentrée chez elle, laissant de l'intimité au trois du manoir, mais particulièrement aux deux femmes. Emma alternait entre les nuits au manoir et les nuits chez elle, accompagnée de Regina. Pourtant la brune essayait toujours, tant bien que mal, de l'attirer chez elle, préférant le manoir sans même vouloir le dire ou le reconnaître. Quand aux Charmants, ils n'acceptaient toujours que difficilement leurs relation, eux si souvent chez Emma ou au manoir pour voir leur fille ou leur petit fils, ne venaient plus. Les seuls fois où ils se voyaient c'était au Granny's, et Emma voyait son père au travail. David passait son temps a essayé de faire entendre à Mary que Regina avait fait leurs malheur longtemps, mais qu'aujourd'hui elle faisait le bonheur de leur fille, et qu'elle devait l'accepter ou elle finirait par perdre Emma. Cette dernière avait été claire, elle aimait ses parents, mais si elle devait faire un choix, si ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix elle choisirait Henry et Regina. Malgré ça Mary restait butée, elle ne voulait pas accepter que sa fille et la brune était ensemble, ce qui rendait la situation familiale toujours compliquée.  
Le froid était revenu à Storybrooke, les vacances de Noël commençait le jour même, et Henry rentra ravi de cette nouvelle. En entrant dans le manoir, il lâcha son sac en bas de l'escalier et alla directement dans le salon, avec la volonté de s'affaler pour jouer au jeux vidéos dans le canapé. Seulement dans ce dernier se trouvait Regina, assise en tailleur, de profil au dossier, et donc de dos à son fils, avec la blonde assise sur ses jambes, les siennes autour de ses hanches. La brune caressait le dos d'Emma alors que celle ci avait les mains dans le cheveux bruns, s'embrassant. Henry les avait vu s'embrasser plus d'une fois, mais là au vu du baiser, elles étaient totalement perdues dans leur monde, il savait aussi que ce n'était pas un baiser gênant, pas un baiser qui risquait de déraper, c'était juste un partage d'amour et de douceur d'une rare sincérité. Et même si il trouvait ça beau à voir, pour le profond bonheur émanant de ses mères il ne pouvait décemment pas rester ainsi sans réagir.

-Beurk! Geignit-il.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent et dans un instinct de protection, Regina serra ses bras autour de la blonde, cherchant à la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Emma ne se plaignit pas d'être si collé à elle, et releva la tête pour voir son fils.

-Un problème gamin? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Lieu de vie commune, j'aimerais pouvoir jouer tranquillement quand je rentre et ne pas supporter vos mamours là. Grogna Henry, sans méchanceté.

-Chéri, s'il te plaît, peux tu aller dans ta chambre? Réclama Regina.

-T'es sérieuse? Tu me vires du salon? S'exclama le jeune homme, outré.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, mais là tout de suite je ne veux pas changer de pièce, ni lâcher ta mère. Alors va dans ta chambre, laisse nous un peu de temps et ensuite on fera tout ce que tu voudras. Expliqua la brune.

-J'en reviens pas. Soupira Henry en faisant demi tour pour partir.

-J'en reviens pas. Répéta tout bas Emma. Je pensais pas du tout que ça marcherait ton bla-bla.

-Moi non plus pour tout te dire. Mais je suis bien trop installée ici pour me décider à bouger tout de suite. Marmonna Regina en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de la blonde qui caressa ses cheveux.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmura Emma.

Deux jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. S'étant disputées, elles s'étaient évitées, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne décide de venir frapper une heure avant. Elle n'était pas en tord. Elle s'était énervée après la brune parce que celle ci prenait des risque pour réussir à passer la barrière de protection autour du château. Les voix avaient vite montées, parce que Regina lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui donner des ordres ou de l'obliger à faire quoi que se soit. Emma outrée avait décidé de la laisser et était rentrée chez elle. Seulement après deux jours loin, la blonde en avait eu marre, et était venu frapper, nez à nez il n'y avait pas eu un seul mot et elles s'étaient enlacées pour finir sur le canapé.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Admit Regina.

-Non tu n'aurais pas du. Je voulais juste te protéger et te garder en un morceau moi. Remarqua la blonde en jouant avec les cheveux longs et bruns de la jeune femme. Tes cheveux ont beaucoup poussés.

-Oui je sais. Depuis qu'on est ensemble je ne les ai pas coupés. Tu aimes? Continua la brune, avec espoir de ne plus parler de la dispute.

-Tu es belle. Approuva Emma en embrassant sa tête. J'éprouve de très forts sentiments à votre égard Madame le maire.

-Moi aussi miss Swan. Sourit le brune en relevant la tête. Emma glissa ses mains sur ses joues, laissant ses doigts dessiner lentement des formes abstraites sur son visage. Emma?

-Oui? Répondit la blonde.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes même quand je déraille. J'ai besoin que tu ne me quittes pas quand je m'énerve. Souffla Regina.

-Qu'as tu fais? Questionna Emma qui comprenait que la brune avait dérailler après son départ, deux jours plus tôt.

-J'ai explosé, littéralement, mon bureau. Ici. Ma magie à détruit l'essentiel de mes meubles et abimer ma pièce. Je dois la reconstruire maintenant. Répondit Regina. J'étais à bout, tu n'étais plus là, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et puis tout est devenu flou, Robin, Daniel, ma mère, ma solitude, Graham, et puis toi, toi qui me tourne le dos et qui part, comme Robin, comme Daniel qui est partit sans un bruit, comme Graham qui est partit avec toi. J'ai pas compris Emma, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, c'est comme si j'avais-

-Perdu le contrôle. Termina Emma. La brune hocha la tête ses yeux retenant le flot de larmes. Tu l'as perdu. Quand je suis partie tu as cru que je ne reviendrais pas, tu as cru que tout était fini et qu'une fois de plus une personne que tu avais laisser entrer dans ta vie te quittais. Tu as perdu le contrôle que tu as sur toi. Souffla-t-elle en gardant une main sur sa mâchoire, l'autre caressant ses cheveux.

-J'ai tout détruit dans le bureau parce que je pensais avoir tout détruit avec toi. Admit Regina.

-Je ne te quitterais pas Regina. Je t'aime, et ça personne ne me l'enlèvera, même pas toi si tu le voulais. Promit la blonde en se penchant pour coller leurs fronts.

-Mais ne pars plus comme ça. Imposa la brune.

-D'accord. Mais tu sais même si on s'est engeu-

-Disputées. Rectifia Regina.

-Disputées, tu peux m'appeler quand ça va pas. Je serais là pour toi. Assura la blonde.

-Embrasse moi Emma Swan. Réclama la brune.

Et la blonde ne se priva pas pour sceller leurs lèvres, un baiser calme, tendre et empli d'amour, juste pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Confiance en elle, mais aussi en ce "nous" qu'elles construisaient doucement.

-Henry va finir par redescendre. Signala Emma.

-Tu passes la soirée avec nous, rassure moi? Questionna la brune.

-Tu m'aimes? Demanda la blonde en inclinant la tête comme une enfant.

-Question stupide. Très stupide. Soupira Regina. Mais les yeux de chien battu de la jeune femme la firent craquer. Bien sûr Em', mais s'il te plaît, réponds moi pour ce soir.

-Si tu m'aimes je reste. Provoqua Emma avec un sourire en coin.

-Alors tu restes. Sourit Regina en la soulevant d'un coup pour la lâcher sur le canapé, sur le dos. Je vais faire le repas pour mes deux ventres sur pattes préférés. Ajouta-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

Emma la laissa partir, et se releva rapidement avide de plus, avide de contacts, avide de beaucoup plus. Dans la cuisine Regina sortait les légumes et les ustensiles sur le plan de travail. Elle se glissa près d'elle, passant un bras autour de son ventre et l'autre de son buste, ses lèvres collées à son cou.

-Emma je dois cuisiner. Remarqua la brune.

-Pourquoi? Provoqua la blonde.

-Pour qu'on mange. Continua Regina.

-On peut commander, comme ça tu fais rien et on peut ne pas se lâcher. Proposa Emma.

-Arrête on dirait une adolescente. On est des adultes, mères, on ne va pas passer notre temps à se sauter dessus, Emma. Remarqua la brune.

-Pourquoi pas? J'aime te sauter dessus, ça m'empêche pas d'être une maman. Et puis je te fais que des trucs d'adultes. Provoqua la blonde en mordillant son oreille.

-Arrête Emma. Ordonna la jeune femme.

-M'appelle pas Emma. Réclama la blonde.

-C'est ton nom que je sache. Argua Regina en commençant à couper les légumes.

-Mais j'aime pas quand c'est toi. Em', chérie, et tout les autres que tu utilises c'est mieux. Précisa la blonde en suçotant la peau de son cou.

-Em' arrête maintenant. Se sera jamais prêt à temps. Geignit Regina. Mais Emma s'en ficha et continua comme elle voulait, alors une idée lui vint. Henry! Appela-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi? Grogna la blonde dans son cou.

Regina sourit en entendant les pas rapides de son fils. Ce dernier déboula dans la cuisine ravi.

-Oui maman? Interrogea-t-il.

-Peux tu me rendre un service? Questionna la brune. Il hocha énergiquement la tête. Peux tu s'il te plaît occuper le koala qui te sert de mère pour que je puisse préparer le repas?

-Eh! Je suis là je te signale! Rappela la blonde accrochée à son dos.

-Moi je veux bien! On se fait un jeu m'man? Proposa Henry.

-Je te déteste. Murmura Emma dans l'oreille de sa compagne. J'arrive gamin. Accepta-t-elle.

-On mange dans quarante minutes. Prévint la brune avec un sourire victorieux.

Emma partit avec son fils au salon, et resta avec lui jusqu'au repas. Puis ils passèrent à table tout les trois et discutèrent longuement, pour finalement débarrasser et tout ranger, Henry ne cessant de parler des vacances de Noël à venir, il voulait fêter sa en famille, avec ses grands-parents, et les deux femmes ne savaient pas encore comment ça allait se passer, il était peu probable que Mary accepte. Elles finirent par mettre Henry au lit, et avant même qu'Emma n'est le temps de demander si elle dormait là où non, Regina vint l'embrasser passionnément. Elle l'entraina alors dans la chambre, la déshabillant sans gêne pour passer des heures à lui faire l'amour.  
Regina sortit de la douche en pleine nuit, elle n'avait pas voulu s'endormir transpirante comme elle l'était. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et quitta sa salle de bain pour aller dans son lit. Emma s'était endormie, en étoile, la couette couvrant le bas de son corps. La brune sourit en la voyant ainsi et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Emma vint se coller à son corps, la tête sur sa cuisse, les bras autour de son corps.

-Tu dors mon coeur? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Mon coeur? Interrogea la blonde. C'est Henry, mon coeur?

-Non, lui c'est mon petit coeur, toi t'es mon grand coeur. Sourit Regina en caressant son dos nu d'une main.

-J'aime. Marmonna Emma.

-On peut parler d'un truc important? Demanda Regina sans cesser ses attentions.

-Quoi? Je suis nulle au lit et tu prends plus ton pied? S'inquiéta la blonde, avec un léger sourire.

-Mes trois orgasmes prouvent que tu es toujours aussi douée. Sourit la brune, la rassurant. Je voulais parler de Noël. Henry veut vraiment qu'on le fasse avec tes parents, alors soit on lui dit que c'est nous trois, soit tes parents acceptent. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Demain je vais en parler avec mes parents. Mais est ce que tu serais d'accord que je leurs propose qu'on le fasse tous ensemble mais chez eux. En gros, si ils veulent leurs fille et leurs petit fils, c'est avec toi, mais pour qu'ils soient un minimum à l'aise on fait ça chez eux, dans leurs univers. Tu voudrais bien? Proposa Emma, avant de bailler largement.

-Et moi me mettre à l'aise tu t'en fiche? Remarqua amèrement la brune.

-Mais toi tu auras ton fils et ta peti-femme près de toi. Pour te soutenir, te faire des câlins et t'embrasser dès que tu as besoin. Et puis toi, Reg', tu es forte, tu as du caractère, tu es sûre de toi et battante, bien plus que ma mère. Remarqua Emma, souriante.

-Jure moi que tu ne m'éviteras, que tu seras comme d'habitude et que tu m'embrasseras. Imposa Regina.

-Promis. Sourit la blonde.

-Alors d'accord. Accepta la brune. Emma sourit et la tira pour la faire basculer au dessus d'elle, l'allongeant dans le lit. Elles restèrent proches, l'une caressant le dos de l'autre qui caressait son épaule. T'as faillit dire petite amie, je pensais avoir été claire.

-J'ai dis femme, je me suis rattrapée de suite. Remarqua Emma.

-Quand tu parles de moi lorsque je suis absente, comment tu m'appelles? Question la brune.

-Regina, ma femme ou ma compagne. Et des fois Reg', ça m'échappe. Sourit la blonde en se collant un peu plus à elle. Tu es belle.

-Emma, tais toi. Souffla la brune.

-Je te dis que tu es belle si je veux. Rétorqua la blonde. Enlève cette serviette.

Regina le fit, l'ayant oublier le temps d'un instant. Elle la posa au sol et se retourna, pour découvrir une Emma l'admirant, la dévorant du regard, mais pas comme d'habitude. Elle sentait dans l'attitude d'Emma une profonde admiration, alors que d'habitude c'était de l'envie qu'elle lisait chez elle.

-J'ai envie de tuer tout ceux qui t'ont touchée avant. J'aurais voulu être la seule à connaître ce corps magnifique. Murmura Emma en se penchant pour embrasser son ventre.

-Je ne peux pas remonter le temps, mais sache que personne ne la jamais touché avec autant de passion, d'amour mais aussi de tendresse que toi. Assura Regina.

-Et personne ne le fera jamais, parce que personne ne t'idolâtrera autant que moi. Promit Emma.

-Et parce que je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Susurra la brune.

-J'espère qu'on nous laissera vivre ensemble. En tout cas je me battrais pour. Promit Emma en s'allongeant contre elle, l'enveloppant de son corps.

Et Emma le prouva dès le lendemain, elle se battit avec sa mère pour obtenir le Noël qui ferait plaisir à son fils mais qui les garderait ensemble. Un Noël qu'elle obtint et qui fut étrange, elles profitèrent de la soirée avec leurs fils, David s'intégrant à leurs discussions et à leurs rires facilement, contrairement à Mary qui s'évertuait à penser que c'était une erreur et que ça changerait. Au nouvel an, les deux femmes retrouvèrent Ruby, Belle, Zelena, et quelques autres auxquelles elles ne prêtèrent que peu attention, au bar, laissant Henry avec ses amis. Elles dansèrent et burent toutes la soirée, profitant du temps ensemble, se délectant de chaque instant, l'alcool montant la brune se fit entreprenante, et avec Emma elles enchainèrent les danses collées et sensuelles. Elles ne se privèrent pas, les baisers, les attentions et les étreintes se faisant nombreuses, et quand minuit sonna, elle échangèrent un baiser indécent derrière un poteau, baiser qui les mena à laisser tout le monde pour retrouver le lit d'Emma rapidement. La fin des vacances arriva vite, et la veille de la rentrée Henry fut exécrable, disant qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à l'école, détestant les cours, et rapidement la brune trouva ça étrange. Son fils avait fait d'histoire pour aller en cours une seule fois, quand il commençait à croire les contes, quand il y avait encore la malédiction, quand il avait dix ans, c'était il y a cinq ans et depuis jamais il n'avait rechigné. Alors elle tenta de comprendre, mais il répéta que tout allait bien mais qu'il ne voulait pas y retourner. Emma, qui travaillait tard, rentra au manoir -sur la demande de Regina- une fois leurs repas fini et Henry déjà couché. En entrant elle trouva la brune assise en bas de l'escalier, inquiète.

-Ça ne va pas Reg'? S'inquiéta la blonde en allant rapidement vers elle qui s'était levée.

-Henry est bizarre, inquiet. Il veut pas retourner en cours. Expliqua Regina, d'une voix pressée mais tendue par l'angoisse.

-C'est un ado c'est normal. Tenta de rassurer Emma.

-Mais Henry n'est pas un ado classique. C'est notre fils, il a toujours été heureux d'aller en cours, il y allait sans soucis. Ça fait cinq ans qu'il n'a pas posé de problème. Non, je ne comprends pas. Il a quelque chose dont il ne veut pas parler. Renchérit la brune.

-Rassure toi, il-

-Arrête, ne me dis pas ça, je sais ce que je dis il a un problème, je suis sûre. S'agaça Regina en repoussant la blonde.

-Eheh, on se calme, je n'y suis pour rien, je suis là pour t'aider et te soutenir. Rappela Emma en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Henry est grand et fort, si il a besoin de nous un de ses quatre, il nous aura, donc arrête de t'inquiéter. Il sait qu'il peut nous parler, quand il voudra il le fera, mais le harceler n'aidera pas, au contraire il risque de se fermer. Remarqua-t-elle.

-J'ai peur pour lui, c'est toujours mon bébé. Marmonna Regina, quelques larmes d'inquiétude ayant réussi à franchir les paupières.

-Et tout ira bien, ton bébé est grand, il ira bien, et au moindre pépin, nous on sera là. Calme toi. Berça la jeune femme.

Regina serra ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, serrée contre elle.

-Je pense surtout que tu es épuisée et qu'avec Jadis dans la ville tu te fais beaucoup d'inquiétude, te rendant nerveuse. Remarqua Emma. On va aller se coucher.

-Ton repas? Marmonna la brune dans son cou.

-J'ai grignoter au poste. Répondit Emma.

Elle attrapa les jambes de la brune, gardant un bras autour de son dos, la laissant garder sa tête sur son épaule et la souleva pour monter les escaliers. Dans la chambre, Emma la posa sur le lit, et l'aida à se déshabiller. Une fois en sous vêtements elle la fit se glisser dans le lit, avant de rapidement se déshabiller pour se mettre contre elle.

-Je suis épuisée. Tu as raison. Bredouilla la brune.

-Laisse toi aller des fois. Souffla Emma, face à elle. Tu as le droit.

-J'y arrive pas. Entre la sorcière blanche, les travaux de la ville, les problèmes d'Henry, mon inquiétude pour lui, ta mère qui ne m'acceptent pas et ma lutte quotidienne pour être parfaite avec toi, je n'en peux plus. Lista Regina, dans le noir.

-Alors allège toi de trois choses, les travaux avancent bien, ma mère on s'en fiche, elle s'y fera. Et moi, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je vais bien, je suis heureuse avec toi, et surtout je t'aime tu sais. Souffla la blonde en embrassant sa tête. Sois toi même, surtout avec moi.

Regina se colla à la blonde, logeant son visage contre son buste.

-Serre moi s'il te plaît.

Emma s'exécuta de suite et la brune s'endormit comme une masse.  
Le lendemain, Emma s'occupa d'emmener la brune à la mairie, après avoir déposé Henry à l'école. Devant le bureau de Regina, elle se gara, mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas.

-Reg? Questionna la blonde en venant caresser la tête de sa compagne.

-Tu fais attention d'accord. Et tu te reposes bien cet après midi. Je m'occupe d'Henry. Et tu tentes rien avec Jadis, clair? Imposa la brune.

-De un, ne me donne pas d'ordre, de deux je suis une grande fille, mais, ajouta-t-elle rapidement empêchant la brune de parler, je vais aussi faire tout ça si ça peut te détendre. Accepta-t-elle.

-Tu m'enverras des messages? S'assura Regina.

-Oui, si je dors pas. Sourit Emma. Et ce soir, venez pour manger avec Henry. Apporte de quoi passer la nuit, c'est à dire des affaires pour demain mais pas de pyjama.

-Je te jure de l'oublier. Accepta la brune avec un petit sourire, charmée par l'attention d'Emma.

-T'es parfaite. S'extasia la blonde. Bonne journée!

-Bonne journée chérie. Répondit Regina en sortant de la voiture pour aller travailler.

Les heures passèrent et après avoir travaillé toute la matinée Emma rentra chez elle pour s'effondrer dans le canapé. Toutes ces histoires l'épuisaient, entre les méchants, les risques de mourir chaque instant, la magie qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et encore moins depuis que Regina et elle étaient ensemble, les angoisses de la brune qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé si nombreuses. Et encore elle ne savait pas tout. Emma ne lui avait pas dis que sa mère la harcelait chaque jour, en venant la voir, en l'appelant ou en venant au poste l'air de rien. Elle essayait de la convaincre qu'il y avait bien mieux, que Regina n'était pas celle qu'elle lui fallait, mais la blonde ne lâchait rien, c'était Regina et se ne serait personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'attirait juste, ou si ce n'était que sexuel, non, cela faisait si longtemps qu'Emma ressentait tout ça pour la brune, elle en était éperdument amoureuse, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Regina et Henry étaient sa famille, son univers, toute sa vie. Lassée de tourner les problèmes dans sa tête, elle délaissa son téléphone -qu'elle avait en main, parlant avec la brune- et s'avachi pour s'endormir.  
En fin de journée, Regina délaissa tout pour rentrer chez elle. Henry allait rentrer, et au vu de son humeur la veille et au réveil, elle voulait le chouchouter comme elle faisait quand il était enfant. Lorsqu'Henry allait au primaire, elle rentrait plus tôt, faisait le gouter, puis allait le chercher, avant de rentrer avec lui. Puis elle se remettait au travail une fois son fils au lit. Pour cette journée, cette rentrée indésirée pour son grand fils, elle fit un beau goûter comme les aimait Henry, et l'attendit au salon, la table basse prête devant elle. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua elle se précipita souriante, pour l'accueillir, seulement quand son fils eut déposer son manteau et qu'il se tourna elle perdit toute sa joie.

-Henry! S'exclama-t-elle, devenue livide.

Elle accouru vers lui, pour poser sa main sur sa mâchoire et lui faire relever la tête. Elle n'avait pas rêver, c'était bien un bleu violacé qui entourait l'oeil et s'étendait sur la pommette d'Henry.

-C'est rien. Marmonna le jeune homme en la contournant.

-Comment ça rien?! S'écria la brune en le rattrapant par le bras, devant la porte du salon. Mon chéri ton oeil est...Sa voix s'étrangla dans le sanglot qu'elle retenait. Qui t'as fait ça?

-Personne. Répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

-Henry, tu as un oeil au beurre noir, je veux savoir. Ordonna durement Regina.

Henry la connaissait, elle masquait sa panique et sa peur par la colère. D'habitude il coopérait, pour le bien de sa mère, mais pas aujourd'hui, non il ne voulait pas.

-C'est rien maman, arrête, je ne veux pas en parler. Grogna Henry en partant rapidement à l'étage.

-Henry! Appela la brune. Le voyant disparaitre, elle se sentit soudainement impuissante. Elle n'était pas douée pour gérer ce genre de crise. Elle attrapa rapidement son téléphone, cliqua sur le contact voulu et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Elle entendit deux bits puis une réponse vaseuse. *Emma! Emma c'est moi! Enfin c'est Regina!

-*J'avais compris. Sourit la blonde. Vous arrivez bientôt?

-*Emma il faut que tu viennes! Vite Emma, s'il te plaît vite. Enchaina la brune, complètement paniquée, presque incohérente.

-*Ok, ok, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Répondit Emma, paniquée à son tour.

-*Je ne peux pas gérer ça sans toi Emma, je ne peux pas! Enchaina Regina, sans vraiment l'écouter. C'est Henry, Emma.

-*Je suis là dans deux minutes. Rétorqua la blonde avant de raccrocher.

Regina tourna en rond en l'attendant, refusant de pleurer, elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle devenait dingue. Henry s'était réfugié en haut, Emma allait arriver et elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait expliquer.

-Reg'! Appela la blonde en claquant la porte du manoir derrière elle.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune, soulagée, en allant vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Questionna Emma, sans cacher sa peur.

-Henry, il est, il est-

-Chut! Calme toi, respire, et explique moi. Réclama la blonde.

Regina soupira en sentant les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur ses joues.

-Henry est rentrée avec un oeil au beurre noir. Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Quoi?! Hurla la blonde.

-Il refuse de me parler. Je ne sais rien de plus. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Ajouta Regina.

-Eh calme toi d'abord, reprit la blonde en prenant sur elle, si tu es paniquée, Henry le sentira et ne nous parlera pas. Souffla-t-elle. Elle lui laissa le temps de se détendre, et l'embrassa est enfermé dans sa chambre?

-Oui je suis allée vérifié. Acquiesça la brune.

-Ok. Emma s'approcha du bas de l'escalier, laissant la brune devant la porte du salon. Henry! Descends!

-Non. Je savais que maman te ferais venir! Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Descend tout de suite où je viens te chercher par le pantalon et tu sais que je le peux. Rappela la blonde. Elles entendirent du bruit et Emma attira sa compagne dans le salon, cette dernière posait des questions avec ses yeux. Y a quelques temps il boudait dans sa chambre, je suis entrée de force et je l'ai chopé par le pantalon. Il était petit et léger, c'était facile.

-T'es horrible. Ne fais plus jamais ça tu entends? Menaça sérieusement la brune. Ne touche plus jamais à mon fils comme ça!

-Rroh ça va, c'était drôle. Soupira Emma en s'éloignant d'elle. C'est quoi tout ça? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le gouter toujours sur la table basse.

-Je voulais consoler Henry qui n'était pas motivé pour sa journée. Marmonna la jeune femme.

-C'est adorable. Sourit Emma.

-Hmmhmm. Acquiesça la brune inquiète.

Henry entra quelques secondes après, la tête baissée, tentant de cacher son oeil. Emma, le laissa s'approcher, la brune derrière elle. Le jeune homme devant sa mère, la blonde attrapa son menton et lui fit relever la tête, pour regarder son oeil.

-T'as mis quoi dessus? Demanda la blonde.

-C'est ça ta question?! S'exclama Regina derrière.

-S'il te plaît. Appuya Emma en la regardant. Elle regarda de nouveau son fils dont elle tenait le visage. Henry, as tu mis quelque chose?

-De la glace, un peu, pas longtemps. Marmonna Henry. C'est rien, c'est bon.

-Arrête de dire ça. Ce n'est pas rien, pour en avoir eu plus d'une fois celui ci est bien violacé et bien répandu, celui ou celle qui t'as frappé n'y est pas aller de main morte, tu as dû avoir très mal. C'est pas une honte de le reconnaitre. Remarqua la blonde.

Henry se tut un moment, et Emma glissa sa main sur sa joue, effleurant son bleu de son pouce. Ce geste le fit craquer, il baissa légèrement la tête et son corps tremblota sous les sanglots qui finirent par sortirent.

-J'ai super mal m'man, vraiment très mal. Je sens plus mon visage. Craqua-t-il, laissant les larmes couler.

-Chuuut. Murmura Emma en l'enlaçant. Ça va passer, je te le promets, ça passe plus vite qu'on en à l'impression au début. Promit-elle. Elle le berça un peu plus, le laissant se calmer, sentant l'angoisse et la peine de la brune derrière elle. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Henry?

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Bredouilla le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

-Écoute moi bien gamin, reprit sèchement Emma en attrapant son menton, le petit con qui t'as fais ça il s'en sortira pas comme ça. Soit tu me le dis, soit je fais un scandale dès demain. Qui t'as fais ça et pourquoi?! Gronda-t-elle.

Henry se tendit, surpris de la voir comme ça. Emma ne s'énervait jamais et encore moins contre lui, jamais elle ne se conduisait comme ça. De ses deux mères elles étaient la moins rageuse, la moins menaçante.

-Emma. Murmura la brune.

-Non. Toi non. Imposa la blonde vers sa compagne, elle ne se sentait pas de tout gérer en même temps. Henry. Reprit-elle vers lui. Dis moi.

-C'est un petit groupe de mecs. Marmonna Henry.

-Tu as d'autres bleu? S'inquiéta Regina.

-Cuisse. Ventre. Murmura le jeune homme dans l'espoir de pas être entendu.

La brune se figea et Emma du se masser les tempes pour ne pas exploser. Elle allait tout détruire si elle ne se contrôlait pas.

-Henry, tiens tu vraiment à ce que j'interroge tout les petits cons de ton lycée? Menaça-t-elle. Qui t'as frappé?

-Felix et sa bande derrière. Marmonna-t-il finalement, comprenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

-Je vais me le faire. Déclara la blonde, prête à partir mais retenue au dernier moment par Regina qui attrapa son bras.

-Henry, chéri, que s'est-il passé? Demanda la brune sans lâcher sa compagne.

Le jeune homme soupira et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, fixant le goûter intouché. Il prit un morceau de fruit et l'avala avant de regarder ses deux mères debout de l'autre côté de la table.

-Ils ont commencé à la rentrée. Ils m'emmerdent depuis septembre, mais c'était débile, ils m'avaient jamais touché alors j'ignorais je m'en fichais. Je voulais pas vous en parler je savais comment vous alliez réagir. Expliqua-t-il.

-Nous voulons te protéger, parce qu'on t'aime. Rétorqua Regina.

-Je sais. Admit Henry.

-Pourquoi t'embêtent-ils? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ils t'ont frappé? Demanda la blonde.

-Promettez de pas disjoncter? Imposa Henry.

-Promis. Acceptèrent les deux femmes.

-Ce matin, pour la première fois depuis septembre, vous m'avez déposé à l'école ensemble. Remarqua la jeune homme.

-Et? Interrogea Emma qui ne comprenait pas.

-C'est à cause de nous? Comprit la brune.

-Ils disent que c'est pas normal. Deux mamans ensemble c'est pas normal. Alors j'ai laissé passé moi mais quand ils vous ont vues ce matin, ils sont venus me trouver à midi et m'ont dit des trucs du genre « c'est immonde! », « ta famille est anormale, t'es anormal » et d'autres encore. Et ils m'ont frappés quand j'ai dis que ça ne les regardait pas et que ma famille était très bien. Résuma Henry dans un grimace avant de prendre un fruit, mal à l'aise.

-Ils...Commença Emma. Je vais tuer ses gosses. Murmura-t-elle sans bouger.

-Chérie, reprit Regina en se tournant vers la blonde posant une main sur son bras mais celle ci le retira de sa poigne vivement et partit. On revient Henry. Remets de la glace si tu as mal, ça atténuera le gonflement.

Elle partit à la recherche d'Emma dans la maison, inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Ne la trouvant nul part elle commença à paniquer, seulement à la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'étage elle vit la blonde dans le jardin, debout fixant le vide, l'air abattu. Elle redescendit rapidement et alla la retrouver. Elle vint très lentement se coller à son dos.

-Emma? Appela-t-elle.

-Il est blessé parce que je t'aime, parce que je t'ai poussée à accepter d'être avec moi, tout est ma faute. Craqua Emma.

-Eh!Eh! Fit la brune en passant devant elle. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est des gamins stupides et violents. Tu n'es responsable de rien, et encore moins de m'aimer, moi et notre fils. Assura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les joues de la blonde, effaçant ses larmes de ses pouces.

-Mais Henry souffre parce qu'on est ensemble. Ça devrait pas être si compliqué. Remarqua Emma.

-Ça je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Murmura Regina en posant son front contre le sien.

-Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Henry. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne de risques à cause de nous. Marmonna la blonde.

-Je ne veux pas non plus. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres non plus. Souffla la brune.

-Mais Henry passe avant tout. Si il souffre alors on doit le sauver. Et là y a qu'un moyen. Susurra Emma, la voix se baissant.

Regina comprit et serra les dents, avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, logeant sa tête dans son cou. Elle sentit les bras de la jeune femme se fermer autour d'elle, mollement, une lenteur désespérée. Elles s'enlacèrent quelques minutes en silence, sans voir qu'Henry était arrivé à la baie vitrée et restait en retrait à les regarder, une poche de glace sur l'oeil. Après une dizaine de minutes, les deux femmes se détachèrent, laissant quelques centimètres en elle, comme seul contact leurs mains enlacées.

-On fait quoi? Questionna Regina tout bas.

-On se sépare? Proposa amèrement la blonde.

-Mais je t'aime. Argua douloureusement la brune.

-Et moi aussi. Mais... Sous-entendit Emma.

-Mais Henry. Comprit Regina, approuvant.

-Il passe avant tout. Accepta la blonde.

-Et avant nous. Reconnu la brune.

-Alors c'est fini? Murmura Emma à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

-Je crois oui. Acquiesça Regina, laissant quelques larmes perlées dans ses yeux. Mais je t'aime toujours.

-Et moi aussi, je crains que je t'aimerais toujours, même si on est plus ensemble. Souffla Emma.

-Je refuse. Intervint Henry, les faisant sursauter. Je refuse totalement que vous sacrifiiez votre couple pour moi. On est une famille, et il est hors de question que ça se termine parce que j'ai un oeil au beurre noir. Je m'en fou moi, je préfère encore que m'man pète un câble au lycée, et que maman explose la classe comme elle a explosé son bureau l'autre fois, plutôt que vous vous sépariez.

-Mais Henry, chéri, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu ne souffres plus. Remarqua Regina.

-Certes je prendrais plus de coups, mais mes mamans seront plus ensemble, et vous allez être au fond du trou. On trouve un moyen qui me permette de pas prendre de coups par la bande de Felix, et qui nous permet de rester une famille, avec vous deux ensemble. Imposa Henry.

Les deux acquiescèrent, et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, avant qu'Emma ne déclare être crevée. Regina la traina dans son lit, refusant d'être loin d'elle, sentant leurs couple plus fragile que jamais alors qu'elles n'en étaient pas responsables.  
Le lendemain, Emma prétexta du travail et partit très tôt. Elle alla au lycée et se planqua à l'entrée. Elle surveilla les arrivant, et vit finalement le grand et maigrichon Felix qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Elle le chopa par l'épaule et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le tirer dans un recoin loin des autres. Elle le plaqua contre un mur et le tint par les épaules.

-Écoute moi petit con, tu touches à mon fils une fois de plus, toi ou ta bande de crétin, et je vais te faire si mal que tu ne comprendras pas ce qui t'arrive. Murmura-t-elle menaçante. Suis je clair?

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sale gouine. Cracha le jeune homme.

Emma grogna et plaqua son bras sous sa gorge, l'étouffant légèrement.

-T'as pas le choix crétin. Ou tu fou la paix aux élèves en général et en particulier à mon fils Henry, ou je te fais exploser, tu finiras en tas de confetti et crois moi j'en suis capable, parce que ma femme, la seconde sale gouine, m'a beaucoup appris en magie. Clair cette fois? Menaça la blonde.

-Ouais. Acquiesça Felix, au bord de l'étouffement.

Emma le lâcha brusquement, le laissant presque tomber. Elle lui tourna le dos et disparu, pour le boulot, et vraiment le boulot cette fois ci.  
Le soir était tombé, Henry suivait Regina devant la maison de la blonde. Elle était à deux doigts de frapper quand le jeune homme ouvrit la porte en lui souriant doucement, incapable de plus, son oeil et sa pommette lui faisant mal et étant gonflé. Ils rentrèrent ensemble et trouvèrent Emma en cuisine assise sur le comptoir, regardant l'eau bouillir sur le feu en face.

-Salut m'man. Lança Henry en s'approchant.

-Gamin? S'étonna la blonde en tournant la tête, ne s'attendant pas à les voir. Reg'? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?

-Pas heureuse de nous voir? Interrogea Regina.

-Si, mais je me fais des pâtes, rien d'exceptionnel quoi. Marmonna Emma.

-On est venus pour toi par pour le repas. Sourit la brune. Henry voulait du pop corn et des films. Il peut pas manger grand chose à cause de... Sous entendit-elle en désignant le bleu.

-Je suis défiguré. Marmonna Henry.

-T'es beau Henry, c'est un truc dans tes gênes. Sourit Emma le faisant rire, puis grimacer à cause de la douleur. Aïe, désolé. Grimaça Emma, compatissante. Va choisir le film de ton choix.

-Merci m'man. Sourit Henry en allant vers le salon. je sais que tu dis ça, juste pour m'éloigner et lécher les amygdales de ma mère, mais merci. Ajouta-t-il en disparaissant.

-Henry! S'offusqua Regina alors que la blonde riait en l'attirant près d'elle, toujours sur le comptoir. La brune se laissa aller dans ses bras et vint l'embrasser. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir. Sourit Emma.

-Dis moi, reprit la brune léger sourire au coin des lèvres, il paraitrait que tu es allé menacer Felix, vrai?

-Quoi? Mais comment tu sais ça? S'exclama la blonde.

-À la sortie ce soir, je suis allé le trouver, je l'ai peut-être menacé. Et là il m'a répondu, "non mais sérieux, l'autre m'a fait le même coup ce matin!". Raconta Regina.

-On est pareilles. Gloussa Emma.

-Pour notre fils on fait n'importe quoi. Le sheriff et le maire qui menace un gamin. Soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il a commencé. Faut pas s'en prendre au gamin, et encore moins au mien. Grogna Emma. Et encore moins à cause de ma femme.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Regina en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-Tu me le dis de plus en plus mon amour. Sourit Emma.

-Mon amour...Ronronna la brune en venant l'embrasser.

Après quelques baisers, les pâtes sur le feu, Regina prépara une petite sauce, puis disparu avec la blonde pour le salon où Henry les attendait dans le canapé, son oeil au beurre noir, n'empêchant pas ses pupilles de briller de bonheur en les voyant ensemble. Regina s'installa près de lui, et Emma à côté, les jambes sur les siennes, blotties l'une contre l'autre prêtes à regarder le film.


	6. 6 : Explosion

6 : Explosion.

Problème 6 : ma maison

Emma sortait du travail. Il était quatre heure du matin, elle avait été appelée deux heures plutôt pour tapage nocturne, et avait du quitté le corps chaud et nu de sa belle pour ça. Alors quand elle rentra chez elle, elle monta à sa chambre en s'effeuillant sur le trajet. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Regina dormait sous la couette mais pas du côté du lit où elle l'avait laissé deux heures avant. Avec un sourire charmé, elle se déshabilla, laissant une boule de fringues au pied du lit et alla dans celui ci, sous la couette. À peine était elle rentrée que Regina se tournait vers elle, pour se coller contre son corps, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché et qu'elle avait été délicate.

-Rhmm...longue...rhmm. Grogna-t-elle.

Emma l'entoura de ses bras.

-Chuut. Dors. Murmura-t-elle en caressant sa tête.

-Pars plus la nuit. Marmonna Regina, accrochée à elle. Me laisse pas.

-Le gouffre en toi est revenu? Comprit Emma, se souvenant de cette révélation quand elle avait eut le coeur de Regina en elle.

-T'étais pas là. Murmura la brune.

-Alors le vide l'était. Souffla la blonde.

-Ne me laisse plus dormir sans toi. Marmonna Regina.

La blonde la berça pour la rendormir, sans lui répondre, ne voulant pas qu'elle se réveille totalement. Regina se rendormit vite, cramponnée à la blonde qui ne tarda pas à faire de même.  
Au matin, le réveil sonna, et Emma l'éteignit, la jeune femme toujours contre elle, elle l'enlaça pour se rendormir.

-Debout Emma. Lança la brune. On doit aller s'occuper de tout nos problèmes.

-J'ai bossé cette nuit moi. Geignit la blonde en la lâchant et roulant pour se blottir dans son oreiller.

-Je sais, et alors? Argua Regina en relevant la tête.

-Et alors? Appuya la blonde. Alors je suis crevée, j'ai le droit de dormir plus.

-Et bien non! On a dormit tout autant, et en plus de ça on a a faire. Obligea la brune en tirant la couette, agenouillée sur le lit. Debout Em'.

-Mais sois gentille avec moi. Geignit la blonde, en faisant une grimace suppliante.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse? Demanda la brune, en posant sa main sur le ventre de la blonde, la couette entre.

-Viens me faire des bisous et des câlins. Réclama Emma en tendant les bras avec sa mine d'enfant.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, et vint contre elle pour l'enlacer. Elle embrassa son front, ses tempes, ses joues, son menton, son nez, ses yeux pour finir par ses lèvres.

-Allez viens à la douche, je vais te donner une bonne raison de te lever. Encouragea Regina, en se redressant, laissant son index glisser sur le buste de la blonde, pour finalement dessiner son contour.

-T'es inépuisable, on s'est envoyé en l'air pendant cinq heures hier. Remarqua la blonde en se redressant dans le lit avec elle.

-Oui, mais j'ai envie quand même. Alors viens! Insista-t-elle en la tirant dans la salle de bain adjointe à la chambre d'Emma.

C'est une grosse demie heure après qu'elles quittèrent la salle de bain ensemble pour aller s'habiller. Regina remit son ensemble de la veille pendant qu'Emma fouillait sa penderie. Regina fut prête la première, puis observa la blonde.

-C'est fou comme tu as si peu de vêtements. Constata-t-elle.

-Je t'avoue que je m'en fou. Je mets ce que j'ai et voilà. Fit Emma en haussant les épaules.

-Mais t'es magnifique, si tu faisais un tout petit effort tu pourrais être la plus belle de toutes les femmes. Remarqua Regina.

-Ce que t'es niaise. Se moqua la blonde.

-Je sais que tu dis ça parce que tu veux pas en parler. Argua Regina en se plantant devant la jeune femme. Pour une fois, je vais pas me retenir, et je vais parler avec mon coeur. Tu es une femme magnifique, et tu pourrais l'être encore plus en choisissant juste des vêtements qui te mettent en valeur. Je te regarde t'habiller tout les matins depuis quatre mois, et je sais plus que jamais que tu ne regardes même pas les couleurs et les formes. Tu achètes tes teeshirt par lot, sans regarder les différentes coupes, tu t'en fou. Et j'aime pas ça, je veux dire. Elle baissa les yeux, et se reprit. J'aime être avec toi et vivre tout mon quotidien avec toi. Tu sais que j'ai du faire d'énormes efforts pour ça, parce que c'est pas mon genre, mais finalement je suis heureuse.

-Moi aussi. Coupa Emma.

-Alors fais quelque chose pour moi, laisse moi t'acheter quelques vêtements, laisse moi choisir tes tenues un temps, juste pour que tu vois à quel point tu peux être belle, parce que je sais que tu ne te trouves pas belle au fond. Proposa la brune.

-C'est pas vrai. Argua la blonde.

-Emma. Appuya Regina en attrapant son menton.

-Ok. Ok. C'est vrai. Je me trouve pas moche, mais j'ai rien de fou non plus. Remarqua Emma.

-Emma. Gronda la brune en tenant toujours son menton, et remettant une mèche en place. Tu es sublime. J'aurais pas continuellement envie de toi sinon. La blonde enlaça ses épaules et l'embrassa fougueusement. Dis oui à ma proposition.

-Oui. Accepta la blonde. De toutes manière tu le feras. Remarqua-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu Regina.

-Mais pas de talons ou de robes et jupes. Grogna Emma en l'embrassant.

-Je te connais, fais moi confiance. Sourit la brune. Mais là, travail.

Emma accepta et elles partirent ensemble, Henry était déjà à l'école, ayant passé la nuit au manoir, tout seul comme un grand, sur sa demande. La blonde déposa Regina devant la mairie, et quand celle ci alla pour sortir, elle attrapa son bras et la tira vivement.

-Em'! S'écria la brune surprise.

-J'avais été claire quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Tu ne dois pas sortir sans m'embrasser. Argua la blonde.

-Et après c'est moi l'insatiable. Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas pareil Reg'. Rétorqua sérieusement la blonde. Si je veux que tu m'embrasses à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes, c'est parce que..je..

-Tu as peur que je disparaisses, que j'arrête de t'aimer, que je regrette ma décision d'avoir une relation, que mes vieux démons reprennent le dessus et que je t'abandonne par peur d'être abandonnée. Comprit Regina. C'est ça n'est ce pas?

-Je suis désolée, je te fais confiance, je voudrais ne pas ressentir ça, mais j'y arrive pas. Je suis tellement désolée. S'excusa Emma en fixant ses cuisses.

-Je t'embrasserais le nombre de fois qu'il faudra. Assura Regina en venant l'embrasser. Bonne journée, on se retrouve ce soir avec Zelena à la limite du château d'accord?

Emma hocha la tête et la laissa aller. Elle partit à son tour pour le travail. Elle n'arrivait à faire confiance à la brune, enfin si elle y arrivait, mais une partie d'elle lui rappelait en continu que la jeune femme, il y a quelques mois de ça, ne voulait plus aucune relation amoureuse, jamais, alors elle devait se méfier. Mais une autre part d'elle était sûre que cette fois c'était la bonne, que Regina ne flancherait pas, qu'elle était prête à affronter tout ce qui arriverait. Elle devait doucement s'habituer à la nouvelle Regina, au fait qu'elle était présente, aimante, tête de mule, et que c'était aujourd'hui plus que la mairesse et la mère de son fils, elle était sa compagne, son amoureuse. Elle l'avait tant voulu mais elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, c'était devenu un désir inaccessible, finalement elle s'était faite à l'idée que rien arriverait alors quand Regina lui avait dit oui, quand Regina lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser, à se dire que c'était vrai, elle ne se rendait pas compte. Et pourtant elle passait son temps à l'embrasser, dans ses bras, et ses nuits à faire l'amour, apparemment son corps s'était bien fait à la brune, il en était accro, mais son esprit n'était pas encore habituée à Regina, quand à son coeur il était dans un état de guimauve dès qu'elle pensait, voyait ou touchait la brune. Elle avait encore besoin de temps pour s'y faire. Juste d'un peu de temps.  
Le soir tombé, Henry seul au manoir, Zelena et Regina étaient au bord de mer, le château de la sorcière blanche en vue, prêtes pour leur plan qu'elles élaboraient depuis trois semaines et demie, et les deux soeurs avaient finalement réussi à créer la potion nécessaire. Le champ de force autour du château était immense et puissant, ne leurs laissant pas de chance d'approcher, elles avaient essayé avec des sorts, elles avaient essayé en liant leurs magie, toutes les trois ensemble, elles avaient essayé encore et encore. Mais ce soir, les soeurs Mills étaient sûres de réussir. Elles n'attendaient plus que Emma qui avait déjà plus de dix minutes de retard.

-Bon, elle fait quoi ta chère et tendre? Soupira Zelena.

-Je ne sais pas. Grogna la brune.

-Elle est vraiment pas douée. Souffla la rousse.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça! S'exclama Regina en pointant son doigt vers elle.

-Oulala faut pas toucher à ta belle hein? Je te pensais pas si chasse gardée. Se moqua sa soeur.

-Oh arrête maintenant! Rala la brune, en lui tournant le dos.

-Désolé sis'. Reprit la rousse, derrière elle. Tu l'aimes vraiment?

-Oui. Murmura Regina.

-C'est bien, je suis contente pour toi. Tu le mérites, après tout ce que tu as vécu tu mérites ta famille avec ton fils et ta femme. Sourit délicatement Zelena.

-Et ma soeur. Ajouta la brune, avec un léger sourire.

-Ouais, mais la différence c'est que moi je me suis carrément imposée. S'amusa la rousse.

-Oh Emma aussi. Plaisanta doucement Regina, en repensant au manière de la jeune femme pour arriver à ses fins.

Elle regarda à nouveau la route, Emma s'était tuée pour rentrer dans sa vie, mais elle n'allait pas y rester longtemps si elle ne se dépêchait pas à arriver. Soudain une coccinelle jaune arriva à tout allure et se gara vivement, dérapant légèrement devant elles. La blonde en sortit précipitamment pour arriver en courant.

-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée. S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

-T'étais où? S'agaça la brune.

-Ma mère m'a retenue au poste. Justifia Emma, essoufflée.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait encore? Grogna Regina.

-Elle voulait parler. La blonde arriva devant la brune. Reg', elle voulait parler de nous, elle m'a demandé comment se passait notre vie, notre quotidien, comment ça avait commencé, qu'est ce qui a fait que je suis tombée amoureuse, bref, je crois qu'elle cherche à accepter qui nous sommes. Sourit-elle en glissant sa main sur la joue de sa compagne. Ne me boude pas.

Regina l'embrassa furtivement.

-On en reparlera plus tard. La potion pour l'instant. Imposa-t-elle, en arrachant le récipient des mains de sa soeur pour s'approcher du champ de force.

Emma lança un regard inquiet vers la rousse, qui lui sourit en lui faisant signe que tout allait bien. Alors elles suivirent la brune et se postèrent à la limite de la zone qu'elles pouvaient approcher.

-Alors...heu...tu me rappelles ce qui va se passer? Demanda Emma.

-Je te l'ai expliqué vingt fois hier soir, Emma. Soupira la brune.

-Ouais, mais tu me l'as expliqué en étant à moitié à poil, du coup j'ai pas tout capté. Justifia la blonde.

-Emma! S'indigna Regina, alors que sa soeur gloussait à côté.

-Quoi?! T'étais pas à poil peut-être? Provoqua la blonde.

-Tais toi. Ordonna la brune. Je vais verser la potion à la base du champ de force, et normalement ça devrait ronger celui ci. Informa-t-elle avant de s'accroupir.

Elle versa la potion tout doucement, au bon endroit, et se redressa, Zelena à sa droite, Emma à sa gauche. Elles virent alors le liquide blanc versé commencer à ronger la barrière, prouvant qu'elles avaient réussi. Le champ de force se fit ronger de plus en plus rapidement.

_Jadis était assise sur son trône de glace, dans une des pièces de son palais, elle se devait de trouver les enfants Pevensie pour les éliminer, elle ne perdrait pas une nouvelle fois sa vie et le trône de Narnia, il lui revenait de droit. Bien droite sur son siège, cherchant comment les trouver, elle fut soudain traverser d'un immense frisson. Elle se leva rapidement, son visage marqué par la colère, suivie de Ginarrbrik son serviteur personnel, qui avait en cet instant plus peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire que jamais. Elle traversa son palais de glace à grand pas, bien décidé à écraser le moucheron qui essayait de l'atteindre. Les portes du palais claquèrent et elle se planta sur le perron, droite, son sceptre en main. Elle vit au loin les trois femmes bien reconnaissables qui avaient détruit son champ de force._

_-La Méchante Reine, la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest et la Sauveuse. Souffla Jadis, étrangement envahie par une grande sérénité en les voyant. Elles sont plus fortes que je ne le pensais. Cela s'annonce bien plus intéressant. Constata-t-elle. _

_Elle sortit de sa robe un petit flacon en verre, avec un capuchon en métal orné qu'elle souleva, avant de versé le contenu au sol. Elle donna un coup dessus avec le bâton de son sceptre, et le liquide dévala sur le sol, avant d'aller à la rencontre de la mer qui entourait le château pour former un nouveau champ de force._

De l'autre côté de la mer, sur la rive, Emma grogna en voyant cela.

-Et merde. Jura-t-elle.

-Langage. Reprit la brune.

-Je parle comme je veux. Grogna la blonde.

-Tu m'énerves! S'exclama Regina en se tournant vivement vers la jeune femme. Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule idiote et agaçante!

-Tu disais pas ça hier soir quand je te baisais! Rétorqua Emma.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu sois intelligente pour avoir un orgasme! Cria la brune. Et pour une énième fois, ne dis pas baiser!

-Je dis ce que je veux! S'impatienta la blonde.

-Les filles... Tenta Zelena.

-Et bien oublie moi, et va baiser ailleurs! S'exclama Regina hors d'elle, laissant sa magie crépiter dans ses mains.

-Et voilà, le moindre petit problème et tu me vires! S'énerva Emma.

-Le moindre petit problème?! Non mais tu me manques de respect et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire!? Cria la brune en brandissant sa main en l'air.

-Stop! Cria la rousse en attrapant le poignet de sa soeur pour lui éviter de faire n'importe quoi. Arrête toi, tu vas regretter sinon. C'est ta femme. Reprit-elle doucement face à la brune avant de se tourner vers Emma. Et toi franchement tu as besoin de la provoquer comme ça? Soupira-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que les gros mots avec elle c'est radical.

-J'sais. Marmonna Emma, qui réalisait qu'elles étaient aller trop loin.

-Regina? Demanda la rousse.

La brune baissa vivement la main avant de se tourner vers sa compagne, le regard toujours dur.

-Retire baiser. Jure de ne plus le dire. Imposa-t-elle.

-Ok, ok, je le redirais plus, et on baise pas, on fais l'amour. Accepta Emma.

Regina s'approcha, sans perdre son regard dur, en détournant sa soeur elle se planta devant elle. Emma s'attendait à se prendre un gifle, un coup, quelque chose prouvant que la brune était en colère, mais non, Regina posa ses mains sur ses joues et apposa ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Tu m'énerves. Soupira la brune.

-Moi c'est l'autre tarée qui m'énerve, alors je perds mon sang froid. Marmonna la blonde en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, montrant le château du menton.

-On va trouver une solution. Promit Regina.

-Ouais, enfin si vous vous envoyez pas trop en l'air, ça devrait être possible. Charria Zelena, rappelant sa présence aux deux femmes.

-Merci Zelena pour cette remarque tout à fait appropriée. Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel et se détachant de la jeune femme.

-Je t'en prie sis'. Sourit la rousse, fière d'elle.

-Je vous adore les soeurs Mills. Ria la blonde.

-Nous deux? Tu nous adores toutes les deux? Questionna Regina.

-Ouep! Mais j'ai une préférence pour l'une de vous mais je dirais pas laquelle. Plaisanta-t-elle. Bref, on fait quoi maintenant qu'il y a une nouvelle barrière?

-On sait comment la détruire, il faut juste le faire au bon moment. Détruire la barrière et attaquer dans la foulée. Remarqua la brune. Il va falloir qu'on planifie tout cela pour agir.

-Effectivement, faut qu'on s'organise et qu'on voit avec le gnome. Soupira Zelena.

-Toi t'as parlé à Belle. Remarqua Emma.

-Rumple l'ignore de plus en plus. Grogna la rousse. Elle va-

-Je crois vous avoir déjà dit de parler des ragots sans moi. Coupa Regina. Vous venez toutes les deux au manoir ce soir, nous pourrons parler, et Henry sera content d'avoir ses mères et sa tante, vous voulez bien?

-Ah oui je veux bien! S'enjoua Zelena. Tu veux bien m'emmener du coup?

-Oui bien sûr, va t'installer dans la voiture. Accepta la brune, montrant sa Mercedes du doigt lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait s'y rendre, désireuse d'avoir un instant avec Emma qui reprit dès que Zelena se fut éloignée.

-Je veux bien, mais je vais faire un détour par chez moi, j'ai plus de fringues et d'affaires. Accepta Emma.

-Je pourrais te prêter quelque chose. Proposa la brune, gênée.

-Reg', un quart d'heure pour faire un détour, je prends un sac et je reviens rapidement. Assura la blonde avec un grand sourire, attendrie par la réaction de la jeune femme.

Elle savait que la brune n'oserait pas le dire devant sa soeur, mais si elle proposait de lui prêter des affaires c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'aimait pas quand Emma était loin, elle voulait la garder près d'elle. Depuis le début c'était comme ça, tout était prétexte à la garder près d'elle, ou à venir près d'elle.

-D'accord, mais fais vite. Réclama la brune, la dernière phrase sortant plus bas.

-Tu es mignonne. Sourit la blonde en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux en place.

-Tais toi. Grogna Regina gênée.

-Je peux dire à ma femme qu'elle est mignonne quand même. Rétorqua Emma.

-Non, je ne suis pas une adolescente toute pimpante, je suis une femme mûre et élégante, alors trouves un autre adjectif. Ordonna la brune, avant de voir la blonde levé les yeux au ciel. Maintenant rentre vite, dépêches toi. Réclama-t-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas, juste des fois, me demander les choses en douceur. Soupira la blonde.

Regina se reprit dans un soupir et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

-Emma, s'il te plaît, peux tu te dépêcher de récupérer des affaires pour venir me rejoindre. Tout en passant à un bel adjectif pour moi, s'il te plaît. Exagéra la brune avant de lui offrir un autre baiser. À tout à l'heure.

Elle s'éloigna de la blonde, sans même un dernier coup d'oeil. Emma lâcha un léger rire et alla alors rejoindre sa voiture. Elle redémarra et partit de suite pour chez elle, si elle mettait plus qu'un quart d'heure -temps qu'elle avait mentionné à sa compagne- la brune la tuerait, elle le savait. Elle se gara rapidement et s'approcha de sa maison, pour la contourner, en cherchant ses clés dans ses poches. Elle les mettait toujours dans ses poches et pourtant il lui fallait toujours plusieurs minutes pour les trouver. Quand elle les trouva finalement, debout devant sa porte, elle entendit un bruit violent, strident, et vola des mètres en arrière, puis se fut le noir. 

Elle papillonna des yeux, sa vue encore floue, mais referma les yeux. Elle chercha à bouger, mais tout son corps lui fit mal et elle ne put même pas se déplacer d'un centimètre. Elle sentit alors son dos la tirer, une douleur affreuse dans la tête, mais elle ne sentait plus vraiment ses jambes, comme si elles étaient absentes.

-Emma?

Cette voix elle la connaissait, mais elle avait trop mal à la tête pour savoir qui c'était. Elle tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'est la blancheur du plafond. Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue, alors qu'une autre se glissait dans sa main. Elle vit une chevelure noire floue rentrer dans son champ de vision. Regina. C'était Regina. Elle tenta par tout les moyens de serrer sa main autour de la sienne et finit par y arriver.

-Emma? Mon coeur, tu m'entends? Appela la brune tout doucement en caressant sa tête.

-E..ina.. Marmonna la blonde.

-Ne bouge pas, tout va bien aller. Assura la brune.

Lentement, la blonde reprit ses esprits, sa vue devint de plus en plus nette et elle comprit. Elle était à l'hôpital. Après quelques minutes, malgré sa bouche pâteuse, sa fatigue et sa douleur, elle se lança.

-Reg'...Appela-t-elle.

-Je suis là Emma, je suis là. Assura la brune.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda la blonde.

-T'arrivais pas, alors je suis venue, et ta maison n'était qu'un vague souvenir, brûlée. Et tu étais étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, alors je t'ai emmenée à l'hôpital. Ça fait un peu plus de deux jours que tu ne t'étais pas réveillée. Expliqua Regina en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme. J'ai eu peur.

-Je vais bien, je vais bien. Enfin je crois. Marmonna Emma.

Regina peu convaincue, appuya sur le bouton pour faire venir quelqu'un. Quelques minutes après on frappa à la porte, et Whale entra, la brune se mit sur le côté laissant l'homme ausculter la jeune femme.

-Comment vous sentez vous? Demanda-t-il après avoir vérifié son coeur, sa respiration et la blessure qu'elle avait à l'arrière de la tête.

-Un peu vaseuse. Mais surtout je sens qu'à moitié mes jambes. Répondit Emma.

-Vous répondez au stimuli, donc à priori vos jambes vont bien. Je pense que le choc à la tête et les doses élevées d'antidouleurs vous rendent engourdies. Ça devrait passer d'ici quelques heures. Expliqua Whale.

-Vous pourriez baisser les doses d'antidouleur s'il vous plaît? Réclama la blonde.

-Bien sur. Whale traficota la poche que la blonde avait en perfusion. Je vous laisse vous reposez. N'hésitez pas. Informa-t-il avant de partir.

Regina se rapprocha de suite, tirant le fauteuil au passage pour s'asseoir près d'Emma en tenant sa main.

-Henry? Demanda Emma.

-Il est à la maison avec ma soeur. Il est quatre heure du matin Emma. Sourit la brune.

-Ah... Fit la blonde déçue.

-Il sera là dans quatre petites heures, les visites ne commencent qu'à huit heure. Informa Regina. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Un peu. Répondit Emma. Je me dépêchais pour te rejoindre, je cherchais mes clés devant la porte, et quand je les ai trouvées, j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte et là ça a explosé, et après je sais plus. Raconta-t-elle.

-Je t'ai retrouvée au sol, entourée de sang, tu as une plaie derrière la tête, à la base des cheveux. T'as du perdre connaissance sur le coup. Expliqua Regina.

Emma porta sa main derrière la tête et toucha la plaie. Elle avait été recousue, une plaie large et longue, qui lui faisait mal quand elle touchait. Elle grimaça et laissa sa tête tomber dans l'énorme oreiller redresser par le haut du lit.

-Il y avait de la magie? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui Emma, j'ai ressenti de la magie partout quand je t'ai trouvée. Acquiesça la brune en remettant ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez décidé avec Zel' pour Jadis? Questionna la blonde.

-Rien. Tu crois vraiment que depuis deux jours je me suis posée autour d'une table avec ma soeur pour parler de la sorcière blanche?! S'indigna Regina.

-Tu m'as veillée tout le temps où j'étais inconsciente? Interrogea la blonde, esquissant un sourire pour la première fois.

-Je...Non je ne suis pas de ce genre, tu devrais la savoir. Refusa la brune en détournant le regard.

-Regina. Appuya la blessée.

-Non. Refusa la jeune femme.

-Reginaaa. Répéta Emma en appuyant la dernière lettre.

-Arrête Em'. Grogna la brune.

-Faut tout faire pour les blessés. Faut les ménager. Alors ne m'oblige pas à sortir de ce lit pour te torturer et avoir des réponses. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Tu ne dois pas bouger, Whale l'a dit. Imposa Regina.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça va me bloquer? Argua Emma en tentant de se redresser.

-Ok arrête! Arrête! S'exclama la brune en la voyant grimacer. Je reconnais, j'ai pas quitté l'hôpital depuis que tu es là. Admit-elle. Mais s'il te plaît ne bouge pas.

-Tu m'aimes. Susurra la blonde, comme si elle le constatait, ses yeux se mettant à briller.

-Je vois que tu en doutais toujours. Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'aime tant Emma. Plus encore depuis que j'ai eu peur de te perdre.

-Mais je vais bien. Assura Emma. Elle serra la main de la jeune femme et baissa les yeux sur sa tenue d'hôpital et sa couverture sur elle. J'ai plus rien.

-Tu nous as, tes parents, Henry et moi. Rassura Regina.

-J'ai plus de maison, plus de vêtements, plus tout mes meubles. Plus rien. Je vais devoir retourner chez mes parents, l'enfer. Soupira Emma. La brune passa une main sur sa tête, la câlinant. Mais au moins tu vas pouvoir m'acheter des fringues tout comme tu voulais. Sourit-elle.

-On va te faire une super garde robe. Assura la brune avec un léger sourire. Tout va bien aller Emma, c'est promis.

-Tu vas continuer à sortir avec moi, même si je suis à la rue? Demanda la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je vais voir, en tant que maire et reine je dois faire attention, je dois garder une certaine image, et sortir avec une femme à la rue, ne va pas aider. Argua Regina.

-Alors j'ai tout perdu, je suis blessée et ma femme va me lâcher?! Mais t'es immonde! S'exclama Emma.

-Je suis immonde?! Grogna la brune.

-Ouais, tu m'abandonnes alors que je suis dans la merde. Marmonna tristement la blonde.

-Ton langage... Soupira Regina.

-Si on est plus ensemble, pourquoi je me prendrais la tête sur mes manières, hein? Provoqua Emma.

-Je n'ai pas dis que c'était fini, je dis que je dois y penser. Provoqua la brune.

Emma bougonna, lâchant la main de la jeune femme, et se tourna légèrement, avec difficulté, pour lui tourner le dos. Regina se leva alors, délaissant sa veste sur le fauteuil, elle grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea dans le dos d'Emma. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle agissait comme il fallait, mais elle faisait. Elle passa un bras autour de la blonde et se cala dans l'oreiller et sur le matelas, laissant la jeune femme se reposer contre elle.

-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher maintenant? Murmura Emma en glissant sa main dans celle de la brune sur son ventre.

-Bien sur que non. Répondit la brune en sentant qu'il fallait laisser l'ironie de côté, la blonde avait besoin d'être rassurée.

-Tu me lâcheras pas plus tard non plus? Continua Emma.

-Promis chérie. Souffla Regina. Détend toi, et laisse toi aller contre moi. Faut te reposer. Insista-t-elle en la serrant légèrement contre elle.

La blonde ne discuta pas et mit quelques secondes à s'endormir contre la brune qui la berçait. Regina resta sans bouger, elle avait eu si peur de perdre la jeune femme, qu'elle savait plus que jamais que la blonde était la femme de sa vie, son grand amour, son bel amour. Elle se sentait dépendante d'Emma aujourd'hui, si la blonde disparaissait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle l'aimait tant, elle et Henry étaient sa famille, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si heureuse. Les deux la comblaient, elle se sentait exploser, son coeur débordait d'amour, elle n'avait jamais vécu ça, ni ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Pourtant durant des années elle s'était laissée envahir par la haine et la colère, elle avait l'habitude de vivre en étant habitée par un sentiment énorme et dévorant. Mais aujourd'hui c'était plus fort encore, elle n'aurait jamais pensé avant que l'amour serait un sentiment plus envahissant que la haine, jamais elle n'aurait pensé aimer ainsi un jour. Et en temps normal elle aurait pris peur et tout camoufler, mais c'était Emma. Cette dernière l'avait toujours soutenue, aidée, appréciée pour ce qu'elle était et aimée sans condition, elle avait souffert pour elle, tout tenté et tout accepté pour son bonheur. Elle s'était montrée patiente et persuasive, aimante et attentionnée. Avec le recul, Regina se rendait compte qu'Emma avait toujours été parfaite derrière ses idioties et ses sourires.

-Maman?

Elle tourna la tête, sans trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller Emma qui était assoupie contre son torse. Elle vit alors la tignasse rousse de sa soeur et la mine inquiète de son fils. Elle avait du rêvasser longtemps, pour que se soit enfin l'heure des visites.

-Venez, mais pas trop de bruit elle dort. Invita-t-elle.

-Comment va m'man? Demanda Henry près d'elles, du côté de la blonde, la regardant.

-Elle va aller bien, mais elle doit se reposer, et éviter tout effort. Expliqua Regina.

-On est passé par chez elle. Informa Zelena.

-Et? Questionna la brune, elle avait demandé à sa soeur de passé voir si il y avait quelque chose de récupérable, n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à la blonde.

-Rien. Tout a explosé, il reste les décombres de la maison, les cendres et voilà. Tout a été réduit en poussière, en fait Emma est le seul truc survivant. Expliqua la rousse, tentant l'humour pour remonter le moral de tout le monde.

-Mince, ça va pas lui remonter le moral ça. Soupira Regina. Pour les vêtements c'est arrangé, elle en a quelques un chez moi, et on ira lui en acheter d'autres, c'était prévu déjà à l'avance. Mais pour la maison et le mobilier c'est vraiment nul, Emma va être accablée. Elle va retourner chez ses parents, ce qui la dépite au plus haut point. Marmonna-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de sa compagne qu'elle fixait.

-Et pourquoi tu lui proposes pas de venir à la maison? Proposa Henry.

-Pas faux Gina, pourquoi pas? Renchérit Zelena.

-Parce que nous sommes ensemble depuis un peu plus de quatre mois, c'est trop récent. Remarqua la brune.

-Mais vous vous connaissez depuis cinq, vous étiez des meilleures amies depuis au moins deux ans avant de sortir ensemble, et puis en plus, vous êtes amoureuses. Commença à lister Henry. De toute façon depuis quatre mois vous vivez ensemble mais dans deux maisons. Vous passez votre temps ensemble, vous dormez toujours ensemble-

-Elles font pas que dormir. Gloussa la rousse.

-Zelena! Hurla la brune outrée.

La blonde contre elle bougonna en se bougeant légèrement, et les trois réveillés se tendirent de peur d'avoir brisé son sommeil. Et effectivement c'est ce qui arriva. Après quelques secondes les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent.

-Reg'...Marmonna-t-elle.

-Je suis là Emma, juste dans ton dos. Assura la brune. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée. Notre fils et ma soeur là. Informa-t-elle.

-Eh gamin. Sourit Emma, fatiguée en sortant la main de sous la couverture pour la tendre à Henry dans un poing fermé.

-Salut m'man, comment tu te sens? Demanda le jeune homme en toquant leurs poings ensemble.

-J'ai connu mieux je dois le reconnaitre. Sourit la blonde. Que Jadis fasse gaffe, je laisserais pas passer.

-Oh je me doute, mais évite d'y aller seule, emmène maman et tata avec toi. Réclama Henry.

Ce simple nom fit sourire Zelena, elle avait encore peu l'habitude de la famille, d'être tante, alors quand le jeune homme l'appelait ainsi elle se sentait bêtement comblée.

-Je te le promets. Accepta Emma. Vous êtes passé par ma maison?

-Heu... ouais, on...Bégaya Henry mal à l'aise.

-Il reste rien, mon coeur. Souffla Regina, en la serrant légèrement. Désolé.

-Fais chier. Soupira Emma. Je vais devoir retourner chez mes parents, l'angoisse. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Regina se mordilla la lèvre. Son fils et sa soeur avaient raison, elle devait lui proposer, mais elle n'avait jamais fait ça, elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle hésita puis se redressa dans le lit, s'asseyant sur le bord de ce dernier en aidant Emma à s'allonger correctement sur le dos.

-Tu... Elle hésita. Tu sens tes jambes à nouveau? Questionna-t-elle lâchement.

-Oui, elles sont lourdes. S'amusa gentiment la blonde.

-Maman. Appuya Henry en la regardant avec des grands yeux, l'air de dire "tu te fou de moi là?".

-Emma, je...Regina grogna contre elle même de n'être même pas capable de demander à sa compagne de venir chez elle. Comme tu n'as plus de maison, tu pourrais, pour que je puisse prendre soin de toi, venir vivre chez moi, tu vois le temps d'aller mieux et de retrouver autre chose, ça t'éviterait d'aller chez tes parents. Enchaina-t-elle rapidement, paniquée.

-C'est vrai? Je veux pas te déranger. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu ne me dérangeras pas, viens chez moi. Appuya la brune, en serrant la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

-Merci Reg'. Sourit tendrement la blonde.

-Yess! S'exclama Henry en relevant le poing avant de le ramener contre lui, son coude entre ses côtes.

-C'est temporaire Henry, t'emballe pas. Rectifia la blonde. Je te promets Regina, dès que je suis sur pied je me mets à chercher un appart' et je partirais vite. Assura-t-elle.

-T'es la bienvenue à la maison, ne te stresses pas pour ça. Je suis ravie de t'avoir avec nous. Souffla la brune avec un léger sourire. Elle se pencha et embrassa le front de la blonde avant de dévier sur sa mâchoire. Je pourrais te faire l'amour n'importe quand comme ça. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Niaaa Gina... Geignit Zelena derrière. Garde ça pour vous pitié.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? S'emballa Henry, toujours aussi curieux.

-Des trucs de grands. Rétorqua la rousse.

-Aaah beurk... Encore, mais vous passer votre temps à faire ça. Fit le jeune homme dégoûté.

-Mais comment tu sais ça? Rétorqua Regina, avec un air outré.

-Les murs sont pas si épais, et toi et m'man...et bah...enfin des fois...vous êtes pas ultra ultra discrètes quoi...Expliqua Henry, tout gêné.

Zelena explosa littéralement de rire, alors que la brune ne savait plus où se mettre, les joues écarlates, et qu'Emma alternait son regard de sa compagne à son fils, ne sachant que dire.

-Reg'? Appela la jeune femme.

-Je...je vais faire insonoriser la chambre. Je vais trouver le sort qu'il faut. Assura Regina.

-Se serait une bonne idée. Acquiesça Henry. Bon moi je vais aller en cours du coup. Déclara-t-il en s'échappant rapidement après un bisou volant sur la joue de sa mère blonde.

-Attends, je viens avec toi. Lança Zelena en le rattrapant.

Les deux disparurent, et Emma soupira en se tournant difficilement dans son lit. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de la brune, en fermant les yeux, épuisée par tout cela. Elle avait encore des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, les paupières lourdes, des douleurs dans le dos, la nuque et la tête, elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris trente ans d'un coup.

-Tu es fatiguée chérie? Murmura la brune.

-Un peu. Admit Emma. Tu restes près de moi hein? S'assura-t-elle, en serrant sa main.

-Bien évidemment. Accepta Regina en caressant le dos de la jeune femme de sa main libre.

-J't'aime Reg'. Marmonna la blonde.

-Moi aussi Emma. Sourit tendrement la brune. Dors maintenant, tu as besoin de repos.

Sans lâcher la main de sa compagne, Emma se pelotonna dans l'oreiller et la couverture, en quelques secondes elle s'assoupit. Regina resta près d'elle de longues minutes, la berçant avec ses caresses et l'admirant. Même blessée et épuisée, Emma restait la plus belle femme qu'elle n'est jamais vu. Ses pommettes bien dessinées, son nez fin, sa mâchoire attrayante sur laquelle elle voulait déposer quelques baisers, et puis ses fines lèvres qu'elle aimait. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, même si elle risquait de la réveiller elle en avait envie. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les lèvres tentantes de la jeune femme, et sans s'en rendre compte elle se pencha doucement vers elle, ce n'est qu'à quelques centimètres qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas réveillée sa compagne qui était blessée et épuisée. Elle devait prendre soin d'elle, si les rôles étaient inversés, Emma aurait pris soin d'elle, elle devait le faire, prouver qu'elle pouvait, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, quelques soit la situation. Elle se redressa alors, et se mit debout. Elle tourna quelques minutes en rond, dans la chambre, elle essayait de trouver une solution pour Emma, pour qu'elle guérisse plus vite.

-Elle dort comme un bébé.

Regina se retourna vivement vers la porte de la chambre qui était fermée derrière Jadis. Cette dernière avait troqué sa robe blanche et imposante contre un tailleur pantalon entièrement blanc. La brune sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en pensant que l'état d'Emma n'était du seulement à elle.

-La faute à qui? Grogna-t-elle.

-Elle dort paisiblement, comme une enfant faisant de beaux rêves, vous devriez me remercier. Provoqua la sorcière.

-Je...Regina se retint sentant sa magie crépiter de colère. Allez vous en, partez pour cette fois. Je n'engagerais pas la guerre au milieu d'un hôpital et encore moins devant elle. Argua-t-elle en lançant un regard à sa compagne.

Jadis sourit mesquinement, en coin, et s'avança vers la brune. Cette dernière resta impassible, mais à l'intérieur c'était tout autre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle était déstabilisée, personne n'avait jamais su lui faire ça, à l'exception d'Emma. Cette femme avec son allure, sa prestance et son pouvoir, dégageait quelque chose à la fois de terrifiant et d'attirant, quelque chose que Regina ne comprenait pas et détestait. Elle était celle qui était aussi crainte que désirée, c'était son rôle et aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à dégagée cela. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit le souffle de la sorcière se mêlé au sien.

-La Méchante Reine a perdu sa méchanceté mais pas sa beauté de ce que je peux voir. Murmura Jadis.

-La méchanceté ne rend que plus laid. Devenir un héros ne pouvait que me faire gagner. Argua Regina, tentant de reprendre sa contenance.

-La bonté et la gentillesse ne rendent pas forcément plus beau. Regardez. Provoqua la sorcière en tournant le regard vers la blonde.

Regina bouillit en comprenant le sous entendu. Emma, laide? Cette sorcière était idiote au possible en plus d'être mesquine et mauvaise.

-Emma est la plus belle femme que je connaisse, vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville. Affirma la brune.

-Vous croyez? Continua Jadis, sourire en coin. Pourtant au vu de votre regard je ne vous laisse pas indifférente. Argua-t-elle.

-Vous croyez? Se moqua Regina. Et bien vous vous trompez, je n'éprouve que de la haine pour vous.

-La haine n'empêche pas le désir. Murmura Jadis en glissant son doigt dans les mèches brunes, pour en remettre une derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Regina resta stoïque, ne la repoussant pas, figée par la surprise devant de tels agissements. Emma, réveillée, mais somnolente dans son lit, ne bougea pas, sentant son coeur se compresser dans sa poitrine devant une telle vision. Comment en vouloir à la brune? Jadis était magnifique et particulièrement dans ce costume blanc, mais Emma commençait tout juste à ne plus avoir peur de voir sa compagne s'envoler, cette scène allait effriter cette nouvelle confiance en leur relation. Puis doucement, la sorcière s'éloigna de Regina et quitta la chambre. Emma vit le trouble de sa compagne et ne su dire si c'était parce qu'elle était attirée par Jadis ou parce qu'elle était en colère. L'un ou l'autre, elle aurait voulu ne pas le voir, le doute s'était immiscé en elle, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'en débarrasser facilement. Le silence les englobait, quand Regina reprit conscience des choses elle regarda la blonde qui s'empressa de fermé les yeux, à la recherche du sommeil, pour oublier. Encore épuisée, elle s'endormit vite. Quand elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle vit Regina assise dans le fauteuil près d'elle, un dossier sur les genoux, les lunettes sur le bout du nez. Avait-elle rêvée l'échange de sa compagne et Jadis ou cela s'était véritablement passé? Elle ne savait plus, la fatigue, la douleur et les médicaments, l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement.

-Hey... Murmura la blonde.

-Emma. Soupira la brune en fermant le dossier pour se pencher vers le visage de la jeune femme. Comment te sens tu? Demanda-t-elle en embrassant son front.

-Moyen. Marmonna Emma, soupirant en sentant la main de Regina caresser sa tête. Tu ne peux pas soigner mes blessures avec la magie? Dans les films ils font un petit geste et bim y a plus rien. Proposa-t-elle, avec l'infime espoir que tout se termine ainsi.

-Non, on est pas dans un film Emma. Sourit gentiment Regina.

-Ouais bah tu remarqueras que ces dernières années ma vie ressemble plus aux films que à la réalité. Argua la blonde.

-Je suis désolée, mais là je ne peux rien pour toi. Je peux guérir les blessures, mais certaines requièrent seulement du temps. J'ai guéris une grande partie de tes blessures déjà Emma. Quand je t'ai trouvée, tu avais plein de morceaux de verres sur le visage, les mains et le corps, ainsi que des coupures et des égratignures, j'ai tout soigné, mais il te faut du repos. Expliqua la brune en continuant de caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Tu vois, comme dans les films. Sourit Emma.

La brune gloussa, consciente que c'était la manière d'Emma pour lui dire merci.

-Presque. Seulement dans les films, il n'y a pas deux femmes sublimes folles amoureuses, ou alors elles le sont mais les scénaristes ne leurs laissent pas le droit de l'être. Remarqua Regina.

-C'est bien dommage. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent. Sourit la blonde en l'attirant pour l'embrasser. Tu sais, dans mon monde, la plupart des films avec un couple de femmes, finissent mal. L'une meurt, ou part, ou elles se séparent. Remarqua-t-elle. Dans le pire des cas, l'une trompe l'autre qui ne s'en remet pas. Argua-t-elle, comme pour la prévenir.

-Je t'assure que les histoires peuvent bien se terminer des fois. Murmura Regina en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Emma ferma les yeux sous les baisers qui parsemèrent son visage. Peut-être avait elle rêver, après tout Regina l'aimait, prenait soin d'elle, l'accueillerait chez elle. Elles étaient amoureuses, elle avait du rêver l'alchimie entre Regina et Jadis.


	7. 7 : Colère

7 : Colère.

Problème 7 : la confronter pour savoir la vérité

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Regina rayonna dans la cuisine, se débarrassa de son tablier qu'elle laissa sur le plan de travail, et accouru à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et enlaça les épaules de sa compagne pour apposer fougueusement ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Oula...Soupira Emma, surprise en la serrant contre elle. Doucement, j'ai encore mal un peu partout.

Elle était sortie de l'hôpital une heure avant, après deux semaines à ne rien faire dans son lit dans la chambre angoissante par sa blancheur, Emma avait imposé qu'on la laisse partir, et bien sur Regina avait accouru chez elle pour préparer son arrivée. Zelena avait alors été chargée d'aller récupérer la blonde à la sortie de l'hôpital et de la ramener au manoir. La brune attendait depuis deux semaines de la revoir chez elle, deux semaines qu'elle la voulait sur pied, et elle l'avait là devant elle. Elle se laissa aller, mais entendant la remarque sur les douleurs de la blonde, Regina la lâcha pour prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément de nouveau.

-J'en reviens pas que tu sois là. Souffla sincèrement Regina.

-Et bah si, et ta charmante soeur aussi. S'amusa la blonde.

-Entrez. Invita la brune, sans perdre son sourire. Emma passa devant elle, et la rousse avança à son tour. Merci Zel'.

-De rien, au moins on a fait les ragots dans la voiture. Sourit la rousse.

La brune laissa passer un léger rire, en voyant sa soeur entrer pétillante et provocante comme à son habitude. Henry déboula à ce moment là en courant, et Regina n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il sautait sur Emma, elle pu voir que la jeune femme avait mal de part sa grimace, mais comme toujours la blonde prenait sur elle pour ne pas décevoir son fils.

-Henry va y doucement avec ta mère, elle est toujours toute cassée. Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

-Ah ouais pardon! Reconnu Henry en faisant quelques pas en arrière. Tu vas bien ma'?

-Mais oui, écoute pas ta mère. Souffla la blonde en l'enlaçant.

-Emma! S'indigna la brune. Allez dans le salon. Et tu te reposes, pas de bêtises. Ordonna-t-elle à sa compagne.

Et la mère et le fils disparurent. Zelena alla en cuisine avec sa soeur, voulant l'aider avec le repas. Mais dans un premier temps, elle s'arrêta en la fixant, regardant la brune qui sortait le plat du four.

-Tu ne vas pas lui dire? Demanda la rousse.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Rétorqua Regina sans même la regarder.

-Tu plaisantes? Argua Zelena. Tu m'as entraînée, contre mon gré, je rappelle, affronter l'autre sorcière parce que tu étais en colère contre elle à cause de l'état d'Emma. Heureusement pour toi ta chérie pouvait pas s'envoyer en l'air, elle n'a pas pu voir les bleus que t'as récolté en faisant un vol planer. Rappela-t-elle agressive.

-Zelena, si tu lui parles, je te tue. Gronda la brune.

-Ouais bah c'est stupide. Soupira la rousse. Si les rôles étaient inversés tu lui pardonnerais pas.

-Elle ne le saura pas. Répéta Regina.

-Et bien va falloir le dire a Belle. Je lui ai tout raconté. Rétorqua Zelena en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Zelena... Soupira la brune. Elle posa ce qu'elle avait en main et releva la tête vers sa soeur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Belle?

-Te la joues pas grande soeur, c'est moi la grande soeur. Rétorqua la rousse.

-Zel', si Belle et toi tombez amoureuses, je serais ravie pour toi, mais s'il te plaît, n'entame rien si elle et Rumple c'est pas fini, avoir à dos le Ténébreux n'est jamais une bonne idée. Rappela Regina.

-Belle a quitté Rumple il y a presque deux semaines. Elle vit dans une chambre du Granny's depuis. Et je l'ai embrassée il y a trois jours. Révéla finalement Zelena. Elle me plait vraiment tu sais. Souffla-t-elle. Je sais pas comment expliquer, je me sens bien quand je suis avec elle.

-Tu n'as plus peur d'être toi même, tu te sens complète et aimée? Comprit la brune.

-Oui. Admit la rousse avec un léger sourire. Les deux soeurs se fixèrent, souriant en voyant les progrès fait dans leurs échanges. Elle vient ce soir ici. Révéla finalement Zelena.

-Quoi?! Non c'est une blague? Soupira Regina, désabusée. Quelle partie de la phrase n'as tu pas compris dans "soirée famille pour le retour d'Emma"?!

-Belle est ton amie, celle d'Emma, Henry l'adore, et elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Justifia Zelena. Oh allez ça va! C'est pas comme si je te ramenais un inconnu, c'est Belle.

-Tu me fatigues. S'exaspéra la brune. Si elle parle, je vous tue toutes les deux, alors tu la préviens. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Merci Regina, tu n'as jamais été aussi sympathique. Soupira la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle quitta la cuisine et puis le manoir pour finalement aller chercher Belle devant la maison, cette dernière lui ayant envoyé un message.  
De son côté, Regina laissa le plat au chaud, et alla vers le salon. Comme à son habitude, elle resta cachée pour regarder son fils et sa compagne.

-Ma', je crois que tu devrais proposer à maman de vivre avec elle. Et de l'épouser. Proposa Henry assit sur le canapé, à l'envers, les jambes sur le dossier, la tête sur l'assise.

-N'importe quoi toi! Gloussa nerveusement Emma. Elle me dirait non. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais elle est pas prête. Je crois qu'elle le sera jamais, parce que c'est moi. Reprit-elle sérieusement.

-Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Depuis l'explosion de la maison, elle pete des câbles, je te jure, elle déraille. Elle voudrait tuer tout le monde, leurs en faire baver. Elle a eu peur pour toi, vraiment tu sais. Affirma Henry. Mais tu sais comment elle est, elle a peur. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle peut faire la fière, tu le sais comme moi. Elle a peur. Elle a toujours tout perdu, Daniel, Robin, Graham, son père, son pouvoir, le contrôle des choses, de sa vie, même moi elle a faillit me perdre. Donc elle a peur de te perdre aussi. Et l'explosion n'a rien arrangé.

-Je sais. Acquiesça Emma. Si je suis sortie si rapidement de l'hôpital c'est en grande partie pour elle. J'ai mal partout, mais je pouvais plus la laisser rentrer tout les soirs seule, je voyais qu'elle angoissait en me laissant à l'idée que je disparaisse. Reconnu-t-elle.

-Elle parle que de toi tout le temps. C'est relou. Soupira Henry.

-Nan mais comment tu parles?! Ria Emma. Si ta mère t'entendait elle crierait et m'accuserait d'être responsable de ton langage de merde. Argua-t-elle en le chatouillant.

Regina sourit à la porte et se décida à enfin rentrer pour les rejoindre. En la voyant les deux lui sourirent en cessant leurs enfantillages. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs bouilles faussement parfaites et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder sa soeur qui embrassait Belle, cette dernière suspendue à ses épaules.

-Mon coeur, reprit-elle en se tournant vers les deux, et mon petit coeur, je suis désolée mais se ne sera pas tout a fait soirée famille.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Henry en se tournant pour s'asseoir correctement.

-Zelena a invité Belle. Informa la brune en se rapprochant du canapé.

-C'est sa copine, donc c'est soirée famille. Sourit Emma en tendant la main à la brune.

-Ça va toi? Demanda Regina en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Mais oui. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Soupira la blonde.

-Je m'inquiète si je veux. Rétorqua la brune. Et puis Emma, tu peux mentir à qui tu veux, ma soeur, tes parents, les médecins, et même à toi même, mais à moi tu ne peux pas mentir. Je sais que tu as mal.

-Un petit peu, oui. Admit Emma. Mais tout va bien je suis avec vous deux, vous allez me chouchouter. Sourit-elle.

-Pas moi. Tu vois avec maman. Interrompit Henry en partant vers la cuisine.

-Et bien, va au moins mettre le couvert s'il te plaît. Réclama Regina en le regardant partir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la blonde. Tu doutes encore. Reprocha-t-elle.

-De toi? Non pas du tout. Je t'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Même si le montrer est encore peu facile. Affirma Emma.

-Je suis pas assez démonstratrice pour toi? Demanda la brune.

-C'est pas ça. Seulement des fois je ne suis pas ta compagne, je suis la mère d'Henry et le Sheriff, peut-être ton amie mais pas plus. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, des fois tu te comportes avec moi comme tu te comporterais avec n'importe qui. Expliqua la blonde.

-Mais je t'aime. Rétorqua Regina, les sourcils froncés, un peu perdue.

-Et moi aussi. Je sais que tu m'aimes Gina, seulement des fois tu te fermes totalement, et je suis impuissante. Tu deviens froide et distante, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d'un coup je deviens sans intérêt ou alors si j'en ai tu ne le montres pas. Précisa Emma.

-Mais je t'aime Emma, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Souffla la brune. C'est peut-être ça d'ailleurs, ce l'on vit je ne l'ai jamais vécu. Des fois je ne sais pas faire, je suis désolée chérie. Murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-J't'aime Reg'. Sourit la blonde contre ses lèvres. Ce soir on fait l'amour. Affirma-t-elle.

-N'importe quoi, tu es encore tout cassée. Provoqua la brune avec un sourire.

-Et bien on fera l'amour avec tendresse au lieu de tenter des trucs improbables cette fois. Argua Emma. Allez Reg', ça fait plus de deux semaines que je t'ai pas touchée. C'est le plus longtemps qu'on est été contraintes depuis qu'on est ensemble. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je sais. Et tu me manques aussi, mais faudra y aller tout en douceur pour ton petit corps. Sourit Regina.

Emma vint l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Et tu vas être sympa avec Belle et Zel', elles sont vraiment craquantes et amoureuses, elles sont passées me voir à l'hôpital souvent. Ajouta la blonde en passant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas, et quoi que je choisisse t'as pas ton mot à dire. Argua la brune.

-Rebonjour la froideur. Soupira Emma.

-Désolé. Grimaça Regina. Je vais essayer d'être sympa. Acquiesça-t-elle.

-Tu sais faire ça? Se moqua la blonde.

-Je te déteste. Pesta la brune en se levant.

-Je sais. Ria Emma en tentant de se relever.

Regina voyant sa douleur, revint sur ses pas, et prit le bras de la jeune femme pour l'aider à se lever. Quand elle voulu la lâcher, elle sentit la main d'Emma compresser la sienne, pour la garder près d'elle. Le message était clair : ne me lâche pas. Alors Regina resta près d'elle, même quand sa soeur et Belle arrivèrent et s'installèrent avec elles et Henry autour de la table pour le repas, elle resta avec sa compagne, ne voulant pas la laisser. Elle avait l'impression que tout pouvait lui échapper, que les sourires qui l'entouraient, les rires qui envahissaient son grand manoir et l'amour qu'elle recevait pouvaient s'effriter, elle avait peur de tout perdre.

-Arrête de penser Reg'. Murmura la blonde dans son oreille alors qu'ils étaient autour de la table.

-Emma, je t'aime. Sourit-elle doucement, presque timidement.

-Moi aussi mon trésor. Sourit Emma en caressant sa joue, devant tant de tendresse et de timidité.

Et le diner se poursuivit dans les rires des cinq, soulagés de retrouver Emma en un seul morceau chez eux. Durant les deux dernières semaines, Regina avait pris soin d'Henry, comme toujours, mais dès qu'elle était loin de la blonde elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle même, inquiète qu'il arrive encore quelque chose à sa compagne. Leurs fils l'avait bien vu et faisait en sorte de lui changer les idées, puis après le diner, souvent il la poussait à aller à l'hôpital auprès d'Emma, ce que la brune finissait toujours par accepter.  
Le repas terminé, Zelena emmena la blonde au salon, entraînant Belle avec elles, et Henry aida sa mère brune a tout ranger. Elle fit la vaisselle et il l'essuya, en silence tout d'abord avec qu'il ne le brise.

-Pourquoi tu es si distante avec Emma, maman? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas distante. Refusa la brune.

-Tu n'oses jamais lui dire des mots tout doux et tu es jamais tendre avec elle quand vous êtes pas que toutes les deux. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais pourquoi t'oses pas? Avec moi t'hésites jamais, qu'il y est des gens ou non, tu me fais des câlins et des bisous. Et pas à Emma, pourquoi? Enchaina Henry.

-Je..je ne fais pas ça. J'ai embrassée Emma plus d'une fois devant toi. Rétorqua Regina.

-Des fois. Mais souvent t'es comme avant. Des fois t'agis avec elle comme si rien n'avait changé entre vous. Comme si vous étiez mes mamans, des amies et rien de plus. Argua le jeune homme.

-Mais c'est pas possible, vous vous êtes parlé tout les deux. Soupira Regina.

-Elle te l'a dis m'man? S'étonna Henry.

-Oui, et ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas. Grogna la brune.

-Bah désolé maman, mais on en a jamais parlé ensemble de ça. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble on parle beaucoup m'man et moi, parce que je suis celui qui te connais le mieux, donc des fois m'man me pose des questions pour essayer de te comprendre et de briser ta carapace. Mais pas cette fois, on a pas parlé de ce que je viens de te dire. Déclara le jeune homme.

-Toi et ta mère vous vous ressemblez bien trop pour ma santé. Soupira Regina. Je l'aime, c'est un fait, mais des fois je ne sais pas vraiment comment le montrer, comment je dois agir. Reconnu-t-elle avant de se lancer. Depuis Daniel, il y a eu Robin, mais avec l'un je me cachais de ma mère et j'avais dix sept ans, avec l'autre tout était compliqué, moins sincère, moins fort et si différent, il ne connaissait pas tout de moi. Emma me connait par coeur, elle sait le bon et le mauvais, et je me sens-

-Mise à nue. Comprit Henry.

-Oui, totalement. Admit la brune. Elle a franchi trop de barrières et elle est si proche de mon coeur que j'ai peur qu'elle s'en approche trop. Tu comprends? Finit-elle en lui donnant la dernière assiette.

-Oui mais là où tu fais erreur c'est que tu penses qu'elle en a franchi trop, alors qu'elle en a franchi pile assez, elle a juste atteint ton coeur mais pour en prendre soin. Laisse lui sa chance. Ne la blesse pas, laisse toi aller avec elle. Emma peut presque tout te passer, elle peut encaisser pour toi, elle t'aime. Et puis on est une famille qui déchire tout les trois. Sourit Henry. Vous avez menacé Felix pour moi. Toutes les deux, sans vous concerter. S'emballa-t-il.

-Oui on a fait ça. Sourit Regina. Tu es l'être le plus important de ma vie, Henry.

-Je sais, et la seule personne pour qui il en va de même, c'est m'man. Remarqua le jeune homme en s'essuyant les mains. C'est bien qu'elle vive ici.

-Je crois oui. Acquiesça la brune en faisant comme lui.

-Trouve un moment pour lui proposer de rester définitivement. J'aimerais bien, dans les années à venir, ne pas avoir à bouger de l'une à l'autre alors que vous vous aimez. Argua Henry avant d'embrasser sa joue. Je te pousse parce que je veux que tu comprennes qu'on sera jamais aussi heureux que tout les trois ensemble.

Regina passa les bras autour de son grand fils.

-Je t'aime mon petit prince. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son front.

-Moi aussi maman. Sourit Henry. Mais tu sais la seule personne qui m'aime tout autant que toi-

-C'est Emma. Coupa la brune. Je sais j'ai compris. Gloussa-t-elle devant les manipulations de son fils. Va te coucher maintenant.

Henry s'éloigna en gloussant. Regina s'approcha du salon et vit son fils embrasser tout le monde, les faisant sourire, avant de partir vers l'étage. Elle rentra alors, enfin véritablement dans le salon et vint vers le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de la blonde. Elle entendit les paroles de son fils dans sa tête, et se colla légèrement contre le flanc d'Emma en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

-Pas trop fatiguée? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Reg', mon trésor, appuya la blonde, je vais bien, rassure toi. Sourit-elle.

-Bien, alors Belle et Zelena, rassurez moi, et dites moi que Rumple ne va pas déclencher un cataclysme. Lança ironiquement la brune.

-On préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant. Informa Zelena.

-On trouvait ça important de vous le dire à vous et Henry, mais le reste de la ville on va attendre avant de se montrer. Expliqua Belle. En plus, si j'ai bien compris, Rumple pourrait vous venir en aide pour vaincre la sorcière blanche, alors on va éviter de se le mettre à dos avant.

-C'est une bonne idée, effectivement. Ironisa Regina. Malgré ma surprise, je suis ravie pour vous, vous formez, étrangement, un joli couple.

-Moi je suis ravie, on en est à deux couples de femmes. Ma mère devrait commencer à bien s'y faire finalement à nous. S'amusa Emma. En plus bientôt on sera trois couples de femmes!

-Et qui alors? Demanda la rousse, toujours aussi intéressée par les ragots et autres de tous, tout comme Emma.

-Et c'est reparti pour les rumeurs... Marmonna Regina, en se laissant aller, contre la blonde.

-Ruby et Dorothy. Enchaina Emma, un bras autour de sa compagne, sans la laisser partir mais sans faire attention à sa remarque. Tu sais la nouvelle, la brune, qui a un côté un peu guerrière, et qui est là depuis un mois je crois. Et bah d'après Ruby c'est sur la bonne voix.

-On la connait toutes, elle passe d'une personne à une autre, alors ça ne durera probablement pas. Remarqua la brune.

-Et tu sais de quoi tu parles. Marmonna la blonde.

-Emma! S'exclama Regina, en frappant sa cuisse et se redressant.

-Tu as couché avec Ruby?! S'exclama Zelena, amusée.

-C'était il y a longtemps. La malédiction était encore, Emma n'était pas arrivée, et donc Zel', je ne connaissais même pas ton existence. Justifia la brune.

-J'en reviens pas tu t'es fais Ruby. Ria la rousse.

-Bon ça va, stop. Gronda Regina, mal à l'aise.

-Pour en revenir à Ruby et Dorothy, reprit la bibliothécaire, sérieux ou pas?

-Elle veut du sérieux, je crois qu'elle craque vraiment pour elle. Sourit Emma. Je suis contente pour elle, elle le mérite.

-Tu t'es fait Ruby toi aussi? Demanda Zelena, retenant son rire.

Par amusement, Emma sourit, avec un sourcil arquer, ce qui fit s'indigner la brune près d'elle.

-Emma?! Cria la brune. Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé, tu me l'avais promis!

-Mais il s'est rien passé, je te le promets Reg', c'était pour plaisanter là. Souffla la blonde, en gloussant. Tu sais bien que je t'aime.

-Ne blague pas sur ce genre de choses. Marmonna Regina en croisant les bras.

Emma sourit devant sa bouille et vint enlacer ses épaules pour embrasser sa joue, avant de venir poser sa tête sur son épaule, pour reprendre la discussion avec le petit couple face à elles. Plus le temps passait, plus les sourires et les rires s'accumulaient, et plus Regina se détendait. En fin de soirée, Regina passa un bras autour de sa compagne pour embrasser sa tête, et la blonde finit même par s'allonger sur le canapé, la tête sur les jambes de la brune qui caressa ses cheveux.

-On va aller se coucher. Emma doit se reposer. Argua finalement la brune, minuit passé.

-Oh oui je dois me reposer. Sourit malicieusement la blonde en se redressant pour venir embrasser sa compagne.

-On va vous laisser. Déclara Zelena en attrapant la main de sa compagne pour la tirer en dehors du manoir.

La porte fermée, Emma poussa la brune sur le canapé pour se mettre sur elle en venant au plus près d'elle avec un regard de prédateur.

-Emma? Interrogea la brune.

-Je t'ai dis que ce soir on ferait l'amour. Ça me manque tellement de te toucher Reg'. Souffla Emma en venant finalement l'embrasser, sans douceur, juste du désir, presque brutal.

Regina glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de la blonde en lui rendant ses baisers, avant de finalement la soulever en se redressant. Elle se remit debout, avec la jeune femme dans ses bras, les jambes pliées de part et d'autres d'elle. Emma s'agrippa à sa nuque, le bout de ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns.

-Tout doucement, pour ton petit corps tout cassé. Rappela Regina en partant vers l'étage.

-Pas de tentative de positions improbables. Sourit Emma contre ses lèvres.

-On fera ça une prochaine fois. S'amusa la brune.

-Ouais, ce soir juste nous et de la tendresse. Et ton lit, un vrai lit, pas un lit d'hôpital. Souffla Emma alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la chambre. Ton parfum partout et pas l'odeur des hôpitaux. Des doux draps, de la dentelle et ta peau et pas les draps rêches de l'hôpital. Lista Emma avant de se retrouver le dos sur le lit la brune sur elle.

-C'était vraiment le calvaire pour toi ces deux semaines, hein mon coeur? Souffla la brune alors qu'elle la déshabillait lentement.

-Tu m'as trop manqué. Marmonna Emma. T'étais pas là assez souvent, et en plus de ça t'étais pas ma Regina toute douce et amoureuse comme t'es là. Justifia-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Emma. Et j'ai vraiment très envie de toi là. Déclara Regina en venant l'embrasser.

Et ce fut probablement la plus douce et tendre nuit de leurs vie. Regina avait peur de blesser la blonde, qui elle avait quelques douleurs mais si minimes par rapport au plaisir et à l'amour ressenti. Certes Regina n'était pas follement douce et tendre dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un, elle était même plutôt fermée et presque froide, mais elle savait se rattraper en privé. Et puis Emma savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se faire à tout ces « trucs de couple », et lui laissait le temps dont elle avait besoin tant que tout allait à côté.  
Au réveil elles prirent le petit-déjeuner avec leurs fils avant qu'il ne parte en cours. Puis la brune s'installa dans son bureau pour travailler alors qu'Emma déambulait dans le manoir pour en connaître chaque recoin. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle vivait ici maintenant, pour un temps, mais quand même. Finalement sa mère passa en fin de matinée, pour lui apporter les quelques affaires appartenant à la blonde qui était chez ses parents. Elle posa les trois cartons aux pieds de l'escalier, et Mary repartit pour aller à l'école étant attendue. Emma regarda ses paquets et se rendit dans le bureau de sa compagne, dans lequel elle entra sans frapper.

-Reg'? Interrogea-t-elle en venant s'asseoir dans le canapé à la droite du bureau.

La brune était penchée sur un dossier, travaillant depuis un moment déjà. Elle était concentrée sur le bilan financier des travaux, et elle fit à peine attention à la jeune femme. Alors que pourtant si elle avait décidé de travailler chez elle et non à la mairie c'était pour Emma.

-Oui? Marmonna-t-elle sans relever la tête, les lunettes sur le bout du nez.

-Tu veux que je déballe mes affaires ou pas? Demanda Emma.

Regina fronça les sourcils et posa son crayon pour relever les yeux vers sa compagne.

-Pourquoi ne le ferais tu pas? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je cherche un appartement dès maintenant? Enchaina la blonde, mal à l'aise.

-Quoi? Non! S'exclama la brune en venant la rejoindre sur le canapé. Non, Emma, je suis heureuse que tu sois ici, tu n'as pas a te presser pour partir et évidemment que je veux bien que tu déballes tes affaires.

-Mais je voudrais pas abuser. Remarqua Emma. C'est chez toi et-

-C'est chez nous. Même avant l'explosion de ta maison on passait la plupart de notre temps l'une chez l'autre et beaucoup ici. Argua la brune.

-Parce que ça te rassure. T'es en terrain connu, j'ai remarqué que ça te fais du bien, t'es plus à l'aise avec moi quand on est ici. Affirma la blonde.

-Parce que chez toi j'ai l'impression que tes parents pourraient débarquer à tout moment, et en plus de ça ton pirate la, il habitait pratiquement là bas pendant votre relation. Marmonna Regina, dédaigneuse.

-Tu sais que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui n'est ce pas? Tu le sais hein? S'assura Emma, cherchant le regard fuyant de la brune.

-Oui mais il t'a quand même touchée, embrassée, il t'as vu nue, il a eut accès à ton intimité et ça m'énerve. Gronda Regina en se relevant, ayant besoin de marcher pour se calmer. Je n'aime pas savoir que tu as été touchée avant moi.

-Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi alors. Gloussa nerveusement la blonde.

-Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça? S'étonna la brune, les mains sur les hanches.

-Ça veut dire que tu t'énerves alors que j'ai eu peu d'amants ou amantes, mais que moi tu m'as demandé de ne pas m'énerver quand tu me parles de ta vie sexuelle avant moi. Vie sexuelle vingt mille fois plus fournie que moi! S'exclama Emma.

-Serais tu en train de me traiter de traînée? Grogna Regina, de plus en plus agacée, la voix dure et les yeux noirs de colère.

-Non. Mais je constate que tu as une tendance à plaire, et que tu en joues énormément, tout le temps et que par le passé tu l'as utilisé comme une arme. Expliqua la blonde, tentant de garder son calme.

Elle voulu se mettre debout, elle avait mal partout, et la force qu'elle employa pour se mettre sur ses jambes la fit grimacer. Alors malgré sa colère, Regina l'aida à se mettre droite avant de refaire deux pas en arrière pour laisser de l'espace entre elles.

-Je n'y suis pour rien si je suis belle et si je plais. Argua la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Être belle et plaire est une chose, en jouer en est une autre. Appuya Emma, dont le calme devenait un vague souvenir tout doucement.

-Je n'en ai jamais joué depuis qu'on est ensemble! Se justifia Regina, qui ne voyait plus s'en sortir.

Emma avait raison, depuis la mort de Daniel et son apprentissage de la magie, Regina avait jouer de ses charmes, toujours mis ses atouts en avant, elle avait jouer de ce qu'elle était, de son physique pour arriver à ses fins et elle avait toujours réussi.

-Peut-être pas volontairement, mais tu l'as tellement fait avant que c'est une habitude chez toi maintenant. Tu le fais sans t'en rendre compte! Tu charmes tout ceux qui t'approche sans même en être consciente! S'agaça la blonde.

-Mais de quoi tu parles là? Soupira durement la brune.

-De ton putain charme et de ta putain d'habitude de séductrice à aguicher n'importe qui! Cria Emma. Et oui j'ai dis deux fois putain! Reconnu-t-elle.

-Je n'aguiche pas n'importe qui! Je ne suis pas une traînée! S'énerva Regina.

-Non juste une putain de séductrice! Cria la blonde, rouge de colère.

-Je ne suis pas une putain de séductrice! Hurla Regina. Tu savais mon passé avant même de m'aimer et de sortir avec moi. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, tu savais avec qui tu t'engageais. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce que j'ai vécu avant ta naissance! Cria-t-elle. J'ai le double de ton âge alors évidemment j'ai vécu plus de choses. Tu ne peux pas intervenir dessus et encore moins me balancer à la tête mes erreurs passées. Je pensais qu'avec le temps précédent notre relation, tu savais et tu avais accepté ma vie et mes choix.

-J'ai accepté ton passé! Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois cette tentatrice et séductrice avec d'autres que moi! Râla Emma.

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais fais! Se défendit la brune.

-Si! Avec la sorcière blanche! Craqua Emma.

Elle n'avait pas digéré ce qu'elle avait vu. Avec les jours elle avait compris. Elle n'avait pas rêver la scène dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Jadis avait réellement draguer sa compagne. Et Regina était restée impassible, elle ne l'avait pas repoussée, elle était resté là à la regarder faire et surtout à la laisser faire et Emma avait assisté à cela impuissante. puis il y avait eu les deux semaines à l'hôpital, deux semaines pendant lesquelles cette image passait et repassait dans sa tête, deux semaines pendant lesquelles Regina était dehors, et qu'Emma se faisait des films. Elle était devenue dingue à imaginer sa compagne et Jadis se faisant des avances, et peut-être plus. Et elle avait garder ça pour elle, elle avait enterré c'est peur dans son cœur, pour ne rien détruire avec Regina. Mais aujourd'hui elle craquait complètement, elle n'en pouvait plus de garder ça pour elle.

-La sorcière blanche? Mais de quoi tu parles? Questionna Regina, soudainement plus discrète ne comprenant pas, réellement étonnée.

-Je t'ai vu tu sais. Marmonna Emma, rattrapée par sa peine. Tu pensais que je dormais, mais je t'ai vu avec Jadis dans ma chambre. Elle te faisait de claires avances et tu ne l'as pas repoussée. Tu es restée à la regarder droit dans les yeux, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de t'embrasser. T'as rien fais, tu l'as pas repoussée. Je t'ai vu. Craqua-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Tu la désirais et si je n'avais pas été endormie, je suis sûre que vous vous seriez jetées l'une sur l'autre.

-Emma. Souffla la brune choquée.

-Ne me mens pas je t'ai vu! S'exclama Emma. J'ai voulu croire que j'avais rêver ou un truc du genre. Mais non. Tu étais devant moi, avec ton pouvoir de séduction et elle qui te faisait des avances que tu étais loin de refuser.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Se défendit Regina en tentant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Si ça l'est! Rétorqua la blonde en l'évitant. Je t'ai tellement détestée de m'avoir fait ca, et puis je me suis rendue compte que c'était ma faute. Qu'est ce que j'attendais? Que toi la reine aux multiples amants tu deviennes l'amoureuse transie d'une femme comme moi? J'ai été idiote.

-Mais non n'importe quoi! S'exclama la brune. Je t'aime. Et oui durant mon règne j'ai eu pas mal d'amants et amantes, mais j'ai changé. Pour Henry au départ, pour une vie stable et de famille. Puis pour toi, parce que oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Et oui tu es une sacrée idiote mais je t'aime! Cria-t-elle.

-Et moi je sais plus quoi penser. Pleura Emma. Je t'aime mais te voir avec Jadis a fait s'effondrer toute la confiance que j'avais en toi et en nous. Doucement t'as tout fait s'effondrer et je crains que tu ne craques et ne reprennes tes habitudes. J'ai jamais eu peur de ça avant. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Emma, je n'ai rien fais avec Jadis. Et je ne veux rien. J'ai juste été étonnée par sa prestance, c'est la première fois que je rencontre une femme qui est un peu comme moi. Et j'ai pas aimé je me suis sentie en compétition avec elle, mais pas attirée. S'expliqua Regina.

-Alors pourquoi mon coeur me crie que tu l'as dévorait du regard, et que tu aimerais plus avec elle? Questionna Emma.

-Je-

-Laisse tomber. Je vais faire un tour. Et ne me suis pas. Réclama la blonde en se frottant les joues partant du bureau.

-Tu fuis là! S'exclama Regina.

-Laisse moi tranquille. Argua Emma en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Et mince. Soupira la brune en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

De son côté Emma qui était partie errer sans but en trouva rapidement un. Mais devant la porte elle hésita une seconde, devait elle ou non frapper? Si Regina apprenait qu'elle avait parler de leurs problèmes personnels à quelqu'un d'extérieur elle risquait de ne pas aimer mais en même temps elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur à leurs couple et leurs famille. Alors elle se lança et toqua.

-Bonjour Sheriff. Salua l'homme en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonjour Archie. Je pourrais vous parler? J'ai besoin de conseil. Demanda Emma.

-Entrez je vous en prie. Accepta l'homme.

La blonde alla s'installer dans le canapé de l'homme qui se mit dans un fauteuil en face. Elle lui résuma la situation et puis un silence.

-Vous êtes donc jalouse. Remarqua Archie.

-Oui mais j'ai des raisons de l'être. Ce n'est ps de la jalousie maladive et infondée. Rétorqua Emma.

-Elle vous a tout de même dit qu'elle n'avait rien fait, et qu'elle avait été troublée par la sorcière blanche. Non pas attirée mais troublée de par son comportement qui est ressemblant au sien. Madame le maire s'est retrouvée face à une femme qui à une puissance rivalisant avec la sienne, quelque chose qui ne lui arrive jamais. Elle a été perturbée et non attirée. Justifia le docteur.

-Alors j'ai merdé? Interrogea la blonde.

-Oui et non. Répondit Archie. Vous auriez du en parler avec elle bien avant et de manière plus posée. Sans l'accuser de quoi que soit, juste lui dire que vous aviez vu et que vous vouliez comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais refuser d'entendre son avis est je pense une erreur. Elle est plus apte à dire ce qu'elle a pensé ou ressenti.

-Je sais. Mais elle est une séductrice et sur ça j'ai raison. Affirma la blonde.

-Oui mais elle a raison aussi. Vous le saviez quand vous avez commencer à sortir ensemble. Et elle n'a pas fait d'avances à qui que se soit en dehors de vous depuis que vous partagez des sentiments. Contra Archie.

-Je sais. Pleurnicha Emma. Je dois m'excuser alors, hein?

-Vous devez surtout discuté posément avec votre compagne. Sourit gentiment le docteur.

-Mais elle m'énerve. Grogna Emma. Et j'ai mal partout. Elle devrait être sympa, heureuse qu'on vive ensemble même temporairement, elle devrait être adorable et câline. Au lieu de ça elle est distante, presque froide, et j'ai l'impression que ça la dérange que je sois chez elle. Marmonna-t-elle, attristée et déçue.

-Alors essayez de voir. Rentrez chez vous, chez elle, installez vous devant votre ordinateur et chercher un appartement. Attendez qu'elle vous voit, et regarder sa réaction quand vous lui direz que vous cherchez un nouvel endroit ou vivre, parce que vous ne voulez pas déranger plus longtemps. Proposa Archie.

-Je rêve ou vous manigancer avec moi? S'étonna Emma sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon travail est de vous aider, vous avez besoin de réponses, nous connaissons assez Madame le Maire pour savoir qu'elle ne vous répondra pas si vous y aller en face à face, il faut alors être plus...subtile. Finit l'homme.

-Merci Archie, je vais essayer ça. Sourit Emma en se levant, avec une légère grimace douloureuse.

-Mais Sheriff, pour votre santé et votre guérison essayez de rester calme et posée. Rappela Archie.

-Vous inquiétez pas pour moi! Je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air. Argua Emma avec un sourire dissimulant la douleur. Bonne journée Archie, merci! Fit-elle avant de partir.

Elle quitta l'immeuble et dans la rue elle se décida à rentrer, en faisant un détour par le Granny's pour prendre un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, elle pourrait ainsi dire à Regina qu'elle était aller là bas, sans mentir, quand elle lui demanderait où elle était aller. Une fois au manoir, elle claqua la porte, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et sa veste avant de prendre son ordinateur et d'aller s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine, son gobelet de chocolat chaud près d'elle. Elle se mit à regarder les annonces de Storybrooke, annonces qui se faisaient vraiment rares. Et comme elle le pensait, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les talons de sa compagne ne résonnent dans le couloir.

-Tu étais passé où? Demanda Regina en entrant dans la cuisine.

Sa voix était plus calme, chargée de peine et d'inquiétude, mais pourtant Emma avait encore l'impression que la brune était loin d'elle, sans attachement.

-Granny's. Répondit froidement Emma en regardant son écran.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire. J'étais inquiète pour toi. Reprocha sans méchanceté la brune en s'approchant du comptoir, côté opposé à sa compagne pour lui faire face.

-Je pensais pas que je t'inquièterais. Rétorqua la blonde en regardant une annonce.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel une fraction de seconde, agacée par le comportement d'Emma. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle laissa un silence avant de reprendre.

-Que fais tu? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Je cherche un appart' dans la ville à louer. Rétorqua Emma.

-Tu quoi? S'exclama Regina, haussant le ton, n'en revenant pas.

La mâchoire tombée, les yeux grands ouverts, elle dévisagea Emma, qui osa relever la tête, enfin.

-Je cherche un appart'. Répéta la blonde, cherchant à savoir là tout de suite qu'est ce que pouvait ressentir la brune.

-Mais pour...pourquoi? Bégaya Regina, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce que venait de lui annoncer sa compagne.

Connaissant Emma, elle s'était dit qu'il faudrait des semaines avant qu'elle ne se mette à chercher un appartement. Et donc ça lui laissait tout ce temps pour trouver le courage de lui dire de rester définitivement ici, avec Henry et elle. Mais voilà qu'en plus de leurs dispute Emma cherchait un appartement.

-Parce que je ne veux pas te déranger. Parce que je vois bien que je suis une perturbation à ton quotidien. Je veux pas devenir un poids pour toi. Alors je vais partir rapidement. Expliqua la blonde avant de se remettre a ses recherches.

Regina grogna en fermant vivement l'ordinateur, faisant sursauter la blonde qui la regarda de nouveau.

-Tu n'est pas un poids. Et je te défends de partir. Ordonna la brune.

-Tu me défends de partir?! Parce que tu crois que tu le peux?! S'exclama Emma. Tu n'es pas ma mère! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'autoriser ou de m'interdire des choses! Tu peux pas demander les choses comme tout le monde? Tu ne sais pas parler aux gens, et encore moins à moi! Je t'aime, je te l'ai prouvé encore et encore, mais je ne supporte pas que tu te comporte avec moi comme si tu avais tout les pouvoirs sur moi. Ce n'est pas le cas! Craqua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Rétorqua Regina, étrangement calme. Tu as raison, reprit-elle après quelques secondes, je ne sais pas parler et me comporter avec les gens. J'ai toujours eu seulement à ordonner pour obtenir. Alors je ne sais pas faire. Je ne sais pas comment être douce, comment demander sans supplier ni ordonner, s'emballa-t-elle, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi de manière naturelle et aimante, je ne sais pas comment te demander d'emménager ici définitivement, je-

-Quoi? Coupa Emma, étonnée.

-Je... Regina chercha quelques secondes et comprit. Je ne sais pas comment te demander d'emménager ici. De te poser et de ne plus partir. De vivre ici, chez toi, avec Henry et moi, chez nous. Fit-elle calmement.

-C'est ce que tu veux? Ou c'est que le gamin veut? Questionna la blonde.

-Les deux. Admit la brune.

-Sérieusement? Interrogea Emma.

-Je veux-voudrais, je voudrais que tu emménages ici, s'il te plaît. Et ne m'oblige pas à le redire encore. Réclama Regina qui avait l'impression de se plier devant la jeune femme, comme si elle la suppliait de venir.

Emma fit le tour du comptoir, encore perturbée, ayant du mal à réaliser la demande. Elle s'avança vers la brune et attrapa son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Quand elle sentit les mains de Regina se poser dans son dos, elle soupira de bonheur, c'était bête mais elle lui avait manquer, elles n'avaient pas eu de contact depuis un moment et ça lui avait affreusement manquer. Le manque d'air ce fit, lui aussi, rapidement ressentir et leurs lèvres se détachèrent lentement. Emma tenait toujours le visage de la brune et en profita pour poser ses lèvres un peu partout.

-D'accord. Murmura-t-elle.

-Merci. Souffla Regina, soulagée. Je n'ai pas draguée Jadis.

-Je sais. Acquiesça tout bas Emma en l'embrassant.

-Je n'ai pas dragué du tout depuis qu'on est ensemble, et pas avant non plus. Je crois que je n'ai pas dragué depuis Robin. Informa la brune.

-Je sais. Pardon. Susurra la blonde en déposant ses lèvres sur la mâchoire.

-Jadis à essayer de nous séparer en me faisant des avances, et elle a presque réussi. Tu t'en rends compte au moins? Continua posément Regina en serrant toujours sa compagne contre elle.

-Je sais. Mais tu m'as pas aidée à être si loin de moi tout étant à mes côtés. J'ai eu l'impression de plus suffire. Marmonna Emma près de son oreille.

-Tu suffis largement Emma. Tu es tout ce qu'il me faut. Avec Henry. Rattrapa-t-elle.

-On va la battre cette folle. On touche pas à ma femme sans attendre de représailles. Gronda Emma.

-Je pourrais dire pareil. Et vu comme elle t'a amochée j'ai le droit de frapper plus fort encore. Souffla Regina.

Les lèvres d'Emma vinrent enfin sur les siennes, échangeant de tendres baisers, avec quelques pointes de passion. Et Regina ne résista pas à la soulever pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir.

-Henry rentre dans pas longtemps. Rappela Emma.

-Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour maintenant, ton petit corps ne doit pas subir trop d'orgasmes où il va pas s'en remettre. Susurra Regina.

-J't'aime Reg'. Malgré ton côté séductrice et ta provocation à mes dépends. Sourit Emma.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Malgré tout des défauts. S'amusa Regina.

-Et ils sont nombreux. Gloussa la blonde.

-Oh oui très nombreux! Provoqua la brune.

Une vingtaine de minutes après Henry rentrait. Et Zelena arriva dans la soirée pour parler avec les deux femmes du plan contre la sorcière blanche, sans parler du secret de la brune.


	8. 8 : Affrontement

8 : Affrontement.

Problème 8 : la combattre, pour venger ma compagne

-On est sûres? Questionna Emma.

Parfaitement remise de l'explosion de sa maison, ça faisait presque un mois qu'elle vivait chez la brune et se remettait de son accident. Elle n'avait plus mal nul part, même son coeur meurtri allait mieux. Regina avait fait plein d'efforts, elle s'ouvrait doucement, et le fait de vivre ensemble les avait aider à mieux se comprendre et communiquer. Et avec Zelena, elles avaient établi un plan pour aller combattre la sorcière blanche. Regina était toujours aussi remontée et déterminée à venger la blonde, mais malgré tout les progrès entre elles, malgré son dévouement pour Emma et pour qu'elle est foi et confiance en elle, la brune lui avait rien dit sur son secret, les seules au courant restaient Zelena et Belle. Ces dernières restaient toujours dans l'ombre, et apprenaient à se connaître mieux encore, elles ne précipitaient rien, s'apprivoisant en douceur. Quand à Henry il devenait dingue. Ses deux mères sous le même toit ça donnait des papouilles et des câlins la plupart du temps, et sinon et bien il entendait les deux hausser le ton, pour un désaccord souvent stupide, alors forcément après il essayait de voir les deux et de parler avec elles. Oui, il se la jouait entremetteur. Mais à chaque fois que les tensions s'atténuaient il avait alors le droit à des scènes gênantes pour lui, les deux s'embrassaient sans gêne ni discrétion dans la cuisine ou le salon. Mais il avait quand même retenu une chose à force : ne pas entrer dans la chambre sans frapper. Et puis Regina avait insonorisé la chambre, alors il pouvait se faire aux bisous et câlins partout dans la maison tant qu'elles savaient se tenir. Au fond, ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était qu'une fois de plus ses mères le gardaient à l'écart de leurs problèmes, à chaque fois qu'elles parlaient de Jadis, et quand Zelena venait, elles s'enfermaient toutes les trois dans le bureau de Regina. Elles avaient mis un plan au point, toutes les trois, sans lui et étaient parti sans lui. Elles étaient maintenant prêtes, enfin normalement.

-On doit le faire. Répondit Regina.

-Ça veut pas dire qu'on est sûres ça. Soupira Emma.

-Normalement notre plan fonctionne. Ajouta Zelena.

-J'attaque la première, Emma en second, j'ai besoin de frapper cette femme rapidement, je ne supporte plus d'attendre. Affirma la brune, durement.

-Mon trésor à moi. Fit niaisement la blonde en enlaçant sa compagne pour embrasser sa joue.

-Emma, c'est pas le moment. Grogna Regina en la repoussant. Je t'embrasserais après. Promit-elle pour pas que la jeune femme ne se braque. Bon, on y va, vous êtes prêtes?

Les deux femmes à ses côtés hochèrent la tête. Debout sur la rive, face au château, juste au pied de la limite de protection mise par Jadis, les trois femmes soufflèrent, avant que Regina ne se penche, fiole en main. Elle vida le récipient en verre, sur la barrière, et la potion rongea progressivement le champ de protection. Dès que celui ci fut assez rongé pour qu'elles puissent passer, Regina se précipita devant, suivie de sa compagne puis de sa soeur. Elle coururent le plus vite possible, pour atteindre le palais de la sorcière. Elles passèrent la grande porte de glace, et dans le hall, elles s'arrêtèrent, elles savaient très bien que Jadis ne tarderait pas à arriver. Mais après quelques minutes, elles eurent la surprise de voir six loups gris blanc magnifiques arriver. Au vu de leurs attitudes agressives, elles prirent de suite une position de défense, prêtes à se battre. Dans la seconde qui suivit les loups leurs sautèrent dessus, leurs réactions furent les mêmes, elles lancèrent un jet de magie pour les expédier au loin, il leurs fallut dix longues minutes pour assommer les loups, quand le dernier fut à terre, Emma lâcha un long soupir.

-Emma tu saignes. Constata Zelena à sa droite en montrant son bras.

La blonde baissa ses yeux sur la blessure, effectivement, trois traits bien droits saignaient.

-Un loup m'a griffée. Répondit-elle malgré l'évidence de ce fait.

-Viens là. Ordonna Regina.

Elle prit le bras de la jeune femme, et passa sa main au dessus, la guérissant au mieux, ne laissant derrière que trois fines cicatrices, propres.

-Merci Reg'. Sourit timidement la blonde.

-Fais attention à toi s'il te plaît. J'en ai marre de veiller ma femme. Argua Regina.

-Promis. Je ferais au mieux. Accepta Emma en lui volant un baiser. On va trouver Jadis? Proposa-t-elle en jetant un oeil à Zelena qui avait commencé à avancer.

-Oui, mais souvenez vous qu'elle a un avantage en étant chez elle, alors faites attention. Rappela Regina.

Comme il avait été décidé avant, elles la cherchèrent sans se quitter, pour ne pas prendre trop de risque.

_Des coups retentirent sur la porte des appartements de Jadis. _

_-Ma reine? Appela l'homme de sa voix stridente. _

_-Ginarrbrik. Répondit la sorcière en ouvrant la porte pour faire face à son serviteur. _

_-Les loups sont à terre. Elles vous cherchent dans le palais. Informa Ginarrbrik, lui même un peu paniqué. _

_-Bien. Elles ne me laisseront pas changer le cours de la prophétique facilement, alors on va s'amuser. Déclara Jadis. _

_Elle passa près de l'homme, son sceptre en main, et laissa la porte se fermer derrière elle. Elle avança dans les couloirs vers la salle avec son trône. Elle s'installa sur celui ci, dans cette pièce faite de glace, qu'elle appréciait pour sa grandeur et sa blancheur. Elle savait pertinemment que les trois femmes finiraient par arriver ici, et si au début elle n'avait pas eu peur d'elles, étant persuadée de pouvoir se débarrasser facilement des femmes, aujourd'hui elle savait que ce n'étais pas le cas et se faisait un peu plus inquiète pour la suite. _

Regina s'arrêta dans un couloir, surprenant sa soeur et sa compagne.

-Y a un problème Reg'? Demanda la blonde.

-Elle est là. Déclara la brune en pointant la porte au bout du couloir. Elle nous attend je crois. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Alors on y va. Affirma Emma, déterminée.

-Tu ne fais pas de bêtises. Ordonna Regina.

-Fais moi confiance putain! S'exclama la blonde.

-Langage! Gronda la brune.

-Pas le moment les filles. Remarqua Zelena vu qu'elles étaient tout près de la porte.

Un silence et Regina se mit devant les deux, elle voulait frapper la première mais elle voulait aussi protéger sa sœur et sa femme. Elle poussa la grande porte en glace, et s'avança suivi des deux autres femmes. À quelques mètres, devant elle, la sorcière blanche était assise dans son trône, émanait d'elle une prestance indescriptible, presque comparable à celle de Regina, ce qui ne plaisait pas à cette dernière. Elle était toujours la plus forte la plus respectable, la plus parfaite, la plus belle, et elle y avait pris goût, cependant Jadis était là, comparable à ce qu'elle avait été dans la forêt enchantée, habillée d'une grande robe qui m'était en valeur ses atouts, c'est cheveux attachés, sa couronne sur sa tête, elle était très imposante, presque effrayante. Regina ne résista pas à l'envie, et envoya une boule de feu directement à côté du visage de la reine, la glace derrière cette dernière explosa laissant quelques petits éclats retomber au sol. Jadis releva la tête vers elle perdant ce sourire arrogant qu'elle avait affiché depuis leur arrivée, elle eut à la place une expression colérique. On ne l'attaquait jamais c'est elle qui attaquait toujours en premier. Elle se leva, sceptre en main et s'avança menaçante.

-Encore vous. La dernière fois vous l'avez regretté. Argua Jadis, faisant serrer ses mâchoires à la brune, Emma ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait par colère lorsqu'elle était encore à l'hôpital.

Des attaques furent alors lancées, pur provocation, rien ne méchant mais chacune leurs tour en silence une petite attaque. Mais rapidement elles devinrent plus rapides et plus importantes. Zelena fut blessée au bras, Regina eut une coupure à la joue, Emma prit un coup au ventre qui l'expulsa au sol, et la sorcière blanche fut bousculée ce qui l'énerva un peu plus, fait qui n'échappa nullement à ses assaillantes.  
Emma, derrière sa compagne, se tendit, sa mâchoire se crispant, elle s'avança près de Regina imitée rapidement par Zelena.

-Ensemble. Murmura-t-elle.

Une inspiration, et les trois femmes lancèrent un puissant jet de magie sur la sorcière. Le rouge, le vert et le blanc se mêlèrent, formant une seule et même attaque, mélangeant la force de la sorcière, de la reine et de la sauveuse. Jadis voulu couper le sort et pointa son sceptre face aux magies des trois femmes. Le contact des deux côtés fit trembler les murs, les cheveux se soulevèrent, flottant derrière les femmes, les vêtements virevoltèrent sous la puissance émanant des attaques. Les quatre en appui sur leurs pieds mettaient toutes leurs forces. Elles ne lâchaient rien, bien décidées à réussir. Les minutes passèrent, la sorcière blanche pétrifiait petit a petit le jet magique des trois femmes qui tentaient d'être de plus en plus fortes. Sans le savoir, dans un accord parfait, les deux côtés mirent toutes leurs forces dans leurs attaques, et la rencontre de ses puissances éclata, faisant voler les quatre femmes. Jadis fut expulsée contre la paroi de glace derrière elle, et fut sonnée par la violence du choc, alors que les trois autres femmes, un peu blessées déjà tombèrent sur le dos, accusant le choc difficilement à cause de l'épuisement. Regina sentit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle était là. De l'autre côté elle prit celle de sa soeur, et puisa dans ces dernières forces.  
Quelques secondes après, elles étaient dans le salon du manoir.

-Mamans! Tata! Cria Henry en sautant du canapé.

Juste avant de partir, Henry ne pouvant les accompagner, elles avaient fait venir les parents d'Emma pour qu'ils restent avec lui. Mary avait toujours du mal à accepter la relation de sa fille et Regina, cependant elle faisait la part des choses, le danger planait sur sa famille et elle serait présente pour celle ci. Les échanges avec la brune étaient froids, Regina étant blessée par son comportement même si elle le montrait par la colère et l'indifférence -tout dépendait des jours- et Mary ne la voyait plus comment avant. Ces dernières années la mairesse était devenue son amie, leur relation était devenue agréable et posée, mais la savoir avec sa fille l'avait perturbée et l'acceptation était longue. Cependant quand à sept heure Emma avait téléphoné pour leurs dire de venir, David et Mary avait rapidement préparé Neal et avaient débarqué au manoir Mills -et Swan dorénavant. Alors quand les trois femmes arrivèrent au milieu du salon, Henry sauta sur ses pieds, Mary se redressa, son fils dans ses bras, David garda une main sur son arme, par inquiétude. Le jeune homme couru pour enlacer ses mères, il avait beau être grand il avait toujours peur pour ses mamans, sans elles il n'était plus grand chose il le savait. Les deux femmes lui rendirent l'étreinte en profitant pour s'enlacer un peu aussi. Elles n'allaient pas le dire, pour pas inquiéter, mais elles avaient peur pour l'autre.

-Vous allez bien? Vous avez réussi? S'emballa Henry.

-On l'a blessée, mais on en a pas terminé. Informa Emma.

-Et on va bien. Assura Regina en jetant un regard vers la blonde.

-Mon trésor tu saignes. Remarqua Emma en s'approchant. Elle passa un doigt sur la coupure pour enlever une goute de sang ce qui fit grimacer la jeune femme. Pardon. Elle est un peu profonde.

-C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tenta d'assurer la brune.

-C'est pas rien. Grogna Emma. Et toi Zelena?

-Je vais bien, quelques égratignures. Rien de plus. Assura la rousse. Et-

-Zel'? Appela une voix en entrant dans le salon.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme dans l'embrasure de la porte. Belle était arrivée un peu plus tôt et attendait avec les autres de la famille, même si seulement Henry était au courant pour sa relation avec la soeur de sa mère.

-Belle. Soupira Zelena, avec un immense soulagement, la voir était comme une bouffée d'air frais.

Elle s'avança vers la jeune femme et l'enlaça, serré, très serré, se rassurant tout en la rassurant.

-Tu es blessée. Constata la brunette.

-Rien de grave. Juste des égratignures. Je vais bien, t'en fais pas. Rassura Zelena.

Laissant les deux s'enlacer, Emma attrapa le visage de sa compagne et l'embrassa sans gêne, ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Henry, mais qui par contre mit mal à l'aise les parents de la blonde. Regina sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle connaissait assez Emma, et savait que c'était un moyen de s'assurer qu'elle était là en un morceaux, et auprès d'elle. Savoir qu'elles s'en étaient sorties, ensemble.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma.

-Moi aussi ma chérie. Rassura la brune. Je vais bien d'accord?

-Oui, mais laisse moi te soigner. Réclama la blonde.

-Emma, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais on sait toutes les deux que tu n'es pas douée du tout dans le rôle d'infirmière. Argua Regina, un léger sourire en coin, alors qu'Henry revenait avec la trousse de secours.

-Je vais le faire. Affirma Mary en prenant la trousse. Assied toi s'il te plaît Regina. Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Regina la regarda un instant surprise, puis regarda sa femme qui lui fit un hochement de tête, l'encourageant à accepter. Après tout c'était un moyen d'aplanir les choses, et pour le bien de leur famille -d'Emma et Henry surtout- elle pouvait bien faire un effort. Ce n'est pas sans lever les yeux au ciel qu'elle s'assit sur le canapé, Mary devant elle. Zelena, en gardant Belle près d'elle décida d'aller à la cuisine, préparer un verre à tout le monde, pour qu'elles puissent se réhydrater. Emma resta debout à regarder sa compagne et sa mère, elle avait espoir que les choses s'améliorent, que le calme se fasse pour leurs famille. Le Noël dernier avait été étrange, elle avait espoir que les autres se passent mieux. Mary nettoya et désinfecta la plaie, avant de mettre un petit pansement pour la protéger, alors que la brune grognait que c'était immonde. Emma ne disait rien, les regardant quand elle sentit une douleur dans son ventre. Elle plaqua sa main dessus sans un mot, elle avait pris un coup rien de grave, ça passerait rapidement. Mais elle avait mal tout de même.

-M'man? Interrogea Henry qui avait remarquer son état. Ça va?

-Oui oui t'inquiète. Sourit Emma.

Non ça n'allait pas. Son ventre lui faisait mal, des piques de douleurs de plus en plus fort. Elle avait si mal. Soudain une douleur encore plus vive gronda en elle, son ventre lui fit si mal qu'elle en lâcha un cri en tombant sur les genoux.

-Emma! Cria la brune en poussant la main de Mary qui la soignait, pour se précipiter vers elle.

La blonde se pliait de douleur, se tenant le ventre, elle hurlait de douleur, quelque chose dans son ventre lui faisait si mal, comme si quelque chose avait explosé. Elle avait mal, trop mal, si mal. Regina tomba sur les genoux, criant le prénom de la jeune femme, paniquée. Elle prit la tête blonde sur ses genoux.

-Emma! Emma! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Paniqua-t-elle.

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas. Rien, pas de mots, juste des cris de douleur. Belle et Zelena arrivèrent alertée par les cris. Emma bougea, étouffée par la douleur, et là sa famille pu voir le sang sur son jean et au sol. La jeune femme avait perdu une importante quantité de sang.

-L'hôpital. Appelez. Cria Regina en voyant ça.

-Reg'...Marmonna la blonde en s'agrippant à son bras.

-Je suis là, je suis là, je te laisse pas mon coeur. Assura la brune en la serrant. Et puis soudain la pression sur elle cessa, et elle sentit le poids de la jeune femme s'alourdir. Emma?! Emma me laisse pas! Emma reste avec moi!

Mais la blonde avait perdu connaissance, son corps continuait de trembloter, toujours très tendu, mais elle n'était plus consciente de rien. Emma ne vit rien de l'arrivée des urgences, du voyage en ambulance avec sa compagne à ses côtés, de l'arrivée à l'hôpital, et de l'examen qui suivit. Elle resta inconsciente le reste de la journée, et ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil avait disparu. En tournant la tête elle vit Regina, assoupie, la main dans la sienne, sa joue recousue, Henry endormi sur la banquette arrière. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit ses parents assoupis eux aussi sur une autre banquette. Elle voulu s'asseoir complètement -et pas à moitié comme lui offrait la position du lit- mais elle sentit une douleur dans son ventre. Seulement son mouvement réveilla Regina qui tenait sa main dans son sommeil très léger.

-Emma? Souffla la brune.

-Hey Regina. Sourit la blonde.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda Regina.

-Emma chérie. Interrompit Mary en se réveillant, tout comme son mari.

-Je me sens bizarre. Admit Emma. Que c'est il passé? Je me souviens que de la douleur dans mon ventre.

Le silence qui suivit l'angoissa, ses parents avaient détourné le regard, et Regina la fixait, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Moi aussi je voudrais savoir. Interrompit Henry. Salut m'man.

-Salut gamin. Sourit doucement Emma. Ils t'ont pas dit? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, Whale est venu tout à l'heure pour parler à maman. Et ils a parler aux grand parents après dans le couloir. Mais moi rien. Argua Henry.

Emma tourna la tête vers sa femme.

-Regina. Appuya-t-elle durement. Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé? Interrogea-t-elle.

La brune déglutit, les larmes envahissant ses yeux. Elle se sentait si mal. Le regard vert en face commençait à paniquer, alors elle se lança, parce que les Charmants à côté avaient la tête baissée, pas près à l'aider.

-Tu as perdu du sang. Commença-t-elle. Beaucoup. Avec la douleur tu as perdu connaissance.

-Regina, je me doute de ça. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi j'ai perdu du sang! S'agaça Emma.

-Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît. Réclama la jeune femme. Elle se leva du fauteuil sans lâcher la main de la blonde pour s'asseoir sur le bout du lit, Henry près d'elle. Tu as fais...tu... Bégaya-t-elle une larme s'échappant. Une fausse couche. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Emma atterrée.

-Apparement tu as perdu notre bébé. Répéta la brune.

-Non, non, non, j'étais pas enceinte, non, non, non. Paniqua Emma, en refusant la possibilité, agitant la tête de droite à gauche frénétiquement. Je refuse, non. C'est impossible.

-Emma... Murmura la brune à fleur de peau.

Elle avait renié l'idée elle aussi quand Whale lui avait donné l'information. Elle avait durement laissé Emma en arrivant à l'hôpital, alors elle était restée devant la porte, à attendre des nouvelles en faisant les cent pas, alors que leurs familles avaient été envoyées dans la salle d'attente. Puis le médecin était sorti lui disant qu'Emma était sortie d'affaire, mais qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche. Il l'avait laissé, et si au début elle refusait cette possibilité, elle avait fini par l'envisagé et puis elle avait réalisé quelque chose d'évident.

-Emma, chérie, reprit-elle calmement, te rappelles tu de la dernière fois que tu as eu tes menstruations?

-Je...quoi? S'étonna Emma. Mes règles?

-Ah beurk! S'exclama Henry dans une grimace.

-Henry, c'est la nature mon petit coeur, c'est normal, pas besoin d'être dégoûté. Argua Regina.

-Mon dieu, ça fait quatre mois au moins que je les ai pas eu. Réalisa la blonde, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte tout à l'heure. Acquiesça Regina.

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait compris. Les deux premiers mois de leurs relation, Emma avait eu quelques jours ses menstruations, les obligeant à retenir leurs pulsions, seulement les quatre mois qui avaient suivi, sans qu'elles n'y fassent attention, elles avaient pu faire l'amour n'importe quand, sans gêne, sans limite. Alors la blonde devait être enceinte depuis quatre mois, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait jamais fait attention ou vu un quelconque changement. Mais le plus étonnant était que deux mois avant, Emma avait tout de même eut un séjour à l'hôpital à cause de l'explosion de sa maison, et les médecins n'avaient rien vu. Regina comptait bien aller leurs dire sa façon de penser. Si elle avait su que sa femme était enceinte, elle aurait refusé qu'elle vienne se battre le matin même.

-J'ai perdu notre bébé? Réalisa Emma après une dizaine de minutes de silence.

-Je suis désolée, Emma. Murmura la brune, tout aussi blessée et peinée, mais pour sa femme elle devait être forte.

La blonde laissa ses larmes couler en posant ses mains sur son ventre lâchant la brune. Elle fixa son corps, n'en revenant pas.

-J'étais enceinte de combien alors? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Un peu plus de quatre mois. Chuchota douloureusement Regina.

-Non...Pleura Emma. Pourquoi je l'ai pas senti? Pourquoi? Questionna-t-elle perdue et triste.

-On ne sait pas chérie. Répondit Mary une main sur sa tête.

Elle voyait bien que les deux femmes étaient détruites par la nouvelle, et qu'Henry était particulièrement choqué. Depuis que la nouvelle était tombée, Regina refusait de parler, elle voulait juste Emma. Mais cette dernière encaissait mal aussi, et même si Mary n'était pas pour leurs couple depuis le début, elle savait que si sa fille était tombée enceinte c'est que Regina était son véritable amour, et elle devait s'y faire, mais surtout elle savait qu'elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre, seulement les connaissant cette nouvelle risquait de faire des dégâts. Il fallait qu'elles acceptent sinon c'était fichu, elles risquaient de se renfermer et de refuser tout en bloc. Ce qui se confirma deux minutes après, Henry venait de quitter la chambre avec David et Neal, pour prendre l'air et éviter d'étouffer Emma, n'étant plus que trois, Regina tenta de s'approcher de la blonde. Elle s'assit plus près d'elle, et voulu passer ses bras autour d'elle pour l'enlacer, mais la réaction ne fut pas celle qu'elle espérait.

-Non! Non! Ne me touche pas! Refusa-t-elle. Laissez moi, partez. Réclama-t-elle en repoussant aussi sa mère.

-Je vais vous laisser. Accepta Mary en sortant de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Emma... Souffla la brune.

-Non. S'il te plait non. Refusa la blonde sans cesser de pleurer.

-Mon coeur, s'il te plait, essaye de te calmer. Réclama doucement Regina en tentant à nouveau de l'enlacer.

-Non! Cria Emma en la repoussant. Ne me touche pas, laisse moi. Ordonna-t-elle. Ne me touche plus. Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant, pour se recroqueviller dans le lit, tirant le drap sur elle.

-Emma. Murmura la brune, déboussolée.

-Laisse moi seule. Réclama la blonde.

Regina quitta la chambre, évita sa famille et alla trouver Belle et Zelena à l'extérieur.

-Votre avis. Imposa-t-elle. Emma encaisse encore plus mal que moi la fausse couche et ne veut pas que je l'approche, elle me demande de la laisser. Je dois?

-Surtout pas. Répondit Belle. Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et que le bébé est mort dans son ventre. Tu es la maman du bébé aussi, tu es la seule à pouvoir la soutenir. Si elle te repousse toi aussi c'est probablement par culpabilité. Tu ne dois pas la laisser. Retournes y vite. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Regina repartit rapidement, mais entendit sa soeur dire à la jeune femme qu'elle était un génie adorable. Elle accouru à la chambre de sa compagne et ferma la porte. Emma était toujours en boule, alors elle alla s'allonger dans son dos, sans la toucher.

-Emma, je t'en prie parle moi. Je suis là. Et je sais pas comment réagir. Murmura Regina.

-On allait avoir un bébé. Marmonna Emma entre ses larmes.

-Oui. Mais chérie, tu n'es pas responsable. Assura la brune.

-Si. C'est ma faute. On l'a perdu dans mon ventre. J'ai pas su le protéger. Craqua la blonde.

-Non Emma, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est à cause de Jadis, c'est elle qui a tué notre enfant. Emma tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'aime, ne te referme pas à moi où notre relation va merdé, je parle comme toi, mon dieu. Enchaina Regina.

-C'est cool les mots vulgaires dans ta bouche. Bredouilla la blonde.

-Je peux te prendre dans mes bras? Proposa la brune.

-Mon corps me fait mal Regina. Admit Emma entre ses larmes. J'ai l'impression qu'il disparaît lentement, il me fait si mal.

La brune retint ses larmes sous la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Emma était une bonne vivante, alors quand elle avait mal, on le sentait tout de suite et en cet instant Regina ressentait une souffrance immense. Très lentement elle s'avança et se colla au corps de la blonde, qui se tendit, alors elle lui laissa le temps de s'y faire. Emma plus détendue, elle passa un bras autour d'elle.

-Je sais que la nouvelle est violente, je m'y attendais pas non plus. Mais tout va s'arranger, je laisserais pas ca passer. Jadis va déguerpir ou mourir, et nous on sera heureuses, et on fera doucement notre vie. Souffla la brune.

-J'ai l'impression que je pourrais plus jamais me lever. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier m'est tombé dessus. Comment tu fais pour aller bien? Pleura Emma.

-Je ne vais pas bien. J'ai aussi l'impression d'être écrasée par le monde. Mais pour la première fois depuis des mois j'ai aussi l'impression d'être assez forte. Depuis qu'on est ensemble j'ai peur de tout perdre et j'imagine que si ça arrive je m'écroulerais comme je l'ai toujours fait dans ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, on a perdu notre bébé, mais je t'ai toi et j'ai Henry, et je sais qu'ensemble on peut faire beaucoup de chose et avancer malgré ça. Malgré cette perte. Expliqua Regina.

-Si j'arrivais pas à me relever? Questionna la blonde.

-Appuies toi sur moi, je te relèverais Emma. Assura la brune.

-Ne me quitte pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne me quitte pas. Marmonna Emma.

-Je vais jamais te lâcher Emma, je viens de te le dire, pour toi et Henry je ferais n'importe quoi. Murmura Regina en embrassant sa tête.

-Je t'aime. Susurra la blonde dont les larmes se calmaient vraiment. Je vais y arriver. Je dois juste accepter les choses, je crois.

-Mais prends ton temps. C'est une épreuve, n'accélère pas les choses, prends le temps d'accepter. On s'en remettra ensemble. Berça la brune.

-J'ai l'impression que t'as jamais été aussi douce et ouverte avec moi, qu'aujourd'hui. Remarqua Emma, tout bas.

-Je crois que j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Reconnu Regina.

-Je crois que je t'aime encore plus. Rétorqua la blonde.

Son dos collé au torse de la brune, elle se laissa bercer par la jeune femme.  
Elle sortit de l'hôpital le lendemain, avec l'ordre de se reposer. Arrivée au manoir toute la famille était là, Zelena et Belle, avec les parents de la blonde dans le salon, Henry impatient de la revoir. Elle et Regina passèrent la porte et leurs fils couru pour les enlacer.

-Je vais bien t'inquiète. Assura Emma avec un faux sourire. Salut tout le monde. Fit-elle en faisant un rapide signe de la main à tout le monde dans le salon. Je... Je vais vous laisser, je voudrais aller me coucher.

-Emma.. Murmura Regina en posant sa main dans le dos de sa compagne.

-Reste avec eux. Ça va aller t'inquiète pas. Rassura la blonde.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et se coucha en boule, un oreiller entre ses jambes et son ventre.  
En bas Regina la regarda monter, et alla vers le meuble du salon pour se servir un verre d'alcool, qu'elle vida d'une traite avant de l'envoyer contre le mur le laissant exploser.

-Je vais la tuer. Pesta-t-elle.

-De qui tu parles? De m'man? Paniqua Henry.

-Jadis. Murmura Regina. Emma ne va pas s'en remettre facilement, et je-

-Et toi non plus. Intervint Zelena. Sis', t'as le droit de craquer aussi.

-Non, Emma va mal, on a perdu un bébé, pour ça on a la même douleur, mais c'est elle qui l'avait dans son corps, c'est elle qui a eu mal, qui a mal. Je dois être forte pour elle. Rétorqua durement la brune. Et puis qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-On est venue prendre des nouvelles de vous. Rétorqua David.

-Des nouvelles? Ria ironiquement Regina, sur les nerfs. Et bien on a perdu notre bébé, mais on pète le feu bien sur! Cria-t-elle. On a jamais été aussi heureuses!

-Regina. Tenta Mary.

-Sortez d'ici. Laissez nous! Réclama-t-elle en pointant la porte du doigt. Leurs famille ne chercha pas, ne voulant pas déclencher la colère de la brune. Henry les regarda partir puis fixa sa mère. Maman?

-Pardon mon petit prince. Pardon. Souffla la brune les larmes aux yeux.

-Est que ça va maman? Demanda Henry.

-J'ai peur pour ta mère, et même si je savais pas pour ce bébé j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Murmura Regina en venant embrasser le front de son fils. Disons que les journées à venir ne seront pas les plus simples, mais je crois que on peut y arriver.

-Va falloir que tu sois sûre maman. M'man s'en remettra pas seule, elle va avoir besoin de toi pour y arriver, il va plus falloir que tu doutes, que t'es peur, tu vas devoir être plus présente que jamais, et genre hyper amoureuse. Remarqua Henry. Tu sais hier soir j'ai fais quelques recherches, et j'ai trouvé que beaucoup de femmes qui font une fausse couche tombent en dépression, et si on aide pas m'man, elle va sombrer.

-Je sais Henry, je sais. Je te promets de tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Assura la brune. Je vais monter la voir, tu restes ici?

-Je voudrais sortir avec des amis, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Réclama le jeune homme.

-Fais extrêmement attention, au moindre truc louche, tu m'appelles. Accepta Regina.

-Tu parles comme m'man. Sourit légèrement Henry. Mais c'est promis. Accepta-t-il.

-Merci mon petit coeur. Souffla la brune en embrassant son front.

Elle attendit qu'il quitte la maison, pour monter. Elle alla rapidement dans sa chambre, et trouva Emma assise dans le fauteuil, recroquevillée sur elle même, un pull en laine de Regina sur elle, un cousin serré sur son torse, elle fixait l'extérieur, les arbres sans feuilles, et la légère couche de neige partout, celle ci tombant de nouveau seulement depuis quelques jours. Regina sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant le regard vide de sa compagne. Elle s'avança vers elle et s'accroupit devant le fauteuil.

-Emma? Murmura-t-elle.

-Je vais bien. Répondit Emma, totalement immobile.

-Mon coeur, je vois que non. Souffla la brune.

-J'ai mal Regina. Marmonna la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

-Em'... Murmura Regina, en sentant une douleur folle en elle, tellement elle était impuissante pour celle qu'elle aimait.

Depuis des mois elle faisait tout pour Emma, tout pour que ça aille, et la blonde lui assurait qu'elle était parfaite, qu'elle réussissait. Elle l'aimait, et lui passait tout. Mais Regina malgré la distance qu'elle pouvait avoir certaine fois, était présente pour la jeune femme, et avait des attentions pour elle dès qu'elle n'avait pas le moral au top du top. Mais aujourd'hui elle était impuissante, totalement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

-On savait même pas qu'on attendait un bébé, je suis ridicule. Déclara la blonde, tout bas.

-Non tu ne l'es pas. Rétorqua de suite Regina. Tu as perdu un bébé dans ton ventre Emma, c'est normal que tu te sentes pas bien. Tu as le droit. Assura-t-elle en caressant la tête de sa compagne. Veux tu que je te fasse couler un bain, ça pourrait te faire du bien?

-Je sais pas. Marmonna Emma.

-Je vais le faire, alors. Déclara la brune.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau en s'assurant qu'il faisait bon et retourna dans la chambre. Emma s'était encore plus recroquevillée sur elle même, pleurant silencieusement. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et embrassa son front, comme pour la prévenir qu'elle était là. Elle passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos pour la soulever. Emma se laissa aller dans ses bras, et dans la salle de bain elle se laissa déshabiller et installer dans l'eau. Regina s'assura qu'elle était bien et voulu sortir.

-Me laisse pas. Entendit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle se tourna vers Emma, qui la regardait, avec un air terrorisé. Reste là s'il te plaît.

-Oui, je reste. Assura Regina en venant près de la baignoire pour passer une main sur la joue de sa compagne qui pleurait encore.

Elle caressa la tête d'Emma, la jeune femme cherchant son contact quand elle s'arrêtait. La blonde avait besoin d'être rassurée, alors elle restait, même si elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, quoi faire devant sa compagne. Elle n'avait jamais eu a consolé qui que se soit en dehors de son fils, alors c'était tout nouveau pour elle.

-Je dois pas être faite pour être maman. Déclara la blonde après un moment, à fixer son corps dans l'eau.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es une très bonne mère avec Henry. Affirma Regina.

-Non, c'est pas vrai. Je l'ai abandonné, j'ai pas été dans sa vie pendant dix ans. Et si tu n'étais pas là, notre fils serait du grand n'importe quoi, il ferait des bêtises et serrait débile, et mal élevé, et malpoli, et une catastrophe ambulante. Craqua Emma en pleurant.

-Et sans toi, il serait renfermé, déprimé, triste, mal à l'aise avec les gens, rarement plein de vie, et j'aurais jamais changé moi. Souffla la brune. On a tous des problèmes, et des défauts, mais toi et moi on a fait d'Henry un super jeune homme.

-Mais j'ai perdu notre bébé. Pleura la blonde.

-Emma, calme toi. Respire s'il te plaît. Réclama Regina en voyant les soubresauts de la jeune femme causé par les sanglots.

-Je suis tellement désolée Reg'. J'ai tué ton bébé, pardon. Continua Emma de plus en plus agitée par les larmes.

-Arrête chérie, tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'as rien fais de mal. Tu n'es responsable de rien, alors s'il te plaît essaye de te calmer. Berça Regina en caressant sa tête. Étend toi dans le bain, ferme les yeux. Réclama-t-elle, rapidement la blonde s'exécuta. Et respire. Lentement, calmement, inspire et expire.

Et doucement le calme se fit, apaisant Regina qui voyait enfin sa compagne se calmer. C'était fou à quel point la douleur d'un être cher pouvait faire mal. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, la brune remarqua qu' Emma s'endormait et la fit sortir pour la coucher, sans la quitter. Elle avait perdu son bébé, elle ne perdrait pas Emma.  
Durant deux semaines, elle s'occupa du zombie qu'était devenu sa compagne, elle l'aidait à tout, la surveillait. Mais si Emma pouvait, elle ne bougeait pas, s'installant en se recroquevillant sur elle même, et la brune ne supportait pas. Après deux semaines sans sortir, Regina tira sa compagne dehors pour aller se balader. Elle voulait absolument qu'elle prenne l'air. Une fois dehors, dans le froid, elle sentit Emma s'accrocher à son bras, et resta collée à elle. Elles marchèrent en silence dans les rues, vers la forêt. Quand elles entrèrent dans cette dernière, Regina reprit la parole doucement.

-Comment te sens tu? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ça va. Je crois. Marmonna Emma. J'ai moins l'impression que mon univers s'effrite et mon corps me fait moins mal. Admit-elle.

-C'est bien déjà. Souffla Regina.

-Je me sens plus proche de toi. Ajouta la blonde.

-Souffrir ensemble pour les mêmes raisons ça rapproche apparemment. Murmura la brune.

-Parce que tu souffres toi? S'étonna la blonde.

-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas de coeur ou quoi?! Gronda Regina.

-Non, mais ça fait deux semaines que notre bébé est mort et tu n'as pas pleuré, pas montré un seul signe de faiblesse. Remarque Emma. Comme si ça ne te touchait pas.

-On a perdu nôtre bébé, évidemment que ça me touche, mais...Regina soupira en regardant au loin. C'est comme avec toi. Je ne sais pas gérer ce qui me rend faible.

-Alors tu dresses des murailles. Murmura la blonde.

-Alors je dresse des murailles. Acquiesça la brune. Et comme tu allais mal, j'ai mis tout ce que je ressentais de côté pour me focaliser sur toi et ne plus penser à moi.

-Et quand j'irais mieux se sera comment pour toi? La dégringolade? Argua Emma. On va mal ensemble, on doit aller mieux ensemble. Tu ne dois pas t'oublier en chemin.

-Je ne m'oublie pas. Assura Regina. Je pense juste que tu as plus de raison d'avoir mal que moi. Et je n'ai pas le droit de flancher.

-Certes c'est dans mon ventre qu'on a perdu le bébé mais c'était le notre. Et en plus de ça, à te voir toujours aussi forte, je me dis que je suis nulle, que je te mérite pas. T'es là à faire en sorte que je me remette de cette perte que tu as toi aussi subie, mais que tu affrontes bien mieux. Je me sens nulle à te voir aussi forte! Révéla Emma.

La brune n'avait pas vu Emma si énergique et franche depuis deux semaines. Et elle comprenait totalement ce qu'elle disait, il lui était arrivé tant de fois de se trouver nulle à côté d'Emma parce qu'elle faisait mieux, gérait mieux, surtout depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble car la jeune femme gérait mieux ses sentiments. Alors elle comprenait, mais elle lui devait la vérité. En fixant droit devant elle, continuant de marcher, après quelques minutes elle avoua.

-Je pleurs tout les soirs quand tu dors. Murmura-t-elle, presque honteuse.

-Quoi? Fit Emma, laissant tomber sa mâchoire de surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça.

-Je te berce chaque soir, et quand tu dors, je me sens soudainement seule et faible. Je t'apaise, le temps d'une seconde je suis sereine parce que quand tu dors c'est le seul moment où tu n'as plus l'air de souffrir, et ensuite je me sens seule. Et je gère pas ma tristesse, alors je pleurs en silence. Raconta Regina.

Emma n'en revenait pas d'apprendre ca. Elle s'était doutée que la brune devait pleurer seule des fois, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle pleurait dans leurs lit, près d'elle. Sans dire un mot elle lâcha le bras de Regina et serra la jeune femme contre elle, rapidement, emportée par l'envie d'effacer tout leurs malheurs et leurs peines. La tête dans son cou, les bras enroulés autour de ses épaules, son corps pressé contre le sien, elle l'entoura dans tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle. Et après une minute, elle sentit les bras de Regina envelopper sa taille, la rapprochant d'elle au mieux. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, la brune se sentit légère, comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Oui, elle avait besoin d'Emma pour aller mieux. Alors elle la serra, glissant son nez dans les cheveux blonds, se laissant aller.

-Ensemble quand c'est simple mais aussi ensemble quand c'est compliqué. Ensemble pour rire et pleurer. Je suis là pour toi. Murmura Emma avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Susurra Regina en la gardant contre elle, se délectant de son corps chaud contre le sien.

Elles restèrent immobiles quelques instants, se sentant mieux. Et Emma finit par ouvrir les yeux, sans se décoller de sa compagne, elle vit au loin, sur la mer, entre les arbres, le château majestueux et glacial de la sorcière blanche. Cette vue sembla la réveiller, son corps entier se réchauffa d'une rage effrayante, d'une envie d'une vengeance violente.

-On va se battre.


	9. 9 : Vengeance

9 : Vengeance.

Problème 9 : lui faire payer la perte de notre bébé 

Une semaine qu'elles préparaient leurs plan de bataille avec Zelena, une semaine qu'elles avaient retrouvé l'énergie de vivre, surtout Emma qui en avait cruellement manqué. Malgré tout Regina s'inquiétait, elle ne savait pas comment la blonde réagirait quand tout serait fini. Elle avait retrouvé son énergie et sa bonne humeur, mais parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'à se venger. Regina avait connu ça, quand elle avait perdu Daniel, elle avait vécu des années avec sa volonté de vengeance et quand elle avait perdu cette envie, elle s'était retrouvée déboussolée et perdue. Elle n'avait plus rien eu pour tenir debout, avant Henry et Emma. Alors elle ne voulait pas laisser Emma se perdre dans sa vengeance, parce qu'elle avait peur de comment ça se passerait ensuite. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer que sa compagne ne chuterait pas totalement quand elles se seraient débarrasser de Jadis. Elle avait peur pour Emma qui refusait de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait et pensait en plus.

-Arrête de penser si fort. Lança Emma en sortant de la salle de bain.

Regina, assise en tailleur sur le lit, releva le regard vers elle. Presque un mois qu'Emma avait perdu leurs enfant, un mois qu'elle ne s'était pas dénudée devant elle, un mois qu'elles n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Et pourtant, en cet instant Emma était nue devant elle, fouillant la commode.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Regina, surprise et complètement obnubilée par le corps de sa compagne face à elle.

-Oui, je me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis des semaines. Reconnu Emma. Trésor, je retrouve pas ma culotte en dentelle violette, elle est où?

-J'en sais rien. Peut-être à laver. Déclara la brune en la reluquant. C'est peut-être déplacé et pas le bon moment ce que je vais proposer, mais tu voudrais pas me rejoindre dans le lit maintenant. Proposa-t-elle.

Emma la regarda, remarquant qu'elle ne portait qu'une courte nuisette, qui laissait voir qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous. Elle était nue -ou presque- aussi. Une part d'elle voulait sauter sur Regina, lui faire l'amour pendant des heures comme avant tout ça, mais une autre part d'elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait si peur, si mal à cause de la perte de leurs enfant. Elle s'avança lentement vers elle tout de même.

-Enlève ta nuisette. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Emma? Interrogea la brune, surprise par la demande.

-Enlève la, qu'on soit à égalité. Réclama Emma.

Regina le fit, et envoya valser sa nuisette, se retrouvant nue en tailleur sur le lit. Emma s'avança un peu plus, tout aussi nue. Puis elle s'assit à califourchon sur sa compagne, et posa ses mains sur la nuque et la mâchoire de la brune.

-J'ai envie de toi. Reconnu la blonde. Regina sourit et tenta de poser ses lèvres dans son cou, mais la blonde l'en empêcha. Mais mon corps est fragile. J'ai encore l'impression que quelque chose cloche, j'ai besoin d'y aller tout doucement surtout pour ce qui est de..de rentrer en moi.

-Bien sur chérie. Acquiesça Regina en l'enlaçant très serrée, pour lui prouver sa présence.

-Tout doucement, vraiment, très lentement. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta douceur et ton amour. Murmura Emma en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Tout ce que tu veux Emma. Souffla la brune en la faisant basculer sur le lit. Je t'aime.

-Moi plus encore. Sourit Emma.

Et Regina fit en sorte que sa compagne aille bien. Elle l'embrassa et la caressa un peu partout, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était prête, que tout allait parfaitement bien. Et au vu des geignements et de l'état du corps de la blonde, Regina avait réussi. Elles firent l'amour de nombreuses heures, avant de tomber d'épuisement sous la couette. Emma vint se coller à sa compagne, essoufflée.

-Merci de m'avoir fait me sentir belle mon trésor. Souffla-t-elle.

-J'aimerais effacer ce mauvais souvenir. Effacer cette perte. J'aimerais que tu n'es plus mal. Murmura Regina en caressant son corps.

-Tu as beaucoup changé. Remarqua Emma. Vraiment beaucoup, tu sais tu es devenue totalement folle de moi. Gloussa-t-elle. Sérieusement, tu es devenue plus tendre, plus douce, mais surtout tu n'as plus peur de me montrer tes pensées, tes sentiments et ce que tu es. Je crois que je t'aime un peu plus comme ça. Souffla-t-elle.

-Perdre notre bébé, m'a fait me rendre compte à quel point j'ai peur de te perdre, à quel point cadenasser mon coeur pour éviter de souffrir est débile, ça ne fait qu'abimer notre relation et c'est stupide, parce que tout ce que je veux c'est toi et notre famille. Expliqua Regina en caressant son dos.

-Je suis carrément fan de la Regina douce. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant.

-Je te prierais de garder ça pour toi et de préserver mon image de dure à cuir en dehors de cette chambre. Réclama Regina.

-En dehors de cette maison, promis. Rectifia Emma avec un sourire.

-Ok, va pour la maison. Sourit la brune en embrassant son front.

Elle soupira de contentement en sentant le doigt d'Emma dessiner des formes sur son abdomen. Elles restèrent silencieuses si longtemps que Regina finit par penser que la jeune femme dormait avant de l'entendre.

-Reg', je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ou envisages pour après, mais je ne veux pas d'enfants. Je ne veux plus en avoir, je ne veux pas être enceinte, et tu ne peux pas alors... J'en serais pas capable. C'est peut-être ultra égoïste mais je ne pourrais pas. Reconnu Emma.

Regina n'avait jamais désiré avoir d'autres enfants, elle n'aurait pas dis non si ça avait dû arriver, mais après la perte de leurs bébé, elle non plus ne voulait pas d'autres enfants, elle ne pourrait pas non plus, et elle comprenait encore plus qu'Emma ne veuille plus être enceinte.

-On aura plus d'enfants, on en a pas besoin pour vivre ensemble. T'inquiète pas. Rassura Regina.

-On est bien tout les trois de toute manière, on a pas besoin de plus. Assura la blonde.

-Tout les trois, avec Zelena et Belle. Elles passent tout leurs temps ici. Remarqua la brune.

-Ta soeur a fait de sa maison une piscine, cette inondation n'est pas réglée, dès qu'on pense que c'est bon, bim ça recommence. Argua Emma, amusée. Et puis Belle, vit dans une chambre du Granny's, ça fait pas rêver.

-T'aime les avoir chez nous? Murmura Regina.

-J'aime que se soit chez nous. Sourit Emma. Et j'aime avoir des gens fous mais qui s'aiment autour de moi.

-T'es la plus folle de tous, t'en es consciente? S'amusa la brune.

-Tant que ça te va. Sourit la blonde. Je suis crevée, et demain on doit se battre, alors faut que je dorme. Déclara Emma en allant s'allonger sur le coté, dos à sa compagne. Fait la grande cuillère. Réclama-t-elle.

-La politesse Emma, je sais pourquoi Henry ne dit jamais s'il te plaît. Remarqua la brune dans un soupir.

-Ma Regina d'amour, mon trésor parfait, tu peux faire la grande cuillère? Demanda Emma.

-Tu te moques, mais d'accord. Soupira Regina.

Elles avaient une grosse journée le lendemain et n'avait clairement pas envie de frustrer Emma, alors elle se colla dans son dos, l'enlaça et rapidement elles s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, au matin, ils mangèrent tout les cinq -Belle et Zelena étant au manoir une fois de plus- mais dans le plus grand silence. Belle avait peur pour sa compagne, Henry pour les trois femmes et encore plus sa mère blonde, puisque la dernière fois qu'elle avait affronter la sorcière blanche elle avait fini à l'hôpital, et avait perdu son bébé. Quand aux trois concernées, elles avaient simplement peur d'échouer, étant conscientes qu'elles n'auraient pas dix milles chances. Habillées, Emma embrassa longuement son fils, Belle serra Zelena dans ses bras.

-Fait pas n'importe quoi. Réclama la bibliothécaire.

-Rassure toi, je serais de retour dans quelques heures. Assura la rousse en l'embrassant rapidement. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Murmura Belle.

Zelena rejoignit Emma dehors devant la maison, alors que Regina était avec son fils.

-Vous en êtes aux déclarations? Sourit Emma.

-Je l'aime vraiment. C'est flippant. Reconnu la rousse.

-On dirait ta soeur. S'amusa la blonde en regardant sa compagne. Ce qui est flippant c'est l'incertitude d'aimer pour de bon. Tu as peur que tout s'effondre. J'ai aimé Regina quand elle refusait d'aimer, puis elle m'a laissé une chance, mais j'ai passé des mois avec l'impression qu'elle allait partir à tout moment. C'est seulement depuis ma fausse couche que j'ai l'impression que jamais elle ne me lâchera. Révéla-t-elle.

-J'ai peur que Belle me quitte et retourne avec Rumple, eux deux ça a duré, avant et après la malédiction de ma soeur, c'est fort, le grand amour apparemment. Alors j'ai peur du moment où elle décidera de retourner avec lui. Expliqua Zelena.

-Rumple et elle c'est toxique. Elle s'en est enfin rendu compte, je ne pense pas qu'elle fera machine arrière. Tenta de rassurer Emma.

-On y va? Proposa Regina en arrivant.

La blonde se tourna vers elle et attrapa son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser passionnément, l'étonnant. Regina finit par lui rendre malgré sa surprise. Elles finirent par se détacher, et les sourcils de Regina se froncèrent, étonnée.

-Je crois que je raffole de toi. Sourit Emma. Maintenant on y va.

-On vient avec vous. Lança Mary en arrivant avec son arc, suivit de son mari et de son épée.

-Super la team Charming. Soupira Regina.

-Reg'. Appuya discrètement la blonde.

-J'en peux plus de tout ça. Marmonna la brune en se cognant le front sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Elles se redressa. Hors de question que vous veniez, vous allez plus nous gêner qu'autre chose.

-Elle a raison. Affirma Emma, ne laissant pas le temps à sa mère de réagir. Vous restez ici. Je vous adore, mais vous allez nous gêner, on y va toutes les trois.

-Mais on pourrait venir, en arrière plan. Proposa David.

-Vous restez dans la voiture sur la berge. Accepta Emma. Et personne ne discute cette solution. Ordonna-t-elle. Même pas toi. Ajouta-t-elle vers Regina en l'embrassant furtivement.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'embrasser pour m'obliger à faire des choses. Gronda Regina.

-Ce n'est clairement pas le moment pour s'engueuler ou régler nos comptes. Alors stop. On y va. Ordonna la blonde en allant vers la voiture.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent à l'avant, la rousse et les parents d'Emma derrière, dans la berline de Regina, qui prit le volant. Mais avant de démarrer, elle se pencha vers Emma.

-Tu m'excites. Murmura-t-elle.

Emma rougit et se figea dans son siège, alors qu'elle démarrait fièrement. Le trajet ramena tout le sérieux et la concentration de tout le monde, mais aussi le silence. La voiture garée, Regina répéta aux parents de sa compagne de ne pas bouger, et sortit suivit de la blonde et de sa soeur. Sur la berge, prêtes à aller attaquer, Regina regarda une dernière fois sa compagne qui fixait le palais.

-Ça va aller? S'assura-t-elle.

-Elle a tué notre enfant, je laisserais pas passer ça. Grogna Emma.

Regina -peu rassurée- regarda sa soeur, et elles partagèrent un regard entendu, quoi qu'il arrive elles devaient garder un oeil sur Emma pour éviter que celle ci se fasse tuer. Elles avaient toutes deux déjà vu Emma dérailler au point d'en oublier sa propre vie. La blonde s'impatienta rapidement, et arracha la fiole de potion des mains de sa femme pour la verser sur le bouclier autour du château de glace.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune.

-T'étais trop lente. Reprocha la blonde en partant rapidement.

Les soeurs Mills la suivirent rapidement, et marchèrent derrière elle, à grande vitesse, sur le chemin flottant sur l'océan pour rejoindre l'entrée du palais. Emma n'attendit pas pour pousser les portes et entrer précipitamment pour partir vers la salle du trône.

_-Les revoilà. Sourit mesquinement la sorcière, assise sur son trône. _

Quelques secondes après, Emma poussait les portes et entraient rapidement.

-Vous! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

-Bonjour. Se moqua Jadis en se mettant debout. Que puis je faire pour vous?

-Vous le savez très bien! S'écria Emma.

-À vrai dire je ne sais pas si vous êtes plus agacée par l'explosion de votre maison, la perte de votre bébé, ou le fait que j'ai amoché votre accompagne alors que vous n'étiez pas là. Provoqua la sorcière blanche.

Regina derrière sa compagne, se tendit, elle avait réussi à garder le secret jusque là, Emma n'en savait rien, et voilà que la sorcière venait tout gâcher une fois de plus. Jadis avait réellement un don pour s'infiltrer dans leurs relation de couple et mettre un bazar monstre.

-Je- Se coupa la blonde. Répétez le dernier. La sorcière blanche lui sourit mesquinement. Ça passera pas comme ça. Informa-t-elle en lançant un regard au dessus de son épaule vers sa compagne. Mais avant.

Elle fixa les yeux profonds de la sorcière quelques secondes, avant de lancer une première attaque. Regina et Zelena la suivirent rapidement, attaquant à leurs tour, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Jadis répondit aux attaques, après avoir laissé sa cape au sol. Les attaques, glaçantes ou brulantes, fusèrent dans tout les sens durant de très très longues minutes. Regina avait peur pour Emma, et en même temps, une partie d'elle espérait que ce combat ne cesserait jamais, parce que une fois rentrée, elle ferait face à la jeune femme qui l'attaquerait probablement sur ce secret balancé par la sorcière. Mais finalement, après une longue demie heure d'attaques, de légères blessures pour les trois femmes, et de plus violentes pour la sorcière, qui avait du mal à tenir le rythme imposé par les trois femmes, un autre soucis arriva. Comme à leurs habitudes, Mary et David n'avaient pas écouté les ordres, et ils débarquèrent, armes en main, prêts à prêter main forte à leurs fille et les deux Mills. Seulement leurs entrées déconcentra tout le monde, résultat Regina qui avait formé un bouclier autour d'elle trois lâcha tout et tomba sur le dos, alors qu'Emma se retrouva expulsé contre un mur. Il n'y eut que Zelena sui se reprit pour faire voler la sorcière à des mètres en arrière.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?! S'exclama Regina en se relevant.

-Ça devenait long, on s'inquiétait pour vous. Informa Mary.

-Super, maintenant on, est a terre comme ça. Soupira la brune.

Alors que la brune se disputait avec ses beaux parents, Emma se redressa difficilement, avant de voir que la sorcière blanche avait fait de même et s'approchait menaçante vers ses parents et sa compagne après avoir expulsé Zelena au loin.

-Reg'... Marmonna-t-elle.

La brune se tourna pile à tant, et évita le sceptre de la sorcière, qui piqua alors Mary. La femme se retrouva figée, recouverte de pierre, immobile. Même si ce n'est pas ce que voulait Jadis au départ, elle décida de profiter de la situation et ne tarda pas à figer David de la même manière.

-Non! Hurla Emma, réalisant que si les deux étaient figées, ils ne pourraient pas se sauver l'un l'autre. Mais c'est quoi votre problème! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers la sorcière, perdant totalement le contrôle.

Sa magie sortait d'elle sans quelle ne le veuille, son corps suintait de magie, comme une auréole autour d'elle, elle était au bord de l'explosion, et Regina commença à avoir peur.

-Em'... Murmura-t-elle.

-Mon enfant, ma femme, mes parents! Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez vous?! Hurla Emma, folle, de haine, blessant Jadis. Ma femme est mienne, n'essayez jamais de me la reprendre! Et défigez mes parents! Cria-t-elle.

-Emma! Appela la brune, soufflée comme tout le monde par la puissance magique de sa compagne. Elle avait soulevé un violent vent, qui agitait tout, sa magie se défoulant et s'attaquant à la sorcière. Emma! Répéta Regina. Calme toi! Contrôle toi!

La brune se battit contre le vent et finit par atteindre sa compagne, elle se planta devant elle, et l'aida à se calmer. Le vent et la magie de la blonde s'apaisèrent, et le calme revint, laissant Emma essoufflée contre sa compagne. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit ses parents figés, la sorcière blanche inconsciente au sol, et Zelena collée contre un mur, essoufflée.

-C'est moi qui ait fait ça? Demanda Emma.

-Oui, tu as perdu le contrôle. Souffla Regina, en posant une main sur sa joue.

-Ne me touche pas. Grogna la blonde en la repoussant. Ramène mes parents s'il te plaît.

Elle alla vers Zelena, s'assurant que ça allait. Quand à la brune elle soupira, et se dirigea vers les parents de sa compagne. Elle posa sa main sur les avant bras, et regarda sa compagne une dernière fois. Celle ci la foudroya du regard avant de quitter la salle du trône, Zelena derrière mais hésitante.

-On se retrouve à la maison. Fais attention à elle, elle doit être épuisée avec la puissance magique qu'elle a éparpillé. Réclama Regina.

-Ok. Accepta simplement la rousse.

Regina disparu avec les deux Charmants figés, et Zelena alla rejoindre la blonde. Elles quittèrent le palais et allèrent retrouver la berline noire dont Emma prit le volant. Elles passèrent quelques minutes dans le plus grand silence, Zelena gênée, Emma agacée.

-Tu savais? Grogna la blonde.

-De? Fit Zelena, tentant de faire celle qui ne comprenait pas.

-Ce que je ne sais pas, ce que Jadis à fait à ma femme, ta soeur, quand je n'étais pas là. Gronda Emma.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Souffla la rousse.

-Zel'! S'écria la blonde. C'est ma femme! Elle s'est mise en danger, elle a été blessée, elle est allée se battre sans moi, j'imagine que je devais être à l'hôpital. Dis le moi! Ordonna-t-elle, hors d'elle.

-C'est à elle de te le dire. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de la convaincre de te parler, mais elle ne voulait pas. Remarqua Zelena.

La blonde grogna et se gara.

-Dis moi quand c'était. Réclama Emma.

-Quand tu étais à l'hôpital après l'explosion de ta maison. Répondit Zelena avant de sortir de la maison.

-Mais c'était y a plus de deux mois! S'écria la blonde en sortant à son tour de la voiture.

-Je sais. Murmura la rousse.

-En rentrant dans la maison, tu fais un résumé de la situation à Belle et Henry, moi je dois parler à ma femme. Déclara durement Emma.

Zelena ne chercha pas plus loin, et la laissa dans l'entrée. Elle trouva Regina dans son bureau, avec ses parents pétrifiés. Elle entra et claqua la porte derrière elle, faisant sursauter la brune qui ne l'avait pas vu avant. Elle se planta au milieu de la pièce, en croisant les bras, et regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, de son regard le plus noir, qui glaça le sang de la brune.

-Emma, je-

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce secret tout de suite. Me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec exactitude. Puis tu me diras pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, et après je réagirais. Imposa Emma.

-Que tu veuilles une explication c'est une chose, mais que tu m'imposes comment faire, c'est non. Ordonna Regina.

Emma leva les sourcils, sans dire un mot, puis se tourna pour aller vers la porte. Mais lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la brune réagit de suite.

-Attend! Appela-t-elle. Emma se tourna vers elle, mais resta près de la porte. Quelques jours après l'explosion de ta maison, alors que tu étais encore à l'hôpital, je suis allé chercher Zelena, pour aller affronter Jadis sur un coup de tête. J'étais en colère, enragée, haineuse, tout le mauvais moi sortait. Reconnu-t-elle en se mettant à faire les cent pas. Em', t'étais vraiment amochée, j'étais énervée, et j'ai pas réfléchie.

-L'histoire. Recadra durement Emma.

-Avec ma soeur on est allé au palais, on l'a affrontées, on s'est battues et ça a été une vraie catastrophe. J'ai fini au sol, Zelena m'a transportée par magie pour me ramener. On a à peine amoché Jadis, mais c'était déjà ça. Expliqua Regina.

-Et tu étais dans qu'elle état à la fin? Demanda la blonde.

Regina soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à sa nuque et reprit.

-J'avais un bleu immense sur ma cuisse droite, quelques coupures, et extrêmement mal aux bras, à cause d'une attaque. C'est bon là? Termina Regina, agacée de reconnaitre qu'elle avait été blessée, et moins forte qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

-Non! Non ce n'est pas bon! Tu m'as menti pendant des, semaines! Tu m'as caché ça putain! S'écria Emma.

-Ne sois pas vulgaire! Gronda la brune.

-Je parle comme je veux! S'exclama la blonde. Tu m'as menti! Tu m'as caché que tu t'étais mise en danger, que t'avais failli crever, et tu voudrais que je te pardonne en un clin d'oeil! Cria-t-elle.

-Écoute je vais bien, on s'en fiche, ça ne change rien à la vie que l'on a construite depuis tout ça. Il s'est passé plein de choses bien plus importantes depuis. Rétorqua Regina. Tu t'arrêtes sur les choses sans importance. Tu veux quoi? Tout gâché parce que je n'ai pas mentionné un petit fait? Tu vas tout gâcher pour des bêtises?

-Je t'emmerde Regina. Râla Emma. Tu comprends rien.

Elle quitta rapidement le bureau de la brune, alors que celle ci l'appelait, et se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle était en colère et blessée. Elle avait peur, elle s'inquiétait pour sa compagne, et celle ci ne trouvait rien de mieux que de l'accuser de tout gâcher en s'attardant sur ce fait. Elle se sentait broyée par sa douleur, et n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait marre d'être si sensible. Surtout que quand il s'agissait de Regina elle était hypersensible, et ça en devenait douloureux. Elle marcha vers la plage et se laissa tomber les fesses dans le sable, repliant ses jambes contre elle. Elle resta sans bouger pendant un temps infiniment long, fixant l'océan, retenant sa peine qui avait remplacé sa colère.

-Elle a eu mal deux jours, mais pas plus.

Emma se tourna et vit son fils arriver, pour s'asseoir.

-Elle m'a rien dit. Et toi non plus. Souffla Emma en regardant de nouveau l'océan.

-Elle m'avait fait promettre, et je voulais pas tout gâcher. J'avais espérer que tu l'apprendrais pas et que tout irais bien du coup. Expliqua Henry, avec une légère grimace. Le soir où elle est rentrée avec tata, maman était pas bien, j'ai aidé tata à la soigner. Mais une heure après le médecin nous a appelé pour dire que tu avais du mal à respirer. Alors maman a décidé à ce moment là que jamais elle ne te parlerait du combat. C'était risqué de te le dire tout de suite pour ta santé, et elle savait que si elle te le disait plus tard tu aurais pété un câble comme...et bien comme tu l'as fais. Remarqua-t-il.

Emma soupira, comment son fils pouvait il faire pour la faire changer du tout ou tout, elle était passé de la peine et l'agacement contre sa compagne, à la culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas fait assez attention à la brune à cette période là parce qu'elle même avait été bien blessée.

-Elle m'énerve. Murmura la blonde.

-Je sais. Elle a dit la même chose en descendant. Gloussa Henry. Je vous adore les mamans, mais vous êtes des empotées sérieux. Ria-t-il.

-Eh! Soit poli et gentil! Grogna Emma.

-Pardon, mais vous êtes ultra amoureuses, et malgré tout vos problèmes vous êtes encore ensemble, et je pense que vous êtes juste nulles parce que vous avez la trouille. Vous pourriez passer votre vie ensemble, faudrait juste que vous vous fassiez plus confiance. Argua Henry. Moi je ne veux pas que vous vous sépareriez.

-Je quitterais pas ta mère, Henry. Souffla la blonde en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle me rend dingue, mais je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement si tu savais. Mais elle a un caractère de merde.

-Henry je t'interdis de parler comme ta mère à l'avenir.

Les deux sursautèrent et tournèrent pour voir Regina debout derrière eux.

-Salut maman. Sourit Henry, un peu gêné.

-Salut mes chéris. Sourit timidement la brune en venant s'asseoir à côté d'Emma. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé. Mais je voulais te protéger, comprends mon point de vue. Je comprends le tien, je comprends la colère que tu as eu quand tu as tout découvert, alors essaye de me comprendre. Le moindre petit truc aggravait ta santé, ton moral n'était pas au mieux, et j'avais promis à Henry, à tes parents et à toi que quoi qu'il arriverait je prendrais soin de toi. Je voulais te protéger. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je te déteste tu sais. Grogna Emma.

-Je t'ai entendu dire à Henry que tu m'aimais. Sourit Regina, provocatrice.

-Je t'aime, tout comme je te déteste, et ça rend tout très compliqué. Marmonna la blonde.

-Je confirme, tout est très compliqué. Accepta la brune.

-Beaucoup trop compliqué. Acquiesça Henry. Mais c'est votre faute, vous êtes nulles. Souffla-t-il.

-Eh! S'écria Emma. Comment tu parles à tes mères préférées? S'agaça-t-elle en poussant son fils dans le sable.

Henry ria, et la blonde revint se coller contre sa compagne, sans la regarder. Regina détailla son profil, hésita un instant, et osa enfin poser sa main dans son dos.

-Comment tu vas toi? Tu as un peu pété les plombs, c'est pas bon pour toi de laisser sortir tant de magie. Remarqua Regina, la voix la plus douce possible.

-Je vais bien je crois, j'étais en colère depuis que j'ai lâché toute ma magie, donc ça m'a tenu debout je crois. Murmura Emma en posant son menton sur ses bras croisés sur ses jambes. Elle laissa un silence, et tourna la tête la gardant sur ses bras pour regarder sa compagne. Tu m'aimes encore?

-Bien sur, idiote. Sourit Regina en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue. Et toi, est ce que tu m'aimes encore? Murmura-t-elle. Emma sourit en hochant la tête et elle vint l'embrasser. Notre fils nous regarde. Réalisa la brune.

-Et c'est un tout petit peu gênant. Ironisa Henry.

Emma gloussa en venant se coller à la brune.

-J'aime pas te crier dessus. Reconnu-t-elle. Elle sentit Regina embrasser sa tête. Au fait mes parents? Je les ai totalement oublié, mon dieu! Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne peux rien faire. Répondit la brune.

-M'man moi je sais ce qu'il faut faire, mais ça va pas te plaire. Informa Henry. Emma fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. Dans Narnia, tu sais, le copain de Lucy, Monsieur Tumnus, il est figé par la sorcière, et à la fin du film, Aslan le libère. Rappela-t-il.

-Serais tu en train de me dire, qu'on doit trouver Aslan? Soupira Emma.

-Bah ouais, c'est ce que je dis. Grimaça Henry, tout gêné.

-J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre. Geignit la blonde en se tournant pour se coller à Regina, la tête dans son cou.

-Ça va aller ma chérie. Berça la brune. On va s'en sortir. Assura-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Mon petit prince ça va aller je te le promets. Assura Regina en voyant la mine de son fils.

-Tu crois que si on restait là sans bouger, tout pourrait se régler sans nous? Proposa Emma.

-Non, ça c'est impossible mon coeur. Ria Regina.

-Je déteste cette ville. Marmonna la blonde. J'ai pas envie de gérer tout ça, je veux juste glander et m'envoyer en l'air.

-M'man! Cria Henry en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. T'es dégeu sérieux!

-On rentre, vous me fatiguez. Soupira Regina en se redressant.

Les deux suivirent la brune, et ils rentrèrent au manoir, pour retrouver Zelena et Belle, plongées dans des livres dans le bureau de Regina, pour trouver une solution aux deux pétrifiés à côté d'eux.

-Ça va? Demanda Zelena, avec une légère grimace mal à l'aise.

Emma sourit timidement, se tourna et regarda sa compagne. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

-J'ai la dalle. Déclara-t-elle en partant vers la cuisine.

-Elle éviterait pas ses parents des fois? Remarqua Belle.

-Si, totalement. Elle n'a pas de solution, alors elle évite de se retrouver face à eux, enfin aux sculptures d'eux. Reconnu la brune.

-Mais on doit trouver une solution, et on aurait besoin d'elle. Argua Zelena.

-Je sais. Répondit Regina en venant s'asseoir avec sa soeur et Belle. Vous avez trouvé une solution ou pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, on cherche mais on a rien. Souffla la rousse, agacée.

-Y a pas d'autres solution qu'Aslan, maman. Remarqua Henry en venant s'asseoir par terre près de la table basse.

-Je crois qu'Henry a raison, il faut donc trouver un moyen de faire venir Aslan. Soupira Regina. Une idée chéri?

-Pas vraiment non. Reconnu Henry.

-Emma. Murmura la brune. Emma. Répéta-t-elle en se levant rapidement pour aller à la cuisine. Emma, chérie. Fit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde qui était assise sur ses meubles. Fait venir Aslan, comment faut faire?

-Faut attendre. On ne peut pas le trouver, c'est lui qui nous trouvera. Affirma la blonde en fixant la pomme entamée dans sa main.

-Super. Soupira Regina en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Puis elle réalisa, fronçant les sourcils elle releva la tête. Descend de là. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Recommence pas. Soupira Emma, agacée.

-Ne t'assois pas là où l'on cuisine, descend tout de suite. Je le dis autant à Henry qu'à toi c'est pas normal, tu devrais le savoir. Réclama la brune.

-Me saoule pas aujourd'hui! Râla la blonde en se remettant debout.

-Alors ne fais pas n'importe quoi! Gronda Regina.

-Mais t'en a pas marre de me crier dessus?! On vient juste d'arranger les choses et tu recommences. Ça t'épuise pas au bout d'un moment? Enchaina Emma.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te dispute arrête de faire n'importe quoi. Pesta la brune.

-Tu me saoules! Grogna la blonde.

-Moi aussi tu m'énerves à rien respecter. Les problèmes et le moral en berne ne te donne pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux! S'exclama Regina. Il y a des règles tu pourrais essayer de les respecter un minimum sincèrement.

-Putain, toi et tes règles, tu me rends tarée! S'énerva Emma.

-Parles correctement! Henry n'est pas loin. Réprimanda la brune.

-Tu me fais chier je parle comme je veux! Cria la blonde.

-Emma! Hurla la brune.

Zelena, arrivée dans la cuisine depuis quelques secondes, vint s'interposer en les voyant se rapprocher l'une de l'autre.

-Stop! On a plein de choses à gérer. Recommencez pas à vous prendre la tête. Intervint-elle. Les deux restèrent silencieuses, se fixant durement. Regina. Appuya-t-elle.

-Quoi?! Je ne m'excuserais pas, j'avais raison. Les règles sont faites pour être respectées. Gronda Emma.

Les yeux bleus de Zelena se posèrent alors sur la blonde qui soupira en baissant la tête. Elle savait qu'elle était partie au quart de tour pour pas grand chose, en plus de ça Regina ne lui imposait pas grand chose, seulement de ne pas s'asseoir sur les meubles et forcément elle le faisait. Elle avait vraiment un caractère pourri quand elle avait un problème, mais elle savait aussi le reconnaitre.

-Ok, je suis allé un peu loin, j'aurais pas dû, excuse moi mon trésor. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu ne poseras plus tes fesses sur les meubles destinés à tout autre chose. Imposa Regina, alors que la rousse les laissait, entrainant Henry qui les espionnait depuis la porte.

-Pourtant t'aime quand je m'assois sur le lavabo pour t'embrasser dans la salle de bain. Provoqua Emma.

-Je suis sérieuse. Surtout dans la cuisine. Regina s'avança se collant à son compagne. Tu y seras autorisée seulement si c'est pour s'envoyer en l'air. Fit-elle plus bas, la voix rauque et aguicheuse.

-Promis. Accepta Emma. Je m'emporte un peu, c'est juste que je suis épuisée par tout ces problèmes. Mais j't'aime. Marmonna-t-elle.

La brune sourit discrètement, elle avait eu gain de cause et en plus de ça la jeune femme lui rappelait qu'elle l'aimait, que demander de plus? Elle pencha légèrement la tête, et la blonde comprit le message. Emma se pencha sur elle, attrapant son visage en coupe, tout en délicatesse et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Regina glissa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne et la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute le comptoir, la coinçant contre. Elle prit le pouvoir sur ce baiser, et Emma ne prit pas la peine de lutter, elle se laissa porter.

-Dis le moi. Réclama la blonde. Je veux l'entendre, dis le moi. Répéta-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi Emma. Murmura la brune en l'embrassant. Mais tu me rends dingue.

-Tu m'aimes pour ça. Argua Emma. Si j'étais toute parfaite, une petite princesse sans emmerdes qui fait tout bien, tu m'aurais jamais aimé, je t'aurais énervé au plus haut point.

-Parce que tu penses que tu ne m'énerves pas au plus haut point? Provoqua Regina.

-Si mais de la meilleure des manière, je mets du mouvement dans ta vie. Sourit la blonde. Imagine si j'avais été comme ma mère ou Ashley? Malgré le fait que je sois la plus belle, tu m'aurais détestée.

-Ça va les chevilles Em'? S'amusa la brune. Mais tu n'as pas tord. Si tu n'avais eu ce caractère, j'aurais même pas lorgné sur ton petit corps.

-Tu l'aimes mon petit corps, hein? Souffla la blonde, satisfaite, en enlaçant le cou de sa compagne.

-Il est bien foutu, et se débrouille bien pour me donner du plaisir. Sourit Regina avant de plaquer brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Maintenant chut.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se décoller d'elle, et l'entraina vers le salon où les trois autres étaient toujours, Henry parlant aux deux femmes de Aslan et de sa manière de délivrer les gens figé par la sorcière blanche.

-Ça vous dit un repas au Granny ce soir? Proposa Emma.

-Et les grands-parents? Demanda Henry.

-Aslan ne se trouve pas. Il viendra. Rétorqua la blonde. Henry, souviens toi, quand les Pevensie ont essayer de le trouver ils ont échoué toujours. Il vient quand on a besoin de lui. Alors on va faire preuve de patience et on va chercher à détruire la sorcière. Mais pour aujourd'hui une pause est indispensable. Moi je pète un câble, Reg' est tendue, et vous aussi, sans parler de la fatigue. Un repas au Granny's peut vraiment nous faire du bien à tous. Sourit-elle.

-Je reviens, je vais poser un sort de protection autour de mon bureau pour protéger tes parents. Informa Regina.

-Et Emma, reprit Belle, ton frère?

-Neal?! S'exclama soudainement Emma. Merde, j'ai pas demandé à mes parents où il était. S'inquiéta-t-elle. Ok, donc, d'habitude il le confie à toi Belle, mais pas cette fois, donc c'est ou Granny ou Ruby. Réfléchit-elle en tournant en rond. Comment je vais lui dire pour les parents? Il a trois ans. Soupira-t-elle.

Elle tourna en rond, ayant oublié les autres autour, en parlant toute seule, inquiète, sous les yeux de son fils et des deux femmes.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Regina en revenant.

-M'man vient de réaliser qu'elle devait récupérer Neal et lui parler. Souffla Henry.

-Emma, appela la brune attirant l'attention de sa compagne, ton frère est au Granny's, tes parents me l'ont dit, Ruby et Granny s'en occupent, on va le récupérer et on lui dira que pour quelques temps il va vivre au manoir et que vos parents reviennent bientôt. D'accord?

-T'es d'accord pour qu'on garde Neal ici? Interrogea Emma.

-Évidemment. C'est ton frère, ta famille, il a trois ans, il va avoir besoin de toi. Et toi tu vis ici. Et même si c'est dur à admettre, il est adorable. Sourit gentiment Regina.

-Pourquoi c'est dur à admettre? Demanda Zelena, amusée.

-Parce que moi, je n'arrive pas à détester les enfants de Blanche Neige, je tombe amoureuse de l'une et serait capable de tout céder à l'autre avec sa bouille. Soupira la brune.

Zelena et Henry éclatèrent de rire, alors que Belle se faisait plus discrète. Emma gloussa et vint enlacer la brune pour embrasser sa joue, la remerciant au passage. Ils se décidèrent enfin à partir. Dans la rue, Emma prit la main de sa compagne, qui était tendue et regardait partout autour d'elle, comme inquiète. La blonde savait qu'elle avait peur et que lui dire de se détendre ne marchait pas, alors elle se contenta de la soutenir par sa présence. Au dinner, ils s'assirent autour d'une table alors qu'Emma allait au comptoir. Ruby la vit et l'enlaça au dessus du meuble.

-Oh ça fait plaisir de te voir. Souffla Ruby en la serrant.

Emma n'était pas beaucoup sortie depuis qu'elle avait perdu son bébé, elle n'avait donc vu sa meilleure amie seulement à l'hôpital et une fois chez elle, après sa sortie. Mais pas depuis deux semaines, et si Emma n'avait pas ressentit un grand manque étant très occupée, Ruby elle s'était sentie bien seule sans les blagues et la joie de vivre de la blonde.

-Je suis contente aussi. Sourit Emma, avant de se détacher. T'aurais pas un truc pour moi des fois?

-Non, quoi? Questionna la brunette en fronçant les sourcils.

-Petit, avec autant de charme que moi, aussi drôle et adorable, plein d'énergie. Un mini moi. S'amusa la blonde.

-Oh c'est vrai. Ton frère, il est en cuisine avec Granny attend. Sourit Ruby en se tournant pour passer sa tête dans l'ouverture donnant sur les cuisines. Neal, ta soeur est là.

-Emma! Hurla le petit en se précipitant vers la salle de restaurant suivit pas Granny.

-Hey! Bonhomme! Sourit la blonde en l'attrapant pour le soulever. Elle le serra dans ses bras en embrassant sa tête. C'était cool avec Granny?

-Ouais, fait des petites crêpes. S'emballa Neal.

-C'est vrai? S'intéressa Emma en allant vers la table de sa famille.

-Enfin Granny a fait et moi j'ai mangé. Ria son frère sans la lâcher, alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de son fils, face à sa femme.

-C'est bien ton frère. Gloussa Zelena.

Emma lui tira la langue, avant de bien asseoir son frère sur ses jambes.

-Tu n'as pas faim alors? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bah si. Marmonna le petit, avec sa petite moue attendrissante.

-Ton portrait craché. Gloussa Regina alors que sa soeur riait avec Belle.

-Des frites ça t'ira bonhomme? Proposa Emma.

-Oui! S'emballa la blonde en balançant ses jambes.

-Et toi arrête de te moquer, tu nous adores. Souffla la blonde vers sa compagne après avoir embrassé la tête de son frère. Il est ultra mignon. Tout comme moi.

Regina lui offrir un doux sourire, amusée. Ruby vint rapidement prendre leurs commandes et leurs apporta quelques minutes après. Neal resta sur les jambes de sa soeur, et celle ci l'aida à manger, le petit voulant de son hamburger. À la moitié du repas, Neal regarda sa soeur qui parlait avec Zelena, et tira sur son teeshirt.

-Emma, sont ou papa maman? Demanda-t-il.

La blonde se figea inquiète.

-Eh Neal, intervint Regina, tes parents vont pas être là pendant quelques jours, ils sont des choses à faire. Fit-elle doucement.

-Mais vais aller où? Demanda Neal, tout penaud.

-Chez nous. Affirma Emma. Tu vas venir chez Regina, Henry et moi. Ça va être comme des vacances, avec ta soeur et ton- elle se coupa et regarda son fils. Ton neveux. Gloussa-t-elle. Bref, se reprit-elle en regardant son frère, tu vas venir chez nous et tout ira bien.

-C'est vrai? Sourit Neal. Emma hocha la tête. T'es d'accord Regina? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sur que oui. On passera chez tes parents avant, tu prendras toutes les affaires que tu veux, et on rentrera au manoir avec ensuite. Sourit Regina.

-Trop cool! S'emballa Neal.

Emma sourit en voyant son innocence et sa joie. Ils finirent leurs repas rapidement et se décidèrent à rentrer. Regina, Emma et Henry emmenèrent Neal au loft des Charmants pour prendre ses jouets et ses vêtements pour quelques jours, que le petit puisse se sentir chez lui avec eux. Puis ils rentèrent au manoir, installèrent Neal dans la chambre d'amis, l'aidant à se faire son univers, avant de finalement descendre au salon. Belle et Zelena avec eux, ils s'installèrent tous devant un film, Neal collé dans les bras de sa soeur, qui était elle collée à Regina, Henry faisant de même. Une vrai petite famille.


	10. 10 : Justice

10 : Justice.

Problème 10 : lui faire le plus possible de mal

Un mois et demi que la sorcière blanche n'avait pas fait parlé d'elle, Regina et Emma étaient retournées au château plusieurs fois et ne l'avait pas trouvé. Zelena cherchait de son côté un plan b pour les Charmant, Aslan n'ayant toujours pas montré le bout de son nez, mais elle ne trouvait pas grand chose. Mary et David étaient toujours pétrifié dans le bureau de la brune, et Neal qui vivait au manoir depuis ne les avaient pas vu, croyant toujours qu'ils étaient partis en vacances. Emma comme Regina évitaient au mieux les questions du petit sur ses parents, elles s'occupaient de lui, l'emmenaient à l'école, lui faisaient ses repas, jouaient avec lui, regardaient les dessins animés avec Neal quand il demandait, le couchaient avec une histoire, et l'aidaient pour la douche et les petites tâches quotidiennes encore compliquées. Dès que Neal était à l'école, les deux femmes cherchaient Jadis ou une solution, tout en faisant leurs travail pour leurs ville. Emma était toujours aussi remontée, elle avait bien envie de lui faire payer sa fausse couche, la douleur causée à la brune à chaque combat, et la pétrification de ses parents.  
Il était minuit, la ville dormait, mais Regina tournait dans le lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Emma était à côté d'elle dormant profondément. Elle la regarda un instant, souriant devant son attitude. L'été était très chaud, et Emma était allongée nue, puisque encore une fois, en se couchant elles n'avaient pas réussi à résister au corps de l'autre, elle dormait maintenant sur le ventre, la joue écrasée sur son oreiller, ronronnant par moment, son dos dégagé par la couette. La brune la trouvait toujours merveilleuse, mais là elle avait ce charme fou, ce petit truc qui la rendait dingue. Elle en était folle, chaque jour auprès de la jeune femme, elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'aimait plus encore, toujours plus. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser volant sur l'épaule dénudée, provoquant une irrégularité dans le souffle de la blonde. Cette dernière se rendormit de nouveau profondément, et Regina sortit du lit. Elle enfila des sous vêtements, puis un jean de la blonde qui trainait avec un teeshirt léger, et enfila des chaussures, attrapa ses clés et quitta le manoir, après avoir vérifié que Henry et Neal dormaient bien. Elle soupira une fois dehors, elle avait l'impression depuis des heures d'étouffer, et l'air extérieur lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se mit à marcher vers la mer, les mains dans ses poches arrières -à la manière d'Emma sans s'en rendre compte- calme pour une fois, ce qui n'arrivait jamais depuis que Jadis était dans leurs vies. Une fois au bord de l'eau elle fixa le château de glace au loin. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout aille mal? Elle qui pour la première fois de sa vie avait sa famille, une personne qui l'aimait inconditionnellement, parce qu'Emma l'aimait vraiment, avec tout ses défauts et ses mauvaises habitudes, elle l'aimait, son fils était calme et réfléchit, le petit garçon parfait, sa soeur était heureuse avec Belle, et pourtant tout était en danger à cause d'une personne, une seule et unique personne qui perturbait son équilibre tout juste trouvé. Elle n'était pas prête à perdre le bonheur familial dans lequel elle était. Il fallait que tout cela se termine vite, il fallait que la sorcière blanche périsse, il fallait que ce château disparaissent de son horizon. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de sa vie. Avec Emma, elle n'avait pas toujours le pouvoir, la blonde prenait le contrôle de leurs relation souvent. Et avant elle l'acceptait parce que à côté de ça, elle gérait sa vie quotidienne, la vie de la ville, son emploi du temps, elle avait le contrôle de tout en dehors de sa relation amoureuse avant, avant que Jadis n'arrive dans leurs ville. Elle voulait retrouver ça, elle ne supportait pas cette impression de faiblesse qu'elle ressentait quand elle voyait son monde partir en lambeau. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Et dire que si Jadis n'avait pas sévit, aujourd'hui sa compagne serait à sept mois de grossesse. Une part d'elle aurait voulu ce bébé, et une autre part était finalement heureuse de savoir qu'elle aurait sa femme que pour elle. De toute manière Emma ne voulait plus d'enfant, choix qu'elle comprenait et acceptait, si elle avait la blonde et Henry, elle avait sa famille et pouvait vivre heureuse.

-Que fais tu là?

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers la voix. Emma était là, en short et teeshirt, ses cheveux dans tout les sens, à peine réveillée.

-Emma? Comment m'as tu trouvée? Demanda la brune surprise.

-Je sais pas. Fit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-J'arrivais pas à dormir. Répondit la brune, avec un léger sourire. Tu aurais du rester dormir ma chérie. Ajouta-t-elle en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

-Mais j'étais toute seule dans le lit, j'ai pas aimé. Marmonna Emma. Pourquoi tu fixes ce palais? Tu veux quand même pas que je te fasse construire un palais comme ça?

-Tu ferais ça pour moi? Sourit Regina.

-Tu vas me trouver niaise. Bredouilla la blonde. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Ajouta-t-elle en venant se coller dans les bras de sa compagne, qui l'enlaça.

-T'es un amour. Souffla la brune en embrassant sa tête. Je regarde ce château, avec espoir de ne plus jamais le voir, je veux que tout s'arrête, je veux retrouver la vie qu'on avait avant que Jadis ne débarque chez nous. Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est pas en fixant ce château que tout va s'arranger tu sais. Remarqua Emma.

-Je sais Emma. Je sais. Acquiesça Regina. Viens on rentre, tu es crevée.

-Attends! Réclama la blonde. Tu en as marre de tout ça, n'est ce pas? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui et alors? Questionna la brune.

-On en peut plus, cette ville se sera toujours comme ça, on sera toujours en danger à se battre contre n'importe qui. Remarqua Emma.

-Oui, mais c'est notre vie. Constata Regina, les sourcils froncés.

-On pourrait l'imaginer différemment notre vie. Argua la blonde.

-On va surtout aller se coucher. Décida la brune, en prenant sa main pour la tirer vers la maison.

-Attends. Fit la blonde, faisant râler sa compagne. Reg, regarde. Murmura la blonde en pointant la berge au loin.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Regina, ne comprenant pas.

-C'est Aslan. Souffla Emma.

Les deux femmes se figèrent le regardant s'approcher d'elles. Le lion marchait lentement, sa crinière dans le vent, éclairer par la lune tout comme les deux femmes, il avançait comme si rien ne pouvait le toucher. Il était imposant, de la taille des deux femmes, et sa carrure laissait autant transparaître sa force que sa légèreté, il avait l'air de flotter. Emma n'en revenait pas, elle avait regarder Narnia une centaine de fois, et elle avait devant elle ce lion qu'elle avait tant admiré, depuis toujours il était son personnage préféré, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé le rencontrer. Quand à Regina elle était impressionnée par la puissance émanant de cet animal, de la magie autour de lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu une tel force chez un animal, même les dragons ne lui avaient jamais laissé ressentir ça.

-Emma Swan. Regina Mills. Salua le lion.

-J'en reviens pas, c'est vraiment vous? Lâcha Emma.

-Oui mon enfant. Répondit calmement Aslan. J'ai cru comprendre que Jadis était ici.

-Oui. Acquiesça Regina. On a besoin de vous. D'après mon fils et ma femme vous êtes le seul à pouvoir aider mes beaux parents pétrifiés par la sorcière blanche. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je vous suis, alors. Accepta le lion.

Les deux femmes se mirent à marcher, côte à côte, le lion les suivant à leurs côtés. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le manoir, Emma ne pu s'empêcher.

-Tes beaux parents? Sourit-elle amusée, vers sa femme.

-Crois tu vraiment que c'est le moment de te moquer de moi? Rétorqua la brune.

Emma retint alors son rire et son sourire au mieux, mais un rictus resta sur son visage, et Regina leva les yeux au ciel en s'en rendant compte. Il n'y avait que Emma pour se conduire ainsi, et elle savait que pour elle, rencontrer Aslan était quelque chose de fou. Regina avait bien compris ces derniers mois que malgré tout ce qui leurs arrivait, Emma était toujours aussi fan de cette saga, et admirait Aslan depuis des années, alors être auprès de lui, lui donnait des airs enfantins encore plus marqués que d'habitude.

-Je peux vous posez une question? Demanda Emma, en regardant le lion.

-Dites moi. Invita Aslan en regardant droit devant lui.

-Avec vous tuez Jadis? Questionna la blonde.

-Oui, acquiesça le lion, lors de la bataille finale, comme elle a été nommée, les enfants Pevensie avaient combattus, Peter était fort, mais il était-

-Sur le point de mourir, vous êtes arrivé avec Lucy et Susan, et vous avez sauté sur la sorcière pour la tuer. Finit Emma.

-C'est ça. Reconnu Aslan.

-Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici? Remarqua la blonde.

-Je crois que vous le savez. Commença le lion, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le manoir. Les deux ne répondant pas, il reprit. La sorcière a trouvé le moyen, par un sortilège, de revenir dans le passé en venant dans votre monde. Elle veut détruire les enfants Pevensie, pour s'assurer ainsi qu'ils ne viendront pas réalisé la prophétie. Expliqua-t-il.

-Mais les Pevensie sont vieux maintenant, Lucy doit avoir vingt cinq ans non? Remarqua Emma, devant la porte.

-C'est exact, mais la sorcière a perturbé le temps en à tous ceux relié à Narnia en lançant son sortilège et en venant ici. Les enfants sont de nouveau des enfants. Répondit Aslan. Votre fils nous regarde.

-Pardon? S'exclama Regina. Elle tourna la tête et vit la bouille de son fils derrière la fenêtre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait debout? Soupira-t-elle en entrant dans le manoir.

-Emma! Hurla Neal en courant pour sauter dans les bras de sa soeur.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es réveillé? Demanda la blonde.

-Le fils né du véritable amour et le fils de la sauveuse sente ma présence. C'est la légende. Informa Aslan, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

-Henry vient au lieu de te cacher. Appela Regina. Henry sortit du salon, avec une petite tête pour attendrir sa mère. Tu es impossible, bien comme ta mère.

-Eh! S'exclama la blonde.

-Emma! Emma! Appela Neal dans ses bras. La blonde lui donna toute son attention et le petit regarda le lion. Aslan?

-Neal Nolan. Souffla le lion en s'approchant.

Emma sentit son frère serré sa main sur son teeshirt avant de tendre l'autre vers la crinière du lion. Il passa sa main dedans, et Aslan ne bougea pas.

-Waouh. J'en reviens pas. Murmura Henry. Aslan dans notre maison. Je pensais pas que ça arriverait.

-Il est arrivé quand ta mère et moi étions au bord de l'eau. Informa Regina. Il va nous aider.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dehors? Demanda Henry.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et ta mère m'a rejoint. Répondit la brune. Et puis de toute manière, c'est nous les mamans, on fait ce que l'on veut. Retourne te coucher.

-Alors là non, Aslan va dégeler les grands-parents, je veux voir ça. Rétorqua Henry.

Regina voulu le disputer sur sa manière de répondre, puis finalement, elle entendit Emma rire et réalisa qu'elle comprenait le choix de son fils. Le sommeil était si peu important quand on avait la chance d'avoir chez soi un lion tel qu'Aslan. Henry profita de son silence, lui qui pensait se faire disputer écopait seulement du mutisme de sa mère, et il avança vers Aslan.

-Comment vous avez su qu'on avait besoin de vous? Demanda Henry.

-Je sais toujours quand on a besoin de moi, et je viens. Répondit le lion.

-Vous me direz pas alors? Interrogea le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-Je t'ai dis ce qu'i savoir. Répondit gentiment Aslan.

-Vous êtes impressionnant. Constata Henry.

-Tu es encore jeune, beaucoup de choses peuvent te sembler impressionnantes, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles le sont. Expliqua le lion.

-Il est impressionnant gamin, même à trente quatre ans il l'est. Souffla Emma.

-Vos parents? Proposa alors Aslan.

-Suivez moi. Invita Regina.

-Papa, maman? Interrogea Neal.

-Chéri, écoute moi, commença Emma en laissant les trois partir vers le bureau, papa et maman ne sont pas en vacances. Tu sais on t'avait dit que y avait une méchante sorcière dans la ville? Le petit hocha la tête. Et bien elle a gelé nos parents, ils ne peuvent plus bouger, ni parler, mais Aslan va les aider, d'accord?

-Mais papa et maman vont bien hein Emma? Demanda le petit.

-Bientôt ils iront bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura Emma.

-Henry et Gina? Interrogea Neal.

-Viens on va les voir. Encouragea la blonde en l'emmenant vers l'étage, le gardant bien calé contre sa hanche. Tout va bien mon bonhomme. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant sa tête.

Elle entra dans le bureau de sa compagne et trouva Aslan devant la statue de ses parents, Henry et Regina à côté de lui. Elle s'approcha et quand Neal vit les deux statues de pierre, il s'accrocha à son cou, se cachant au mieux. Emma le serra alors, le protégeant et le berçant pour le rassurer, ce que Regina remarqua.

-Ça va? Articula la brune.

La blonde hocha la tête pour la rassurer, avant de regarder Aslan qui avait relever la tête. Celui ci observa le visage durcit et gris des Charmants quelques secondes, puis souffla dessus. Henry avait l'impression de revoir la scène dans laquelle Aslan sauve M. Tumnus. Mais cette fois il ne la voyait pas de loin, il était tout près, il avait sentit le souffle du lion, et il vit la pierre se défaire lentement, très lentement, libérant tout doucement ses grands-parents. Après quelques minutes, où tous avaient retenu leurs souffle, n'en revenant pas, Mary geignit, sentant la pierre libérer son torse lui permettant de respirer, de manière assez anarchique. Puis se fut autour de David de geindre quand le haut de son corps fut débloqué. Et quelques minutes après, Aslan reculé, les deux étaient libres. Faibles, ils tombèrent vers l'avant, et Emma comme Regina eurent le même réflexe, la blonde, gardant Neal contre elle, se précipita vers son père pour le retenir, Regina rattrapant Mary.

-Emma...Souffla son père. Neal. Marmonna-t-il en sentant son fils s'accrocher à lui.

Son souffle toujours haché, reprenant de l'air en lui alors qu'il était pétrifié depuis presque deux mois, il passa lourdement un bras autour de ses deux enfants, qui émus le serraient de toutes leurs forces. Henry s'était précipité pour enlacé sa grand mère, qui était toujours tenue par Regina. Alors qu'elle avait un bras autour de son petit fils, Mary regarda la brune.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Regina lui répondit d'un délicat sourire.

-Maman! Maman! Appela Neal en tendant les bras vers elle.

-Mes chéris. Souffla la femme en lâchant les deux pour prendre ses enfants dans ses bras, alors qu'Henry enlaçait son grand père.

Regina se tourna et vit qu'Aslan n'était plus là. Elle concentra alors son attention sur sa famille et vit que les parents de sa compagne étaient gelés, malgré la chaleur, alors elle sortit du placard deux plaids, et les invita à venir s'asseoir. Assis et couverts, Neal entre eux, David et Mary avaient l'air épuisés mais contents d'être de nouveau parmi les gens totalement vivants.

-On est resté combien de temps dans cet état? Demanda David.

-Un mois et demi. Répondit Emma.

-Si longtemps. Souffla Mary n'en revenant pas. Elle sentit son fils se coller à elle pour une étreinte. Et lui?

-On lui a dit que vous étiez en vacances. Expliqua Emma.

-Vous l'avez gardé? S'assura Mary.

-Évidemment, qu'on l'a gardé. Rétorqua vivement Regina. Tu t'attendais à quoi? À ce qu'on le laisse se débrouiller seul? Il est le frère d'Emma, vous n'étiez pas là alors oui on s'est en occupé, ça a été un amour, et Emma et lui sont pareils.

Mary et David la regardèrent, surpris de son agacement, et c'est en la voyant faire les cent pas qu'ils comprirent, tout comme la blonde. Regina avait eu peur, toutes ces semaines passées à attendre la venue d'Aslan, lui avait fait peur, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait sauver Mary et David, mais elle savait que si elle n'y parvenait pas ça allait détruire sa femme, son fils et Neal. Alors en voyant ça, Emma se leva et alla la rejoindre, la faisant s'arrêter.

-Tout va bien. Murmura-t-elle.

Regina la regarda droit dans les yeux. Emma y croyait, elle y croyait quand elle disait que tout allait bien, elle avait le même regard que quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle n'aimerait qu'elle, de la pure sincérité. La brune soupira alors, et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne, qui la serra pour la rassurer. Elle resta contre Emma, avant de sentir une main dans son dos. Elle se redressa, se détachant de la blonde, et vit Mary près d'elle, une main sur son bras.

-Merci Regina. Souffla la femme. Merci pour mon fils, et pour ma fille. Et pardonne moi, d'avoir mis temps de temps à voir que tu étais sincère avec Emma.

-Je l'ai blessée, et j'ai souvent échoué. Remarqua Regina. Mais j'apprends de mes erreurs, je continuerais de lui envoyer des piques, de la reprendre sur tout et de la disputer pour ses bêtises, mais je le ferais avec amour. Sourit-elle amusée, faisant rire les autres. Quand à ton fils, c'était l'évidence même de le prendre chez nous, la question ne s'est pas posée, et en plus je ne sais pas ce que toi et ton mari faites, mais vos enfants me font craquer. Je vous serais d'ailleurs gréer de ne plus en faire. Finit-elle sous l'amusement général.

Emma serra les épaules de la brune et embrassa sa tempe.

-Vous devez être fatigués non? Remarqua Emma.

-Moi je le suis. Répondit Henry.

-Moi aussi. Fit Neal, contre son père.

-Alors venez vous coucher. Engagea Regina. La chambre d'amis pour vous. Fit-elle en montrant les deux parents. Et Neal peut dormir avec Henry ou vous.

-Avec Henry! S'exclama la petit.

-Viens, on va se coucher alors. Fit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Ça ne te dérange pas? S'assura Emma.

-C'est mon oncle et je l'adore. Sourit Henry en prenant la main du petit. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Les deux plus jeunes partis, Regina guida les parents de sa compagne vers la chambre d'amis. Ceux si couchés, Emma et elle allèrent dans leurs chambre, retrouvé le confort de leurs lit. Dans le noir, la blonde se colla à Regina qui comprit le message et passa un bras autour d'elle.

-Tu crois qu'il reviendra? Demanda la blonde.

-Qui? Aslan? Questionna Regina.

-Oui, tu penses qu'il va revenir? Parce qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de lui quand même. Remarqua Emma.

-Je pense qu'il le sait, et qu'il n'est pas loin. Affirma la brune. Arrêtes de torturer l'esprit et dors.

-Tu vas encore partir si je dors. Marmonna la blonde. Du coup j'ai une autre idée. Souffla-t-elle en glissant une main sur le ventre de sa compagne, sous son teeshirt.

-Encore? Demanda Regina en souriant. On faisait l'amour y a quelques heures.

-N'empêche t'as encore envie de moi, tout comme j'ai envie de toi. Susurra Emma en embrassant son décolleté.

-Tu es impossible. Souffla la brune en glissant ses mains sur son corps. Mais dieu que j'ai envie de toi.

-Moi c'est Emma. Sourit la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Pas trop de bruit, ou ma mère va de nouveau pas aimé notre couple.

-C'est toi la bruyante de nous deux. Argua Regina en plaquant la blonde sur le lit.

-C'est bien si tu y crois. Se moqua Emma en l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes.

Dans un grognement, la brune vint durement l'embrasser en la déshabillant. Une fois de plus elles passèrent plusieurs heures à faire l'amour.  
Au matin, les deux femmes se levèrent pour aller préparer le petit déjeuné de tout le monde. Elles furent d'abord rejointes par les enfants puis finalement par les parents de la blonde, et s'occupèrent de servirent tout le monde avant de passer à table avec eux. Emma se sentait libérée d'un grand poids, ses parents allaient bien, Neal les avaient retrouvés, et toute leurs famille sourirait, elle avait au moins réussi ça. Et puis comme si la table de la salle à manger n'était pas assez entourée, la porte de l'entrée claqua et Zelena et Belle entrèrent rapidement dans la salle manger.

-Mary?! David?! S'exclama Belle en les voyant. Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle en allant enlacer son amie.

-Oui. Assura la brunette.

Ils embrassèrent les deux, et tout le monde expliqua au petit couple les aventures de la nuit, alors qu'elles s'installaient avec eux autour de la table.

-Et malgré tout ça, vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous envoyez en l'air cette nuit? Remarqua la rousse.

-Zelena! S'écria sa soeur.

-Non mais regarde le coup de ta femme aussi! Se justifia la jeune femme.

Emma plaqua sa main sur la trace qu'elle avait vu à son réveil. Regina la regarda en mordillant sa lèvre pour s'excuser, et elle reçu un sourire de la jeune femme.

-Les mamans, on est tous là. Soupira Henry qui commençait à être habitué.

-Pardon. Rougit Emma, mal à l'aise en se souvenant que son frère est ses parents étaient aussi autour de la table.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici de bon matin vous deux? Demanda Regina en regardant sa soeur et Belle.

-J'avais un rendez vous tôt ce matin. Sourit Belle en glissant sa main dans celle de la rousse. Je suis maintenant divorcée de Rumple.

-Enfin! Soupira Emma.

-Ça c'est pas trop mal passé? Demanda Mary.

-Non. Rumple comprend, il s'est excusé et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je lui ai dit que ce n'était plus mon cas et qu'il devait tourner la page. On a signé les papiers et j'ai rejoins Zel' au Granny's. Informa Belle. C'est là qu'on a décidé de venir vous voir.

-Parfait, si tout va bien, j'ai une idée. Déclara Emma.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant? Interrogea la brune, face à elle.

-Parce que j'ai eu cette idée cette nuit. Informa la blonde.

-Et quand as tu trouvé le temps? Ria Zelena.

-Sis'. Grogna Regina. Ce n'est pas totalement idiot comme question. Ajouta-t-elle vers sa compagne.

-Quand on était au bord de l'eau à regarder le palais de la sorcière. Répondit Emma.

-Chérie, dis nous cette idée. Invita David.

-Reg', je veux plus que tu m'appelles chérie. Grimaça Emma, faisant glousser sa famille.

-Je le ferais plus si tu parles. Accepta la brune, en retenant son rire.

-Je me disais que Jadis essaye de nous atteindre par étape. L'explosion de ma maison. Puis elle t'a draguée. Puis notre bébé. Puis mes parents. Elle essaye de nous atteindre en nous blessant tour à tour. Expliqua la blonde. À nous de la blesser. On attaque trop de front à chaque fois. Alors pour une fois on va être fourbes. Je veux qu'on fasse exploser le palais.

-Attends, tu veux faire exploser ce bâtiment de glace? S'étonna Regina.

-Oui. Je veux la blesser, comme elle nous a blessées. Argua durement Emma.

-Em', je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça. Souffla la brune.

-Je m'en fou. À nous trois on peut le faire exploser facilement, si vous ne voulez pas m'aider dites le, je ferais ça seule. Grogna la blonde en se levant.

-Ah non! S'écria Regina en se levant. On s'était mises d'accord, pas d'attaque l'une sans l'autre. Rappela-t-elle.

-Ouais, on avait aussi dit on se soutient, tu me soutiens pas là. Marmonna la blonde en voulant s'éloigner.

-Emma Eva Ruth Swan Charmant Mills! S'exclama la brune, faisant se tendre sa compagne, qui se tourna vers elle.

-Non mais ça va pas de dire tout mes noms. Surtout que c'est faux, je suis pas une Mills, et je ne porte pas le nom Charmant. Justifia Emma.

-Tu risques pas de prendre Mills avec ce comportement. Rétorqua Regina.

Emma la défia du regard un moment.

-C'était bizarre ça. Finit-elle par dire. Autant le fait que tu mettes mon nom derrière le tien m'a perturbée, le fait que tu parles de mériter ton nom est étrange.

-C'était stupide. Oublis ça. Soupira la brune. Zel' t'es avec nous pour l'attaque?

-Je suis avec vous. Sourit la rousse. Si vous vous mariez je suis aussi avec vous. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Hilarant! Ha-ha-ha-ha. Se moqua Emma. De toute manière le mariage c'est pour les vivants et vu la vie dans cette ville, je suis pas sûre qu'on reste vivantes longtemps. Ajouta-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

-Ne sois pessimiste chérie. Fit Mary.

-Regina, t'as intérêt a plus jamais jamais m'appeler chérie. Sourit Emma en revenant s'asseoir avec la cafetière.

-Je te le jure mon coeur. Sourit Regina, amusée.

-Parfait. On finit ce petit déj' et on y va. Décida-t-elle.

Elles finirent le petit déjeuné, et se levèrent, tous ensemble pour débarrasser. Discrètement Regina se faufila dans le dos de sa compagne.

-Quand tu prends le pouvoir et donne des ordres tu m'excites. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-On va prendre notre douche on se rejoint dans quinze minutes. Déclara Emma, échauffée, en prenant la main de la brune.

-Une demie heure, plutôt. Rectifia Regina, en la suivant avec un sourire.

-Vous êtes sérieuses?! S'exclama Zelena.

-Faut qu'on prenne nos douches chacune notre tour et qu'on s'habille ça prend du temps. Justifia Regina dans l'escalier.

La blonde l'entraina rapidement à la chambre. La porte de celle ci fermée elle s'accrocha aux hanches de la brune.

-Chacune notre tour? Provoqua-t-elle, faisant glousser Regina.

-J'allais pas leurs dire que j'allais te faire l'amour sur la douche parce que te voir donner des ordres m'excites. Argua Regina en la déshabillant.

-Emmène moi dans la douche. Souffla la blonde.

Regina la souleva et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, où elle la déshabilla totalement pour rentrer dans la douche. Emma se laissa aller dans les bras et sous les attaques de sa compagne. Elles étaient attendues par leur famille, qui était en bas, et elles, telles deux adolescentes en chaleur elles faisaient une fois de plus l'amour dans leurs salle de bain. Cette idée fit glousser Emma avant qu'elle ne prenne possession des lèvres de sa compagne. Elles finirent par tout de même se laver, et aller s'habiller en discutant de comment elles allaient s'y prendre. Elles venaient de partager un moment de fusion et d'amour, et pourtant maintenant, dans le dressing, à moitié vêtue, elles s'énervaient. Une fois de plus elles n'étaient pas d'accord, et toujours pour les mêmes raisons, Emma voulait foncer dans le tas alors que la brune voulait réfléchir et prévoir. Alors quand elles redescendirent pour retrouver leurs famille, elles se disputaient, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

-Elles sont montées en s'embrassant et descendent en se disputant, je ne comprends plus rien. Constata Mary.

-M'man a encore du faire n'importe quoi. Gloussa Henry.

-On voit que vous les côtoyer beaucoup moins ces derniers mois, parce qu'elles sont toujours comme ça. Remarqua Zelena. Les filles, prêtes?

-Non, elle n'est pas d'accord. Répondit Emma. Elle veut faire un plan, s'organiser, et patati et patata, alors que moi je veux juste foncer.

-Sis', c'est le moment de ne pas réfléchir et de seulement foncé dans le tas. Acquiesça Zelena.

-Tu es d'accord avec elle?! S'exclama Regina.

-Deux contre une, donc on fonce dans le tas. Décida Emma en enfilant ses chaussures.

-Vous êtes impossibles! Râla la brune.

-On veut faire exploser un palais de glace, y a pas à réfléchir faut foncer dans le tas, tout faire péter et se barrer. Argua Zelena, à côté de la blonde.

-Vous êtes folles toute les deux. Soupira Regina.

-Mais tu nous aimes. Rétorqua Emma avec le sourire. Henry tu restes ici, avec Neal et tes grands parents. Papa, maman, vous vous reposez. Belle, surveille les s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle.

-Je garde un oeil dessus. Sourit gentiment la jeune femme. Faites attention à vous. Pas de bêtises. Ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de la rousse.

Zelena posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, pendant que Regina embrassa son fils, Neal qui réclama un bisou aussi, et elles purent finalement partir. Elles allèrent rapidement jusqu'au château, à pied, se mettant d'accord sur la technique à adapter à la situation, Regina était peu d'accord avec les propositions de sa soeur et de sa compagne, elle les trouvait trop radicales. Cependant Emma savait s'y prendre avec elle, lui dire qu'elle était excitée quand elle la voyait prendre le pouvoir n'était pas la meilleure des idées qu'avait eu Regina, car la blonde pouvait l'utiliser maintenant. À chaque fois qu'elle refusait, Emma imposait et lui lançait un clin d'oeil, elle se permit même une fois de glisser sa main sur ses fesses, la faisant taire, autant par l'intensité de son désir, que sa surprise. Alors une fois sur les berges, la blonde sourit.

-Donc on est d'accord, on y met toute notre puissance et on vise la structure basse ça devrait le faire s'effondrer assez pour rendre la sorcière blanche un peu tarée. Remarqua la blonde.

-D'accord, mais Emma n'en fais pas trop cette fois, s'il te plaît. Réclama la brune.

-J'ai retenu la leçon. Perdre notre enfant, m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais faire plus attention. Argua Emma en commençant à avancer.

Regina déglutit, le sujet était toujours sensible, depuis la fausse couche d'Emma elle en avait parlé que de très rares fois, et encore c'est toujours la brune qui amenait la discussion. Enfin discussion, ce n'en était pas vraiment une, la plupart du temps Regina parlait et la blonde hochait la tête ou se faisait silencieuse. Alors le sujet restait en suspens, et la brune attendait que sa compagne soit prête, que la douleur de cette perte soit un peu plus lointaine, un vieux souvenir. Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Emma et elle, auraient toujours mal quand elles parleraient de cet événement dans leurs vie, mais elles ne voulaient surtout pas qu'il les détruise. Elles devaient un jour en parler, pour ne pas être rongées par un souvenir douloureux.

-Tu penses trop fort sis'. Remarqua Zelena.

-Zelena, promets moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu protégeras toujours Emma. Réclama la brune.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? C'est pas comme si t'allait la laisser si? S'étonna la rousse, en marchant avec sa soeur derrière Emma.

-Bien sur que non. Mais avec la vie qu'on mène tout peu toujours arriver. Alors je te demande de toujours la protéger, elle ne pense pas assez avant d'agir. Demanda Regina.

-Je te le promets. Assura Zelena. Mais s'il te plaît fait attention à toi, elle se remet de sa fausse couche, elle serait pas capable d'encaisser ta perte. Remarqua-t-elle. Sans parler d'Henry qui serait accablé, de moi qui serait perdue, et de tout ceux à qui tu manquerais. Et la liste est plus longue que tu ne peux le croire.

-Merci sis'. Sourit tendrement Regina. Allons attaquer ce palais avec mon énergique femme. Elle avance vite. Constat-t-elle en accélérant.

Elles rejoignirent Emma au pied du palais en glace. Elles échangèrent un regard et toutes d'accord, elles se plantèrent pas loin les unes des autres, mais assez pour ne pas se faire du mal. Regina avait peur que la blonde ne s'arrête pas, elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que lorsqu'Emma avait une idée en tête, un plan, un but, elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle se battait, donnait tout jusqu'à y arriver, mais elle donnerait trop des fois, au point qu'il lui arrivait de s'effondrer sous le vide et la faiblesse qu'elle ressentait. Alors oui, la brune craignait de la perdre, avait peur qu'elle aille mal, qu'elle en fasse trop. Après un accord silencieux, elles se lancèrent en même temps. Les trois femmes, lancèrent un sort, en même temps, trois couleurs, rouge, blanc, vert, contre le bas du palais. Un jet magique, lumineux, puissant, qui rongea les bases du château. Il fallut quinze minutes, avant qu'Emma ne montre des signes de fatigue, elle poussa encore un peu. Regina finit par voir son épuisement, et remarqua que vu les dégâts déjà fait, la moitié -voir plus- du palais allait s'effondrer, alors elle cessa le sort, et Zelena le vit, alors elle arrêta aussi, comprenant rapidement que si la brune s'était stoppée c'était pour Emma. Regina se précipita vers sa compagne.

-Emma, arrête! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Non. Répondit la blonde en redoublant ses forces.

-Arrête! Emma! Hurla la brune.

Mais la jeune femme ne fit rien, elle continua, même si elle était seule. Alors Regina fit la seule chose possible pour l'arrêter. Sans penser une seconde à la possibilité de se blesser, elle attrapa les mains écartées d'Emma qui laissaient sortir le jet magique, et entrelaça leurs doigts pour qu'elle cesse.

-Emma, je t'en prie, arrête. Supplia la brune, souffrant.

Rapidement la blonde se calma et cessa tout, refusant par dessus tout de faire du mal à sa compagne, Regina était son monde, et elle ne voulait pas abimer son univers.

-Gina. Pourquoi? Souffla-t-elle en voyant que la jeune femme se décrispait, ne souffrant plus.

-Parce que je t'aime trop pour te veiller encore une fois à l'hôpital, idiote. Marmonna la brune, essoufflée, son corps encaissant encore le sort dont elle venait d'écoper, sans que sa compagne ne le veuille.

-Tu aurais pu te tuer. Remarqua durement la blonde, alors que leurs mains étaient toujours liées.

-Tout comme toi. Argua Regina.

-Tu es une idiote. Fit posément Emma.

-N'inverse pas les rôles, s'il te plaît. Gronda la brune, tout près d'elle.

-Vous êtes deux belles idiotes. Soupira Zelena. On rentre, avant que Jadis ne débarque, je voudrais retrouver Belle en plus.

-Tu peux plus vivre sans elle? Se moqua Emma.

-Et toi est ce que tu peux vivre sans ma soeur? Provoqua la rousse.

Emma se tourna et regarda sa compagne face à elle, celle ci attendant la réponse tout autant, il n'était plus questions de blague ou de fierté, il était question de tout se dire, de sincérité, de vérité et d'amour.

-Absolument pas. Souffla la blonde en lâchant une des mains de la brune pour caresser son visage.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et même si le temps d'une seconde Regina voulu la repousser pour lui faire payer le fait qu'elle n'écoutait rien et qu'elle était têtue, mais comme toujours les lèvres douces de sa compagne la rendaient folle, elle ne savait pas y résister. Elle devait y arriver, un jour, elle devrait y arriver, mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui.

-On rentre. Souffla-t-elle, pour avoir une impression de contrôle.

Tout en tenant une main de la blonde, l'empêchant de faire n'importer quoi, elle embarqua sa soeur avec elles, et elles repartirent vers chez elles. Après quelques minutes le sol trembla et un bruit monstrueux se fit entendre. Les trois femmes se retournèrent et ne purent retenir un sourire en voyant le château écroulé. Satisfaites, elles rentrèrent au manoir. Quand elles passèrent la porte, Belle arriva rapidement et enlaça la rousse, puis se fut les Charmants et Neal qui vinrent enlacer les deux autres femmes. Henry sourit en voyant ça, lui n'était pas inquiet, il avait foi en ses mères et sa tante.

-On a eu peur quand on a entendu un énorme vacarme. Justifia Mary en les relâchant doucement.

-On a fait s'écrouler le plais. Déclara fièrement Emma, en attrapant son frère pour le caler dans ses bras. C'est qui la plus forte?

-C'est toi. Ma grande soeur! S'exclama le petit en la serrant.

-On te le laisse un mois et demi et voilà ce que tu en fais, un petit rebelle, qui ne jure que par sa soeur et Gina comme il dit. Réprimanda Mary. On est plus rien à ses yeux et toi t'es dieu.

-Et bien, il a enfin vu la vérité. Ria la blonde.

-Emma? Appela le petit.

-Oui mon bonhomme? Sourit la jeune femme.

-Henry il m'a montré Narnia, c'est trop bien! S'enjoua Neal.

-C'est vrai? Tu as montré ça à Neal? S'enquit de demander Regina à son fils.

-Il voulait savoir qui était le lion qu'on a vu hier. Puis en plus il vous réclamait, ça l'a occupé. Justifia Henry. Et moi j'ai eu une idée. Affirma-t-il.

-C'est à dire? Demanda la blonde en suivant son fils et sa compagne dans le salon, avec le reste de leurs famille.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le canapé et les fauteuils, Neal dans les bras de sa soeur.

-Voilà, tu sais m'man, un peu avant la grande bataille, dans le film, Jadis et son armé on installé leurs camp dans la forêt, même que Edmound est attaché a un arbre et est sauvé, tu te souviens? Demanda Henry en regardant sa mère.

-Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Argua Emma.

-Maman, tata et toi vous chercher Jadis partout en ville depuis des semaines. Mais vous avez pas chercher dans la forêt. Affirma le jeune homme.

-T'es un génie, mon fils! S'exclama Emma en se relevant. Elle donna son frère à ses parents embrassa la tête de son fils et partit vers l'entrée. Vous bougez pas de là encore.

-Emma! Si tu penses faire ça sans moi, tu te plantes! S'exclama Regina en la rejoignant.

-T'es la bienvenue avec moi mon trésor. Sourit Emma.

-Je viens avec vous. Affirma Zelena en se levant rapidement, avant de sentir la main crispée de sa petite amie sur son bras. Tout va bien se passer je te le jure. Promit-t-elle.

-Reviens en un morceau s'il te plaît. Réclama posément Belle.

-Je te le promets. Assura la rousse en venant déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle rejoignit les deux femmes, et elles partirent ensemble vers la forêt, elles marchèrent longuement en silence, cherchant le camp de la sorcière. Regina et Zelena commençaient à se dire que Henry avait eu une bonne idée mais qu'elle n'était pas exacte, seulement Emma ne perdait pas espoir. C'est après une heure de marche dans les bois, que finalement elles entendirent du bruit, et en s'approchant en silence, elles virent la reine, et une petite armée, d'une cinquantaine de personnes, assez énorme pour être dangereuse pour elle, mais ridicule comparée à celle que la sorcière avait pendant la bataille finale dans le film.

-Reg', je sais que tu détestes ça, mais on peut faire comme tout à l'heure. Proposa Emma, tout bas, cachée.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là? Interrogea la brune, suspicieuse.

-On pourrait attaquer, juste faire des dégâts. Même d'ici, sans rentrer dans le tas. Tu lances des boules de feu, et Zel' et moi on lance des sorts pour tout faire péter, et on fait en sorte que ça ne dégénère pas sur un incendie de forêt. Expliqua la blonde.

-Je suis pour. Acquiesça Zelena.

-Et bien allons y. Soupira Regina.

-Tu es d'accord avec ça? S'étonna Emma.

-Je ne suis pas convaincue mais vous êtes toutes les deux d'accord, je n'ai donc rien à dire. Remarqua la brune. La blonde se pencha et l'embrassa. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi Emma. Ou je te le ferais payer, c'est clair?

-Oui mon trésor. Sourit tendrement Emma. Prêtes les filles?

Les deux Mills hochèrent la tête, et toutes les trois ensemble elles se relevèrent. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps pour attaquer. Les attaques fusèrent dans tout les sens, explosant le campement installé, blessant beaucoup de soldat ou d'animaux de la sorcière. Et puis, après quelques minutes, la sorcière blanche arriva, mais au vu du bazar installé elle ne pu voir d'où venait les attaques, et fut rapidement blessée elle aussi. Emma l'avait vu la première et n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de concentrer toutes ses attaques sur elle. Alors que les soeurs Mills avaient mis le feu au camp, et attaquaient les gens, tout en gérant l'incendie, Emma avait blessé à de multiples reprises Jadis, qui était maintenant à Terre, du sang sur robe blanche.

-Emma! Appela la brune. Prends ma main!

La blonde obéit, et Regina les ramena chez elles dans une fumée violette, Zelena les suivant dans une fumée verte. Elles arrivèrent au milieu de leur salon, faisant sursauter leurs famille.

-Qui sait les plus fortes?! S'exclama Emma avec un grand sourire. Nous! Ajouta-t-elle en même temps que la rousse.

Elles se tapèrent dans la main, alors que Regina levait les yeux au ciel.

-Vous avez fait quoi alors? Demanda Henry.

-Parce que vous êtes parties longtemps. Ajouta Belle.

-Ma Belle. Souffla Zelena en venant l'enlacer.

-On a eu du mal à trouver le camp de la reine. Expliqua Regina. Mais une fois là bas, on a réussit, en s'y prenant à la méthode Emma.

-Foncer dans le tas? Proposa David, avec un sourire amusé.

-En quelques sorte. On a attaquer, en lançant des sorts n'importe comment, pour toucher tout le monde. Et Emma a concentrer toute sa magie, sur la sorcière quand elle a apparue. Donc on a fait énormément de dégâts et Emma à bien amoché Jadis. Raconta Regina avant que Neal ne vienne vers elle en tendant ses bras. Mon bonhomme. Sourit la brune en l'attrapant dans ses bras.

-Gina, va bien? Marmonna le petit.

-Oui, on va très bien. Ta soeur aussi. Sourit la brune.

-Toi et Emma vous restez maintenant? Demanda Neal, sous les yeux attendris de tous.

-Oui Neal, on reste avec vous toute la journée. Assura tendrement Regina. Et dis moi, tu as faim?

-Oui très. S'emballa le petit, avec un grand sourire.

-Alors je vais vous faire un bon repas à tous. Déclara la brune.

-Je peux t'aider maman? Proposa Henry en la suivant vers la cuisine.

-C'est moi qui aide Gina! Décida Neal en s'accrochant à elle.

-Vous pouvez m'aider tout les deux. Sourit la brune.

Ils partirent tout les trois vers la cuisine, alors que la blonde les regardait avec un beau sourire. David et Mary eux n'en revenaient pas, pendant que le petit couple s'embrassait à côté.

-J'en reviens pas. Souffla David.

-Je vous avais dis que Reg' et moi on s'en était super bien sorties avec mon petit frère. Sourit la blonde.

-Pourquoi il l'appelle Gina? Demanda Mary. Personne le fait, il a pris exemple sur qui?

-On sait pas. Y a un mois, un matin, il est venu dans notre chambre, et il l'a appelé Gina. Sourit Emma. Ils s'adorent. On vous le gardera quand vous voulez!

Ils passèrent la soirée tous ensemble, puis Zelena et Belle les laissèrent pour aller chez la rousse. Regina proposa à David et Mary de rester au manoir, les deux étant toujours faibles à cause de la pétrification, il était préférable qu'ils soient là. Une fois tout le monde couché, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans un bain, Emma dans les bras de sa compagne.

-Reg'? Appela tout bas la blonde.

-Oui? Répondit la brune.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi et Henry, et notre famille aussi, vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Souffla Emma.

-Je sais Em'. Tout comme moi. Murmura Regina en embrassant son front.

-J'en ai marre d'avoir peur de vous perdre tout le temps à cause des méchants. Lâcha la blonde.

-Moi aussi, mais malheureusement, à part se battre et s'en débarrasser, je ne vois aucune autre manière de faire. Rétorqua Regina.

-On pourrait changer de vie aussi. Proposa Emma, collée à elle, sa tête contre son épaule.

-Mais bien sur, partir à l'autre bout du monde. Ironisa la brune, dans un rire.

Elle embrassa la tempe d'Emma qui ne rajouta rien. Elle, elle ne riait pas.


	11. 11 : Bataille finale

11 : Bataille finale.

Problème 11 : la détruire définitivement

Au matin, Regina se leva la première et alla s'habiller. Elle prit une rapide douche, se coiffa, maquilla ses yeux, et ses lèvres, puis alla enfiler un tailleur et une paire de talons en mains elle vérifia son reflet. Elle était bien. Prête elle revint dans la chambre et regarda sa compagne endormie. Elle allait lui en vouloir de faire ça mais elle le devait. Il ne fallait plus perdre de temps, après ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille, la sorcière était affaiblie, elle n'avait plus de château et une armée bien diminuée. C'était le meilleur moment. Elle s'approcha et vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde qui était profondément endormie. Celle ci soupira de contentement et reprit une respiration posée et calme. Sure que sa compagne dormait bien, Regina la laissa, quittant la chambre et alla au rez de chaussée. Elle écrivit un mot simple "_Je reviens vite. R_" sur un bout de papier, enfila ses talons, et attrapa son sac, pour finalement quitté le manoir. Elle prit sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à cette boutique d'antiquités qu'elle avait toujours détestée, elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais elle savait aussi ce qu'entrainait la demande d'aide à ce sorcier. Elle soupira et entra dans la boutique, avança vers le comptoir et attendit, elle savait très bien que Gold aimait faire son entrée.

-Ma chère Regina, que puis je faire pour vous? Fit l'homme en arrivant.

-Comment allez vous? Demanda la brune, se souvenant qu'il avait signer les papiers du divorce la veille.

-Bien, j'imagine que vous savez si vous me posez cette question. Déclara l'homme, très sérieux.

-Oui. Belle m'en a effectivement parlé. Acquiesça Regina.

-Je reconnais peu de mes erreurs tu le sais, mais j'ai échoué avec elle et je comprends sa décision. Elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant, mais si elle est heureuse avec Zelena je l'accepte. Confia Rumple, surprenant la brune. Alors que veux tu?

-Nous avons affaibli la sorcière hier avec ma soeur et Emma. Je pense qu'il faudrait attaquer aujourd'hui pour avoir toutes nos chances. Et je pense que Zelena, Emma, et moi pourrions le faire mais t'avoir à nos côtés seraient plus sûr. Peut-être même que Aslan se joindra à nous. Expliqua la brune.

-Je serais avec vous. Accepta l'homme. Appelle moi quand tu auras besoin.

-Et quel est ton prix? Demanda Regina, suspicieuse.

-Protège Belle. Réclama Gold avant de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique.

Regina ressortit, perturbée. Elle connaissait cet homme depuis longtemps et était bien étonnée de le voir réagir comme ça. Belle l'avait changée, mais le plus fou dans tout ça, c'est que c'était le fait de perdre Belle qui l'avait rendu encore meilleur. La brune avait pourtant eu peur que tout ça ne fasse sortir le Ténébreux, elle était agréablement surprise de voir que finalement l'homme pensait seulement au bonheur de Belle. Elle allait garder un oeil sur lui tout de même, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit le prochain méchant à sévir dans leurs ville. Ayant ce qu'elle voulait elle se décida à rentrer chez elle, mais fit un détour par le Granny's.

-Regina! L'accueillit Ruby derrière le comptoir.

-Bonjour Ruby, comment vas tu? Sourit-elle.

-Bien, même si les Mills et les Swan et les Charmants ne viennent plus me voir. D'ailleurs faite quelques chose, prenez un nom et pas quinze milles. Ria la femme.

Regina esquissa un sourire, le seul moyen, pour n'avoir qu'un seul nom était d'épouser Emma, et l'idée avait été évoquée la veille déjà, une idée qui la travaillait de plus en plus.

-On viendra plus souvent bientôt, mais là on a à faire. Sourit Regina. Je voudrais huit croissants. Demanda-t-elle en pensant à sa soeur et Belle qu'elle avait invité. Et aussi quatre chocolats chauds à la cannelle, deux cafés simples avec sucre, et un avec de la crème, et deux cafés très longs et noirs. Commanda-t-elle. Et tout à emporter.

-Wahou mais t'as combien de personne chez toi en ce moment? Ria Ruby en faisant les boissons.

-Trop. Gloussa Regina. Emma et Henry évidemment. Mais nous avons aussi Mary et David, et donc Neal. Quand à ma soeur elle passe le plus clair de son temps chez moi, avec Belle. Lista la brune.

-Donc elles sont bel et bien ensemble, j'avais raison, Dorothy ne me croyait pas. Sourit la serveuse.

-Et toi avec Dorothy alors? S'amusa Regina.

-Emma te rend beaucoup trop curieuse tu sais. Gloussa Ruby. Mais oui, on est ensemble, c'est parfait. On est trois couples de femmes maintenant, dont le sheriff, le maire, alias la Sauveuse et l'ex Méchante Reine, notre bibliothécaire alias le cerveau de la ville, la folle dingue sympa alias la Méchante Reine, le seul loup-garou de la ville, et une médecin, moi je dis on pourrait prendre le pouvoir. Ria-t-elle.

-N'importe quoi. Ria la brune. Je ne croyais pas Emma quand elle me disait que sa meilleure amie avait des idées folles, mais je vois qu'elle avait raison.

-Ça va je plaisante. Soupira Ruby avec un sourire. Et toi avec Emma, c'est pour quand le mariage?

-Ce n'est pas au programme. Marmonna Regina.

-Vous devriez moi je trouve. Sourit la serveuse. Tiens tes croissants, et tes boissons. Je mets ça sur ta note?

-Oui s'il te plaît, merci Ruby. Sourit la femme en prenant les sacs.

Elle quitta le diner, les mains pleines et reprit sa voiture. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son possible mariage avec Emma, pour être honnête elle n'y avait jamais pensé, après le fiasco de son mariage avec Léopold, elle avait décidé de ne plus ce marier. Mais là, il s'agissait d'Emma, l'idée de l'épouser, de faire d'elle sa femme, de ce lier à elle pour toujours par un serment, lui faisait chaque jours plus envie. Et depuis la veille, depuis son allusion involontaire à leurs mariage possible devant leurs famille, elle avait du mal à imaginer son avenir avec Emma sans mariage. Elle se gara devant chez elle, et sac en main elle alla à la porte. Elle entendit alors du bruit venant de la cuisine.

-Mais maman je ne veux pas ton café, je veux savoir où elle est! Criait Emma. Henry tu dois savoir.

-Je dormais, comment veux tu que je sache. Marmonna le jeune homme.

-Zelena, Belle, si vous êtes là si tôt c'est que vous savez. Argua alors la blonde.

-On ne sait pas non plus. Elle m'a dit de venir, je pensais qu'elle serait là. Répondit la rousse.

Regina posa son sac à main, souriante. Elle manquait à Emma. Une idée si plaisante, elle aimait savoir qu'elle lui était importante. Sac de petit déjeuné en main elle alla vers la cuisine.

-C'est moi. J'ai le petit déjeuné. Informa-t-elle en entrant.

-Reg'! S'exclama la blonde en se précipitant vers elle, pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de sa compagne.

La brune ne pu l'enlacer, alors Henry vint prendre les sac, intéressé par ce qui pourrait remplir son estomac, et elle pu enfin serrer la blonde dans ses bras.

-Je suis là Emma, pas la peine de me serrer si fort. Rassura la brune.

-Mais t'étais où bordel?! S'exclama Emma en la lâchant. Je t'ai cherché partout à mon réveil, et j'ai trouvé quoi? Un pauvre mot, _je reviens vite_, mais je m'en fou, moi ce que je veux savoir c'est où tu étais?! Et ne me dis pas que tu es seulement aller chercher le petit déjeuné je ne te croirais pas! Enchaina-t-elle fortement, agacée.

-Je suis allé voir Gold. Admit Regina.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as passé un marché avec lui. Pitié. Soupira Emma.

-En quelque sorte. Informa la brune en prenant la main de sa femme pour l'emmener autour du comptoir où tous était. Actuellement Jadis, est affaiblie, on doit se dépêcher d'attaquer, alors je suis allé voir si on pouvait compter sur Rumple pour nous aider. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Et? Demanda Zelena.

-Il nous aidera. Sourit Regina.

-C'est quoi la contrepartie? Demanda Emma, suspicieuse.

Regina la regarda et essaya de lui faire comprendre en un regard que se serait pour plus tard. Mais Emma n'était pas de cet avis, elle voulait une réponse.

-Mangez, il y a un croissant par personne, et chacun à sa boisson chaudes préférées. Fit-elle poliment. Toi, viens. Ajouta-t-elle envers sa compagne.

Elle prit la main de la blonde et l'emmena dans le salon. Elle ferma la porte derrière elles, et se tourna vers sa compagne.

-Mon coeur, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Assura la brune.

-Dis moi. Imposa la blonde. Regina voulu l'enlacer, la sentant tendue, mais la jeune femme repoussa ses bras. Non, pas de câlin pour me faire oublier, je connais tes tactiques Majesté.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Grogna Regina.

-Dis moi. Appuya Emma, en articulant et détachant chaque syllabe.

-Ce n'est rien grave, rassure toi. Soupira la brune. Il m'a seulement demandé de protéger Belle.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Emma.

-Oui. Je crois que la perdre l'a beaucoup affecté. Il sait pour Zelena et Belle et l'accepte, il ne veut que le bonheur de Belle. Il l'aime. Expliqua Regina.

-Putain, je m'attendais pas une telle réaction de sa part. Remarqua la blonde, étonnée.

-Ton language. Réprimanda la brune.

-C'est pour avoir été absente ce matin. Répliqua Emma.

-Ça va Emma, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus. Soupira Regina.

-Si. Tu aurais dû me prévenir, me réveiller ou laisser plus d'explications que ça. Tu abuses. Si je t'aimais pas autant, et si je n'avais pas eu si peur, je te ferais bien la tête longuement. Grogna la blonde. J'aurais fait ce que tu as fais tu m'aurais encadrée dans le mur! Argua la blonde.

-C'est vrai. Mais comme tu l'as dis, tu m'aimes trop pour m'en vouloir. Provoqua la brune, avec un sourire, en la poussant contre le mur, pour la coincer. Tu ne sais plus m'en vouloir. Sourit-elle fièrement en venant embrasser son cou, alors qu'elle tenait les mains de la jeune femme contre le mur.

-Tu ne m'auras pas en m'excitant, je suis quand même fâchée que tu sois partie sans rien me dire. Grogna Emma en tentant de lui résister.

-Arrête un peu avec ça, tu sais très bien que je ressens toutes tes émotions, et que donc je sais à quel point je t'ai manqué, et à quel point t'as juste envie de m'enlacer et de m'embrasser. Remarqua Regina.

Emma bougonna un moment, et finit par se laisser aller. Regina lui avait manqué, elle avait envie de l'enlacer depuis des heures. Enfin une heure, puisque ça faisait seulement une heure que Regina était partie.

-Tu m'énerves. Grogna la blonde.

Regina lâcha ses poignets et Emma pu l'enlacer. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et puis une jambe autour de sa taille. La brune comprit le message, et en la tenant par les fesses, elle la souleva, lui permettant de l'enlacer. Emma était un véritable koala quand elle s'y mettait, voir une sangsue, la brune savait maintenant que vu la manière dont la blonde la serrait entre ses bras et ses jambes, elle ne pourrait pas s'en détacher sans que la blonde ne l'ai voulu.

-Tu es trop inquiète mon Emma. Je suis la Méchante Reine, je sais me défendre. Souffla tendrement la brune, en caressant son dos d'une main.

-T'es plus la Méchante Reine. Marmonna la blonde dans son cou. Et je sais que tu sais te défendre, mais je ne veux pas que tu es a te défendre sans moi. Elle laissa un silence. Parce que je t'aime. Et oui je l'ai dis beaucoup de fois en peu de temps, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi, n'ai pas peur. Murmura Regina en la berçant doucement. Tu n'aurais pas un peu faim des fois?

-Dis le si avoir ton amoureuse dans tes bras te gêne. Marmonna Emma, mécontente.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est pas ça. Mais j'aimerais qu'on en finisse avec la sorcière aujourd'hui pour passer à autre chose et ne plus être dérangées. Je te tiendrais dans mes bras des heures après si tu veux. Argua la brune.

-Ok. Alors on va manger, s'habiller, et attaquer. Se décida Emma en reposant les pieds au sol. On élabore un petit plan, mais pas un truc de fou, puisque de toute manière on se tient jamais au plan, y a toujours un truc qui se passe pas comme prévu. Remarqua-t-elle.

-D'accord, on fait ça. Accepta Regina.

-Mais avant, embrasse moi. Imposa la blonde.

Cet ordre fit sourire la brune, qui ne se fit pas prier pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un long baiser fougueux. Puis finalement, elles sortirent du salon pour retrouver leurs famille dans la cuisine. Ils mangèrent et burent en discutant, Zelena, Regina et Emma se mettant d'accord sur le plan à adopter pour l'attaque. Mais le même problème se posa qu'à chaque fois, Regina voulait tout planifier dans les moindres détails, alors que la blonde s'en fichait, au contraire, elle, elle était consciente que quelques soit le plan mit sur pied ils ne s'y tiendraient pas, comme à chaque fois, puisque rien ne se passait jamais comme ils le prévoyaient.

-Je vais m'habiller. Décida Emma, alors que sa femme parlait du plan à adapter.

-Tu te fiches de moi?! S'exclama la brune. Je suis en train de parler et en plus de ça tu es concernée par ce que je dis, et tu t'en vas? Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, te venger de ce matin, me provoquer, ou juste t'amuser, mais saches que ce n'est pas drôle. Au contraire, c'est très mal élevé. Râla-t-elle.

-Mais je sui mal élevée, Majesté! Provoqua la blonde. Contrairement à vous je n'ai eu personne pour m'enseigner les bonnes manières. Quand a ton discours Reg', je sais que tu penses, et je sais que quel soit ton plan il ne dépassera pas la première attaque que l'on mènera, comme toujours, parce que quelque chose ne va pas se dérouler comme tu vas le prévoir, alors c'est inutile. Donc je répète je vais m'habiller. Finit-elle en partant vers les escaliers.

-Je te déteste! Cria Regina en la suivant. Tu n'es qu'une enfant irrespectueuse.

-Arrête avec ça, tu sais très bien pourquoi! S'exclama Emma sans la regarder, continuant de se diriger vers la chambre.

-Regarde moi. Ordonna la brune dans le couloir.

-Non. Tu m'énerves. Soupira Emma en entrant dans la chambre. Regina la suivit et utilisa la magie pour l'immobiliser au milieu de la chambre. Regina! Hurla la blonde, quand elle remarqua que tout le bas de son corps était bloqué.

-Tu vas m'écouter Emma. Imposa Regina en se mettant devant elle.

-C'est pas en utilisant la magie que je vais avoir plus envie de t'écouter. Argua la blonde.

-Et bien pourtant tu vas m'écouter. Décida la brune. Je peux te pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais le manque de respect, non, et encore moins devant notre famille. Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, et quand je parle d'un plan tu restes et tu écoutes.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère. Grogna Emma. Et même ma mère je ne l'écouterais pas pour ce genre de chose.

-Tu es irresponsable. Soupira Regina, perdant patience. Ce n'est pas un jeu, on va affronter la sorcière blanche ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Oh oui tu le sais bien ça. Provoqua la blonde.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Souffla la brune, agacée, sentant qu'elle allait avoir le droit à une belle remarque déplacée et qui les mènerait à se disputer.

-Entre les nuits que j'ai passé à l'hôpital, les jours où j'étais déprimée, et les jours où j'étais au travail, t'as eu du temps pour toi non? Continua Emma, toujours dans la provocation.

-Où tu veux en venir, Emma? Grogna Regina.

-Relâche moi. Réclama la blonde.

La brune fit un mouvement de poignet la libérant ainsi de son sort.

-Parles. Où tu veux en venir? S'impatienta-t-elle.

-As tu couché avec Jadis? Lâcha finalement la blonde.

-Quoi? S'étonna la brune. Non mais tu te fiches de moi?! C'est pas possible! Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle, j'ai déjà mis les choses aux claires. Je ne suis pas attirée par cette sorcière, je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serais jamais. Sa prestance m'impressionne c'est tout. Argua-t-elle. Et, reprit elle avant qu'Emma ne puisse le faire, je ne suis pas responsable de la possibilité que je lui fasse de l'effet.

-Je te déteste. Je la déteste. Je déteste cette vie. Craqua Emma en tombant sur le lit.

Regina retint son souffle, étonnée par cette réaction. Elle avait l'impression que la blonde retombait dans la déprime connue après la perte de leurs bébé. Elle voyait Emma forte depuis des semaines, encaissant la pétrification de ses parents, leurs disputes, la peur, les questions multiples de son frère sur ce qu'il se passait, les douleurs physique et celles du à l'angoisse, elle encaissait tout sans un mot, c'était la première fois que Regina la voyait craquer, ou alors elle n'avait pas fait assez attention à sa compagne. Avait elle encore échoué avec Emma? Elle s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, en venant glisser sa main sur son dos, le caressant tendrement. Emma avait l'air de souffrir, d'être à bout, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

-Emma, chérie, je comprends tes inquiétudes, mais il n 'y a que toi, personne d'autre que toi. Je te désire toi encore et encore, et ne désire personne d'autre. Souffla la brune. Jadis appuie sur ce qu'il y a de douloureux. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour savoir que ton point faible c'était moi, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour savoir que me draguer te ferait perdre les pédales, mais-

-Tu ne sais pas? Interrogea Emma, surprise, en la regardant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Tu es aveugle Regina. Elle a su parce qu'en nous voyant elle a vu à quel point je t'aimais, elle a simplement remarqué comment je te regardais et t'admirais, elle a vu ce que tu ne vois pas. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Tu es la seule à n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point je t'aimais. Marmonna-t-elle. À l'époque de Robin, on s'était disputé vivement une fois où tu n'étais pas là. Il voulait que j'arrête de venir te voir, il voulait que j'arrête de te parler, de t'approcher, il me demandait de ne plus être ton amie, parce qu'il avait remarqué comme je te regardais, il savait lui, que je t'aimais.

-Si je retrouve cet homme, j'en ferais de la bouillie. Grogna Regina, la voix marqué par l'émotion.

-J'espère bien. Sourit doucement Emma.

-Mon coeur, on doit y aller. Pour retrouver une vie normale. Proposa la brune.

-On aura jamais une vie normale ici. Argua la blonde en se relevant.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Regina de répondre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. La brune resta immobile un moment, sur le lit, écoutant l'eau de la douche s'écouler. Elle qui pensait au mariage avec Emma, se rendait compte que ce n'était pas prioritaire. La blonde avait l'air travailler par quelque chose, une chose qui lui faisait mal, une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Regina n'avait pas fait attention avant, mais elle réalisait en cet instant que plus le temps passait et plus Emma accumulait les réflexions sur le fait que sa vie à Storybrooke l'épuisait et ne la satisfaisait plus. Si elle perdait Emma, elle ne s'en relèverait jamais, elle avait déjà tant souffert de la perte de Daniel, elle serait incapable reperdre un nouvel amour, encore moins le grand.

-On y va? Proposa Emma, habillé devant elle.

-Oui. Accepta la brune en se levant, lissant sa jupe.

-Change toi mon trésor, tu seras pas à l'aise comme ça. Remarqua la blonde.

Regina hésita une seconde puis se rendit dans le dressing. Elle enfila un pantalon et un haut, ainsi que des chaussures plus adaptées à une bataille. Quand elle ressortit, elle ne laissa pas la blonde partir. Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa longuement, avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle.

-Ne penses à m'échapper Emma, quoi qu'il arrive se sera toujours toi. Souffla-t-elle. Et n'essaye même pas de me faire répéter ça.

Emma sourit et revint l'embrasser. Elle avait si peu l'habitude d'entendre la brune lui dire ce genre de choses que lorsque ça arrivait, elle lui faisait répéter, juste pour en profiter un peu plus. Mais là elle ne chercha pas, elle l'embrassa, avant de l'emmener au rez de chaussée, où elle trouvèrent toute leurs famille prête, Neal dans les bras de Belle, qui avait l'air inquiète. Mary avait son arc et David son épée, Zelena était prête à se battre et Henry avait aussi l'air prêt.

-Même pas en rêve. S'exclama Emma. Henry tu restes ici avec Belle et Neal. Ordonna-t-elle. Papa, maman, de même. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Non, ça fait un mois et demi que nous sommes pétrifié, on veut venir. Imposa David.

-On peut se battre, on l'a déjà fait et on peut le refaire. On veut vous défendre aussi, ainsi que nous venger. Appuya Mary.

-Vous, vous voulez vous venger? S'étonna Emma les yeux écarquillés. Les deux hochèrent la tête. Reg', appela-t-elle en attrapant son avant bras, on a une super mauvaise influence sur eux.

-Tu es bête. Gloussa Regina en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Que l'on soit clair, imposa durement Regina, si vous venez, vous restez derrière et vous obéissez, si on vous dit de partir, vous partez, clair?

-Oui, on veut aider pas gêner. Expliqua Mary.

-Bien, Emma, pareil, si je te dis stoppe tu arrêtes. Réclama la brune, plus posément.

-T'as rêvé toi! S'exclama Emma en la lâchant pour sortir du manoir.

-Emma! Grogna Regina.

-Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi parce que je ne contrôle pas assez bien ma magie, on est d'accord, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de décider quand je dois ou non me battre. Appuya la blonde. Elle vit sa compagne soupirer et prendre sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver. Puis elle vit Henry s'approcher. Eh! Toi, je t'ai dis non.

-Mais m'man, allez, je veux vous aider. Geignit Henry.

-On sait tout les deux que tu as plus peur de ta mère en colère que de moi, mais si tu nous suis, je te le ferais payer très cher gamin. Menaça Emma.

-Je...je...mais...Bégaya Henry, surpris et pétrifié par cette facette de la blonde qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

-Tu restes ici Henry. Décida Regina, en rejoignant Emma dehors. Et toi tête de mule, tu fais pas de bêtises, j'ai besoin de toi en vie. Imposa-t-elle à sa compagne.

-Tête de mule? C'est mon nouveau surnom? Gloussa la blonde. Sans vouloir te vexer je préfère mon coeur, ou même mon amour qui t'échappe quand on est dans notre lit.

-Tais toi et Emma, ou je vais te faire mal. Souffla la brune.

-Tu en es incapable. Sourit la blonde en lui volant un baiser au coin des lèvres. Bon on va chercher Gold?

Regina esquissa un sourire, et inspira.

-Rumplestiltskin. Appela-t-elle. Dans la seconde qui suivait l'homme apparaissait devant le manoir. Merci. Souffla Regina, reconnaissante qu'il tienne parole. On y va.

La brune vit le regard de l'homme posé sur Belle qui était dans l'entrée du manoir, un regard peinée et plein de regret. À côté d'elle Emma se concentra, fermant les yeux un moment, avant de finalement les rouvrir.

-Elle est au château. Enfin ce qui reste du château. Informa-t-elle.

-Tu es de plus en plus forte. Sourit Regina.

-J'ai un bon prof. Charma Emma.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'as trouvé la nuit où j'étais au bord de l'eau? Questionna la brune.

-Peut-être, mais dans ce cas là c'était inconscient, j'étais à peine réveillée. Gloussa la blonde. Bon, tout le monde est là? Alors on y va.

Les deux femmes, avec Zelena, Rumple et les Charmants, partirent vers la mer, prêts à se battre. Ils marchèrent en silence, la rousse et Gold le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Une fois arrivé sur la berge, le château en miette dans leurs ligne de mire, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Regina sentit la main de sa compagne serrer la sienne, mais pas par peur ou désespoir, non, au contraire, c'était un geste plein de force et de courage.

-Ok, c'est simple, on attaque, leurs armée n'est pas immense, mais plus que nous. Commença Emma, en fixant les ruines. Papa, maman, Zel', Rumple faites vous plaisir avec l'armée et Ginnarrbrik, mais la sorcière est pour Reg' et moi. Fit-elle durement.

-Emma, chérie, appela doucement sa mère, je-

-Je ferais attention, mais elle doit payer. Grogna Emma.

-La vengeance te donnera des ailes, avant de te détruire. Fit une voix rauque dans leurs dos.

Ils se retournèrent tous et découvrir Aslan, aussi majestueux que d'habitude.

-Vous allez nous aider? Demanda Regina.

-Oui. La sorcière a fait bien trop dégâts, il faut la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Accepta Aslan. Cependant, il faut lui arracher le coeur pour être sûre qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

-Je peux le faire. Accepta la brune.

-Reg', tu-

-Je peux le faire Emma. Je sais que j'ai promis à Henry de ne plus jamais le faire, mais la situation est différente. Souffla la brune. Elle t'a blessée, torturée, elle a tué notre enfant, elle a essayé de détruire notre monde, notre famille, je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça. Je ne veux plus qu'elle fasse de mal, je lui retirais le coeur, mais ne perdrais pas le contrôle je te le promets.

-Fais attention. Souffla Emma.

-Je serais à vos côtés pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire, et vous lui retirer le coeur. Expliqua Aslan. Vous quatre, l'armée est petite grâce aux dégâts fait par les trois magiciennes hier. Ils sont une grosse vingtaine au plus, nous ferons au plus vite avec la sorcière, si elle meure, son armée s'éteint aussi. Informa-t-il.

-Alors on y va? Parce que je commence à avoir la dalle, donc plus vite on termine ici, plus vite on ira manger. Décida la blonde.

-Elle est impossible. Ria Zelena, recevant un clin d'oeil de sa _belle soeur_.

Puis un silence s'installa, laissant comprendre qu'était finit le temps des discussions et des accords, il fallait maintenant agir. Après une respiration, ils s'avancèrent, vers le château, dont le champ de force n'était qu'un vague souvenir. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin entre la berge et le château, ils virent leurs adversaires sortir des ruines, se mettant prêt à attaquer. Jadis se plaça sur le plus haut point des décombres, en arrière, protéger par sa petite armée. De loin, Emma remarqua les dégâts qu'elle avait causé la veille, la sorcière avait des marques sur ses bras dénudés, une coupure à la joue, et la lèvre entaillée.

-Elle va avoir une cicatrice à la lèvre, elle aussi. Remarqua la blonde, assez bas, juste pour sa compagne.

-Elle aussi? Interrogea la brune.

-T'en a une. Qui est très sexy. Ajouta Emma.

-Évite de tomber amoureuse de la sorcière blanche. Ordonna Regina.

-C'est pas moi qui me fait draguer par elle. Argua la blonde. Prêts tout le monde? Parce que c'est le moment.

Dans la minute qui suivait, le silence explosait et les attaques fusèrent. Les flèches de Mary se mirent à voler, ratant rarement leurs cibles, elles visaient ceux qui allait être plus dur à atteindre, alors que David la protégeait, se battant avec son épée. Gold et Zelena s'attaquaient au plus dangereux, enchainant les sorts, détruisant leurs ennemis. Grâce à eux, les deux femmes et Aslan, purent rapidement escalader les décombres et arriver devant la sorcière, en évitant de se faire toucher.

-Alors pas trop douloureux? Argua Emma en lui montrant ses bleus du doigt.

-Un effleurement. Répondit la femme, trop fière.

_Elle avait mal, très mal, la blonde ne l'avait pas épargné__e__ la veille, mais elle ne risquait pas de le reconnaitre, devant personne. Aslan, apparu derrière les deux femmes, et Jadis serra les mâchoires, grinçant des dents. Il l'avait tué une fois, elle savait qu'il le pourrait une seconde fois, et aujourd'hui particulièrement, elle était en danger, elle était plus faible et vulnérable que jamais. Mais elle devait faire face._

-Aslan. Fit-elle, la tête haute.

-Jadis. Gronda le lion. Tu as perdu une fois, pourquoi continues tu a t'acharner? Tu vas mourir une seconde fois, c'est tout ce que tu as gagné.

-Et qui va me tuer? Argua mesquinement la sorcière, alors qu'elle savait qu'il avait probablement raison au fond. Toi? Tu te fais vieux. La blonde? Elle ne me fera pas grand chose, et la pseudo méchan-

Elle fut coupée par une attaque qui lui arriva de plein fouet dans le ventre. Emma n'aimait pas ces mots contre elle et encore moins contre sa compagne, alors elle avait perdu son sang froid. Jadis se redressa, ne montrant rien, ni sa fatigue, ni sa douleur, elle était épuisée, son corps arrivait à ses limites. Mais elle se devait d'attaquer, elle était une reine, elle était la plus puissante de toute et comptait bien le prouver. Son sceptre en main, elle prit une impulsion et s'élança vers ses ennemis, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les affrontait, elle allait les détruire. À peine avait-elle prit son élan, que Aslan prenait à son tour une forte impulsion, bondissant dans sa direction, cri en avant. Emma et Regina étaient prêtes, si il fallait attaquer la blonde le ferait sans hésiter, et Regina, elle se préparait à sauter sur la sorcière pour lui arracher le coeur. Derrière elles, les quatre de leurs famille s'en sortaient parfaitement bien, à part quelques blessures sans gravité ils n'avaient aucun problème, au contraire ils affrontaient avec bravoure leurs ennemis. Voyant qu'Aslan s'en sortait parfaitement bien, évitant le sceptre de la sorcière, et prenant rapidement le dessus. Regina se prépara à intervenir, alors qu'Emma ne pu se retenir et envoya quelques attaques sur Jadis pour l'affaiblir et s'assurer la victoire.

-Emma. Soupira la brune.

-Je sais ce que je fais. Argua la blonde.

-Oui, je sais, mais fais attention à toi mon coeur, à force de provoquer elle va t'attaquer, et je veux pas te veiller encore. Souffla Regina.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma. Mais ça va être à toi.

Regina regarda Aslan, et remarqua qu'il venait de projeter la sorcière sur le sol. Emma se souvint d'un sort que Regina avait utiliser sur elle quelques heures avant et l'utilisa. Le lançant sur la sorcière elle immobilisa son corps, et le lion la regarda reconnaissant, la sorcière venait de lui entailler le ventre, l'aide était la bienvenue. Seulement Emma sentit la sorcière se battre pour briser son sort.

-Reg' dépêche toi. Réclama Emma, sentant la force de la sorcière blanche mettre à rude épreuve sa capacité à tenir un sort.

La brune se précipita, et plongea sa main dans la cage thoracique de Jadis. Elle attrapa son coeur mais ne le sortit pas d'elle, se penchant au dessus de son visage.

-Ça c'est pour ma femme, sa maison, la douleur, et notre bébé. Cita-t-elle durement.

Elle ne perdit plus une seconde pour ressortir le coeur et l'écrasa. L'organe s'effaça en poussières, et celle ci s'envola. Emma relâcha alors le sort, laissant le corps inerte de la sorcière au sol. Le reste de l'armée s'évapora en poussière à son tour, s'envolant dans les airs, laissant tout le monde soufflé, Gold comprit. Alors que tous reprenait leurs souffle, soulagé que tout soit fini, retrouvant leurs énergie mise dans les sors, la partie de terre sur l'eau accueillant les ruines du château se mit à trembler.

-Il faut partir. Informa Aslan, sautant pour repartir rapidement, malgré le sang qui coulait.

-Emma, on y va! Ordonna la brune, alors que le sol tremblait de plus en plus, certains morceaux de glace et de banquise partant. Zel', Gold, faut partir. Les Charmants, vite!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Mary, alarmée.

-On sait pas mais on a gagné, on se casse! Insista Emma en les aidant. Regina vas y aussi. Je pars la dernière. Fit-elle.

-Non Emma! Refusa la brune à ses côtés laissant les autres passer.

-Fais moi confiance, avance. Réclama la blonde.

C'est là que la brune compris, Emma retenait le sol au mieux, pour leurs laisser le temps de s'enfuir. Alors elle avança à son tour, soutenant sa soeur qui était blessée et épuisée. Une fois sur la berge avec tout le monde et se tourna pour voir Emma et lui faire signe de venir vers elle. La blonde soupira de soulagement et se mit à courir vers eux en relâchant le sort. Les ruines du château se mirent à trembler encore un peu plus, et Emma arriva de justesse sur la berge avec tout le monde, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune en se précipitant vers elle.

-Je vais bien. Assura la blonde. Je suis juste fatiguée. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu m'as fais peur. Reconnu Regina en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Je vais bien, mon trésor, ne t'inquiète pas. Soupira Emma, en prenant appui sur elle. Aslan. Appela-t-elle en allant vers le lion. Merci. Fit-elle devant lui.

-Merci à vous. Répondit Aslan.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna sur les berges, tout comme il était arrivé. Emma soupira et se tourna, pour voir sa mère dans les bras de son père, qui s'assurait qu'elle allait bien, Regina s'occupait de Zelena et sa blessure au ventre, la jeune femme perdait un peu de sang, mais peu, elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Puis finalement, elle regarda Gold, qui avait l'air épuisé, mais surtout perdu. Elle se dirigea vers lui de suite.

-Merci à vous. Fit-elle.

-Je ne pas fais ça pour vous. Argua l'homme.

-On protégera Belle, je vous le promets. Assura Emma, comprenant.

Gold hocha la tête et partit à son tour. Regina le regarda partir et se tourna vers sa compagne, les sourcils froncés. Emma lui sourit pour la rassurer.

-On rentre à la maison? Proposa la blonde.

Regina acquiesça, sourire aux lèvres, elle aimait l'entendre parler du manoir comme leurs maison, elle se sentait rassurer en entendant ça, Emma l'aimait elle le savait, mais elle avait peur de l'avenir, peur de ce que voulait la blonde dans les semaines à venir. Mais là tout de suite, le sourire doux et les beaux yeux verts la rassurèrent, elle était fichue, totalement éperdue d'une femme, dépendante, accro, elle avait réussi à ne pas devenir complètement dépendante de cette femme avant, mais depuis quelques jours elle se lâchait et finalement elle était à un stade que envisager sa vie sans être accrochée à la blonde était impossible.  
Une fois au manoir, Henry leurs sauta dans les bras, Emma attrapa Neal en plus, alors que Belle allait vers sa compagne, pour l'allonger sur le canapé et vérifié que sa blessure n'était pas trop grave.

-Belle je vais bien. Assura la rousse.

-Regina, aurais tu de quoi la soigner? Demanda la bibliothécaire en ignorant la remarque de sa compagne. La brune hocha la tête et partit chercher la trousse de secours. Enlève ton haut.

-Tu pourrais attendre qu'on soit seules. Rétorqua Zelena, amusée, faisant glousser Emma qui était à côté.

-Arrêtes, je suis sérieuse, enlève ton haut que je puisse te soigner. Imposa la jeune femme alors que Regina lui donnait la trousse. Zelena obtempéra et Belle pu regarder la plaie et la soigner. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait?

-Une lance m'a effleurée. Répondit la rousse. Elle vit Belle faire le pansement en serrant les mâchoires. J'ai fais attention, je te promets Belle, je n'ai pas pris de risques inutiles. Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure, tout ira bien dans deux jours.

-Je n'aime pas te voir blessée. Murmura la brunette.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Zelena.

Belle se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis lui fit son pansement. Une fois fait, Regina apporta de quoi boire et manger à tout le monde, elle voulait que tout le monde reprenne des forces. Neal ne quittait pas les bras de sa soeur, mais passait son temps à demander si "_Gina, papa et maman_" allaient bien. Finalement, quand tout le monde fut un peu mieux, Mary décida qu'ils se devaient de fêter cette nouvelle victoire au Granny's le soir même. Malgré le peu d'entrain, Regina et Emma partirent se préparer. Sous la douche, ensemble, elles se rincèrent, effaçant les légères traces de sang qu'elles avaient, tout en vérifiant qu'elles allaient bien. La brune était étonnée, Emma se faisait étrangement silencieuse.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Répondit simplement la blonde. Toi?

-Oui, mais tu es étrange. Tu es sûre que ça va? S'assura Regina en glissant une main sur le dos nu d'Emma.

La blonde se tourna et s'accrocha à son cou, la serrant sans rien dire, sous l'eau. La brune ne chercha pas et la serra contre elle à son tour. Emma lui parlerait quand elle serait prête, et apparemment le sujet était trop sensible pour le moment, alors elle ne la força pas. Elles sortirent de la douche, allèrent s'habiller, et rejoignirent tout le monde en bas. En famille, ils partirent, en fin de journée pour aller au Granny's. Les deux femmes pensaient que c'était un repas en famille qu'ils allaient faire, mais en arrivant ils virent que Mary avait finalement invité toute la ville, les nains, les fées, les employés de l'école et de la mairie, Archie, Marco, tous étaient là. La blonde soupira, mais afficha un sourire de façade, et alla saluer tout le monde avec ses parents. Regina en salua quelques uns, avant de prendre un verre de vin et d'aller s'asseoir seule à une table. Elle resta à regarder tout le monde faire la fête, et se souvint de cette soirée au retour d'Emma et Mary quelques années auparavant, cette soirée où elle s'était sentie seule, perdue, sans avenir, où elle était partie avant d'être poursuivie par la blonde. Cette blonde qui aujourd'hui avait l'air morose mais qui en même temps faisait qu'elle, Regina, ne se sentait ni vide ni seule.

-Pourquoi tu es là, toi? Demanda Emma en s'asseyant face à elle, une bière en main.

-Je ne suis pas une grande adepte des fêtes de retour de ta mère. Répondit la brune avec un doux sourire. Mais Emma ne lui rendit pas, même pas une réflexion ou un gloussement, rien. Mon coeur, parle moi. Réclama-t-elle, en prenant une main de la blonde dans la sienne. Tu insistes toujours pour que je te dise tout, alors s'il te plaît fait de même.

-J'en peux plus Regina. Lâcha la blonde.

-À cause de quoi? Demanda la brune, inquiète.

-Ça fait cinq ans que je suis ici, j'y ai certes mes parents, mon fils, ma meilleure amie et toi, mais je n'en peux plus. Continua Emma.

-Développe s'il te plaît, parce que tu commences à me faire peur. Argua Regina.

-Je ne supporte plus ce danger permanent, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, mais je risque de le perdre à chaque instant à cause des problèmes, des méchants et de la magie. Expliqua la blonde. Je ne veux plus vivre ici.

-Pardon? Lâcha la brune, étonnée mais surtout abasourdie par cette remarque.

-Je vais retourner vivre à New York. Finit par admettre Emma.

Regina laissa sa mâchoire tombée, n'en revenant pas d'apprendre ça, elle avait imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que les sous entendus sur l'envie d'ailleurs de sa compagne étaient si réels. Et elle qui se disait une heure plutôt, que la sorcière blanche n'étant plus elle pourrait demander sa compagne en mariage, découvrait que cette dernière allait partir loin. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment réagir, elle avait promis à Emma de ne plus l'obliger à faire quoi que se soit, ni lui donner d'ordre, mais là tout de suite sa seule envie était d'ordonner à Emma de rester, de la garder près d'elle.

-Et depuis combien de temps tu prévois ça? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà, mais te voir arracher le coeur de Jadis m'a convaincue. Répondit la blonde.

-Mais...et Henry? Lâcha Regina.

-Je viendrais le voir, et il pourra venir me voir quand il voudra bien sur. Assura Emma.

-Et nous? Murmura douloureusement la brune.

-Je ne te quitte pas Regina. Tout comme Henry, je viendrais et tu pourras venir. Souffla la blonde. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, je suis incapable de te quitter, mais je ne peux plus vivre en vous voyant prendre des risques, j'ai l'impression que ça me tue à petit feu. Expliqua-t-elle. Je t'obligerais jamais à me suivre, mais bien sûr si tu le veux j'en serais ravie. Assura-t-elle en se levant. Je t'aimerais toujours mon amour.

Elle embrassa furtivement la brune, avant de partir pour quitter le Granny's, sous les yeux tristes et perdus de la brune. Emma était sérieuse, elle le pensait vraiment. Là, maintenant, Regina retrouvait le vide qu'elle avait connu quelques années avant.


	12. 12 : Tension

12 : Tension.

Problème 12 : son dilemme et notre fils

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'Emma avait décidé de déménager, deux semaines que le calme était revenu sur la ville mais pas dans l'esprit de la brune. Elle se torturait, elle ne pouvait pas quitter la ville, elle était incapable de vivre sans la magie, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et en plus de ça cela voulait dire suivre Emma à New York, dans une grande ville où elle n'était rien, où elle n'existait pas vraiment. Elle ne pouvait ni la laisser partir, ni la suivre, et en même temps elle ne pouvait l'empêcher à rien, c'était sa compagne, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle puisque que c'était la seule personne de cette ville capable de lui tenir tête et sur qui elle n'avait jamais eu et n'aurais jamais de pouvoir, elle ne voulait surtout pas la priver de sa liberté.  
Le soir après avoir annoncé qu'elle partait, Emma était partie au manoir, s'isoler épuisée. Regina avait laissé Henry à Zelena, lui disant qu'elle voulait une soirée avec Emma et sa soeur avait accepté de suite. Alors elle était rentrée à son tour chez elle, retrouver sa compagne. Elle avait trouvé cette dernière dans leur chambre, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, que pour ce soir elle la voulait juste elle. Et Emma l'avait embrassé sans un mot. Elle avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour et le lendemain à dormir. Et maintenant, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elles évitaient le sujet.  
Ce jour ci, Emma rentra du boulot en début de soirée, alors que sa femme et son fils étaient déjà à la maison depuis un moment. Elle retira sa veste et ses chaussures et alla dans la cuisine où les deux cuisinaient.

-Bonjour mes amours. Lança-t-elle en venant embrasser la tête de son fils puis sa compagne.

-Bonjour Emma. Souffla la brune.

-Ça va les mamans? Demanda Henry en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes super bizarres ces derniers temps.

-Non, tout va bien. Mentit Regina.

-Au début où vous étiez ensemble, vous étiez bizarres parce que vous osiez pas, surtout toi maman, puis après vous étiez collé tout le temps ensemble. Et maintenant vous êtes trop bizarres. Remarqua-t-il. Bref, je vous laisse finir, je vais prendre ma douche. Ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Il quitta la cuisine et Regina se remit à cuisiner, évitant la blonde. Cette dernière resta derrière elle à la détailler. Elle savait qu'elle avait posé un problème, un dilemme à sa compagne, et une part d'elle regrettait, seulement l'autre part d'elle lui disait qu'elle avait bien fait, elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça.

-Parle moi mon trésor. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je te hais. Marmonna Regina, les larmes aux yeux. Je te hais tellement de partir.

-Regina. Murmura la blonde en venant se coller au dos de la jeune femme. C'est pas une séparation, on est toujours nous, et je t'aime, rien ne changera ça, pas même la distance. Souffla-t-elle.

Regina resta silencieuse, surveillant la cuisson, la jeune femme collée dans son dos. Elle se sentait bien comme ça, la blonde près d'elle, contre elle, elle se sentait sereine, protégée. Elle n'arrivait pas croire qu'elle allait perdre tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Emma alors qu'elle étaient enfin heureuses ensemble. Et leurs fils dans tout ça, elle ne savait même pas si la blonde avait parlé de son départ à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

-On doit parler à notre fils. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu veux qu'on lui dise ce soir que je m'installe à New York? Demanda Emma.

-Tu dois lui dire. Imposa la brune.

-D'accord. J'ai prévu d'en parler à Ruby et mes parents demain. Admit Emma, sans la lâcher.

-Bien. Souffla Regina.

-Tu es en colère contre moi? Demanda la blonde. Est ce que tu m'aimes encore? Continua-t-elle, terrorisée par la réponse.

-Oui, et oui. Marmonna la brune. Je t'aimerais quoi que tu fasses. Mais je suis en colère. Contre toi et notre vie, contre tout. Je suis en colère parce que tu pars, et que je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher, que je te comprends, mais je suis en colère parce que le bonheur m'échappe une fois de plus. Expliqua-t-elle, la voix se mettant à trembler.

-Je ne t'échappe pas. Promit Emma. Je ne vais pas mourir comme Daniel, ni te quitter pour une autre et partir comme Robin, je ne vais pas te trahir comme ma mère, ni te tourner le dos comme a pu le faire Henry ou moi après la malédiction. Elle resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle. Je t'aime Reg', je t'aimerais toujours, et toi et Henry êtes les seules raisons qui m'ont fait rester si longtemps, mais je suis à bout. Tu dois me trouver égoïste, et ma décision l'est peut-être, mais à force de penser aux autres avant moi j'en suis arrivé au stade où je me consume à petit feu à cause de cette vie. Je suis désolée mon trésor. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant son cou, avant de se détacher. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Regina la laissa partir, et quand elle entendit la porte de l'étage se fermer, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle allait vraiment voir Emma partir. Elles allaient être séparées, elles allaient devoir vivre loin l'une de l'autre. Elle allait tout perdre. Regina pensait à tout ces petites habitudes qu'elles avaient pris en vivant ensemble. Le baiser du matin, les caresses dans le cou pour se réveiller, les étreintes du soir, les corps enlacés pour dormir, les discussions en cuisine, les bain ensemble, Emma qui lui demandait de l'aide pour se laver la tête parce qu'en vérité elle voulait juste un massage crânien, les idioties de la blonde qui la faisaient rire autant qu'elles la rendaient dingue, elle allait devoir se passer de tout. Et puis les nuits de sexe, se serait fini ça, ou alors très rare, comment allait elle pouvoir se passer du corps de sa femme. Elle la verrait au mieux une fois toute les semaines ou deux semaines. Elle devait lui demander quand elle partirait et où elle irait. Elle baissa le feu, posa tout et monta rapidement à l'étage. Elle entra dans la chambre fermant la porte derrière elle, et fila dans la salle de bain, elle ne frappait plus maintenant, Emma ne le faisait pas non plus. La blonde était dans la douche, et Regina tira le rideau la faisant sursauter.

-Eh mais ça va pas! S'exclama Emma en tentant de se cacher.

-Je t'ai vu à poil des centaines de fois, arrête de te cacher. Grogna la brune. J'ai une question. Enchaina-t-elle.

-On pourrait en parler après ma douche peut-être. Proposa la blonde, le ton aussi ironique que sérieux.

-Non. Maintenant. Imposa Regina. Où tu vas vivre?

-Dans mon appartement à New York. Répondit Emma, dans un léger sourire. Celui que tu m'avais offert lors de la malédiction de Peter Pan, qui avait mené Henry et moi à tout-

-Oublier. Coupa la brune. Je ne risque pas d'oublier ça moi. Argua-t-elle durement. Quand pars tu? Demanda-t-elle.

-Dans un mois je pense. Le temps de tout organiser, et de profiter de toi encore, si tu le veux bien. Souffla Emma.

-Un mois...Murmura Regina en lâchant le rideau qui reprit sa place.

Elle tourna les talons, la voix d'Emma qui l'appelait résonnait derrière. La blonde partait dans un mois. Elle avait pensé qu'elles en auraient plusieurs avant son départ. Elle pensait qu'elles pourraient profiter ensemble, avant son départ, mais un mois c'était court, très court, trop court. Elle allait la perdre. Parce que quoi qu'en dise Emma, elles allaient être séparées, loin l'une de l'autre, et Regina n'était pas bête, elle savait que sa compagne était belle et attirante, des femmes et des hommes allaient forcément la draguer, et elle, elle serait loin, très loin, trop loin. Emma finirait forcément par en avoir marre d'être seule et se laisserait tenter par une de ces personnes, et elle, elle deviendrait un lointain souvenir.

-Regina! Appela la blonde depuis la salle de bain, se dépêchant de sortir pour la rattraper.

Mais elle l'avait totalement occultée. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et avançaient vers la cuisine, retenant ses larmes. Elle voulait Emma, elle la voulait chez elle, contre elle, avec elle, en elle. Elle regrettait jusqu'à ne pas faire partie d'elle. Elle aurait voulu être imbriquée en elle, pour ne pas la laisser partir.  
Dans la cuisine, quelques larmes coulèrent, elle n'arrivait plus à les retenir. Emma arriva rapidement, sans qu'elle ne la voit, enfilant son teeshirt sur son bas de pyjama, qu'elle avait mit en quatrième vitesse sur son corps encore humide. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait Regina, elle voulait la rassurer, lui parler, l'enlacer, l'aimer, juste pour qu'elle sache que ça ne changeait rien pour elles.

-Regina. Souffla la blonde en voyant les perles salées glisser sur ses joues. Mon amour. Ajouta-t-elle en venant se coller à elle, ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Bredouilla la brune.

Emma la serra un peu plus, la gardant contre elle, la berçant, mais elle sentait bien que la jeune femme lui résistait.

-Laisse toi aller, tu as le droit. Souffla la blonde.

Deux secondes, il fallu deux secondes pour que la brune ne se retienne plus et ne se tourne un peu plus pour se coller contre Emma, ses mains s'accrochant au haut de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, caressa son dos d'une main, et glissa l'autre dans ses cheveux. Regina craqua pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, toutes ses larmes qu'elle avait retenu depuis des jours.

-Je vais te perdre. Murmura Regina.

-Bien sur que non. Assura Emma. Je t'aime, et n'aimerais personne d'autre. Je ne veux personne d'autre? Tout ce qui compte c'est toi, je ne veux personne d'autre. Elle embrassa sa tête. Et je ne coucherais avec personne, c'est simplement ton corps que je veux, parce que je t'aime. Tellement mon trésor. Susurra-t-elle en la serrant.

Regina s'agrippa à elle, essayant de calmer ses larmes. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit la blonde tenter de s'écarter. Emma la serrait, mais sentant qu'elle était plus calme elle voulu la lâcher pour regarder ses yeux, seulement la brune l'en empêcha totalement.

-Je veux pas être sans toi. Souffla Regina, sûre d'elle, sans tremblement.

-Tu veux me suivre? Demanda Emma, étonnée.

Depuis qu'elle avait dit à la jeune femme qu'elle voulait partir, elle en avait peu parler, mais Emma espérait que la brune la suive, cependant elle savait très bien qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle voulait que Regina vienne, elle voulait vivre avec elle, rester avec elle, mais loin d'ici et des problèmes. Mais elle se refusait à la supplier de la suivre, elle voulait que ça vienne d'elle, que se soit elle qui lui dise qu'elle la suivait. Mais Emma n'y croyait pas, elle espérait, mais était aussi rationnelle, Regina ne la suivrait pas à New-York, elle ne quitterait pas son train de vie, son poste de maire, ses habitudes, son pouvoir, sa magie, pour la suivre dans une ville immense, inconnue, où elle n'était rien ni personne, où elle n'avait pas de métier, d'avenir ou de racines. D'où son étonnement quand Regina lui répondit.

-Je sais pas. Souffla la brune, sans la regarder, ses doigts triturant le teeshirt de la jeune femme.

-Alors penses y. Murmura Emma en embrassant son front. Je serais la plus heureuse des femmes si tu me suivais, mais si tu restes je t'aimerais toujours autant. Assura-t-elle.

Alors que Regina voulu répondre, elles entendirent les pas de leurs fils et la brune se détacha vivement de sa compagne pour finir le repas.

-On mange bientôt maman? Demanda Henry en arrivant, en pyjama.

-Mettez la table, c'est prêt dans deux minutes. Informa la brune.

Henry et Emma sortirent la vaisselle, et mirent tout sur la table. Regina resta dans sa bulle, tournant encore et encore ses idées, ses questions et ses envies dans sa tête, comme elle le faisait depuis deux semaines, mais en accéléré, puisque qu'elle venait d'apprendre que son amour partait dans un mois. Elle devait prendre une décision plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Un verre de vin? Proposa Emma en s'approchant la faisant sursauter.

-Il me faudrait une bouteille entière pour aller mieux. Et encore... Marmonna la brune.

-Un verre de scotch? De cidre? De vin? On a de la vodka aussi, mais c'est peut-être abusé. Continua la blonde. Écoute, reprit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser son cou, je te sers un verre de vin, et après manger, Henry coucher on se boira un verre plus fort.

-Merci. Souffla Regina.

Emma leurs servit les verres, et passa à table avec Henry rapidement rejoint par Regina avec le repas. Tous servit, et mangeant, la brune fit rapidement comprendre à Emma qu'elle devait parler. Mais la blonde tenta d'esquiver le plus longtemps possible.

-Henry, mon petit coeur, on doit te parler. Finit par dire la brune. Enfin, ta mère à quelque chose à te dire. Ajouta-t-elle.

Emma soupira, c'est dans ce genre de situation qu'elle voyait en sa compagne son côté Méchante Reine, elle savait manipuler et arriver à ses fins quelques soit la situation. Elle posa sa fourchette et regarda son fils en face d'elle, sa compagne étant à sa droite.

-Henry, j'ai décidé de partir d'ici. Commença brutalement Emma. Henry en perdit sa fourchette. Je ne supporte plus cette vie. Être continuellement en danger, vous voir au bord de la mort, toujours attaquer par des méchants. Je ne supporte plus alors j'ai décidé de partir vivre à New York. Fit-elle.

-Toi et maman vous vous séparez? S'inquiéta Henry.

-Non gamin, bien sur que non. C'est l'amour de ma vie, je vais pas la lâcher, mais je vais vivre là-bas elle ici, et je viendrais la voir. Assura la blonde.

-J'irais aussi. Souffla Regina, la gorge nouée.

-Mais je veux pas que tu partes. Marmonna le jeune homme. Et moi dans tout ça?

-Je ne vais pas t'obliger à quitter ta vie ici, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura Emma. Tu resteras avec ta mère, et tu viendras chez moi quand tu voudras. Et je viendrais te voir. Expliqua-t-elle. Et puis je t'appellerais tout le temps, on s'enverra des messages. Comme pour ta mère, je ne t'abandonne pas, j'ai fais cette erreur une fois, je ne la ferais pas deux fois. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, je-

-Tu nous aimes pas assez apparemment. Craqua Henry, en voyant sa mère brune qui laissait échapper une larme. Si tu nous aimais vraiment, tu resterais. Accusa-t-il en se levant.

-Henry. Appela Emma.

Mais le jeune homme partit presque en courant vers l'étage. Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à quitter la salle à manger, la porte à l'étage claqua. Elle se stoppa, et soupira en se frottant le visage. Elle se tourna et vit sa compagne debout, essuyant ses larmes qui continuaient de couler.

-Re-

-Ne dis rien. Ordonna Regina en la dépassant. Je comprends ton besoin, ne me demande pas de m'en réjouir. Ajouta-t-elle en montant.

Elle laissa Emma en plan et aller frapper à la porte de son fils.

-Va t'en. S'exclama le jeune homme.

-C'est maman. Dit la brune en essayant d'actionner la poignée, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était fermé à clé. Maman, Regina. Précisa-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entra, mais Henry referma derrière elle. La clé devait être en cas d'urgence.

-C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire tout de suite? Demanda Henry en la regardant, les yeux plein de larmes.

Emma lui aurait dit à peu près la même chose. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, même quand ils pleuraient, leurs bouches se tordaient de la même manière, et Regina se disait que l'absence de sa compagne serait plus dure à vivre si elle la retrouvait autant dans leurs fils. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le sera contre elle, embrassant sa tête.

-Emma nous aime mon petit prince, tu ne dois pas en douter. Souffla la brune.

-Je sais, mais pourquoi elle part alors? Demanda Henry. Elle a toujours cherché sa famille, et c'est nous sa famille. Argua-t-il.

-Depuis plus de cinq ans ta mère est la Sauveuse, elle ne se préoccupe que de la sécurité de tout le monde, de ton bonheur, de celui de son frère et de ses parents, et discrètement du mien. Depuis plus de cinq ans, elle ne pense qu'aux autres et jamais à elle, et maintenant elle est à bout, elle à ses limites comme tout le monde. Ta mère est un super héros, mais les super héros ont eu aussi des limites. Essaye de la comprendre. Expliqua Regina.

-Elle en peut plus de nous? Marmonna Henry.

-Mais non mon petit coeur, ce n'est pas ça. Emma ne supporte pas le danger permanent dans lequel on vit parce qu'elle a peur de nous perdre, et c'est seulement pour nous qu'elle a supporter ça tout ces années. Elle embrassa son front. Elle nous aime tellement qu'elle attendu d'être à bout pour partir. Elle suffoque ici. Pas à cause de toi ou de moi, au contraire, ce qui l'empêche de cesser de respirer c'est nous. Finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Mais on va faire comment sans elle? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Souffla Regina, sincère.

-Elle t'a proposé de la suivre? Demanda Henry.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'obligerait jamais à la suivre, mais que si je le voulais elle serait heureuse que je vienne. Répondit la brune.

-Et tu ne veux pas? Interrogea son fils.

-Je ne sais pas. Une part de moi voudrait, pour ne pas la laisser, mais toute ma vie est ici. Murmura Regina en le serrant. Que veux tu toi?

-Je veux qu'elle reste avec nous. Marmonna-t-il comme un enfant.

-Ta mère part Henry. Que veux tu en faisant avec ça? Reprit la brune.

-Je sais pas maman. J'avais pas du tout prévu ça. Mon année va bientôt se finir, et je... Les larmes se remirent à glisser.

-T'as pas besoin de choisir maintenant. On verra ça. Assura Regina. Tu vas te concentrer sur ta fin d'année et après on verra. Elle embrassa son front en le serrant contre elle quelques minutes. Et maintenant dodo, ça peut que te faire du bien. Tu as cours demain en plus.

-Tu restes avec moi, comme quand j'étais petit? Demanda Henry.

Regina accepta et se coucha avec lui dans son lit. Elle resta à le bercer, lui chantant sa berceuse comme quand il était enfant pour effacer ses larmes. Une fois Henry endormi, elle resta longuement avec lui, ne voulant pas bouger, se sentant bien près de lui. Elle entendit la poignée de la porte bouger, et se douta qu'Emma voulait voir comment ils allaient, mais la porte était fermée, et Regina ne voulait pas lui ouvrir. Pas maintenant, là elle voulait juste le silence, son fils endormi près d'elle, et ne plus penser. Elle était fatigué de penser en permanence. Elle ne sortit de la chambre de son fils que des heures après, minuit passé, pour retrouver sa chambre. Elle trouva Emma assise dans un fauteuil regardant dehors, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle qui avait pensé la trouver endormie, ou au moins dans le lit, était surprise de la trouver encore réveillée. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil en silence, la blonde ne l'avait pas vue. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-Reg'. Soupira la blonde en tournant juste le haut de son corps, gardant ses jambes repliées contre son torse, en venant enlacer les hanches de sa compagne pour la serrer, collant son visage contre son ventre.

La brune ne résista pas et glissa une main dans les boucles blondes, l'autre dans son dos pour le caresser. Mais elle sentit les doigts d'Emma se resserrer autour de son vêtements.

-Ne sois pas inquiète comme ça, j'étais juste avec Henry. Souffla Regina.

-Vous avez disparu tout les deux, en étant en colère contre moi, j'étais seule, sans toi, sans lui. Et la porte était fermée, j'ai cru que vous ne vouliez plus de moi, que je vous avais blessée. Craqua Emma. J'ai cru que-

-Chuut. Murmura la brune. Je suis là. Henry et moi t'aimons plus que tout, c'est pour ça que te voir partir nous fait mal.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux plus rester ici. Marmonna la blonde.

-Je sais mon amour. Je sais. Acquiesça Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la tête. Calme toi, je suis là. Ajouta-t-elle tout bas, les lèvres contre ses cheveux.

Puis Emma se leva brusquement, et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, sans bouger une courte minute.

-J'en peux plus de tout ça. De tout ces problèmes. Tout ces dangers. Argua-t-elle en poussant Regina vers le lit, pour la faire tomber dessus. Tais toi. Ordonna-t-elle en la déshabillant. Je me déteste de pas réussir à supporter la peur de vous perdre, je me hais d'avoir le besoin vital de vivre ailleurs, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Finit-elle en balançant la culotte de Regina au loin.

-Em'...Susurra Regina, surprise par ce retournement de situation.

-Chut. Souffla Emma en grimpant sur elle. Je déteste savoir que je serais loin de toi. Que je ne t'embrasserais pas tout les matins, et ne pourrais pas te faire l'amour tout les soirs, ou quand je le veux. Ajouta-t-elle en embrassant le torse nu de sa compagne qui geignait sous elle. Je hais ces putains de contes, ces mondes à la con, ces méchants et toutes ces merdes qui me bouffent l'existence et m'empêchent de vivre avec toi. Elle embrassa longuement son ventre. Je me hais de ne pas être assez forte. Murmura-t-elle avant de poser sa bouche sur son entre jambe.

Regina ne pu réagir à ses paroles, transcendée par la bouche de sa compagne qui faisait des merveilles. Emma avait toujours su lui faire perde la tête. Elle savait lui faire l'amour comme personne n'avait jamais su faire, ni Robin, ni les différents amants qu'elle avait pu avoir, personne n'avait jamais su lui donner des orgasmes aussi forts. Peut-être était ce tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait décuplait les sensations qu'elle ressentait avec Emma. Ou peut-être que tout simplement Emma était douée pour lui faire l'amour. Traversée par son orgasme elle retomba lourdement sur le lit, épuisée, haletante, mais les mots de la blonde résonnant dans sa tête.

-Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Souffla la brune, comme elle pouvait. Ne dis jamais que tu te détestes, ne dis jamais ça. Craqua-t-elle, les larmes se remettant à glisser sur ses joues. La journée avait été épuisante, émotionnellement, et l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir ne l'aidait pas à porter sa carapace. Sans parler du corps -toujours vêtu- de sa compagne contre elle. Ça me fait mal de t'entendre me dire que tu te détestes. Pleura-t-elle.

Emma pleurait tout autant, en silence, et se colla contre le flanc de la brune, un bras autour de son ventre, le menton sur son épaule.

-Mais c'est vrai. Murmura Emma.

-Tais toi. Ordonna la brune. Je t'en prie, tais toi. Réclama-t-elle. Je ne veux plus parler, je ne veux plus penser à ça, je ne veux plus discuter de tout ça ce soir. Ajouta-t-elle en effaçant les larmes de la blonde qu'elle regardait.

-Alors tu veux quoi? Demanda la blonde.

Regina lui déboutonna sa chemise, et eut la satisfaction de découvrir la nudité de sa compagne en dessous. Elle n'eut plus qu'à lui enlever son boxer, pour qu'elle se retrouve tout aussi nue qu'elle. Elle se tourna pour se coller de tout son long contre le corps pâle de la jeune femme. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, longuement, tendrement.

-Je veux ton corps. Souffla Regina en glissant sa main sur elle.

-Il est tout à toi. Accepta Emma.

La brune ne perdit pas de temps pour la faire sienne, encore et encore toute la nuit. Elle voulait effacer le départ de la blonde, effacer la douleur, elle la voulait elle.  
Le lendemain, elles partirent travailler, Henry s'en alla à l'école en ignorant la blonde, toujours bien remonté. Regina, elle, avait retrouvé sa froideur, elle parlait à peine, ne lui souriait plus et l'avait embrassée une fois seulement entre le réveil et la séparation pour le travail. À midi Emma annonça à ses parents et Ruby sont départ. Ses parents sensibles, versèrent une larmes, mais acceptèrent, comprenant, ils avaient toujours su qu'elles repartiraient, elle l'avait laissé entendre plusieurs fois. Par contre Ruby, grogna, râla, et la laissa pour aller reprendre son poste en l'ignorant. Emma reprit le travail tout l'après midi, épuisée, n'en pouvant plus. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça, elle voulait retrouver sa femme et son fils, et ne plus penser, mais elle savait que rien n'irait mieux puisque les deux lui en voulaient. Finalement en fin de journée, elle reçu un appel venant de l'école, et décrocha de suite.

*-Sheriff Swan.*

*-Mademoiselle Swan, je suis le proviseur du lycée de votre fils. Pourriez vous venir? J'ai fait prévenir madame le Maire. Elle arrive.* Lui demanda l'homme.

*-Moi aussi. J'en ai pour dix minutes.* Prévint-elle.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, prévint son père qui était à son bureau, et qui évidemment lui dit de filer. Elle prit rapidement la route, inquiète, se demandant ce qui avait pu arriver à Henry ou ce qu'il avait pu faire. Un Henry énervé c'était très rare, mais c'était aussi dangereux. Tout comme elle ou Regina, quand il était en colère, il en perdait le contrôle et se trouvait une force et une rage assez insoupçonnées. À l'école, elle vit la voiture de sa compagne, et se gara à côté avant de courir dans le lycée, pour trouver le bureau du proviseur. Elle frappa et entra finalement dedans.

-Nous vous attendions. Bonjour. Salua l'homme.

-Bonjour. Excusez moi, j'ai fais au mieux. Informa-t-elle en prenant place à côté d'Henry, Regina de l'autre côté de lui. Son fils gardaient la tête baissée. Mais elle remarqua son visage marqué, et attrapa son menton pour lui faire tourné la tête. Putain, qu'est ce qui t'es encore arrivé? Soupira Emma en voyant sa mâchoire bleutée et la trace rouge sur sa pommette.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour ça. Coupa le proviseur. Voilà, Henry s'est battu en fin de journée dans les couloir, avec Felix et deux de ses camarades. Seul contre trois, il s'est bien battu mais a écopé plusieurs trace au visage, bras, ventre et au dos. Malgré que les conséquences ne sont pas graves ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, Henry sera sanctionné pour cela. Expliqua-t-il.

-Ce qui est normal. Admit Regina. Felix et les deux autres, qu'en est il?

-Comme ni eux, ni Henry ne veulent dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ils auront tous la même sanction. Ils sont expulsé de l'école pendant une semaine. Déclara l'homme.

-D'accord. C'est tout? Demanda Emma, recevant un regard noir de sa compagne.

-Je..heu...oui. Acquiesça l'homme, surpris par cette réaction.

-Bien, merci. Fit Emma en se levant. Toi tu viens, faut qu'on cause. Fit-elle à son fils.

Henry ne chercha pas, il savait que ses deux mères allaient lui passer un savon. Ils sortirent tout les trois du lycée sans un mot, et dehors, Emma fit signe à Henry de monter avec elle. Le jeune homme dans la voiture, elle se tourna vers sa compagne.

-On se retrouve à la maison? Demanda Emma.

-Oui. Ne commence pas à lui parler sans moi. Problème de famille, on le gère ensemble. Réclama la brune.

-Promis. Accepta la blonde. Regina voulu partir et elle retint son poignet. Embrasse moi. Réclama-t-elle.

Regina déglutit et esquissa un sourire, contente de voir qu'elle pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir sur sa compagne par la volonté d'un baiser. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, la faisant sourire.

-On se retrouve à la maison. Souffla Regina avant d'aller à sa voiture.

Emma acquiesça et remonta en voiture pour démarrer et suivre la brune vers chez elles. Henry à côté ne faisait pas le malin. Il plaqua sa main sur sa côte et geignit après quelques secondes.

-Tu as mal? Demanda Emma.

-Oui. Souffla Henry.

-Bien fait pour toi. Argua la blonde. Si ça peut te faire comprendre la leçon.

-Toi tu te prends des coups, tu fonces dans le tas, tu te fais mal, tu finis à l'hôpital et tu recommences. Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Ne me cherche pas trop gamin. Grogna Emma.

Henry s'enfonça dans son siège en entendant la dureté du ton de sa mère. Il était mal, il le savait. Devant le manoir, les deux voitures garées, ils sortirent tous, et Henry se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise sous le silence qui régna. Ses mères savaient lui faire peur, elles étaient pareilles. Regina ouvrit la maison, et ils rentrèrent tout les trois, toujours sans un mot. Ils allèrent dans le salon, et Henry s'assit dans le canapé, fixant ses genoux. Emma revint de la cuisine et lui donna deux poches de glace.

-Une pour ton ventre, une pour le visage. On en a pas plus alors va falloir que tu alternes entre tes différentes blessures. Fit-elle froidement.

-Merci m'man. Souffla Henry.

Emma se plaça près de Regina, debout, bras croisés l'une comme l'autre.

-Henry tu vas commencer par nous dire qui a frapper le premier, et la raison de la bagarre. Ordonna Regina.

-C'est moi. Felix a dit que vous étiez de mauvaises mères, que pour aimer une femme quand on en est une, fallait être complètement toquées et folles, et pas humaines, et que au fond c'était pas étonnant comme vous étiez la Méchante Reine et la Ténébreuse. Alors je lui ai mis un coup de poing. Expliqua Henry, sa voix s'emportant vivement.

-Henry...Souffla Regina. Je suis la Méchante Reine et ta mère à été la Ténébreuse, des gens pour te le rappeler il y en aura toujours, mais les ignorer est mieux, rester la tête haute et ignorer est la plus grande force.

-Non je suis pas d'accord. Là je lui ai montré que je le laisserais jamais dire ça. On touche pas à ma famille, il a pas le droit! S'exclama Henry en se mettant debout, la main plaqué sur sa côte. Personne n'a le droit de dire qui vous êtes ou ce que vous étiez, Felix vous connait pas, et là au moins tout le monde sait que je laisserais personne nous toucher. J'ai plus huit ans maman, c'est plus comme avant, je suis plus ce gosse paumé et sans force, qui savait pas se défendre! J'ai grandi, et je laisserais plus jamais personne me faire mal, ou vous touchez.

-Henry, tu avais eu le bras cassé et des bleus partout pendant des jours, j'étais impuissante. Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas avoir peur, tu ne peux pas espérer que je pense que jamais ça ne se reproduira. Tu es mon bébé, et ils t'avaient fait du mal. Rappela Regina.

-Eh! Interrompit Emma. Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez.

-Notre fils s'est battu quand il avait huit ans, il s'en est sortit avec le bras cassé et des bleus partout, mais ne m'a jamais dit qui lui avait fait ça. Informa Regina.

-C'était Felix. Souffla Henry.

-Putain ce gosse va vraiment falloir que je le tue. Grogna la blonde. Je comprends ton envie de lui faire mal et de ne rien laisser passer, mais ta mère à raison, la plus grande des force est l'ignorance.

-Tu frapperais le premier qui critiquerait maman et moi. Reprocha le jeune homme.

-Ouais, et je te rappelle que avec mon caractère de merde je me retrouve toujours dans des situations toutes plus pourries les unes que les autres. Remarqua Emma. Et moi, je sais me battre, et je n'ai pas quinze ans. Alors tu nous écoutes. Tu cesses de te battre.

-Tu vas partir qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire?! S'exclama henry.

-Au lieu de te battre, reproche moi ce que tu as dire! Rembarra Emma.

-Tu nous laisses alors t'as rien à dire! Y a que maman qui peut me faire la morale! Cria le jeune homme.

-Où que je sois tu restes mon fils. Reprit plus calmement la blonde. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, de prendre soin de toi, et de te dire de ne pas te battre pour éviter les bleus et les bosses. Elle s'approcha de son fils, et retira ses blocs de glace avant de lui enlever sa chemise. Regarde toi. Tu es le plus beau des jeunes hommes mais tu es recouvert de bleu. Alors pour ça, où que je sois j'aurais toujours le droit de te dire de ne pas faire quelque chose, justement parce que je l'ai tellement fait que je sais le risque. Argua-t-elle.

-Je-

-Et je suis ta mère, j'ai encore le droit de te demander de pas faire ce bêtises pour ton bien. Rappela-t-elle. Je vais partir, et t'auras moins d'emmerdes. Je serais pas là et ils te ficheront la paix. Souffla la blonde. Je partirais dans une semaine et tout ira bien.

-Une semaine? Demanda Regina derrière. Tu avais dis un mois.

-Tout est prêt, je dois juste faire mes cartons, et apparemment, il faut que je parte plus vite que prévu. Argua Emma. Mais toi, si tu te bats, je reviens te botter les fesses. Menaça-t-elle.

-Je veux pas te perdre m'man. Marmonna Henry, des larmes plein les yeux.

Emma reprit un bloc de glace et le posa sur le bleu de son ventre.

-Tu ne me perdras jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive, où que je sois, quoi que la vie nous réserve, tu ne me perdras jamais. Tu es mon fils, mon amour, je ne te laisserais jamais plus. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours gamin. Même quand tu seras plus un gamin. Assura-t-elle en embrassant son front. Tu prendras soin de ta mère pour moi hein?

-Apprends moi à me battre comme il faut. Je pourrais pas la défendre sinon. Réclama Henry.

-À New York, je t'emmènerais dans la salle de sport où j'allais quand on vivait là bas, et je t'apprendrais la boxe. Sourit Emma.

-Tu n'oublieras pas de revenir souvent, hein? S'assura le jeune homme.

-Entre la beauté de ta mère, ton sourire, les plats délicieux des Mills, les câlins de mon frère, l'amour de ta mère et le tien, je crois avoir toute les raisons de venir vous voir assez souvent. Sourit Emma.

Henry l'enlaça, se serrant contre elle. Emma n'hésita pas à lui rendre son étreinte, le serrant dans ses bras, sans lui faire mal. Elle finit par embrasser sa tête et attraper son menton pour regarder les bleus sur son visage.

-Va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien. Ne laisse pas couler l'eau directement sur tes bleus, au dessus c'est mieux. Fais moi confiance. Souffla Emma.

Henry embrassa sa joue, s'excusa et partit prendre une douche. Emma souffla et se tourna enfin vers sa compagne.

-Reg' je-

-Tais toi! Hurla Regina en s'approchant d'elle. Tu avais dis un mois! Ajouta-t-elle en la poussant violemment, lui faisant percuter le mur. Elle lui donna des coups sur le torse et les bras, folle de rage. Un mois, il nous restait un mois! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Je dois partir. Pleura Emma, en attrapant finalement ses poignets. Je dois partir, pour le bien d'Henry. Je dois partir.

-Tu avais dis un mois. Un mois! Répéta la brune en se débattant.

-Mais l'appartement a été libéré plus rapidement. Murmura la blonde. Henry risque des coups à cause de moi. Je dois partir. Le temps de faire mes cartons.

-Une semaine c'est trop court. Souffla Regina, la colère laissant place à la peine.

-Je t'aimerais toujours. Je t'aimerais de là-bas comme je t'aime ici, je te le montrerais différemment c'est tout. Assura Emma.

-Je ne sais pas gérer les bleus et les bosses d'Henry sans toi. Je panique à chaque fois. Justifia la brune.

-Et bien si ça arrive encore, tu m'appèleras et je débarquerais, et je te rassurais. Assura Emma.

Regina lâcha la pression dans un sanglot et se laissa tomber contre sa compagne. Cette dernière l'enlaça pour la serrer contre elle, dans une longue étreinte, tentant de faire calmer ses peurs et ses peines.

-Une semaine c'est trop court. Murmura la brune.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça. Elle embrassa sa compagne sur la tête. Profite de moi encore alors.

Et Regina l'embrassa, longuement, très longuement, avant de la laisser en plan pour monter dans la chambre. Emma ne tarda pas à la suivre et elles firent l'amour, sur le lit puis sous la douche, avant de se séparer pour le repas du soir, avant de se retrouver pour la nuit.  
Le lendemain, vers dix heure, badge à la ceinture, Emma entra dans la mairie. Elle passa devant la secrétaire de sa compagne, qui ne broncha pas, puisque des mois avant Regina lui avait dit que la blonde serait toujours la bienvenue dans son bureau. Alors Emma entra sans toquer, et le regard de la brune la foudroya, certes elle était la bienvenue, mais Regina aurait aimer qu'elle frappe.

-Que fais tu là? Demanda la brune.

-Bonjour madame le maire. Salua poliment Emma. Je viens vous rendre mon badge et mon arme. Expliqua-t-elle en lui donnant les deux.

Regina pris son étoile, et glissa son pouce dessus, les larmes montant.

-Tu démissionnes maintenant? Questionna la brune.

-Oui. Je voudrais, madame le maire, profiter de mes derniers jours ici, en compagnie de ma famille et de ma compagne, si vous saviez à quel point cette femme est formidable. Sourit la blonde en contournant le bureau.

-À ce point? Demanda Regina, avec un léger sourire. Parlez moi d'elle Sheriff.

-Elle est magnifique, superbe, ultra sexy si vous saviez. Murmura Emma en venant tirer son fauteuil, pour passer une jambe de chaque coté de la jeune femme, et s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. C'est la plus belle femme du monde, et le regard qu'elle pose sur moi, waouh. Souffla-telle en regardant les yeux bruns, et glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Un regard amoureux surement. Proposa tout bas la brune, en glissant ses mains sur les fesses de la blonde.

-Sans aucun doute. Acquiesça la blonde. Et puis, elle est intelligente, un vraie génie. Elle est réfléchie, censée, elle fait toujours attention à tout et tout le monde même si elle ne le montre pas. Décrivit Emma en caressant tendrement sa nuque. Elle est aussi adorable, douce et tendre avec son fils et moi. Et même avec mon petit frère. Elle me protège et m'aide quand je vais mal. Et surtout elle me comprends. Elle sait que je pars parce que ça m'est devenu vital pour survivre, elle l'accepte parce qu'elle m'aime. Et moi je l'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime aussi Emma. Souffla Regina, les larmes aux yeux.

La blonde vint embrasser son front, avant de les coller ensemble. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment et finalement Regina releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Puis elle tendit le bras, et attrapa son téléphone.

*-Miss, je prends ma semaine de congés. Mon adjointe prend la relève, appelez moi seulement en cas d'urgence.* Ordonna-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

-Tu es impossible Majesté. Sourit Emma.

-Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. Rétorqua Regina.

-Oh oui. Sourit la blonde. Énormément. Ajouta-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. Tu prends ta semaine alors.

-Je compte bien te séquestré dans mon lit tout les jours, et je t'emmènerais au restaurant. Souffla Regina en venant embrasser son cou. Si je n'ai plus que cinq petits jour et demi, je compte bien en profiter. Ajouta-t-elle en laissant une trace. Qu'elle heure ton départ?

-Dimanche midi. Répondit Emma.

-Dimanche soir. Répliqua la brune.

-Dimanche en début d'après midi. Argua la blonde.

-Dimanche soir. Appuya Regina.

-Dimanche à quinze heure. Accepta Emma.

-Dix huit heure. Négocia encore la brune.

-Ok. Abdiqua la blonde. Que si tu me fais l'amour maintenant sur ton bureau. Réclama-t-elle.

Et Regina ne tarda pas à la soulever pour l'asseoir sur ses dossiers dont elle se fichait en cet instant, tout en lui retirant son pantalon.


	13. 13 : Départ

13 : Départ.

Problème 13 : mon départ loin d'elle, et de lui

Emma s'arrêta, devant la ligne jaune traversant la route. Elle soupira et sortit de la voiture. Dans la seconde qui suivit une fumée violette apparu, et elle eut devant elle ses parents, son frère, son fils, sa compagne, rapidement suivit de Belle et Zelena.

-Ruby? Demanda-t-elle.

-Elle pouvait pas elle travaille. Mentit Mary.

-Elle m'en veut, ok, j'ai compris. Soupira la blonde.

-Mais nous on est là. Argua Henry en venant vers elle. Emma le serra dans ses bras. Tu vas me manquer.

-Tu n'es plus en colère? Demanda Emma.

-Si encore un peu, mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu t'en vas et même si ça m'énerve, je ne vais pas être en colère maintenant. Je veux pas que tu partes sans t'embrasser m'man. Expliqua Henry.

-Je t'aime mon fils. Tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez moi. Protège bien ta mère, et appelle moi au moindre truc ou juste quand tu as envie. Souffla la blonde.

-Promis m'man. Assura Henry en la relâchant.

-Emmaaaa! S'exclama Neal en tendant les bras. David le posa et il couru dans les bras de sa soeur qui l'attrapa au vol. Tu dois pas partir.

-Je serais pas loin tu sais. Tu viendras des fois. Sourit Emma en embrassant son front. Et moi je viendrais te avoir aussi. Souvent. Assura-t-elle.

-Tu promets? Demanda Neal, tout penaud.

-Je te le jure. Promit la blonde. T'es le chevalier maintenant, alors tu dois protéger papa maman, promis?

-Promis Emma, promis, suis le plus fort. Jura le petit.

La blonde le redonna à son père, qu'elle embrassa, promettant de faire attention à elle et de revenir. Puis sa mère, qui versa sa petite larme, en lui faisant promettre d'appeler souvent et de revenir au moins une fois par mois. De loin, la blonde voyait sa compagne se masser les tempes, elle savait qu'elle essayait de se calmer et de ne pas pleurer. Emma finit par se sortir de l'étreinte de sa mère, et se tourna vers Belle qui l'enlaça rapidement, et Zelena qui fit de même.

-T'as une chambre d'amis? Demanda la rousse.

-Non, j'ai ma chambre, celle de mon fils, mais j'ai un canapé lit. Sourit Emma.

-On viendra squatter. J'emmènerais bien Belle en vacances à New York, ça te ferait plaisir chérie? Proposa Zelena avec un sourire.

-J'adorerais. Sourit la bibliothécaire.

-Venez à Noël alors, c'est superbe à cette période. Proposa la blonde.

-Ah non Emma! À Noël tu rentres ici! Ordonna Mary à côté.

-Et bien juste avant. Sourit Emma. Vous êtes les bienvenues en tout cas, je vous ferais visiter avec plaisir. Et si vous venez, par pitié emmenez ta soeur, que je me retrouve pas seule avec votre petit couple et vos mamours. Supplia-t-elle.

-Dit elle, alors qu'elle est la reine des mamours avec ma soeur. Provoqua Zelena.

-T'es jalouse parce qu'on est plus mignonne que vous! Argua Emma avant de tirer la langue à la jeune femme.

Avant que Zelena ne puisse réagir, elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée sur la route d'un loup noir imposant. Emma ne pu retenir son sourire en le voyant arriver, le loup ne ralentit pas sa course et à deux mètres d'eux bondit, pour se transformer, et laisser apparaitre Ruby sur pied, avançant vers sa meilleure amie. Elle enlaça fermement la blonde, qui lui rendit.

-Je te déteste mais je pouvais pas te laisser partir sans t'embrasser. Marmonna la jeune femme.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, tout comme Reg', mais je vous abandonne pas, je reviendrais, et comme tout les autres t'es la bienvenue chez moi. Assura Emma en la regardant. Si ta grand mère te rend dingue, Henry te remplace et tu viens. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Moi je veux bien si je suis payer. Gloussa le jeune homme.

-J'y penserais. Gloussa Ruby.

-Et je compte sur toi et Zel' pour me tenir au courant de tout les ragots de cette ville. Réclama-t-elle. Et pour me prévenir c'est Regina drague ou déraille.

-Eh! S'exclama durement la brune, se prononçant pour la première fois depuis leurs arrivée.

Emma enlaça une dernière fois Ruby, puis se tourna vers sa compagne. Elle s'avança vers elle, qui affichait un air renfrogné, mais la blonde savait très bien que c'était pour cacher sa peine et empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-Mon trésor. Souffla Emma en venant vers elle pour enlacer ses épaules.

-Je te déteste. Marmonna Regina, le visage réfugié dans le cou de sa compagne.

-Je sais. Murmura la blonde en la serrant. Moi je t'aime. Et je suis désolée de te faire du mal. Regina déplia ses bras et serra la jeune femme contre elle. J'avais juré de toujours faire ton bonheur, et faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus jamais malheureuse, et j'échoue totalement.

-Mais je comprends, je sais que si tu restes ça va te tuer. C'est juste que tu vas affreusement me manquer. Murmura Regina dans ses bras.

-À moi aussi. Souffla Emma. Tellement, que je suis à deux doigts de t'attacher sur mon siège passager pour t'emmener avec moi.

-Je ne sais pas si je me débattrais. Sourit la brune, en collant leurs fronts.

-Tu aurais pu m'accompagner. Juste pour deux jours, juste pour l'emménagement. On aurait inauguré l'appartement à notre manière. Proposa Emma, même si elle avait passé toute cette dernière semaine à le proposer à la jeune femme.

-Tu sais bien que Henry à cours demain, je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Argumenta Regina.

-Je suis sure que Belle et ta soeur, qui sont toujours fourrer chez toi auraient été d'accord de le garder. Remarqua la blonde.

-Henry et moi viendront dans six jours. Pour le week-end. On partira le vendredi soir après les cours d'Henry et nous arriverons tard, mais nous serons là. Et on repartira le plus tard possible. Promit la brune.

Emma la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, très fort, le plus fort possible, à lui en briser les côtes, ne voulant plus se détacher d'elle. Mais Regina ne se plaignit pas et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-Je dois reconnaitre que c'est encore plus dur que je ne l'avais imaginé de te laisser partir. Murmura Regina.

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes, s'il te plaît, rassures moi et dis moi que tu m'aimes. Demanda la blonde en regardant ses yeux bruns.

Regina vit son trouble, et le comprit en se souvenant que depuis l'annonce de la jeune femme sur le fait qu'elle partirait dans une semaine, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait. Durant toute cette semaine, la brune avait eu l'impression d'être anesthésiée, plus rien ne la touchait, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Alors tendrement, elle attrapa le visage de la jeune femme, entre ses doigts et caressa sa pommette de son pouce.

-Je t'aime Emma. Je t'aimerais toujours, où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerais. Murmura Regina. Et même si je ne suis pas douée en sentiments, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Mon coeur, tu es mon coeur.

Elle déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, dans un doux baiser. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait devoir se passer de ces lèvres et de ce corps pendant des jours et des jours, elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle n'aurait plus son baiser du matin, ni le corps nu de sa belle contre elle toutes les nuits. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne serait plus la première chose qu'elle verrait à son réveil et la dernière à son coucher.

-Reste. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Reg'..Soupira la blonde.

-Je sais, tu dois partir, mais je me devais de te le dire, pour être sûre d'avoir essayé. Justifia Regina. Embrasse moi une dernière fois. Un baiser dont tu as le secret.

Emma sourit et enlaça les hanches de la brune, la faisant basculer en arrière, se penchant au dessus d'elle comme dans le film. Elle entendit à peine les gloussements de leurs familles derrière, et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, Regina ayant serré les bras autour du cou de la blonde. À bout de souffle, elles séparèrent leurs lèvres et Emma les redressa. Elles se détachèrent lentement, et Emma monta dans sa voiture. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et fit un dernier geste vers sa famille avant de démarrer.

-À dans six jours. Salua Emma, la voix serrée par la douleur.

-À dans six jours. Acquiesça Regina à la limite. Ne fais pas de bêtises et prends soin de toi.

-Ne déraille pas, et n'hésite jamais à m'appeler ou m'envoyer des messages. Ajouta la blonde. Je t'aime mon amour.

-Moi aussi. Fit la brune juste au moment où Emma passait la limite.

Regina regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans le monde en dehors de Storybrooke, et comme attirer par elle, elle fit un pas, son pied se plaçant alors sur la limite , mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus une main empoigna son bras et la tira en arrière.

-Non mais tu délires là! La disputa sa soeur. Tu veux perdre tout tes souvenirs ou quoi?!

-Mais non, je ne risque rien, je suis la seule, en dehors d'Henry à pouvoir passer cette limite. Comment crois tu que je suis aller chercher mon fils? Remarqua Regina.

-Quoi qu'il en soit toi tu restes ici. Appuya Zelena.

-Et elle elle part. Murmura la brune.

-Je maintiens que tu aurais du la suivre. Argua la rousse en l'enlaçant.

-Et Henry, hein? Grogna Regina contre elle.

-Il aurait pu être scolarisé là bas, et tu le sais. Souffla Zelena. Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à refuser de la suivre?

-Je veux rentrer. Murmura la brune.

Zelena regarda tout le monde derrière, et David lui fit signe qu'ils partaient. Ruby était repartie depuis quelques minutes, ne voulant pas lâché une larmes devant les autres. Alors la rousse attrapa la main de sa compagne et Henry vint poser sa main sur le dos de sa mère. Dans la seconde qui suivait ils arrivaient au milieu du manoir. Henry embrassa sa mère et monta dans sa chambre, il voulait être seul. La brune elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et attrapa le plaid en laine laissé sur le canapé, qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Emma. Zelena s'assit près d'elle.

-Tu veux un thé Regina? Proposa Belle, encore debout.

-Je veux bien oui. Je...Emma a tout laissé sur le comptoir hier soir il me semble. Fit-elle.

Belle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, et la rousse posa une main sur le dos de sa soeur.

-Alors, dis moi pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivie? Demanda Zelena.

-Parce que je suis incapable de me débrouiller dans une grande ville. Ma vie est ici, je ne suis pas comme Emma, je suis un personnage de conte. Marmonna la brune.

-Tout s'apprend. Souffla la rousse. Regarde nous, on était des méchantes, et maintenant on a une famille et on goute au bonheur. Tout s'apprend Reg'.

-M'appelle pas Reg'. Réclama Regina, tout bas.

-Henry finit son année dans un mois et quelques, tu pourras la rejoindre à ce moment la. Remarqua Zelena. Je ne crois pas que vous pouvez tenir à distance, pas parce que vos sentiments ne sont pas assez forts, mais plutôt parce qu'ils sont si forts que vous tenir loin l'une de l'autre va vous faire plus de mal que de bien. Expliqua-t-elle.

Regina ne dit rien, et resta contre sa soeur, rapidement rejoint par Belle qui leurs donna les tasses.  
La semaine fut interminable. Autant pour Regina à la mairie et au manoir que pour Emma à New York. La blonde avait reprit son travail de garante de caution, et travaillait d'arrache pied, autant pour faire ses preuves, que pour avoir ses week-ends avec sa compagne et son fils. Tout les soirs les deux femmes s'appelaient, et restaient au téléphone au moins une heure se racontant leurs journées, des anecdotes en tout genre, des choses bien inutiles aussi, tout pour continuer d'entendre la voix de l'autre. Elles se manquaient atrocement, encore plus qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé. Alors quand le vendredi arriva, Regina fut devant l'école avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance. Elle espérait qu'Henry arriverait vite. Et quand la cloche sonna, le premier à arriver -en courant- fut son fils. Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa.

-Vas y! Vas y! Démarre maman! S'emballa-t-il.

-Envie de voir ta mère? Sourit Regina en démarrant.

-Trop! Elle me manque. Remarqua Henry.

-Je te comprends. Murmura la brune, léger sourire aux lèvres, prenant la route de la sortie de la ville. je sais que tu es grand maintenant, mais tu pourrais quand même m'embrasser en sortant de l'école.

Henry sourit et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

-Je préviens m'man qu'on prend la route. Argua Henry, emballé.

Regina n'avait pas vu son fils d'aussi bonne humeur depuis une semaine, et elle le comprenait totalement, elle avait ce bonheur bouillonnant dans son ventre. Elle le comprenait mieux que personne, tout comme son fils elle était accro à Emma. La jeune femme lui manquait affreusement. Durant tout le trajet, les deux alternèrent entre des discussions, des silences impatients et des moments de musiques, mais toujours avec cette envie d'arriver rapidement. Ce fut seulement vers vingt et une heure qu'ils arrivèrent à New York. Regina se sentit écrasée par cette grande ville, et inquiète par la circulation folle. Mais Henry l'aida a resté rassuré en lui racontant des anecdotes de son année de vie ici. Finalement ils se garèrent devant l'immeuble d'Emma, et sortirent avec leurs sacs d'affaires. Devant la porte, Henry trouva le nom de sa mère et appela par l'interphone.

*Oui? Répondit la jeune femme.

*M'man! Cria Henry.

*Mes amours! S'exclama Emma. Entrez, tu sais où c'est Henry.

Les deux entrèrent et Henry se précipita dans les escaliers. Regina eut du mal à le suivre, entre ses talons et son sac, elle était moins rapide que son jeune fils et son sac à dos léger. Quand finalement elle arriva au bon étage, elle avança dans le couloir, et aperçu Emma sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, son fils serré dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué gamin. Souffla Emma en embrassant la tête de son fils, serré contre elle.

-Toi aussi m'man. Murmura Henry. Puis il vit la brune près d'eux. Je vais dans ma chambre. Fit-il pour leurs laisser un moment.

Henry disparu et les deux femmes se firent faces s'observant, comme si elles se découvraient.

-Lui dit pas, mais tu m'as plus manqué que lui. Sourit Emma.

Regina ne pu se retenir et glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à ses lèvres. Emma ne tarda pas à lui rendre ses baisers, toutes deux dans le même état de manque l'une que l'autre. Emma finit par tirer la brune à l'intérieur sans détacher leurs lèvres, et fermé la porte d'entrée à l'aveuglette. Regina lâcha alors son sac, pour être libre d'enlacer un plus sa compagne.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Emma. Murmura la brune.

Les baisers reprirent de plus belle, elles ne voulaient plus se lâcher, elles voulaient rattraper tout les baisers manqués pendant cette semaine.

-T'es magnifique Reg'. Soupira Emma, ses mains faisant ses yeux pour découvrir le corps de la jeune femme.

La brune ne répondit rien, mais glissa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou et la douceur prit place, elle enlaça Emma, logeant son visage dans son cou. La blonde la serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos pour la bercer.

-Je suis contente de passer le week-end chez toi. Marmonna la brune dans son cou.

-Je suis contente de te voir. Ajouta Emma. Elle embrassa sa tête. Viens je vais te faire visiter. Décida-t-elle en prenant le sac de la brune.

Elle entraina Regina dans son appartement et lui montra chaque pièce, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Elles passèrent par celle d'Henry qui déballait ses affaires, retrouvant sa chambre, et qui les prévint qu'il allait prendre sa douche ensuite. Puis pour finir, Emma alla dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte.

-Et voilà, c'est ici que je vais très souvent te faire l'amour. Souffla la blonde en se collant au dos de son amante.

-Mais pas maintenant. Sourit Regina, en la laissant embrasser son cou.

-Pourquoi? Le gamin est occupé et ira à la douche ensuite. Murmura Emma en l'embrassant un peu plus, l'emmenant vers leurs lit. Et tu m'as trop manqué que j'ai mouillé ma culotte rien qu'en te voyant.

-Emma. Grogna la brune, aussi excité qu'agacé par cette image.

-Quoi? T'as pas envie de moi? Marmonna Emma en cessant ses attentions.

Regina se tourna contre elle, et prit le pouvoir, tenant son visage et sa nuque, elle sauta sur la jeune femme, pour s'agripper à elle, les jambes autour de son corps. Emma ne mit pas une seconde à la tenir.

-Tu m'as manqué, j'ai envie de toi, mais j'aimerais que tu m'excites avec des mots plus beau que le fait que ta culotte est trempée parce que tu es une ado excitée qui ne sait pas tenir ses hormones. Pesta gentiment Regina, la voix suave, excitant toujours plus la jeune femme.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister. Bredouilla la blonde.

-Je sais. Sourit la brune. Et tu sais que je te trouve sexy.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire l'amour maintenant? J'en meurs d'envie. Geignit Emma.

-Parce que je ne veux pas cinq minutes de sexe, je veux des heures entières, alors on couche notre fils et on fait l'amour. Expliqua Regina. Et puis le temps qu'Henry est sous la douche, on pourrait peut-être préparer le repas ensemble.

-En se faisant des papouilles alors. Décida la blonde.

-Si tu veux mon coeur. Sourit discrètement la brune.

Elles s'embrassèrent un moment et finalement Regina reposa les pieds au sol. Elle lissa ses vêtements, et attrapa la main de la blonde pour la tirer vers la cuisine. Elle fouilla dans les placards alors qu'Emma s'asseyait sur le comptoir pour la regarder faire. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que sa compagne était chez elle, qu'elle se mouvait dans sa cuisine pour concocter un bon repas à elle et son fils. La soirée s'annonçait douce et agréable, Emma l'avait attendue toute la semaine. Regina leurs concoctait un joli petit repas, Henry était dans sa douche elle se sentait bien.

-Je veux un bisou. Réclama-t-elle.

-Je cuisine. Rétorqua Regina.

-Je veux un bisou. Marmonna la blonde.

-Emma. Soupira la brune. Mais comme une enfant elle se mit à répéter encore et encore sa réclamation, alors pour la faire taire Regina se tourna et vint embrasser sa compagne. Tu es impossible.

-Mais tu m'aimes. Murmura Emma.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je cesse de t'aimer, ne me provoque pas trop. Grogna Regina.

La blonde lui sourit et la laissa se remettre à cuisiner. Puis elles discutèrent de leurs semaine, même si elles s'étaient déjà plus ou moins tout dit au téléphone, mais ce n'était pas pareil, là elles étaient ensemble, dans la même pièce pas séparées par un objet leurs rappelant à quel point elles étaient loin l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient ensemble dans la même pièce.

-M'man! T'as toujours notre console? Demanda Henry en arrivant.

-Bien sur, cadeau de Noël ça se jette pas. Sourit Emma. Elle n'a pas bougé.

-Henry pas de console. Intervint Regina.

-Mais pourquoi? Geignit le jeune homme.

-Parce que tu viens de passer la semaine à me parler de ta mère, alors tu pourrais peut-être passer du temps avec elle au lieu de te coller devant la console comme tu le fais déjà à la maison. Argua la brune.

-Mais maman. Pleurnicha Henry. C'est pas juste. Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant près de la blonde.

-Mais oui chéri. Soupira Regina. Et donc cette console est un cadeau de Noël? Reprit-t-elle pour passer à autre chose.

-Oui, c'est le cadeau de m'man et moi pour nous deux. Gloussa Henry.

-L'année où on était ici, on était que tout les deux, alors on a décidé de s'acheter une console, on a mit tout les deux de l'argent dedans et on a passé la soirée du réveillon à jouer ensemble. Sourit Emma.

-Et bien heureusement que vous avez retrouver vos souvenirs, parce que c'est pitoyable de fêter Noël comme ça. Soupira Regina.

-Eh! S'écria la blonde. C'était super cool, on a passé un réveillon génial!

-C'est vrai c'était cool. On a refait pareil au réveillon du premier de l'an, et en plus j'ai eu le droit de boire une bière. Sourit le petit brun.

-Tu as quoi? Gronda la brune en se tournant. Emma Swan, tu as fais quoi? Tu as laissé mon fils boire une bière?! Menaça-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

-Je...mais.. c'est... Bégaya la blonde.

-Emma! Appuya Regina.

-T'étais pas là, on était seuls, on faisait le réveillon et puis c'était mon fils à moi à ce moment là, si tu n'avais pas effacer nos souvenirs, je me serais souvenue de toi et j'aurais jamais osé. Argua Emma. On s'en fou c'était y a trois ans cette histoire, depuis on se souvient de toi, on s'est retrouvés et on est une famille.

-Et vous êtes n'amoureuses. Se moqua Henry.

-Gamin. Grogna la blonde.

-Mettez la table tout les deux, vous m'épuisez déjà. Soupira Regina.

La mère et le fils, se remirent sur leurs pieds et allèrent prendre tout ce qu'il fallait dans les placards pour dresser la table. Regina surveilla du coin de l'oeil ce qu'ils faisaient, les entendants chahuter et sourire, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à leurs enfantillages, ça lui avait manqué, presque autant que les lèvres douces de la blonde et les bras de sa compagne entourant son corps n'importe quand, et surtout quand elle cuisinait, comme le fit la blonde pendant que le repas chauffait et qu'elle faisait la vaisselle.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma dans son cou.

-Moi aussi mon coeur. Sourit doucement la brune.

Ils passèrent la soirée tout les trois, mangeant avant de se blottir dans le canapé devant un film. Henry et Emma bataillèrent pour s'installer dans le canapé, le brun voulant se mettre entre ses deux mères, alors que Emma voulait être contre sa compagne aussi. Alors finalement la blonde eut gain de cause, mais pendant le film Henry s'étala sur ses deux mères. Le long métrage terminé, les deux femmes eurent du mal mais finirent par réussir à coucher Henry, avant de se retrouver dans la chambre.

-Et maintenant Majesté, allez vous me laisser vous faire l'amour? Susurra Emma, une fois la porte fermée, en enlaçant la brune, pour embrasser son cou.

-Oh non Miss Swan, je vais vous faire l'amour d'abord. Rétorqua Regina en se tournant pour l'embrasser.

Rapidement les vêtements volèrent, et la brune épingla sa compagne sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour. Elles passèrent plusieurs heures à faire l'amour, avant d'être si fatiguées que finalement elles se laissèrent tomber dans le lit, peau contre peau.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Marmonna Emma dans un halètement, en serrant la brune sur son corps.

Regina sourit et attendit de reprendre son souffle pour s'installer de tout son long sur la blonde. Elle prit appui de part d'autre de la jeune femme pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle embrassa son nez et ses lèvres avant de se lancer.

-Emma? Appela la brune.

-Oui mon amour? Marmonna Emma, caressant son dos et ses fesses, envoutée par le contact de leurs poitrines, et du sexe de la jeune femme sur sa peau.

-Est ce que tu accepterais de devenir ma femme? Demanda Regina.

Emma écarquilla les yeux, et cessa tout mouvement. Elle avait pensé au mariage dès le début, puis il y avait eu la fausse couche, les problèmes, la froideur de Regina et surtout son déménagement sur New York, alors elle s'était dit que se serait pour plus tard ou pour jamais. Et surtout jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Regina -et son immense fierté de reine- lui ferait la demande, elle qui était si à cheval sur les règles royales et les principes selon lesquels la reine ne-

-Emma tu es toujours là? Demanda la brune, voyant que la jeune femme avait cessé de bouger, parler et même de respirer.

-Je...Elle resta la bouche ouverte.

-Tu as le droit de dire non tu sais. Remarqua tristement Regina.

Elle s'était lancée sans vraiment réfléchir, elle avait voulu l'épouser et elle s'était dit qu'elle devait juste lui demander, seulement maintenant elle regrettait, Emma lui disait n-

-Non! Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Fit rapidement la blonde, retrouvant très rapidement son aplomb au regard triste de sa compagne. Le visage de Regina se décomposa. Je ne veux pas refuser, je comprends juste pas pourquoi maintenant. Mais je ne dis pas non. Je rêve de t'épouser depuis des mois, je voulais t'épouser avant même que nous soyons vraiment ensemble. Argua-t-elle, faisant cette fois ci venir un immense sourire sur le visage de la brune.

-Alors pourquoi tu as réagis aussi bizarrement? On aurait dit que tu ne pouvais plus respirer. Remarqua Regina, en caressant ses joues.

-Parce que je ne m'y attendait pas. Souffla Emma en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais dis moi, pourquoi maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas. avant que tu m'annonces que tu voulais venir vivre à New York, je voulais te le demander, mais je ne savais pas comment. Reconnu la brune. Et puis tu es partie. Et te retrouver ce soir Emma, c'est...Elle caressa sa joue. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à revenir à Storybrooke, et je ne peux pas vivre ici pour le moment, et ça pourrait paraître fou à n'importe qui de se marier maintenant, mais moi je pense que c'est le bon moment. Je veux me marier avec toi parce que je sais que plus que jamais j'ai besoin d'un lien avec toi, de quelque chose qui nous rapproche, nous raccroche, qui fasse que quand tu es loin, a courir après n'importe qui, je puisse me dire que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes aussi.

-Mariées ou pas je t'aime, rien ne changera ça. Assura Emma.

-Mais dans mon coeur, se sera comme une certitude. Répliqua Regina. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer Emma, mais te faire l'amour ce soir, te regarder dans les yeux, te voir essoufflée, je me suis dis que même loin de moi je serais capable de t'aimer toute ma vie, mais que je voulais t'épouser. Alors? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma. Loin de toi ou près de toi il n'y aura que toi. Bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme. Accepta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Regina plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser nécessiteux et passionné. Emma lui rendit, avant de basculer sur elle dans le lit, le drap entremêlé autour d'elles deux.

-Je veux marier rapidement, simplement, mais digne d'une reine et d'une princesse. Souffla Regina.

-Comme tu voudras. Murmura Emma en revenant l'embrasser. Refais moi l'amour pour l'instant.

-Tu pourras plus marcher demain à ce rythme là. Provoqua la brune, en la caressant.

-Je prends le risque. Sourit la blonde.

Regina ne perdit plus de temps et donna un nouvel orgasme à sa compagne, avant qu'elles ne tombent d'épuisement et s'endorment enlacées.  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuné Henry sauta de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Durant tout le week-end les trois ne se quittèrent pas, se baladant dans New York, les deux Swan faisant découvrir la ville à la brune. Regina et Emma se lâchaient le moins possible, partageant des baisers souvent, se tenant la main dans les rues. Emma avait emmené les deux au restaurant le samedi soir, avant d'aller au cinéma, puis de rentrer pour passer une nouvelle nuit sous la couette avec sa fiancée. Le dimanche soir, après le diner, les deux bruns refirent leurs sacs et ils descendirent à la voiture de la brune. Prêts à partir, Henry embrassa sa mère, la serrant longuement dans ses bras, avant d'aller dans la voiture, laissant un moment à ses mères.

-Je veux pas que tu partes. Marmonna la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

-On se voit dans deux semaines. Promit la brune en venant poser ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne, pour se coller à elle. Ça va passer vite.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Murmura Emma. Ça va être super long. Se plaignit-elle en enlaçant les épaules de la brune. Je vais te garder ici, t'emprisonner dans notre lit. Et comme ça Henry sera obligé de rester aussi.

-Arrête un peu, tu sais très bien qu'on doit rentrer. Rappela la brune. Emma soupira et finit par la relâcher, gardant une moue boudeuse. Embrasse moi avant que je prenne la route.

Emma captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser, de manière à ce que Regina pense à elle longuement encore. Puis elle la lâcha et soupira.

-Faites attention sur la route, envoi un message quand vous serez arrivez. Et annonce à tout le monde qu'on va se marier dès demain. Fit la blonde, recevant un hochement de tête. Oh et je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle, alors que Regina s'éloignait.

La brune ouvrit la portière, et se prépara à rentrer, mais se stoppa pour la regarder, sure qu'Henry ne la voyait pas.

-Quand je te manque, commença-t-elle, penses à ce que je t'ai fais ces deux dernières nuits. Lui fit-elle, faisant rougir Emma. Je t'aime aussi, à dans deux semaines.

Elle entra dans la voiture, démarra, retenant ses larmes, et fit un dernier signe, tout comme Henry, à la blonde avant de prendre la route.

-Je trouve ça nul de devoir partir. Marmonna Henry.

-Essaye de dormir, demain tu as cours. Fit Regina l'air de rien.

-Moi je dis on devrait venir vivre avec m'man quand j'aurais fini mon année. Argua-t-il.

La brune soupira, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle n'était pas prête à changer si radicalement de vie.  
Le trajet fut long, et arrivé ils partirent se coucher, après un dernier message à Emma. Le lendemain Zelena, Belle, Mary, David et Ruby étaient mis au courant des fiançailles, et donc toute la ville le savait le soir même, sautant de joie pour elles. Emma resta longuement au téléphone avec sa mère, et à peine avait-elle raccroché que Regina téléphona. Et là ce ne fut pas pour des mots doux, mais plutôt des menaces claires faisant bien comprendre à la blonde que si elle laissait Mary se charger du mariage elle finirait par laisser la Méchante Reine prendre le dessus et Emma risquerait de le regretter. Alors durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, les deux femmes ne se virent pas, si ce n'est pas caméra interposées, et préparèrent leurs mariage, elles voulaient se marier vite, alors elles avaient calé la date, trois mois après, et se dépêchaient pour que tout soit parfait. Mais malgré tout, elles souffraient de la distance, si habituées à être collées l'une à l'autre, à tout partager quelques soit l'heure, le plus loin qu'elles avaient expérimenté avant c'était la mairie et le poste, alors Storybrooke New York ça leurs paressait immense. Emma savait que ses raisons de partir étaient justes et fondées, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins douloureuses. Elle aimait la brune plus que tout, mais ne supportait que difficilement d'être si loin, elle rêvait que Regina vienne chez elle avec Henry à New York.  
Après deux semaines sans se voir, Emma devait rentrer, mais elle repoussa d'une semaine, ayant un problème au travail, et la frustration envahi les deux femmes. Elles voulaient se voir, et si elles tenaient ces deux dernières semaines c'était bien parce qu'elles savent qu'elles passeraient le week-end suivant ensemble, alors quand Emma annula le vendredi soir, tard, au dernier moment, Regina refusa de lui parler pendant tout le week-end. Le lundi matin, elle eut alors la visite surprise de sa soeur, à la mairie.

-Appelles ta femme. Ordonna la rousse en rentrant rapidement.

-C'est pas ma femme. Grogna Regina.

-C'est ta future femme, arrête. Gronda Zelena en prenant appui sur le bureau. Tu abuses! Emma avait un problème au boulot, elle à une coupure immense au bras et un beau bleu apparement, et elle ne peut pas te joindre car tu l'ignores. Tu abuses, appelle la. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Elle est blessée? Pâlit la brune.

-Oui, pendant une opération, j'ai pas tout comprit. Marmonna la rousse. Appelle la Reg', tu lui manques, elle te manque, mais t'es pas foutue de mettre ta fierté de côté. Elle attrapa le téléphone de la jeune femme et lui tendit. Appelle ta belle.

Regina prit le téléphone, et sa soeur la laissa seule dans son bureau. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'appeler la blonde.

*Allo? Reg'? Répondit rapidement Emma.

Oui, Zelena avait raison, sa -future- femme lui manquait atrocement. Mais elle était trop fière.

*Tu es blessée? Demanda la brune.

*Oh...Zelena te l'a dit. J'aurais voulu te le dire en premier, mais tu refusais de répondre. Marmonna tristement la blonde.

*J'ai pas aimé que t'annules. Argua Regina.

*Je sais, j'ai détesté le faire, j'aurais tellement aimé te voir ce week-end. Tu me manques atrocement, mais on avait besoin de moi au boulot, j'ai pas trop eu le choix. Expliqua Emma.

*Alors tu es blessée? Reprit la brune.

*Oui, une coupure au bras et un bel hématome sur la cuisse. Mais t'inquiète pas ça va. Je guéris vite. Assura Emma.

*Je sais, je t'ai assez veillée à l'hôpital pour savoir tout ça. Répondit Regina.

*Je suis restée juste quelques heures à l'hôpital le temps d'être recousue, et voilà. Je vais bien. Promit la blonde. Il y eut un silence, et elle reprit plus joyeusement. J'ai une surprise!

*C'est quoi? Sourit tendrement Regina.

*Comme je suis restée le week-end dernier et que je suis blessée, je suis en week-end jeudi, donc je serais chez toi jeudi soir à dix neuf heure à peu près! S'exclama Emma, heureuse.

*Vraiment? Et tu restes jusqu'à dimanche soir? S'assura la brune.

*Oui. Acquiesça la blonde.

*Oh merci! Merci, merci, merci! S'exclama Regina, soulagée. J'ai hâte de te voir, dépêche toi. Je pose mon vendredi pour le passer avec toi.

*Super! Je serais vite là mon amour. Promit Emma. Je t'aime.

*Moi aussi. Souffla la brune. Mais n'annules plus jamais nos week-end ou je te ferais souffrir. Promit-elle.

Emma jura et elles raccrochèrent. La blonde la rappela tout les soirs, se rattrapant au mieux, et le jeudi matin elle alla faire enlever ses fils à l'hôpital, laissant les médecins refaire son bandage et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle fit rapidement son sac, avant d'avoir son fils au téléphone à la pause midi, le jeune homme voulant lui dire qu'il avait appris qu'elle venait plus tôt et qu'il avait trop hâte. Quand elle eut raccroché, elle mangea un morceau avant de prendre la route, en laissant un message à sa fiancée pour la tenir au courant de son départ. Durant toute la route, elle pensa à ce qu'elle ferait de son week-end avec ses proches, chanta les chansons passant à la radio, et s'impatienta toute seule dans sa voiture. Finalement, elle reçu un message de Regina quand elle entrait dans la ville, lui disant de la rejoindre au Granny's pour un repas toutes les deux et avec leurs fils. Quand elle arriva devant le diner, elle se gara et sortit pour se précipiter en boitillant légèrement vers sa compagne qui l'attendait sur le trottoir.

-Mon trésor. Souffla-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Em'. Soupira Regina, soulagée, en serrant sa taille dans ses bras. Tu boites?

-Ma cuisse est encore un peu douloureuse, mais ça va. Assura Emma.

La brune déposa un baiser volant dans son cou avant de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Les deux partagèrent un tendre sourire et leurs lèvres s'appelèrent comme des aimants. Elles se lièrent dans un baiser marquant le manque ressenti.

-Montre moi ton bras. Réclama Regina, quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

-Il va bien. On a enlevé mes fils ce matin. Expliqua Emma en retirant sa manche de veste pour lui montrer la coupure sur son bras. Tu vois ça va.

-Elle est propre et belle. C'est bien. Je m'inquiétais, je te connais, tu ne prends jamais soin de toi. Argua Regina.

-Cette fois, si. Sourit la blonde. Et as tu remarqué mon joli costume en lin? Charma-t-elle.

-Oui j'ai vu. Je prendrais plaisir à te le retirer plus tard. Provoqua Regina en venant l'embrasser. Bon maintenant, confiance en moi. Ferme les yeux.

Emma la fixa et elle décida alors de couvrir ses yeux avec ses mains, pour ainsi pouvoir se placer dans son dos, et l'entraîner vers l'entrée du Granny's. Elles entrèrent et se stoppèrent dans l'entrée.

-Reg', il se passe quoi? Je comprends rien. Demanda Emma.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Regina retira ses mains de devant ses yeux, permettant de voir la scène devant elle.

-Surprise ! Hurlèrent tout ceux devant elles.

Tout Storybrooke était là, ses parents, Zelena et Belle, sa meilleure amie et son fils en première ligne. Le dinner était plein de déco, un large buffet était fait, et des verres étaient placés sur le comptoir. Avant même qu'Emma ait eu le temps de réagir, Henry fonça sur sur elle pour l'enlacer. Elle le sera de toutes ses forces, en embrassant sa tête.

-Tu m'as manqué m'man. Murmura le jeune homme.

-Toi aussi gamin. Sourit la blonde.

Emma alla embrasser tout le monde, puis prit un verre. Chacun venait lui parler, lui posant des questions sur sa vie new-yorkaise, sur sa blessure au bras, sur sa vie, etc. Elle était ravie de les voir, ravie de cette surprise, ravie de cette ambiance pour elle, mais en même temps elle voulait juste quelques minutes avec sa compagne et personne ne paraissait décider à lui laisser. Finalement après une heure loin d'elle, elle esquiva la foule et arriva à la table dans l'angle où Regina faisait face à Zelena et Belle. Elle s'installa rapidement contre sa compagne, et enlaça ses épaules.

-Personne me laisse être tranquille avec toi. C'est pas juste. Marmonna la blonde.

Regina gloussa et passa un bras autour de la jeune femme, pour la serrer contre elle. Elles partagèrent un baiser, et Emma s'installa confortablement contre la brune, verre en main.

-Alors contente de la fête? Demanda Belle.

-Ouais, c'est cool de tous vous retrouver. Sourit Emma. Mais j'arrive pas à comprendre comment toi, fit-elle en pointant sa compagne du doigt, tu as accepter.

-Et bien je me suis énervée contre ta mère samedi matin quand elle venu me voir pour parler de ton absence et du mariage. Nous nous sommes disputées, et finalement j'ai accepté qu'elle organise sa fichue fête pour ton retour si elle me fichait la paix sur notre mariage. D'où ma présence ici. Expliqua Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh t'es un amour, tu t'es sacrifiée pour notre mariage. Souffla Emma en venant l'embrasser. C'est adorable, mais je veux passer la soirée à te faire l'amour. On se casse? Proposa-t-elle faisant éclater de rire la rousse en face.

-J'ai promis qu'on partirait pas avant onze heure. Soupira Regina en regardant sa montre. Il nous reste deux heure au moins. Constata-t-elle.

-Tues moi. Se plaignit Emma en laissant tomber son front sur l'épaule de sa compagne, laissant les trois autres rire.

-J'ai besoin de toi quand même, demain nous devons préparer notre mariage. Sourit Regina.

-Toute la journée que toi et moi? S'assura Emma.

-Oui. Sourit la brune en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Si vous faites l'amour en continu, jamais le mariage ne sera prêt à temps. Ria Zelena.

Emma lui tira la langue, toujours aussi provocatrice, les deux s'entendaient parfaitement bien, et se lançaient très souvent des piques, et depuis le départ de la blonde elles étaient resté en contact, cette dernière ayant demandé à Zelena de garder un oeil sur Regina.  
La soirée se fit longue, et à onze heure pile, Emma et Regina rentrèrent au manoir, voulant se retrouver seule dans leurs lit. Elles passèrent le week-end ensemble, se délectant de la présence de l'autre tout en préparant leurs mariage.


	14. 14 : Manque

14 : Manque.

Problème 14 : son adaptation à mon monde, par amour

Quatre mois qu'Emma vivait à New York, trois mois qu'elles étaient fiancées. Elles devaient se marier le lendemain, et Emma était toujours à New York. Depuis son premier retour à Storybrooke, les deux femmes s'étaient vues cinq fois, presque toutes les deux semaines, et Emma n'était rentrée à Storybrooke qu'une fois. Malgré tout, les vacances d'été avait permis à Henry de rester deux fois deux semaines avec sa mère blonde à New York, rendant l'éloignement avec Regina moins dur à Emma, mais se fut l'inverse pour Regina. Cette dernière ne supportait pas mieux cette situation, mais ne se sentait toujours pas prête à vivre à new York, les cinq week-ends passé là-bas, ne l'avait pas rassurée, pas aidé à avoir envie. Elle avait passé les vacances d'été à y penser, à imaginé inscrire Henry dans un lycée de New York, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir aussi, et passa les vacances à laisser le manque grandir, la plupart des nuits à pleurer l'absence de sa compagne surtout quand son fils était avec cette dernière. Alors en septembre, Henry avait fait sa rentrée à Strorybrooke, et cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'il y était. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre ainsi mais ne laissant rien paraitre devant Emma. Celle ci se doutait que la brune n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, elle avait bien vu ces cernes le soir en caméra avec elle, quand Regina était démaquillée. Mais comme sa compagne refusait de parler Emma ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Emma faisait des petites surprises à la brune, elle lui envoyait des petits cadeaux en tout genre, des accessoires, des vêtements, des petits objets, des fleurs, des lettres, des mots doux, n'importe quoi pour lui envoyer de l'amour.  
Elles préparaient ensemble leurs mariage à venir, à distance, puisque la plupart du temps quand elles se voyaient, elle préféraient passer du temps ensemble, corps contre corps ou à se papouiller ou avec Henry, plutôt que de plancher sur l'organisation de leur journée. Elles se gardaient ça pour les soirées où l'autre n'était pas là, les soirées où elles se voyaient par caméra interposées. Ces soirées où elles souriaient à s'en déchirer le visage quand elles voyaient l'autres les premières minutes, puis qui devenaient douloureuses quand elles se rendaient compte que voir l'autre ne leurs suffisait pas, qu'elles voulaient pouvoir la toucher. Alors elles organisaient leurs mariage parce que ça leurs permettait de penser à autre chose tout en parlant d'elles, de l'avenir d'un jour lumineux qui allait les réunir pour au moins quatre jours, puisque la blonde avait bloqué quatre jour, un pour le mariage, trois pour profiter du corps de sa future femme, en mettant leurs fils loin. Ce dernier avait réclamé de passer ces trois jours chez sa tante et Belle -qui avait emménagé définitivement chez la rousse- ne voulant pas aller chez ses grands parents pour une fois. Et les deux mamans avaient accepté, elles n'y voyaient clairement aucun inconvénient, à part celui de l'annoncer au Charmant, c'est d'ailleurs Emma qui s'en était chargée et l'avait regretté quand sa mère avait failli fondre en larmes. Mary avait pensé que son petit fils ne l'aimait plus ou lui en voulait, ce dernier avait alors dû s'expliquer et assurer qu'il voulait juste passé du temps avec sa tante aussi.  
Finalement, Emma c'était tuée au travail pour avoir cinq jours après le mariage, cinq jours contre le corps de la brune, cinq jours à profiter. Mais par contre elle avait eu un problème de dernière minute. Il était normalement prévu qu'elle arrive à Storybrooke le lundi matin pour le mariage prévu le mardi en fin de journée, seulement lundi un petit pépin était arrivé à sa voiture au moment de partir et le temps de réparé il était maintenant dix neuf heure, lundi allait se terminé et elle était à New York. Alors elle appela sa compagne.

*Allo?* Répondit durement la brune.

*Mon amour, c'est moi, ma voiture est prête, je-*

*Emma Swan! Je vais te tuer! Si tu n'es pas là à temps tu ne seras même pas vivante pour ta lune de miel! Hurla Regina. Je te hais! On a prévu cette semaine depuis des jours et des jours, et tu n'es encore une fois pas fichue d'être à l'heure! Tu veux vraiment retrouver la Méchante Reine ou quoi?! *

*J'arrive.* Réussit à caser Emma pendant une courte respiration de sa compagne.

*Pardon?* Grogna la brune.

*Je prends la route là. J'arrive dans la nuit. Je suis désolée mon trésor.* Expliqua la blonde en s'installant derrière son volant, ses affaires sur la banquette arrière dont sa robe de mariée dans la housse, robe achetée à New York.

*J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse.* Pesta durement Regina, faisant frissonner Emma, même à distance elle craignait ce ton.

*Ma voiture m'a lâchée quand j'ai démarré à neuf heure. Il a fallu que je la fasse réparer ça a pris la journée. Mais c'est bon.* Expliqua rapidement la blonde.

*Mais c'est sur la réparation? Tu ne vas pas avoir de problème sur la route?*S'assura la brune, faisant inconsciemment sourire sa compagne qui était ravie de voir que malgré tout elle était inquiète pour elle.

*Tout va bien aller.* Promit Emma. *T'es en colère encore?*

*Très.* Grogna Regina.

*Je t'aime.* Rétorqua la blonde.

*Toujours.* Argua la brune.

*T'es la femme de ma vie.* Continua Emma.

*Encore.* Fit froidement Regina.

*Mon grand amour, le seul et l'unique.* Ajouta la blonde.

*Marche pas.*Marmonna la brune, qui sentait son coeur s'emballer.

*Dans quelques heures je serais dans tes bras et t'embrasserais. Cette simple idée fait battre mon coeur à une vitesse impressionnante.* Souffla Emma.

*Je te déteste.* Murmura Regina, se sentant faiblir, rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir bientôt Emma contre elle, avec la surdose d'amour qu'elle lui donnait en une minute après trois semaines sans se voir, elle était sur le point de craquer.

*Et moi je t'aime, plus que jamais.* Fit la blonde, sure d'elle.

*Rentre vite Emma.* Soupira la brune, abdiquant.

*Le plus vite que je le peux. À tout à l'heure mon amour.* Assura Emma.

*Je t'attends. À tout à l'heure.* Termina Regina avant de raccrocher.

Emma prit alors la route vers son ancien chez elle. Les heures passèrent rapidement, son esprit pensant aux retrouvailles avec la brune, elle n'était pas rentrée depuis des semaines et n'avait pas vu sa compagne depuis vingt trois jours, puisqu'elle avait le plus possible d'heures pour avoir sa semaine libre pour son mariage. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : la retrouver. Retrouver ses lèvres charnues. Ses bras forts. Son corps chaud. Son parfum enivrant. Son regard profond. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle passa la limite de Storybrooke à deux heures du matin, et se gara devant le manoir un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle sortit de sa voiture, prit sa valise et posa sa robe dessus. Puis elle s'avança, passant le portillon du domaine Mills, et vit Regina en nuisette debout sur le perron.

-Que fais tu là? Demanda la blonde en s'avançant.

-Je t'ai senti passé la limite. Argua Regina sans bouger.

Emma grimpa les quelques marches, et lâcha sa valise, pour enlacer les épaules de sa fiancée, afin d'apposer ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser passionné et empli d'amour. Regina enlaça sa taille, la pressant contre elle, elle aurait voulu lui crier dessus, la disputer de ne pas être arrivé en début de journée, mais elle lui avait tant manquer qu'elle s'en trouvait incapable. Elle sentit Emma faire glisser ses mains sur tout son corps, puis sous sa nuisette, comme à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient la blonde vérifiant son corps, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça un peu plus d'un mois auparavant.  
_Regina avait posé sa question alors qu'elle était dans l'entrée du manoir, et Emma avait ses mains sur ses fesses, en la regardant dans les yeux, avec tout le sérieux du monde._

_-Je veux juste vérifier que tu es en un morceau et sans blessure. Et j'ai besoin de réaliser que t'es pas un rêve ou fantasme, que je t'ai bien près de moi, en chair et en os. Lui avait-elle dit. _

_-Je suis là, et je vais bien. Avait promit Regina. Mais il y a un autre moyen pour t'en assurer. _

_-Lequel est-il? Avait provoqué la blonde. _

_-Emmène moi dans la chambre. Avait réclamé Regina. _

_Et elles avaient passé des heures à se retrouver sous la couette. _  
Regina détacha leurs lèvres et regarda les yeux verts de sa compagne.

-On ne fera pas l'amour ce soir. Tu devras attendre la nuit de noces. Ordonna la brune.

-Mais..mais...pourquoi? Geignit Emma.

-De un, c'est une tradition, ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'en respecter quelqu'unes. Commença Regina, toujours contre elle. De deux, il est tard, je voudrais dormir pour avoir le moins de cernes possibles et un teint à peu près frais. De trois, et c'est le dernier point, mais pas des moindres, fallait arriver plus tôt si tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air. Argua-t-elle en se détachant de la blonde pour rentrer.

Emma soupira mais ne dit rien ne voulant pas se lancer dans un argumentaire maintenant, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça, et trop heureuse d'être près de la brune. Elle attrapa sa valise et la tira pour rentrer.

-Henry? Demanda Emma.

-Il a voulu aller dormir chez Zelena et Belle dès ce soir. Répondit la brune.

-D'accord. Soupira la blonde en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Regina qui montait l'escalier, se tourna en entendant son ton empli de déception. Elle l'observa porter sa robe et sa valise pour la suivre.

-Pourquoi ça te rend triste? Demanda -t-elle.

-Je l'ai pas vu depuis un mois Regina, marmonna Emma, c'est vraiment long sans lui. Il m'a moins appelée, et donne des nouvelles que quand je lui demande. Fit-elle en la dépassant. Elle alla dans leurs chambres, posa sa valise et accrocha sa robe au porte manteau, avant de se laisser tomber assise sur le lit.

-Emma? Appela la brune devant elle, surprise.

-Ile me manque, et j'ai l'impression qu'il se fou totalement de moi. Que je sois là ou non ça change rien. Craqua Emma en se mettant pleurer. Mon fils m'aime plus.

-N'importe quoi. Il t'aime énormément. Souffla Regina en venant l'enlacer. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dis que tu n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui?

-Parce que je pensais être responsable. Après tout c'est moi qui suis partie loin. Répondit Emma. Alors je m'étais dis que je parlerais avec lui en arrivant. Mais voilà que je découvre qu'il s'est arrangé pour pas être là. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite et ça me fait mal. Super mal. Elle essuya une larme, la tête contre le torse de sa compagne. Un mois c'est tellement long sans lui.

-Demain, dès notre réveil, je l'appelle et je lui dis de venir au manoir. Tu le verras, et ça ira. Assura Regina. Déshabille toi maintenant, et couchons nous.

Emma ne chercha pas plus, elle essuya ses joues, se mit en sous-vêtements et se glissa dans le lit, pour retrouver les bras chauds de sa fiancée. Regina la berça en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Tu m'as trop manqué. Marmonna Emma.

-Toi aussi. Souffla la brune. Dors maintenant.

La blonde ne tarda pas à s'endormir suivit de près par son amante.  
Le lendemain, elles se levèrent et allèrent préparer un petit déjeuné, après que Regina est exigé que Henry ramène ses fesses rapidement au manoir. Elles étaient installées autour de la table pour manger, la blonde sur les genoux de sa compagne, l'embrassant entre chaque bouchée. Regina avait maintenant bien oublié le retard de la blonde la veille, et profitait de sa présence et de sa tendresse.

-C'est moi maman! Hurla Henry en entrant dans la manoir. M'man est là?

-Oui elle l'est, et j'ai deux mots à te dire! Rétorqua Regina. Salle à manger. Henry arriva quelques secondes après.

-M'man! S'écria-t-il.

La blonde se leva rapidement et vint serrer son fils dans ses bras. Regina esquissa un sourire devant cette étreinte, et attendit quelques secondes.

-Je peux savoir, pourquoi tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles à ta mère? Et pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas plus souvent? Fit-elle finalement en se levant.

-Parce que je me suis dis avec tata, que si je lui parlais moins, que je me détachais, elle viendrait plus souvent. Expliqua Henry, mal à l'aise, se mordillant la joue.

-Tu as comploté avec ta tante. Soupira Regina en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. J'aurais du m'en douter.

-Henry, reprit Emma, je sais que ma vie là bas t'agace parce que je suis pas chez toi, que je suis pas là. Mais ce n'est pas en faisant des plans comme ça que tu me feras revenir. Reconnu-t-elle. À part me blesser et me rendre triste ça apportera rien Henry. Mais c'est vrai, tu m'as énormément manqué.

-Toi aussi m'man. Marmonna Henry en revenant l'enlacer. Ok je recommencerais plus.

-Merci. Murmura Emma en embrassant sa tête.

Dans la minute qui suivit la porte du manoir claqua et Zelena, Belle, Ruby et Dorothy rentrèrent dans la salle à manger. Les quatre femmes vinrent embrasser Emma, ravies de la retrouver. Puis elles s'installèrent autour de la table pour manger des pancakes, habituées à venir pour ça.

-Bon allez on va se préparer, il est midi et vous vous mariez dans trois heures, faut vraiment aller vous habillez et tout. Déclara la rousse en se relevant.

Emma se leva, et prit la main de la brune pour essayer de l'entrainer vers l'étage. Seulement avant même d'arriver à la porte, Ruby fit barrage.

-Non, non. Vous préparez oui, mais séparément. Argua-t-elle.

-Quoi? Non mais c'est une blague? S'indigna Emma. Je la vois déjà pas beaucoup dans la vie de tout les jours, je suis séparée d'elle tout le temps, et tu veux m'empêcher d'être avec elle aujourd'hui, alors que c'est notre jour?!

-Oui. Acquiesça Zelena qui avait rejoint la louve.

-Mais-

-Emma, coupa la brune en prenant son visage en coupe, on va se préparer séparément, et on se retrouve tout à l'heure. On a gardé secrète notre apparence pour ce grand jour depuis des semaines, alors on va garder la surprise jusqu'au bout, d'accord? Souffla-t-elle en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Mais j'ai pas envie. Bouda Emma.

-Si je t'embrasse, tu serais d'accord? Provoqua la brune.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Regina vint l'embrasser, mais pas d'un baiser tendre comme elle faisait quand leurs famille et amis était autour, non, un baiser passionné, qui leurs coupa le souffle. Quand elle décolla leurs lèvres, Emma laissa passer un soupir, n'en revenant pas.

-Et bah après ça, tu déconnectes le cerveau et on va se préparer. Gloussa Ruby en attrapant le bras de la blonde pour l'entrainer.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, les deux femmes se préparèrent, l'une avec sa meilleure amie et la copine de cette dernière, l'autre avec sa soeur et la compagne de celle ci. Elles se lavèrent, se coiffèrent, se maquillèrent, et avec l'aide des deux autres, elles enfilèrent leurs belles robes, avant de finir le tout par une paire de talons et quelques vaporisation de parfum. L'heure arrivant, Zelena conduisit sa soeur à la mairie. Dans la cour de celle ci, elle prit le bras de la brune et elles avancèrent dans l'allée, entre tout les invités, au milieu des fleurs et des décorations élégantes et chaleureuses. Regina portait une belle robe blanche, longue, moulante, avec un immense dos nu. Devant l'officiant, la rousse embrassa la joue de sa soeur et la laissa, se plaçant derrière elle. Emma fit alors son apparition au bras de son père, dans une robe blanche très légèrement bouffante, laissant ses épaules nues, et mettant bien en avant sa poitrine. Au bout de l'allée, près de sa fiancée, son père embrassa sa joue et la laissa. Regina prit sa main, et leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas, ni durant le discours de l'officiant, ni pendant leurs voeux respectifs -qui ému tout le monde aux larmes- mais elles tournèrent les yeux quand les alliances furent demandées. Henry arriva en smoking, une boite dans les mains, avec les deux anneaux.

-Tu es beau. Souffla Emma.

-Vous aussi. Sourit Henry.

Elles échangèrent les promesses en passant la bague au doigt de l'autre. Puis elles échangèrent un baiser, scellant cette cérémonie.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma en l'embrassant encore, alors que tout le monde applaudissait.

-T'es à moi. Imposa la brune.

-Depuis plus d'un an déjà mon amour. Sourit la blonde.

-Mais pour toujours maintenant. Souffla Regina en regardant les yeux verts.

-À jamais. Promit Emma.

La soirée et la fin de semaine furent idylliques, elles ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle, ni pour manger, ni pour se laver, ni pour aller au Granny's, et encore moins durant la seule journée où elles sortirent vraiment pour aller voir leurs famille. Elles avaient un besoin immense de se toucher, de s'enlacer, et de s'embrasser en permanence. Alors quand le dimanche soir arriva, Emma retarda au mieux son retour, mais elle travaillait le lendemain, alors à vingt heure, elles étaient sur le trottoir, la coccinelle pleine des affaires d'Emma. Henry la serra de toute ses forces.

-C'est nul que tu repartes. Marmonna-t-il.

-Je sais. Souffla Emma. On se voit bientôt. Et donne moi des nouvelles. Réclama-t-elle.

Henry promit, l'embrassa, et voyant le regard triste de sa mère brune, il se décida à rentrer dans le manoir pour les laisser un peu seules. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, la brune ayant croisé ses bras sur son torse, Emma vit son alliance, et vint la toucher du bout des doigts.

-Tu es ma femme. Murmura-t-elle.

-Et tu es la mienne. Souffla Regina. Mais tu repars. On est tellement pas classiques.

-C'est rien de le dire. Sourit Emma, en l'attirant dans ses bras. Au fait, je veux prendre ton nom.

-Pardon? Releva la brune, en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

-Je veux me faire appeler Emma Mills. Mais il me faut ton accord. Sourit la blonde.

Regina ne bougea pas quelques secondes, avant de finalement se ruer sur ses lèvres pour un long baiser, en la coinçant contre sa voiture.

-Je t'aime Madame Mills. Murmura Regina.

-Je t'aime aussi Madame Mills. Sourit Emma. Tu viens quand me voir alors?

-Dans deux semaines. Pas vendredi qui arrive, mais celui d'après. Soupira la brune.

-Parfait, j'ai hâte. Murmura la blonde en l'embrassant.

-Appelle moi quand t'arrive. Réclama Regina, en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de la lâcher.

-Je te le promets. Accepta Emma.

Un dernier baiser, et la blonde reprit la route pour New York.  
Durant le mois qui suivit, Regina alla une fois à New York, avec Henry, et ils profitèrent d'un week-end ensoleillé dans la ville. Emma restait sa femme pétillante, tendre, un peu niaise des fois, pleine d'attentions pour elle. Les deux femmes passaient beaucoup de temps au téléphone, elles partageaient toutes leurs vies par photos et par messages. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de ne rien faire sans en parler à l'autre, ça leur permettait d'avoir l'impression de vivre ensemble, de partager toute la vie de celle qu'elles aimaient. Regina ne se faisait, elle, pas du tout à la situation, elle n'aimait toujours pas cette distance, elle était inquiète de savoir où la blonde pouvait être, avec qui, si tout allait bien au travail ou non, elle s'inquiétait pour tout. Elle avait pensé qu'elle finirait par s'adapter à cette vie, par se faire à cette distance qui les séparait, mais cela faisait cinq mois maintenant que la blonde vivait à New York et Regina en souffrait toujours autant.  
Un soir, fin octobre, Henry rentra très tardivement du lycée, il avait prévenu Regina, qu'il ne rentrerait qu'en fin de soirée, puisqu'il travaillait à la bibliothèque de l'école toute la soirée pour avancer un exposé. La brune en avait profité pour préparer des lasagnes, se disant que ça pourrait faire plaisir à son fils et le récompenserait de sa soirée de travail. Alors quand le jeune homme passa la porte du manoir, il ne pu retenir un grand sourire en sentant l'odeur qui planait dans l'air. Il alla vers le salon et trouva la table basse dressée, sa mère sur le canapé.

-Bonsoir maman. Sourit-il.

-Bonsoir chéri. Sourit tendrement la brune. Viens le repas t'attend.

Henry s'installa par terre, face à sa mère, et se mit à manger avec elle, en parlant de son exposé avec la brune. Quand les lasagnes se terminèrent, le silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Maman je dois te parler. Fit soudainement Henry.

-Je t'écoute mon petit coeur. Répondit Regina, avec un léger sourire, face à lui.

-Voilà, je veux aller finir mes années de lycée à New York chez m'man. Informa son fils.

-Pardon?! S'exclama la brune, tombant des nues.

-Maman, je voudrais rentrer dans une grande université, et pour ca je veux avoir toutes mes chances. C'est pas en étant au lycée de Storybrooke que se sera possible. Argua Henry. Je veux pas te faire de mal, mais je me suis renseigné, je peux commencé dans deux semaines dans un autre lycée, qui est a vingt minutes de chez m'man. Je pourrais faire de bonnes études, je pourrais participer à associations ou alors à des événements, j'aurais à ma disposition les grandes bibliothèques, tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir. Il faut que j'aille étudier là-bas. Insista-t-il.

-Mais... Regina retint ses larmes. Et ta mère en dis quoi?

-Elle ne sait rien. Je voulais t'en parler avant. Mais par contre j'ai déjà envoyé mon dossier scolaire pour me faire accepter dans un lycée et j'ai reçu la réponse ce matin, je suis pris. Je compte en parler à m'man ce soir en vidéo. Tu voudrais le faire avec moi? Proposa-t-il.

Regina resta silencieuse un moment. Elle n'en revenait pas. Après sa femme, c'était son fils qui voulait partir, elle allait se retrouver seule dans sa grande maison, seule dans ce silence et ce vide, elle savait pas encore comment elle pourrait tenir maintenant que son fils partait aussi. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, depuis le début elle avait peur de perdre sa femme, aujourd'hui elle avait peur de perdre sa famille tout entière.

-Maman? Demanda Henry en venant près d'elle. Tu sais que je t'aime et que tu vas me manquer. Mais tu m'a toujours dis de me battre pour mes rêves, alors je le fais.

-Appelle ta mère qu'on lui annonce ça, elle va être contente. Sourit tristement la brune.

Henry l'embrassa avant de sortir son ordinateur pour appeler sa mère. La blonde sauta de joie à cette annonce avant de demander à sa femme si elle allait bien, si elle était d'accord avec ça. Ils discutèrent tous les trois un moment avant que Henry ne laisse les deux femmes ensemble. Emma et Regina discutèrent longuement de l'organisation de tout ça, elles avaient moins de deux semaines pour faire en sorte que Henry vivent chez sa mère blonde. Toute la soirée durant, Regina refusa de reconnaître qu'elle était triste seulement quelques minutes avant de raccrocher, la blonde prononça un mot qui fit tout basculer, elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans la décision de leur fils que jamais elle n'aurait fait ça ne voulant pas que sa femme soit seule. Ce dernier mot fit fondre en larmes la brune, et Emma tenta de la réconforter au mieux. Elles se mirent alors d'accord pour que le week-end suivant et Henry et Regina viennent à New York. La brune resta exceptionnellement jusqu'au mercredi pour s'assurer que son fils faisait une bonne rentrée et que tout allait, elle avait surtout peur de rentrer dans sa grande maison vide.  
Durant les deux mois qui suivirent, Henry prit ses marques et retrouva ses habitudes avec sa mère blonde. Ils avait leurs routine, ils étaient organisés pour que le lycée se passe bien et que Emma puisse faire son travail correctement aussi, les deux s'épanouissaient dans cette vie, tout en sentant un léger vite -voir même très grand- de par l'absence de la brune. Cette dernière sombrait doucement, de plus en plus triste, soutenu tout de même par sa sœur, Belle, Mary, David est le petit Neal. Personne n'arrivait à la faire changer d'avis, elle continuait de répéter qu'elle était incapable de vivre dans une grande ville comme New York. Alors elle restait seule dans ce grand manoir, se contentant d'aller au travail, de rentrer et de manger le strict minimum pour tenir encore debout, et de téléphoner tous les soirs à son fils et sa femme. Après deux mois ainsi, Noël approchant, il était prévu qu'Emma et Henry arrivent à Storybrooke le vingt trois décembre, la blonde travaillant avant, et Regina les attendait impatiemment. Elle avait fait tous ses cadeaux, et passa son vingt décembre à les emballer et préparer le manoir. Seulement, en rangeant le dressing elle trouva un petit mot qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le dos de la porte - qui restait toujours ouverte.

_«Je ne sais pas quand tu verras ça, mais tu es ma femme depuis quelques heures maintenant, et pendant que j'écris tu dors dans notre lit, et je dois te dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, le point noir de notre vie actuellement est la distance, mais je ne désespère pas qu'un jour tu te rendes compte à quel point tu es forte et capable de vivre là où je vis. Je suis moi trop faible pour continuer de vivre à Storybrooke, j'ai tellement peur de vous perdre, et j'espère au plus profond de moi qu'un jour tu me diras que tu es prête à vivre à New York avec moi. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. _  
_Ton Emma.»_

La brune laissa couler quelques larmes, et soudain le déclic se fit.  
À New York, Emma rentra tard, très tard, il était onze heure du soir, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait passé la soirée à travailler avec ses collègues, pour retrouver un des gars qui était sous leur surveillance.

-Gamin! Cria-t-elle en entrant.

-Salon! Je regarde ma série. Prévint Henry.

La blonde se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste, et elle alla se vautrer sur le canapé avec son fils. Elle commanda une pizza qui arriva peu de temps après et elle mangea avec son fils qui lui avoua n'avoir rien préparé et donc rien mangé. La série se termina et Henry, épuisé par sa journée de travail, alla se coucher, laissant Emma seule. Elle prit une douche et enfila son pyjama. Elle tenta d'appeler trois fois la brune mais n'ayant pas de réponse elle lui laissa un message avant d'aller finalement regarder un film.  
Minuit sonnait, Emma était étalée dans son canapé, quand est elle entendit toquer à la porte. Elle se leva rapidement et se rendit dans l'entrée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et ouvrit la porte. Sa mâchoire tomba et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Regina? Interrogea-t-elle en la voyant droite sur son palier, sa valise près d'elle.

La brune ne bougeait pas, perchée sur de hauts talons, dans un pantalon moulant noir, avec un pull en laine appartenant à sa femme, et sa veste, elle la regardait, submergée par le manque et la satisfaction de la voir. Elle en avait le souffle coupé.

-Je ne peux plus être sans toi. Lâcha-t-elle, comme si c'était une délivrance.

Emma attrapa son visage et la tira vers elle pour embrasser, et la brune glissa ses mains sur ses hanches la collant à elle. Elles partagèrent de nombreux baisers, aussi tendres que passionnés, comme à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient.

-Attends je dois comprendre quoi? Demanda finalement Emma.

-Que si tu veux de moi, je voudrais emménager ici. Souffla la brune.

-Oh mon dieu. Souffla la blonde, les yeux toujours grands ouverts. Viens, viens rentre. Fit-elle en tirant sa valise. T'as que ca comme affaires?

-Je te rappelle qu'on fait Noël avec tes parents et ma sœur dans trois jours, alors je me suis dit que je ramènerai plus d'affaires la prochaine fois. Je ne savais pas si tu voulais bien que j'emménage, malgré ce petit mot. Révéla-t-elle en sortant le papier trouvera dans le dressing, de sa poche.

-Henry et moi on attend que ça que tu te décides à vivre ici avec nous, en famille. Sourit Emma.

La porte d'entrée fermée, Emma lâcha la valise pour embrasser sa femme. La brune sentit le manque et la passion prendre part d'elle et agrippa les cuisses de sa femme pour la soulever.

-Je vais vivre ici. Déclara-t-elle en emmenant la blonde vers la chambre.

-On va plus se quitter. Murmura Emma contre ses lèvres avant que la brune ne la jette sur le lit. On va vivre à trois. Et être de nouveau toujours dans le même lit. Ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'elles se déshabillaient.

-Plus jamais sans l'autre. Souffla Regina en l'embrassant.

Les deux femmes passèrent des heures à faire l'amour avant de s'endormir enlacées.  
Le lendemain, Emma quitta le lit quand le réveil sonna. La brune ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, et Emma en profita pour aller se préparer, avant de rejoindre la cuisine et de tout sortir pour le petit déjeuner. Son fils la rejoignit rapidement, mais elle décida de ne rien dire tout de suite. Alors que Henry se réveillait devant un chocolat chaud, et qu'Emma mangeait ses céréales, Regina arriva dans un teeshirt de sa femme, et vint enlacer les épaules de son fils qui sursauta.

-Maman? Mais..Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je viens vivre ici. Sourit la brune.

-Non?! C'est vrai? M'man? Interrogea Henry, n'en revenant pas.

-Elle emménage. Rayonna Emma.

Henry serra sa mère dans ses bras, heureux, et quand il la lâcha, se fut au tour de la blonde d'attraper Regina pour la serrer contre elle et l'embrasser.

-Henry faut que tu files, ou tu seras en retard. Remarqua la blonde.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Remarqua Henry en prenant son sac et attrapant une bouteille dans le frigo. Tu rentres quand ce soir m'man?

-Pas tard j'espère. Répondit Emma, sa femme toujours dans ses bras. Tu bosses à la bibliothèque?

-Non, je devais mais si maman est là je vais rentrer tôt. On pourra faire des lasagnes maman? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Oui, avec plaisir chéri. Sourit Regina. Mais file.

-J'y vais, bisou les mamans! S'exclama Henry en allant vers la porte. Maman y a ta valise ici. Et m'man faut faire des courses! Salut!

La porte claqua, et Regina plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, dans un baiser passionné, tout en s'installant sur ses jambes.

-Je dois aller travailler mon amour. Souffla la blonde.

-T'es obligée? Marmonna Regina.

-Et oui. Je termine à dix sept heure normalement, et après j'irais faire des courses, et Henry finit à seize heure je crois. Informa Emma. Et toi tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Tu peux même fouillé dans mes affaires. Sourit-elle.

-Je vais faire quoi de ma journée? Soupira la brune.

-Prends tu temps pour toi, pour te poser Gina. Y a des livres, des films, tu peux faire une sieste aussi, tu l'as pas fait depuis longtemps. En gros tu penses à toi. Sourit gentiment la blonde en caressant sa joue.

-Je vais essayer. Accepta Regina en la laissant se lever.

Emma récupéra ses affaires, et vint embrasser la brune longuement, lui répétant qu'elle était ravie de l'avoir chez eux. Finalement elle partit travailler, et Regina commença à tout ranger, au début elle ne voulait que ramasser le petit déjeuné, et finalement elle rangea et nettoya tout l'appartement, ce qui la fit terminer vers quatorze heure. Elle se lava ensuite, et alla dans le canapé, avec un livre prit dans la bibliothèque. Elle allait devoir trouvé de quoi occuper ses journée, ou alors elle risquait de s'ennuyer ferme. Le soir Henry rentra à l'appartement et balança son sac en allant dans la cuisine.

-Salut maman! S'exclama-t-il en sortant la casserole et le lait.

-Bonjour mon chéri tu as passé une bonne journée? Demanda Regina en se précipitant près de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Ouais nickel. Sourit Henry en touillant le lait.

-Que fais tu là? Interrogea la brune.

-Je me fais mon chocolat chaud du goûter. T'en veux? Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Non, merci. Répondit la brune en l'embrassant encore. Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu t'es ennuyée hein? Comprit Henry.

-Totalement. Soupira Regina. J'ai rangé et lavé l'entièreté de l'appartement, et j'ai pu lire la moitié de ce pavé. Fit-elle en montrant son livre posé sur la table basse au loin. Mais je me sens inutile.

Henry termina son chocolat et s'assit au comptoir avec sa mère.

-Tu dois trouver le truc qui t'occupes. Remarqua Henry. Je me souviens quand j'étais enfant, avant que m'man n'entre dans nos vies tu passais ton temps à lire et écrire, et tu m'inventais des histoires, pourquoi tu recommencerais pas? Sauf que lui lieu de me les rencontrer tu pourrais les mettre sur internet et les gens les liraient. T'aimais ça écrire des histoires avant.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas si j'en serais encore capable. Argua Regina.

-Moi je suis sûr que si, depuis on a vécu plein de trucs que tu pourrais raconter où dont tu pourrais t'inspirer. On s'est battu contre la Méchante sorcière de l'ouest qui est devenue ta soeur, contre Cruella, Ursula, et Maléfique, contre un monstre qui crachait du feu, contre la reine des neiges et la reine de glace, on est morts et on s'est mis à revivre comme ça. Ton fils s'est fait enlevé par Pan, et tu es venu te battre pour le récupérer, on a perdu la mémoire je ne sais combien de fois, subit un nombre incalculable de malédiction, on a été séparé plein de fois mais on se retrouve toujours. M'man a été la ténébreuse, on été dans les Enfers, on s'est battue contre ton double, contre la sorcière blanche, on a rencontré Aslan. Et puis surtout maman, tu es tombée amoureuse et tu as épousée la fille de ta pire ennemie, avec la quelle tu t'es battue pendant des années avant de lui laisser une chance. Lista-t-il avant de finir essoufflé. Bref, t'as de quoi faire je crois. Gloussa-t-il.

-Tu as raison, je pourrais écrire tout ça. Répondit Regina pensive. Merci mon chéri, tu m'as donné de quoi occuper mes journées sans vous.

-Cool! Sourit Henry. Du coup, ce soir on fait des lasagnes, et demain c'est samedi, alors on sera tout les trois.

-Ta mère rentre vers qu'elle heure? Demanda la brune.

-Elle fait les courses, alors vers dix neuf heure je dirais. Réfléchit-il. Elle te manque ton namoureuse? Se moqua-t-il.

-Toi fais gaffe. Menaça Regina en le pointant du doigt.

-Tu parles comme m'man. Ria Henry.

Ils parlèrent un moment, Henry fit un peu ses devoirs, et finalement ils se mirent à préparer des lasagnes, la brune s'étonnant de voir que Emma avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans ses placards. Henry finit par lui avouer que la blonde achetait toujours ce qu'il fallait pour des lasagnes avec l'espoir que quand Regina venait elle en ferait. Alors ils cuisinèrent tout les deux, et finalement un peu avant vingt heure, Emma entra avec des sacs de courses.

-Bonsoir mes amours! Cria la blonde, faisant sourire grandement Regina. Elle s'approcha posa les sacs, et vint embrasser rapidement son fils avant de se coller au dos de sa femme. J'en reviens pas que tu sois là. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

-Et si. Sourit Regina en tournant la tête pour embrasser son nez. Et en plus on fait des lasagnes.

-Vous êtes une famille au top! S'exclama Emma en l'embrassant encore avant de se décaler pour aller ranger les courses. Alors qu'elle était debout devant les sac de courses ouverts, elle réalisa quelque chose, et tourna sur elle même pour observer la cuisine et le salon. T'as fais le ménage?

-Oui. Partout. Acquiesça la brune.

-Donc quand je te dis, fais ce que tu veux, penses à toi, prends du temps pour toi, tu comprends fais le ménage dans l'appart? S'amusa Emma, faisant glousser Henry.

-De un c'était nécessaire de ranger et laver, de deux j'ai ainsi pu vider ma valise, de trois il était impensable que je vive ici sans mettre mon nez partout pour tout savoir de cet appartement. Donc c'était très bien, j'ai rangé et lavé, je connais l'appartement par coeur et j'y suis installée. Expliqua Regina.

-Faut qu'on ajoute ton nom sur la boite aux lettres. Sourit Emma en venant rapidement l'enlacer, l'obligeant à faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle appuya ses lèvres sur sa joue quelques secondes. Madame Mills.

-N'importe quoi. Gloussa la brune. Laisse moi finir les lasagnes.

-Je veux un baiser. Réclama la blonde.

Regina l'embrassa tendrement avant de finir les lasagnes.  
Deux jours après, ils partirent à Storybrooke pour Noël et en profitèrent pour annoncer à toute leurs famille qu'ils vivaient enfin ensemble. Le premier janvier, ils rentrèrent ensemble à New York, et reprirent leurs vies. Henry reprit les cours, Emma le travail et Regina se lança dans la proposition de son fils, et se mit à écrire. Elle commença par les histoires déjà raconté à Henry quand il était petit, puis nota des idées de côtés. Durant un mois elle tenta de se faire à cette nouvelle vie, mais malgré les rares occupations qu'elle avait, elle s'ennuyaient, alors elle passait son temps à être sur le dos des deux autres. Elle collait Henry quand il rentrait, vérifiait qu'il faisait bien ses devoirs, elle lui demandait de ranger continuellement, s'occupait de lui comme si il était un enfant de huit ans. Quand à Emma, elle avait le droit à des remontrances sur le rangement et son coté laxiste, mais surtout Regina passait son temps à lui sauter dessus, le sexe enrichissait ses journées, elle passait la journée à attendre que la blonde rentre du travail pour lui sauter dessus. Elles faisaient l'amour le soir, le matin, en rentrant du travail et n'importe quand lorsque la blonde ne travaillait pas, si Emma ne s'en plaignait pas, Henry lui en avait marre de voir sa mère brune se cramponner à sa femme, ou de sortir de sa chambre, de ne voir personne dans l'appartement et de vite comprendre où elles étaient.  
Le quatorze février, pour la saint Valentin, Emma avait pris sa journée, alors au réveil, après s'être assuré qu'Henry était bien parti pour les cours, Regina fit le petit déjeuné et apporta le plateau au lit. Elle embrassa sa femme pour la réveiller.

-Bonjour mon coeur. Sourit la brune en voyant les paupières papillonner.

-'Jour Reg'. Marmonna la blonde avant de voir le plateau. Oh mon trésor, t'es géniale. Sourit-elle en se redressant.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement, et elles se mirent à manger. Le petit déjeuné finit, Regina poussa le plateau et vint se coller à sa femme, pour l'embrasser. Elle ne tarda pas à lui fair l'amour, encore une fois, alors qu'elles avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à faire ça. Après de nombreux pics de plaisir et quelques orgasmes, les deux femmes s'écroulèrent dans les draps, sourirent aux lèvres, enlacées.

-Tu te rends compte, ça fera bientôt deux mois qu'on vit ensemble ici, et cinq mois qu'on est mariées. Souffla Emma en embrassant son nez.

-Oui. Sourit Regina.

-J'ai eu peur que jamais tu ne viennes vivre ici. et je suis consciente que c'est un grand changement pour toi, et que tu as encore besoin de temps pour t'y faire, mais sincèrement je trouve que tu le gères bien. Complimenta la blonde.

Regina esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa en la serrant contre elle.

-Tu me manquais tant quand tu étais loin, j'ai cru que je ne le supporterais pas, et je me détestais d'être devenue si accro à toi. Murmura-t-elle en caressant le dos de la blonde. Et je te détestais d'être partie, et en même je te comprenais, mais je t'en voulais quand même, je t'en voulais d'être loin de moi alors que tu m'avais promis que tu ne me quitterais jamais. Expliqua-t-elle. Je devenais irrationnelle dès que tu étais loin, et je me suis rendue compte que malgré le fait que j'essayais d'être une femme froide et distante, que je faisais celle qui n'était pas totalement impliquée, qui était peu sensible, peu aimante, j'étais totalement et éperdument amoureuse de toi. Tu as détruit tout les murs autour de mon coeur, tu as fais disparaitre la Méchante Reine et son coeur noir.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma, émue.

-Tu vois, c'est ça, reprocha Regina, ça me rend faible, totalement niaise et sans aucune méchanceté. Et même si j'aime, j'ai aussi envie de t'étrangler. Ma mère t'aurait arracher le coeur pour m'avoir rendue comme ça. Fini-t-elle par sourire.

-Je sais, elle me détesterait de toute manière. Argua la blonde avec un léger sourire.

Un nouveau baiser, leurs corps presser l'un contre l'autre. Regina se sentit emplie d'un sentiment de sécurité. Elle se sentait comme coupée de tout, comme si le monde s'était arrêtée et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'Emma et elle sur Terre encore capable de penser et respirer. Alors elle osa dire ce qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis des mois.

-Je t'ai demandé en mariage pour des mauvaises raisons. Murmura-t-elle près d'elle, surprenant la blonde. Je t'aime, et je suis contente d'être mariée à toi, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage pour de bonnes raisons. Je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que ainsi tu n'irais jamais voir ailleurs. Révéla-t-elle.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Argua Emma, blessée qu'elle puisse penser ça.

-Je sais, mais je te l'ai dis, je n'était pas rationnelle quand tu étais loin. Rappela Regina.

-M'aurais tu demander en mariage si je n'étais pas partie? Demanda finalement la blonde, après un silence.

-Oui. Souffla Regina, en hochant la tête. Oui, avant que tu me dises vouloir partir, alors qu'on combattait encore la sorcière blanche, je pensais à t'épouser déjà. Raconta-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, tu as bien fais, tu as fais la demande pour de mauvaises raisons, mais tu le voulais tout de même, tu m'aimais et voulais m'épouser, alors tu as bien fait. Sourit Emma.

-Hmmm..Geignit Regina en pressant leurs lèvres. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Souffla la blonde. Pour te le prouver, en cette journée des amoureux, nous irons au restaurant ce soir, chic, bien habillé, tout comme tu aimes. Et j'aurais un cadeau. D'ici là, je garde ton corps nu contre moi. Sourit-elle.

-C'est parfait. Sourit la brune. Vous avez de bonnes idées Madame Mills.

-Je sais madame Mills, je pensais mériter une récompense pour ça. Provoqua Emma.

Regina lui sourit et vint l'embrasser, avant de repartir dans un énième moment de sexe et d'amour.


	15. 15 : Un an plus tard

15 : Un an plus tard.

Problème 15 : notre évolution familiale

Trois ans qu'elles étaient ensemble, et cela faisait un an qu'elles étaient mariées, et bientôt elles pourraient fêter les un an de leurs famille à New York. Henry avait fini le lycée avec brio, et avait été pris dans une grande université, et faisait la grande fierté de ses mamans. Ces dernières avaient bien évolué depuis un an, Regina s'était fait au monde dans lequel elle vivait après quelques mois, elle y était totalement adapté maintenant. Elle avait écouté les consignes de son fils, et avec le soutien et l'aide d'Emma, après six mois de vie à New York, et une quantité interminable d'écrits, elle avait commencé à poster tout sur un site internet à son nom, et bien sur cela avait marché de suite, des histoires de contes revisitées, une famille, des méchants et de la magie, tout les ingrédients étaient là pour que tout marche. Alors depuis six mois elle postait dessus et s'était faite remarquer par une boite d'édition, qui lui avait proposer d'en faire un livre de ses écrits. Alors elle travaillait d'arrache pied pour ça, et sa femme la soutenait dans tout. Cette dernière avait gravit les échelons, et était maintenant bien moins sur le terrain, une satisfaction pour la brune. Emma était en charge d'une équipe de garant de caution, et passait plus de la moitié du temps derrière son bureau, contrairement à avant. Elle avait gagné du galon, mais aussi un plus gros salaire, même si en étant une princesse épouse de reine, niveau argent les deux femmes n'avaient vraiment aucun soucis. Elles gagnaient bien leurs vies, avaient des centaines de côté, et pouvaient aisément payer les études de leurs fils. Emma travaillait beaucoup, et c'était le point noir de leurs vies, la brune s'occupait de tout, de leurs fils, de leurs vies, et de l'appartement, et détestait voir les horaires tardifs à laquelle sa femme rentrait tout les jours. C'était la raison de leurs prises de tête. La seule et unique raison.  
La fin des vacances d'été arrivait, Henry avait tout juste fait sa pré-rentrée, et en cette journée ensoleillée, Emma était encore au travail. Elle devait normalement avoir la dernière semaine de vacances, mais elle avait été au travail quand même, pour une urgence. Regina et Henry étaient sortit tout les deux, avaient mangés une glace, puis était rentrés regarder un film. Lorsqu'Emma rentra, les deux étaient devant la télé dans le canapé.

-Salut mes amours! S'exclama-t-elle en délaissant chaussures et sac dans l'entrée avant de venir vers le canapé et de se pencher au dessus du dossier pour embrasser son fils, puis sa femme qui l'évita. Oh non mon amour, m'en veux pas. Se plaignit-elle.

-Tais toi on regarde un film. Ordonna durement Regina.

-S'il te plaît. Supplia la blonde.

-M'man. Grogna Henry.

-Toi aussi tu boudes? Releva Emma.

-On regarde un film. Appuya le jeune garçon.

-Mes amours, s'il vous plait ne m'en voulez pas. Supplia de nouveau la blonde, en contournant le canapé pour s'asseoir finalement dessus. Allez. Appuya-t-elle.

-Emma, tais toi. Imposa Regina.

La blonde se tut, et se recroquevilla dans le coin du canapé. Elle resta plus d'une demie heure ainsi, alternant son regard entre la télé, et sa famille. Regina avait un bras autour des épaules de son fils, qui était avachi sur elle, et tout deux ignoraient la blonde dans l'angle. Lorsque le générique se lança, Henry éteignit la télé, et se leva suivit de Regina.

-Tu veux manger quoi mon chéri? Demanda la brune l'air de rien.

-Carbo! S'exclama le jeune homme.

-Vous allez m'ignorer longtemps? Interrogea Emma, à genoux sur le canapé.

-Henry prend une douche le temps que je prépare le repas, et viens mettre la table ensuite. Réclama Henry.

Le jeune homme disparu, et Emma alla rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine, mais la brune l'ignora. Elle se colla au dos de Regina, embrassant son cou, et ses oreilles, le point faible de sa femme, mais celle ci n'eut aucune réaction, malgré toutes les tentatives. Regina laissait penser que ça ne lui faisait rien, mais elle faisait un effort sur humain pour ne pas gémir, ou se retourner pour embrasser sa femme, elle avait envie d'elle, mais elle voulait aussi la punir. Henry et elle avait décidé de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentaient, en la punissant, ils avaient décidé de l'ignorer. La brune finit par se détacher d'elle, puis finir le repas. Henry arriva et dressa la table pour deux, Regina les servit, et Emma fit tout à coté d'eux, leurs parlant, mais n'obtenant rien. Finalement le repas finit, Henry embrassa sa mère brune et partit se coucher, laissant les deux femmes. Emma continuait d'appeler, de tenter d'avoir une réponse, mais elle n'obtint rien. Seulement une fois dans la chambre, Regina se changeant elle craqua complètement à bout de nerf.

-Je t'en prie Regina arrête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans et d'être retombée dans une de ses familles qui m'ignoraient. Révéla-t-elle la voix tremblante. Regina toujours dos à elle, serra les mâchoires. Je suis désolée d'avoir travaillé aujourd'hui, je veux juste tout faire pour vous offrir une belle vie ici, vous m'avez suivi tout les deux, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Lâcha-t-elle en venant se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil de la chambre.

-Attend de quoi tu parles Emma? Releva la brune en se tournant vers elle.

-Tu vivais dans un grand manoir et tu étais maire, et pour moi tu es venue dans mon petit appartement, pour écrire des histoires, c'est tellement moins glorieux pour la reine que tu es. Et je...Elle renifla, effaçant ses larmes. Je t'aime de toute mon âme, et si je me tue au travail c'est pour vous deux, c'est pour avoir les moyens de tout vous offrir.

Regina soupira discrètement, elle n'en revenait pas d'entendre ça, elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre l'acharnement au travail de sa femme et sa volonté de tout leurs offrir, elle n'avait pas vu que la blonde se sentait responsable de son changement de vie. Elle vint devant Emma, et s'accroupit.

-Alors tu vas m'écouter Emma Mills. Imposa-t-elle la voix dure, mais pas méchante. Tu es ma femme. Et je suis responsable des choix que je fais. J'ai choisi de vivre ici, de tout changer, parce que ce que je voulais c'est ma famille. Tu m'apportes, tendresse, bonheur et amour, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. Elle attrapa le menton de la blonde et essuya ses larmes. Alors tu vas cesser de te tuer au travail, tu vas prendre des vacances, des week-ends, et passer du temps avec ta femme et ton fils. L'argent on en a, tu oublies qui je suis, et qui tu es à l'origine. Et on a tout ce dont on a besoin. Mais tu dois être plus présente. Promets le.

-Je vais plus être là, d'accord, je te promets. Accepta Emma, quelques larmes coulant.

Regina glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, la ramenant contre elle. Emma était assise sur le bord du fauteuil, sa femme à genoux entre ses jambes, les bras autour d'elle, prêt de son visage.

-Si tu oses encore nous abandonner, Henry et moi te referons le même cirque. Silence et ignorance. Menaça Regina.

-Tu en auras le droit. Se sera comme un signal. Sourit Emma en caressant les joues de sa femme. Tu sais que je vous aime?

-Oui, mais demain tu devras le rappeler à ton fils. Remarqua la brune.

-Je te le promets. Accepta la blonde. Est ce que j'ai le droit à un baiser maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais t'embrasser. Fit Regina en se rapprochant de ses lèvres. Mais toi tu vas ensuite de faire pardonner avec des orgasmes que je mérite après dix sept jours sans sexe. Rappela-t-elle avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Emma ne tarda pas à l'attraper pour l'emmener sur le lit, et la déshabiller. Elle aimait voir que les années passaient mais que la fougue de sa femme était toujours intacte, que la passion de leurs ébat l'était aussi, et que le désir était toujours vivace.  
Le lendemain, au matin, les deux femmes rejoignirent leurs fils pour le petit déjeuné.

-Bonjour maman. Lança-t-il.

-J'ai pardonné ta mère, elle a promis d'être plus là. Souffla Regina en l'embrassant.

-Salut m'man. Sourit Henry. Mais je savais. Vous avez pas été discrète cette nuit. Gloussa-t-il.

-Ok, je vais utiliser mes vacances pour faire des travaux, et insonoriser notre chambre, c'est plus possible. Fit Emma, en attrapant un pancakes. Oh gamin tu cuisines trop bien. T'es bien le fils de Reg'.

-Ouais bah heureusement que j'ai pris ces talents en cuisine, parce que sinon je serais fichu. Contrairement à toi m'man, si je mange n'importe quoi je grossi. Grogna le jeune homme.

-La faute de ton père. Neal grossissait facilement. Gloussa Emma en prenant un second pancakes.

-Henry, coupa Regina après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, pourquoi te préoccupes tu de ton poids et ton apparence d'un coup? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bah je sais pas mais je, enfin je...Bégaya Henry.

-Gamin, accouche. S'amusa la blonde avec un énième pancakes dans la bouche.

-Je vais entrer à la fac, et la seule fois où j'y suis allé, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait plein de filles plutôt jolies, et j'aimerais trouvé quelqu'un genre une petite amie. Lâcha le jeune homme, gêné. À mon âge vous aviez toutes les deux eu votre premier amour. Argua-t-il.

-Le mien était mort et celui de ta mère loin et l'avait laissée enceinte en prison. Remarqua Regina.

-Ça veut pas dire que ça sera comme ça pour moi aussi. Rétorqua Henry.

-T'inquiète pas gamin, coupa Emma, t'es aussi beau que moi, alors si j'ai pu avoir Reg' tu pourras trouver une super fille aussi. Sourit-elle.

-Tu me flattes tout en te flattant toi même, tu deviens vraiment impossible Emma. Gloussa Regina.

-Mais tu m'aimes toujours. Sourit la blonde. Tu me passes la pâte à tartiner s'il te plaît.

La brune lui tendit, avant d'aider Henry avec ses pensées sur les filles. Tout les trois discutèrent là dessus tout le petit déjeuné, avant de finalement partir ensemble pour faire un tour en ville, Regina ayant envie de faire les magasins. Elle traina sa femme et son fils partout. Dans un énième magasin elle essaya une robe, laissant Henry affaler contre le mur et Emma dans un fauteuil.

-Reg'...Se plaignit la blonde. La brune sortit de la cabine dans une belle robe rouge vermillon longue. Oh putain de merde. Siffla Emma, n'en revenant pas.

-Ton langage. Réprimanda Regina en se tournant pour regarder le derrière, dans le miroir contre lequel était les deux.

-Bah me montre pas tes superbes fesses. Rétorqua Emma complètement hypnotisée par le fessier de sa femme dans la robe moulante avec une fermeture derrière.

-Moi je vais faire un tour dans le magasin. Se plaignit Henry en se relevant. T'es très jolie maman. Ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

-Merci mon petit coeur. Sourit la brune. Elle se tourna de nouveau pour se regarder dans le miroir, Emma l'admirant aussi. Puis elle regarda de nouveau ses fesses, et regarda Emma qui avait les yeux écarquillés sur son fessier. Emma. Gronda-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée mais franchement t'es- putain Reg' t'es de plus en plus belle et sexy avec les années, comment c'est possible? Questionna la blonde.

-Tu aimes alors? Sourit la brune.

-Si par aimer tu entends que j'ai envie de te déshabiller et te faire l'amour là maintenant, ouais j'adore! Accepta Emma.

-Emma, s'il te plaît, tu me déshabilles quand je portes tes jogging, et même quand j'ai mis un de tes caleçons. Soupira Regina.

-T'étais ultra sex comme ça d'accord? Se défendit la blonde. Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Tu l'étais.

-Si tu veux. Souffla la brune. Bref, Emma j'ai besoin de savoir si tu aimes ou pas?

-Pourquoi c'est si important que j'aime cette robe en particulier? D'habitude tu n'a pas besoin de mon avis. Releva Emma.

-Je...Regina se tritura les mains face à elle. J'ai une interview filmé pour parler de mon livre à venir, dans une semaine. Révéla-t-elle.

-Oh mais c'est génial mon amour! S'exclama la blonde.

-J'ai très peur Emma. J'ai jamais fait ça, en plus j'y connais rien à ce genre de choses dans votre monde encore moins, j'ai peur de faire une boulette, alors je peux assurer qu'une seule chose et c'est mon physique, je dois être parfaite. Expliqua Regina en arrangeant ses cheveux.

-Mon trésor, viens là. Invita Emma en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. De un tu vas gérer, de deux Henry et moi on t'accompagne si tu veux, de trois quoi que tu enfiles tu éblouiras le monde. Mais le rouge c'est ta couleur mon amour, et cette robe est faite pour toi. Tu es sublime, une touche de ton rouge à lèvres préféré et tu seras la perfection incarnée. De quatre, dernier point, je crois en toi, tu es la meilleure et tout ira bien. Assura-t-elle en embrassant ses mains.

-Tu es un amour Em', je t'aime. Souffla la brune en se penchant pour l'embrasser. C'est vrai tu viendrais avec moi?

-Si tu portes cette robe ouais je viens, je te laisse pas sortir aussi sexy sans moi. Sourit Emma en posant ses mains sur les fesses rondes de sa femme.

-Arrête cette jalousie inutile, tu es l'unique femme de ma vie. Murmura Regina penchée sur elle.

-Je garde les hommes à l'oeil alors. S'amusa la blonde.

-Emma, arrête. Tu es l'unique personne de ma vie, mon amour. Souffla la brune, en venant sceller leurs lèvres.

-Les mamans, évitez de vous peloter en public. Soupira Henry. Bon c'est bon tu prends la robe et on rentre, j'en ai marre là. Réclama-t-il.

-D'accord, d'accord, on rentre. Accepta Regina en se redressant. Emma lâche mes fesses.

-T'as vu comme ma main est pile à la taille de ta fesse. Sourit la blonde en exerçant une légère pression.

-Parfaitement adapté, on revérifiera ce soir, mais lâche moi pour l'instant. Réclama la brune.

Emma la laissa retourner dans la cabine en gardant un sourire.

-T'as besoin d'aide? Proposa-t-elle.

-Reste loin de moi tentatrice. Ordonna Regina.

Après un gloussement la blonde la laissa se changer tranquillement. Finalement elles sortirent du magasin, une main d'Emma glissée dans celle de sa femme, l'autre autour des épaules de son fils, riant ensemble.

-Eh salut Henry. Sourit une jeune fille, arrivant face à elle.

-Oh, bonjour Violet. Salua poliment Henry, rougissant. Je...Je te présente mes mamans, Regina, et Emma. Les mamans je vous présente Violet, on est ensemble à l'Université. Fit-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Enchantée mademoiselle. Sourit Emma, amusée de la rougeur de son fils, ce qui lui fit écoper d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Moi de même mesdames Mills. Répondit poliment la jeune fille, en leurs serrant la main.

-Alors vous êtes en littérature avec mon fils? Demanda Regina, avec un doux sourire.

-Oui madame. J'ai aussi les options économies et socio avec lui. En fait on a exactement les mêmes options. Gloussa Violet en lançant un regard à son ami qui sourit.

-Et bien gamin, tu peux ne pas rentrer tout de suite. S'amusa Emma, avec un sourire provocateur envers son fils.

-Oh je...je..Bégaya Henry.

-Je vais dans une librairie et j'ai prévu de manger une glace ensuite. Je serais ravie que tu m'accompagnes. Sourit Violet.

-Je veux bien. Sourit-il. Mamans?

-Vingt deux heures derniers carat à la maison. Imposa Emma. Et pas de bêtises, mais profitez bien. Sourit-elle.

-Vingt deux heures?! Releva Regina.

-Oui vingt deux heures. Et non on remets pas en question mes horaires. Argua Emma, en voyant les deux sourirent à côté, elle les fixa. Filez vite. Les deux partirent rapidement, et Emma pressa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme pour la faire taire. On rentre nous? Je dois te prouver que ma main est parfaitement adaptée à la taille de tes fesses il me semble.

-Emma, vingt deux heure c'est tard. Murmura la brune, alors qu'elles se remettaient à marcher.

-Il est grand on l'a bien élevé, tu as fais de lui un jeune homme débrouillard, respectueux et digne de confiance. Et nous on se fait un petit moment en tête à tête. Sourit la blonde.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Regina. On rentre, profiter du canapé, j'ai toujours aimé te faire l'amour sur ce canapé, et ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas pu à cause de notre fils. Provoqua-t-elle.

-On va rentrer très vite. Marmonna Emma, échauffée.

Regina ria en la suivant rapidement. Elles rentrèrent chez elles, la porte d'entrée fermée, elles se sautèrent littéralement dessus, balançant les vêtements au quatre coins de la pièce. En quelques secondes elle furent nues, la blonde à cheval sur les cuisses de sa femme, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, il ne fallu pas longtemps, avant que le plaisir ne les envahisse tout à tour.  
La blonde se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, et Regina tomba contre elle, ses jambes par dessus les siennes. Elle tira rapidement le plaid sur leurs deux corps, et glissa une main sur la joue de sa femme pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma. Les baisers redoublèrent. Il est à peine dix-sept heure, on reste nues pour regarder un film?

-Je vais chercher deux verres de jus de pomme et je reviens. Choisis un film. Sourit la brune, en se levant enroulant le plaid autour d'elle.

-Je suis à poil je te signale. T'aurais pu me laisser le plaid. Argua la blonde en cherchant un film. Elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable et se tourna pour voir Regina le ramasser dans son pantalon au sol. C'est qui?

-Ton patron. Soupira Regina en s'approchant pour lui donner le téléphone. Si tu pars bosser, je demande le divorce. Menaça-t-elle.

Emma esquissa un sourire et décrocha, portant le combiné à son oreille.

*Allo?*...*Je suis désolée patron, je ne peux pas, mon équipe est sur l'enquête, mais pour ce week-end il faudra se passer de moi.*...*Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, tout va bien. Je vais seulement rester chez moi, je suis joignable mais je ne bougerais pas.*...*Pour ma famille.*...Regina ne pou retenir son sourire en s'asseyant près d'elle, les verres sur la table. *Oui, au revoir.*

Elle raccrocha, et avant même de pouvoir dire un mot, les lèvres de Regina capturèrent les siennes.

-Merci. Souffla la brune en se calant contre elle, lui donnant du plaid.

-Je ne veux surtout pas divorcer. Sourit Emma. Je pourrais tout perdre, si je t'ai toi et notre fils, tout me va. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant la tempe de la jeune femme.

-L'avenir sera prospère Emma, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Murmura Regina, contre elle. On va devenir très vieilles ensemble, on fera toujours l'amour, on mourra ensemble. Rien n'arrêtera notre histoire.

-Vous vous faîtes bien romantiques, madame Mills. Murmura la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent en silence, à boire leurs verres devant leurs film, nues et bien collées.

-Notre fils craque pour Violet n'est ce pas? Remarqua Regina.

-Ouep! Gloussa Emma.

-J'aime pas ça. Marmonna la brune en reposant son verre, avant de se rasseoir, les jambes repliées contre elle. Pas du tout.

-Pourquoi elle à l'air très bien cette fille? Demanda la blonde, un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

-Oui. Mais il va s'éloigner de nous. Bredouilla Regina. Et je suis pas prête à ça, c'est mon bébé, quelque soit son âge se sera toujours mon bébé. Je ne suis pas prête à le voir partir.

-Reg', mon amour, il est grand, et il n'est pas parti. Il vit toujours chez nous, va à l'Université. C'est juste, une fille, qui lui plaît. Ne t'inquiète pas, même si il en tombe amoureux il sera toujours ton fils, et il t'aimera toujours. Assura Emma en caressant sa joue. Et puis quand il sera grand et qu'il quittera la maison, moi je prendrais soin de toi, et on se fera une jolie petite vie, juste toute les deux avec les visites régulières de notre fils. Et en plus de ça, on aura l'assurance qu'il ne pourra jamais nous surprendre quand on s'envoie en l'air. Sourit-elle.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive. C'était trop gênant. Murmura la brune.

-Oh ça va, il n'est pas traumatisé. S'amusa Emma. Et il a juste vu ton dos quand t'étais à cheval sur moi. Gloussa-t-elle en recevant un coup de sa femme. Oh allez, c'était y un mois, et Henry à été certes choqué les premières minutes, avant de finement en rire, donc tout va bien.

-Tu es impossible. Argua Regina, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire et sourire. Elle glissa sa main dans le cou de la jeune femme et l'attira à ses lèvres. J'ai encore envie de toi.

Emma sourit, et bascula sur la brune pour l'embrasser, le film tournant en face, le plaid sur elles. Henry rentrait dans quelques heures donc allait bien.  
Une petite demie heure avant le retour d'Henry elles daignèrent se lever et ramasser leurs bazar. Après une douche rapide, elles se rhabillèrent l'air de rien, et allèrent préparer le repas. La porte claqua quelques minutes plus tard et c'est un Henry tout heureux et souriant qui arriva.

-Salut les mamans! S'exclama-t-il.

-Alors c'était bien avec Violet? Demanda Emma, avec un tendre sourire.

-Trop, j'ai acheté un bouquin, je lui ai offert une glace, et on s'est baladés. Sourit Henry en venant se servir un verre d'eau. Je peux ressortir demain soir? Ça pose pas de problème? Demanda-t-il.

-Non aucun. Sourit la blonde. Tu vois que tu plais, t'es aussi beau que moi, je t'avais dis que tu trouverais une gentille, jolie, et polie fille.

-Il est beau comme toi? Releva Regina. Non mais tu as un égo toi! Soupira-t-elle.

-Un égo démesuré à cause de toi aussi. Tu passes ton temps à me dire que je suis belle alors maintenant je le sais. Sourit Emma.

Regina gloussa et vint l'embrasser, laissant le repas chauffer dans la poêle.

-Henry, reprit-elle, Violet te plaît?

-Oui. Rougit Henry, en baissant la tête.

-Alors soit gentil, respectueux, et toi même. Et tout ira bien. Sourit tendrement Regina, en posant une main sur la joue de son fils. Ta mère est un peu folle, et elle a un ego surdimensionner, mais elle a raison sur quelque chose, tu es beau jeune homme, autant dans tes traits que dans tes idées, et en plus ce ça, cette jeune fille craque pour toi. Assura-t-elle. Sois toi même, elle t'aimera.

-Tu crois? Demanda le jeune homme.

-J'en suis sûre Henry. Sourit Regina en embrassant son front. Et crois moi, être aimé pour ce que l'on est réellement, est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Murmura-t-elle. Allez, mettez la table maintenant mes amours.

Henry et Emma se relevèrent, la blonde vola un nouveau baiser à sa femme, avant d'aller aidé son fils à dresser la table pour le diner. Alors que selle ci était presque parfaite, que Regina finissait le repas, Henry tira la chaise pour s'asseoir, et surprit ses mères en explosant de rire.

-Merci d'avoir fait ça quand j'étais pas là, mais ramassez tout les morceaux la prochaine fois. Ria Henry en prenant la brassière laissée sur la chaise pour la montrer à ses mères.

-Oh je l'ai cherché partout. Gloussa Emma en la prenant. Merci gamin.

-Emma! S'offusqua la brune qui avait pâlit à la remarque de son fils.

-T'inquiète maman, il en faut plus pour me traumatiser. Ria Henry, faisant glousser la blonde. Et puis d'après les statistiques, les parents approchant la quarantaine déjà mariés, dans le premier mariage hein, ont rarement une sexualité débordante, c'est cool de voir que vous a ça va. Gloussa-t-il.

-Je rêve. Soupira Regina en posant le repas sur la table. Et personnellement j'en suis à mon deuxième mariage.

-Ouais, mais le premier était forcé, ça compte pas. Argua Henry, alors que sa mère le sevrait. Je peux en avoir plus?

-Comme toujours. Souffla Regina en rajoutant.

-Et puis je dois rappeler que j'ai pas la quarantaine. J'ai à peine trente six. Lança fièrement Emma.

-C'est pareil. Répondit Henry, faisant rire Regina qui s'attendait à la réaction qui ne tarda pas.

-Oh non gamin! J'ai quatre ans encore avant de devoir passé la barre des vieux! Grogna Emma.

-Je suis vielle? Interrogea Regina, assise face à Henry en regardant la blonde, un sourcil arqué.

-Reg', je t'aime, mais ouais, t'es plus vieille, t'as presque quatre vingt dix. Gloussa Emma faisant rire aussi son fils. Enfin t'inquiète pas, tu fais à peine quarante ans, t'es ultra bien conservée, et la plus belle de toutes. Assura-t-elle, avant de se pencher vers elle pour embrasser sa femme.

-Bien rattrapé. Gloussa Regina.

-Les mamans, on mange. Soupira Henry. Vous ferez ça après.

Le repas terminé, Henry fila dans sa chambre, voulant lire son nouveau bouquin, alors qu'Emma faisait la vaisselle. Sûre que son fils était bien couché, Regina se glissa dans le dos de la blonde, embrassant son cou, les mains sur ses hanches.

-Reg'? Questionna la blonde, alors que les mains de sa femme remontaient sous son teeshirt pour agripper ses seins délicatement. Hmmm, j'adore quand tu fais ça.

-J'aime quand tu ne mets pas de soutien gorge. Sourit Regina avant de mordiller la peau de son cou.

-J'aime quand tu me pelotes comme ça. Souffla Emma.

-Ne fait pas de bruit, pense à Henry. Rappela la brune. Silence.

-Ne me titille pas alors. Rétorqua la blonde en essuyant ses mains, avant de se tourner pour enlacer la brune. Je te jure des demain je me mets à bricoler pour insonoriser la chambre, mais pour l'instant emmène moi. J'ai envie de toi.

Regina ne tarda pas à la soulever, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, pour l'emmener dans leurs chambres.  
Dès le lendemain, Emma se mit à bricoler, Regina et Henry à la maison, l'aidant, ou restant pas loin pour discuter et ne pas laisser la blonde seule. La semaine passa vite, entre les vacances et les cours d'Henry, ils passaient des moments en famille, Henry sortant aussi pour voir Violet. Lors du dernier jour de vacances de la blonde, les deux femmes se rendirent à l'interview de la brune. Celle ci avait mit sa robe rouge acheté quelques temps plus tôt. Elle avait choisi un ensemble de sous vêtements en dentelle avec l'aide d'Emma. Sur place, elle se fit maquiller et coiffé parfaitement, sans lâcher la blonde du regard qui restait près d'elle. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

-Arrête de stresser. Tu es belle et tu vas parler de ce que tu as créé, y a pas de raison que ça aille mal. Assura Emma en embrassant sa main. Et si on te pose des questions sur ta vie personnelle, tu dis _j'ai une femme parfaite et un fils exceptionnel_, et tout ira bien.

Regina tout comme la femme qui la coiffait, rirent doucement. Emma se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

-Tu seras pas loin? Demanda la brune.

-Derrière la caméra, tu me verras depuis le plateau. Assura la blonde.

-J'ai un peu peur. Murmura Regina.

-Pas besoin d'avoir peur, je suis là, je t'aime, et je sais que tu vas gérer, parce que t'es la meilleure. Promit Emma en l'embrassant. Attends. Elle sortit son téléphone, tapa un numéro avant de le tendre à Regina qui fronçait les sourcils. Quelqu'un pour toi.

Regina le prit et plaça le téléphone à son oreille.

*Hello maman! Désolé de pas pouvoir être là. Je profite de ma pause pour te dire que je t'aime, que tu vas gérer, et que je crois en toi.*

*Merci mon petit coeur.* Sourit Regina, émue par son fils.

*Ce soir avec m'man on ira fêter cette interview! On t'invite on s'est mis d'accord!* S'exclama-t-il enjoué.

*Tu emmènes Violet?* Proposa la brune.

*Non, on sort ensemble depuis deux jours, et en plus ce soir c'est soirée famille, c'est ta soirée.* Rétorqua Henry. *Je dois aller en cours. Bonne chance maman, tout ira bien c'est promis.*

*Merci mon petit prince, je t'aime.* Souffla la brune.

*Moi aussi maman.* Termina Henry avant de raccrocher.

Emma récupéra son téléphone avec un sourire.

-Alors prête la plus belle? Sourit-elle.

-Je crois. Acquiesça Regina en se levant. Je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi. Allez vas y maintenant. Souffla Emma avec un sourire, en lui offrant un dernier baiser.

Elles quittèrent alors les loges, et Emma alla derrière le caméraman, qu'elle salua, et avec le quel elle discuta pour savoir où se placer. Elle resta alors à attendre, regardant la présentatrice faire son speech de départ, et puis elle appela Regina, qui arriva sur le plateau. Perchée sur ses talons, la blonde la trouvait toujours plus belle, et elle ne pu retenir son sourire déclore en la voyant. Elle resta près d'une heure à regarder sa femme sourire et répondre aux questions sur son livre, son inspiration, sa vie. Elle parlait des histoires qu'elle racontait dans son livres, disant que tout sortait de son imaginaire, de celui de sa femme et son fils, alors que la vérité c'est que c'était leurs vies, leurs aventures dans ce livre, mais ça c'était leurs secret.  
L'interview terminée, Emma félicita la brune encore et encore en l'embrassant avant de finalement l'emmener au restaurant où Henry les rejoignait. En arrivant devant celui choisit, Emma la fit se stopper, et glissa ses mains sur ses yeux.

-Que fais tu? Interrogea Regina.

-Henry et moi t'avons menti, c'est pas juste nous trois. On t'a préparé une surprise. Murmura Emma dans son oreille. Aller avance et fais moi confiance.

-Je te fais confiance mon amour, mais je n'aime pas ça. Murmura la brune en se laissant porter.

Elles rentrèrent dans le restaurant et les cinq invités étant déjà là se levèrent avec le sourire, sans faire de bruit. Puis la blonde retira ses mains des yeux de la brune et qui afficha un beau sourire.

-Surprise! S'exclamèrent-ils tous.

-Oh je suis contente de vous voir. Souffla la brune en voyant les parents de sa femme, sa soeur et Belle avec son fils. Elle se tourna vers sa femme alors. Merci mon amour. Murmura-t-elle en enlaçant son cou pour l'embrasser.

-Tu me remercieras comme il faudra ce soir. Profites de ta soirée pour l'instant. Sourit la blonde contre ses lèvres.

Un dernier baiser et elle se détacha pour aller vers sa famille, Zelena l'enlaça de suite, la félicitant, puis elle donna une rapide accolade à Belle, alors que sa femme et sa soeur gloussait derrière. Puis Regina alla vers Mary qui ne pu s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras comme si elle était sa fille, et David fut plus soft, la brune préférait l'homme, se sentant moins agacée avec lui, même si Mary était de nouveau une amie, son côté fleur bleue avait une tendance à la rendre folle. Quand elle arriva à son fils, elle enserra ses épaules et embrassa son front.

-Merci pour ton appel, ça m'a aidé. Murmura-t-elle.

-C'était une idée de m'man. Sourit le jeune homme.

-Oh je sais, c'est toujours ces idées, mais je la remercierais plus tard. Sourit la brune.

-Je veux pas savoir comment. Marmonna Henry en se détachant pour se rasseoir, alors que la brune riait.

-Y avait pas de sous entendus. Gloussa Regina.

-Sous entendus sur quoi? Demanda Emma en s'asseyant à côté de la rousse, face à son fils. Ce dernier lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Ok, bon, assis toi mon trésor. Invita-t-elle en lui montrant la place en bout de table. La place de la reine.

-Parfaite pour moi. S'amusa gentiment la brune en s'asseyant, balançant ses cheveux longs dans son dos. Vous avez commandé?

-Une bouteille de champagne oui. Sourit Mary en bout de table.

Les coupes et la bouteille furent rapidement apportés, et ils trinquèrent ensemble au succès de la brune et à la famille. Le repas fut un plaisir pour tout le monde, ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'appartement, et à l'hôtel d'en face pour les quatre habitants de Storybrooke. Une fois à l'appartement, Henry couché Regina entraina la blonde dans leurs chambre, pour la remercier à sa manière pour cette douce soirée.  
Deux heures sonnait et Regina était enroulé dans le drap au milieu du lit, nue, alors qu'Emma sortait de la salle de bain, tout aussi nue. Elle se précipita sur le lit, pour s'allonger de tout son long sur la brune.

-Mon amour...Souffla la blonde en embrassant son cou et son dos dégagé, les cheveux tombés sur le côté. Je suis fière de toi, j'en reviens pas de ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as éblouie.

-C'est vrai? Demanda la brune en se laissant aller sous les attentions de sa femme.

-Oui. Tu étais si belle dans ta robe, sous la lumière. Et puis tu parlais de nos aventures comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde. Continua Emma. Je suis tellement fière d'être ta femme, tellement heureuse d'être à toi. Elle se décala pour enlacer la jeune femme et aller sous le drap avec elle. Tu vas être aimé, et ton livre va se vendre, parce que crois moi tu vas faire une fort belle impression.

-J'aurais rien réussi sans toi. Murmura Regina en caressant les joues de sa femme. Je serais jamais venue ici, je me serais pas mise à écrire et jamais j'aurais sortit un livre. Sans ton soutien j'aurais pas osé l'envoyer au éditeur, j'aurais pas osé aller à l'interview, j'aurais continué ma vie toute tracée, mon poste de maire à Storybrooke, mes habitudes, les méchants à combattre. J'aurais rien changer, rien tenter. Souffla-t-elle.

-Mon amour, tu avais ces rêves et ton courage avant moi, j'ai juste déclenché tout ça en t'aimant et te soutenant, ce que personne n'avait fait avant. Sourit Emma.

-Oui, oui peut-être. Acquiesça la brune. Mais j'ai jamais vécu ça mon amour. Et je te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir fait vivre ça.

-Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte. On est heureuses, et on va l'être quelques années encore. Sourit la blonde en venant faire s'effleurer leurs lèvres.

Regina sourit tendrement avant de capturer ses lèvres des siennes, dans un baiser plein d'amour.


	16. Épilogue : Mon bonheur

Épilogue : Mon bonheur.

Problème 16 : ce n'est pas un problème pour moi

Regina passa la limite de la ville dans sa berline noire, et comme à chaque fois elle sentit la magie envahir son corps. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était moins fort, c'était un léger flux magique dans son sang, pas un flot de magie infernale comme les autres fois. Elle savait très bien pourquoi, elle était au courant avant même de revenir ici que c'est ainsi que ça se passerait. Elle savait que la magie venait en flot immense et impressionnant quand Emma était là, à ses côtés dans la voiture pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas seulement sa magie qui revenait en elle au passage de la limite de la ville, mais c'était sa magie et celle de sa femme. En tant que véritable amour, et toutes deux magiciennes, la magie était dix fois plus importante, plus fortes, et surtout avec le temps, leurs magies n'avaient fait qu'une. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était seule, et la magie qui rentrait en elle était si faible, qu'elle se sentait encore plus faible que lorsqu'elle était à New York. Elle roula rapidement retrouvant le chemin aisément, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas venue depuis un an. Cela faisait dix ans qu'Emma et elle avaient déménagé et vivaient à New York, dix ans d'amour de bonheur, avec quelques retours à Storybrooke tout de même, mais pas depuis un an. Cette dernière année, elles avaient passé les fêtes en famille à New York, et à chaque vacance d'Emma elles étaient parties en voyage. Alors revenir ici était étrange. Non, pas étrange, douloureux. Ou peut-être un peu des deux. Elle gara la voiture devant le Granny's et souffla un coup. Elle laissa une larme s'échapper, elle l'essuya, pris son sac à main, et quitta sa voiture, pour aller vers le dinner. Il était midi, toute la ville serait là. Surtout qu'Emma avait envoyé un message une semaine avant pour dire qu'elles viendraient. Regina prit une grande inspiration en ouvrant la porte et entra dans le dinner. Tous la saluèrent, sa famille lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer, et l'embrasser. Puis finalement tous se calmèrent, et là arriva le pire.

-Elle est où Em'? En dix ans, tu es jamais revenue sans elle. Sourit Ruby, derrière son bar.

Regina se pinça les lèvres, retenant ses larmes. Elle passa son regard de la jeune femme aux parents de sa femme, puis à sa soeur. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qu'elle avait l'attention entière du restaurant, et il valait mieux parce qu'elle aurait jamais la force de le faire plus d'une fois.

-Emma...Elle se racla la gorge. Emma n'est pas là, elle...elle ne sera plus jamais là... Murmura-t-elle. Avant hier, lors d'une intervention au boulot, tout à déraillé, et elle à encore tenté de jouer la Sauveuse, alors...Elle ne put retenir ses larmes cette fois ci et fixa Mary et David. Pardon. Je n'étais pas là, je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Ils m'ont appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait succombé à ses blessures, je n'ai pas pu lui parler ou lui dire au revoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous dire Regina? Demanda Mary.

-Emma est morte avant hier. Lâcha finalement la brune avant de se retenir au bord du bar.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Mary se précipitait vers elle pour la soutenir et l'enlacer. Elle avait perdu David une fois, elle l'avait sauvé à l'époque, mais pendant quelques minutes elle avait cru qu'elle allait devoir vivre sans lui, alors elle pouvait imaginer, juste imaginé la douleur de Regina d'avoir perdu son grand amour. Elle la serra contre elle, et la brune s'accrocha à elle.

-Je suis désolée, Mary. Marmonna Regina contre elle.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Assura la femme. Tu n'es pas responsable. Souffla-t-elle en frottant son dos, les larmes perlant sur ses joues. Henry?

-Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'appeler. Il est avec Violet et Lucy en France. Répondit la brune en se redressant. Je.. Je ne supportais plus l'appartement sans elle. C'est... C'est son appartement, notre appartement, je ne peux pas y vivre sans elle. Et puis sans elle, je n'ai rien à faire à New York. Murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai rien à faire nul part en fait.

-Regina.. Souffla Ruby qui était à côté.

-Pardon, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Fit Regina en s'écartant. Je rentre au manoir. Je retourne y vivre. Si vous avez Henry, ne dites rien, c'est à moi de le dire. Réclama-t-elle avant de reculer pour partir.

Elle quitta l'appartement, reprit rapidement sa voiture et partit pour chez elle. Son ancien chez elle. Sortant de la voiture, elle alla sur le perron, et glissa ses doigts sur le numéro en or accroché à sa porte. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé remettre les pieds ici dans l'idée d'y vivre et encore moins sans sa femme. Lentement, angoissée, triste, dans un état second comme depuis deux jours, elle glissa la clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit doucement la porte. La première chose qui lui sauta au visage fut l'odeur de renfermer qu'avait son manoir. Elle entra posant sac et clé sur la commode de l'entrée, puis alla vers le salon, passant un doigt sur la table basse, elle laissa une trace dans la poussière, et soupira. Les draps n'avaient pas bougé des fauteuils, et on aurait pu croire que le manoir avait été abandonné depuis des siècles. Puisque depuis dix ans, quand Emma et elle -et Henry au début- venaient, c'était pour leurs familles, ils vivaient chez les Charmants ou chez la sœur de Regina et sa compagne. Le manoir n'avait donc pas été habité depuis presque dix ans. Elle quitta le salon, traversa la salle à manger, et arriva dans la cuisine. Elle fixa le comptoir de la cuisine, et sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle revoyait Emma riant à gorge déployée en lui faisant son petit-déjeuner près de la gazinière, mais elle voyait aussi Emma assise au comptoir avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud et sa mine renfrognée du réveil, Emma prenant un bière dans le frigo quand elle rentrait du travail et lui parlait alors qu'elle faisait leurs dinner, Emma s'amusant à piquer dans le plat alors qu'elle cuisinait, et puis elle voyait Emma lui faisant l'amour sur le comptoir. Elle la voyait partout. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que sa femme n'était plus là, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là, qu'elle devrait respirer cet air qu'elle avait partagée en étant seule.

-Emma... Geignit-elle en se tenant à la porte, son corps lui faisant mal, son ventre se tordant, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Onze ans. Emma et elle avaient partagé la vie de l'autre pendant onze ans. Peut-être que si elles s'étaient séparées Regina aurait pu remonter la pente, mais là, Emma était morte. Morte alors qu'elles s'aimaient aveuglément, passionnément, tendrement, depuis des années. Elle l'avait laissé avec tout cet amour, tous ces souvenirs, tous ces projets d'avenir -qui ne se réaliseront pas- elle l'avait laissé avec l'envie de plus, l'espoir de plus, et Regina se sentait étouffée par tout ça. Elle avait trop de beau souvenir, trop de sentiments envahissants qui la dévoraient intérieurement, lentement, qui la tuait. Elle laissa tomber l'idée de manger un morceau, elle n'avait pu faim, elle n'avait plus envie de manger, plus la force de manger, l'idée même lui donnait la nausée.

Elle était venue à Storybrooke parce qu'elle ne supportait plus le silence l'absence de sa femme dans leur appartement, mais elle était aussi venue parce que c'était ici que la magie lui appartenait. Elle était plus forte quand elle était là, elle pouvait tout faire. Ce flux de magie en elle, était sa seule chance. Au départ, elle devait venir essayer de réapprendre à vivre, ou plutôt survivre, et essayer après quand il irait mieux. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle voulait le faire maintenant, tout de suite. Elle attrapa son téléphone et hésita un instant. Elle se lança et tapa un message.

#Henry, chéri, je suis rentrée à Storybrooke, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec ta petite famille dès que tu rentreras de France. Bisou, je t'aime.#

Elle soupira et envoya. En toute logique, Henry devait être de retour dans deux jours. Elle laissa son téléphone sur la commode, reprit ses clés pour quitter le manoir et retourner sa berline. Elle reprit la route vers la forêt, et se gara quelques minutes après. Elle se mit à marcher sur le petit chemin, en plongeant ses mains dans sa veste, tentant de disparaître, alors que le vent balayait ses cheveux. Elle arriva au cimetière et se retrouva devant son caveau, ça devait bien faire trois longues années qu'elle n'était pas venue, et dire que d'ici cinq jours, la tombe d'Emma se dresserait ici, la morgue était chargé de l'emmener ici dans cinq jours. Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa les grandes portes en bois, avant de descendre dans ce caveau où elle avait tant passé d'heures. En bas, elle ne bougea pas, et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était de retour ici, et encore moins seule. La dernière fois remontait à trois ans avant, lors d'un Noël, elles logeaient chez les Charmants, et étaient donc obligées de faire l'amour sans faire de bruit, en étant très discrètes. Un soir, elles en avaient eu marre, et c'était discrètement échappées, faisant croire qu'elles allaient prendre un verre avec Ruby, et finalement elles s'étaient rapidement envolées pour le caveau où elles avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour sans aucune retenue ni gêne. En trois ans elles n'étaient pas revenues ici, alors tout ce qu'arrivait à voir Regina en cet instant était les souvenirs de cette folle nuit d'amour, l'ingéniosité d'Emma dans les positions et sa fougue à elle dans les bras de sa jolie blonde. Les larmes se mirent à couler, burinant ses joues, tordant son cœur.

-Emma, reviens moi. Marmonna la brune arrêtée devant la page de livre encadrée qui les ressentaient en train de s'embrasser.

Cette page était apparue cinq ans avant, c'est Henry qui l'avait découverte, il s'était alors précipité pour leur montrer et Regina l'avait déchirée pour l'encadrer et le mettre ici. Regina passa ses doigts sur le cadre, et essuya ses larmes. Elle se tourna finalement devant toutes ces affaires, et prit une grande inspiration. Elle allait réussir. Elle se mit à sortir les récipients et les livre sur la table et se lança.

Dix heures qu'elle travaillait sans s'arrêter dans son caveau, seule, quand elle récupéra le liquide rouge fumeux. Elle s'assit sur le lit, récipient en verre en main et observa. Elle défit le bouchon et le posa sur la table de nuit.

-C'est quitte ou double mon amour. Murmura-t-elle avant d'avaler le contenu liquide rouge d'un coup.

Elle se coucha sur le lit, délaissant le récipient. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Elle avait réellement espoir que ça marche, espoir qu'elle arrive à la revoir. Après une longue minute, lui fit perdre espoir, elle se sentit devenir légère, une brume rouge l'entoura, flouttant son esprit. Les yeux fermés, elle ne bougea pas malgré qu'elle sentît la différence. Le monde autour d'elle s'effritait, tout s'en allait, elle le sentait, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux non plus quand elle sentit le vent sur sa peau. Elle avait trop peur de se rendre compte que ça n'avait pas marché, elle avait voulu cette solution depuis le début, depuis ce coup de téléphone qui lui avait comprendre que plus jamais elle ne serait avec sa femme. La magie devait la servir. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre qu'elle avait échoué.  
Soudain, elle sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et fut surprise par la douceur de la lumière chaude et rosée. Mais plus encore par cette sublime blonde penchée au-dessus d'elle, caressant sa joue.

-Emma..

-Bonjour mon amour. Souffla la blonde.

-Oh mon dieu... Murmura Regina en se redressant pour enlacer la jeune femme.

Sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, elle la sentit faire de même, et la tenir contre elle. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, et sourit devant ce paysage. Elle était assise sur un banc, au milieu d'une prairie, sous un grand pommier magnifique, une petite maison au loin. Le ciel rosé donnait un aspect féerique à tout.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Murmura Emma.

Regina se redressa et regarda sa femme dans les yeux. Emma était toujours aussi belle, mais une chose avait changé, il y avait comme un léger halo lumineux autour d'elle. Elle avait toujours su que la blonde viendrait son ange - enfin les onze dernière années elle le savait.

-Tu me manquais trop Emma. Souffla la brune.

-Mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, et un jour, on se retrouvera ici, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi. Rappela la blonde.

-Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour toi aussi. Pourquoi tu as essayé de t'interposer ? Tu devais rentrer chez nous pour me faire l'amour, tu l'avais promis qu'on passerait la nuit à ça et le lendemain aussi. Tu avais promis de manger du chocolat sur moi, tu avais promis. Lança Regina. Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

-Parce que le gamin avait dix ans et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Henry. Souffla Emma. Et puis même, c'était un gosse, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette balle le toucher. J'ai plongé, j'ai pris la balle et tout a été très rapide.

-Je sais. Tu es morte cinq minutes après avoir pris la balle. Murmura Regina sentant les larmes lui monter.

-Je t'ai appelé. Ils me parlaient tous autour. Mais je ne voulais que toi. Je ne savais rien dire d'autre que ton nom. Révéla tout bas Emma.

La brune balaya ses larmes, et passa une main sur la joue de sa compagne.

-Tu étais si froide et pale quand je suis allé voir ton corps. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, j'ai cru que je pourrais plus jamais respirer. Souffla Regina.

-Mais je vais bien, tu vois. Assura la blonde.

-Tu es morte Emma. Rappela la brune. Tu vas bien, mais dans le monde des morts. Elle laissa un temps et pinça l'arrête de son nez, toujours assise sur le banc face à sa femme. Tu m'as laissée seule.

-Pardonne-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention. Souffla Emma en venant coller leurs fronts. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, pour l'éternité. Et on se retrouva un jour, pour faire l'éternité ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui.

-Mais pourquoi pas? Ça pourrait l'être. Affirma Regina.

-Non Regina. Tu as encore tant de choses à vivre. Souffla la blonde. Et penses à notre fils et notre petite fille. Tu ne peux pas les laisser.

-Je...Je peux rien faire si-

-Reg'. Coupa Emma en venant l'embrasser sur le front. Comment vont-ils?

-Henry et Lucy? Interrogea Regina. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ils ne savent pas. J'ai passé les deux premiers jours à pleurer comme une idiote puis je suis rentrée à Storybrooke hier, je l'ai dit à Ruby et tes parents, et avant de venir au caveau j'ai laissé un message à Henry en lui disant de venir dès qu'il rentrerait de France avec sa petite famille. Je lui dirais, mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur.

-Regina, il doit l'apprendre de toi. Murmura la blonde.

-Non, ses grands-parents pourront lui dire et moi je pourrais rester là. Souffla la brune en venant prendre le visage de sa compagne en coupe. Que veux tu que je vive sans toi? Susurra-t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

Dieu que les lèvres d'Emma lui avaient manqué, cette sensation de bonheur était si délectable. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait y re goûter et maintenant elle ne voulait plus cesser de l'embrasser.

-J'ai toujours aimé t'embrasser. Sourit Emma.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Regina.

-Tu as tant de choses à vivre encore. La vie de notre famille, ton livre, tes livres, ta vie, et puis qui c'est peut-être qu'un joli blond ou une jolie blonde viendra frapper ton petit cœur. Remarqua la blonde.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça?! S'exclama Regina en se levant d'un coup, son cœur lui faisant mal rien qu'à s'imaginer avec un autre ou une autre. Je t'ai aimé plus que je n'aie jamais aimé! Et je t'aimerais toujours ! Jamais personne d'autre! Comment peux-tu accepter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre m'aime, m'embrasse, me touche? Comment peux-tu?! Cria-t-elle, les larmes coulant. Je veux que toi, je n'ai jamais voulu que toi. Argua-t-elle.

-Reg'...Souffla Emma en se levant. Je suis morte, et tu dois vivre.

-Non, rien ne m'y oblige. Appuya Regina alors que la jeune femme enlaçait sa taille.

-Tu dois vivre. Insista la blonde.

-Pas sans toi. Rétorqua la brune, sûre d'elle. Pas sans tes bras autour de moi pour soigner les larmes et les douleurs, pas sans tes yeux dévalant mon corps, pas sans tes courbes s'emboîtant aux miennes, pas sans ta peau douce, pas sans tes mains me caressant, pas sans...Elle passa un pouce sur ses lèvres, pas sans tes baisers du matin et du soir, pas sans tes lèvres partout sur moi. Murmura-t-elle, un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

-Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour, mais tu ne peux pas me ramener à la vie. Rappela Emma en venant embrasser sa mâchoire. Et je ne peux pas te laisser te tuer.

-Je veux tellement te retrouver pour toujours Emma. Souffla Regina, avant de venir chercher ses lèvres. On tombera jamais d'accord sur ça. Et puis là tout de suite, je voudrais juste profiter de toi à nouveau. Emmène moi.

Emma lui offrit un nouveau baiser et l'emmena dans la petite maison au loin. Les baisers s'enchaînaient, Emma savait qu'elle devait la convaincre de repartir, de vivre, mais elle n'avait jamais su s'opposer aux lèvres et aux désirs charnels de sa femme. Onze ans et elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de lui résister. Elle l'aimait bien trop.

Deux heures. Deux heures à faire l'amour sans penser au temps, aux conséquences. Deux heures à s'aimer comme si rien avait changé. Mais allongées face à face dans le lit, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, et se comprirent.

-Tu dois vivre. Affirma Emma.

-Pas sans toi. Refusa la brune.

-Mon amour... Soupira la blonde, défaitiste.

-Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Souffla Regina.

-Je l'ai vu. Et je t'aime assez pour te demander de reprendre ta vie, de continuer à vivre. Ajouta la blonde.

-Emma...Geignit la brune.

-Écoute, je suis morte, tu es vivante. Tu as notre famille. Tu pourras revenir me voir de temps à autre comme tu le fais là. Proposa Emma.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir subir les conséquences de cette potion toutes les semaines. Et ce n'est pas pareil. Remarqua Regina.

-Les conséquences ? Demanda la blonde.

-Il y a un passage entre le monde réel et celui des morts qui est dangereux, je pourrais m'y perdre. Je risque une migraine de quelques jours, et un bazar monstre dans mon corps et sa santé en me réveillant. Expliqua la brune.

-Regina. Gronda la jeune femme. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

-Tu ne comprends pas Emma. Soupira la brune en se redressant pour s'asseoir, attrapant l'un des tee-shirts larges de sa femme pour cacher son corps. Oui, c'est dangereux, oui il y a des risques, oui, je pourrais y rester. Mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre Emma. Notre fils à sa vie, et toi, je t'ai perdue. Je suis sérieuse, je voudrais mourir pour te retrouver et définitivement.

-Je ne peux pas te demander ça. Souffla Emma en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

-Je veux le faire, tu ne demandes rien, je me propose. Répondit Regina.

-Arrête Reg', on dirait que tu parles d'un truc banal. Comme si tu me proposais de faire la lessive à ma place. Grogna la blonde. Putain, tu te rends compte que tu me dis que tu veux mourir !

-Tu es morte! Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale! S'exclama la brune. Je ne voudrais pas mourir si tu ne l'étais pas!

Emma soupira et se redressa, complètement nue, elle se mit en tailleur à ses côtés et prit son visage pour embrasser sa tête.

-Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière pour me sauver ou m'empêcher de mourir. C'est ainsi. Mais tu ne dois pas cesser de vivre pour ça. Murmura-t-elle. Reg', je t'aime, tellement, que je ne peux pas te demander de mourir. On se retrouvera dans quelques années, quand se sera ton tour, quand la vie arrivera à la fin de manière naturelle.

-Mais Emma, j'ai plus souffert en deux jours sans toi, que durant tout le reste de ma vie. Craqua Regina, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Je serais toujours près de toi. D'une autre manière, c'est tout. Assura Emma en la berçant, la tenant contre sa poitrine.

-Emma j'ai vécu quatre vingt ans, j'ai vécu dans je ne sais combien de monde différent, j'ai accompli beaucoup de choses, j'ai été plusieurs personne, j'ai atteint des objectifs en magie noir et blanche, en amour, en famille, en amis, avec les gens, les faits et moi même. J'ai accompli assez pour plusieurs vies, laisse moi te rejoindre. Marmonna la brune.

Emma la serra un peu plus fort, ayant de plus en plus de mal à refusé, puis elle se reprit.

-Pourquoi veux-tu mon accord? En onze ans de vie commune tu as dû faire les trois quarts des choses que tu voulais sans demander mon avis. Pourquoi tu le fais aujourd'hui? Remarqua-t-elle.

-Parce que si je meurs pour toi je te rejoindrai qu'à la condition que tu m'acceptes. C'est la règle pour ce monde. Expliqua Regina.

-Alors on va passer un accord. Tu vas remonter vivre ta vie, et dans dix ans tu me rejoins. Proposa Emma.

-Dix ans?! S'exclama la brune en se redressant pour regarder les yeux de sa femme. c'est beaucoup trop! Un an.

-Sept. Proposa alors Emma.

-Deux. Accepta Regina.

-Non, Reg' sois réaliste. Argua la blonde.

-Deux ans et trois mois. Proposa la brune.

-Cinq ans au moins Reg'. Réclama Emma.

-Quatre ans et six mois. Renchérit Regina.

-Quatre ans et neuf mois. Ajouta la blonde.

-D'accord. Abdiqua la brune.

-Bien. Fit la blonde. Mais jure moi de profiter chaque instant de notre famille avant de me retrouver dans quatre ans et neuf mois. Souffla-t-elle. Promets de profiter de chaque instant et de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, de prendre soin de toi. Et par-dessus tout, promets que jamais plus tu n'utiliseras cette potion pour venir ici. C'est trop dangereux. Promets-moi tout ça.

-Ok, je promets. Murmura Regina. La blonde l'enlaça et vint l'embrasser tranquillement, doucement, soulagée. Après quelques minutes, la brune craqua et laissa les larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Quatre ans et neuf mois. Je...Je ne peux pas...Emma, je ne peux pas faire sans toi.

-Bien sûr que si. Assura la blonde. Tu dois rester avec eux. Sois une bonne grand-mère et mère pour nous deux.

-Ça va être terriblement long. Si tu savais à quel point la vie est morne sans toi. Murmura la brune.

-Mais après, on se quittera plus jamais. Encouragea Emma.

-Si tu couches, aime, embrasse qui que se soit au royaume des morts, je te le ferais payer, tu m'entends. Menaça Regina.

-Je t'aime, ai confiance, je t'attendrais. Je veillerais sur toi et serais toujours là. Assura la blonde. Elle l'embrassa, toujours lovée l'une contre l'autre sur le lit. Elle remarqua alors que la jambe droite et la hanche de sa femme était en train de s'effacer lentement. Reg'! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?! Paniqua la blonde.

-Quelqu'un doit être en train de me réveiller dans notre réalité. Soupira Regina. Je serais partie dans quelques secondes. Souffla-t-elle, alors que son corps disparaissait lentement.

-Ok, alors écoute moi, embrasse mes parents, mon frère, Ruby', notre fils, et notre petite famille. Prends soin d'eux et de toi. Je t'aime, on se voit dans quatre ans et neuf mois. Enchaina rapidement Emma.

-Promis je fais tout ça. Accepta la brune. Emma l'embrassa alors qu'il ne restait plus que son buste. Je t'aime, à bientôt.

Et puis plus rien.

Regina ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se redressa en haletant et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son grand fils.

-Mamie! S'exclama Lucy en se cramponnant à elle.

-Chérie. Soupira la brune toujours essoufflée. Comment vous saviez que j'étais là?

-On est arrivés, j'ai eu ton message, on est allé au manoir, j'ai vu tes affaires, le silence, et ton téléphone. Expliqua Henry. J'ai appelé grand-mère, on est allé la voir et elle nous a dit pour m'man. Alors j'ai su que tu serais là. Finit-il en esquissant un sourire dans les quelques larmes qui dégringolaient sur ses joues.

-Je suis là. Acquiesça Regina en layant la larme sur sa joue. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là.

-On va rester un long moment. Promit Henry.

-Bonne idée. Marmonna la brune en embrassant la tête de sa petite fille.

Lucy resta bien collée contre sa grand-mère qui la câlinait, se remettant de se voyage avec Emma. Henry devait rentrer deux jours après la date où la brune avait fait sa potion, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était resté environ deux jours du monde réel avec sa femme. Elle avait toujours su que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière chez les morts et les vivants, mais deux jours en trois heures ça faisait un décalage.

-Tu étais avec elle? Murmura Henry. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, étonnée. Le récipient à potion, le bazar sur la table, et les étoiles dans tes yeux maman. Rappela-t-il.

-J'étais avec elle. Acquiesça Regina.

-Rassure-moi, tu restes là hein? Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre? Demanda l'homme.

-Elle n'en veut pas. Elle dit que je dois rester avec vous. Soupira la brune.

-Elle a raison. Assura Henry. Elle, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa fille, elle ne peut pas vous perdre toutes les deux d'un coup.

-Je sais. Acquiesça Regina en caressant la tête brune de sa petite fille. On a négocié longuement avec ta mère, après avoir fêté nos retrouvailles-

-Pas de détails sur les retrouvailles. Coupa son fils.

-Je n'allais pas t'en donner. Assura la brune avec un léger sourire. Mais après négociation, Emma et moi, nous retrouvons dans quatre ans et neuf mois.

-Comment ça vous vous retrouverez ? Demanda Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais très bien que je vous aime. Toi et Lucy êtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi aujourd'hui. Commença Regina. Mais tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Elle est l'amour de ma vie. Je pourrais vivre très longtemps sans elle. Alors oui, je la rejoindrais, Henry.

-Tu mourras pour la retrouver, c'est ça? Comprit l'homme.

-Oui, mais dans quatre ans et neuf mois. Accepta la brune.

-D'accord. Soupira Henry.

-Tu ne m'en empêches pas? Demanda Regina.

-Si m'man n'a pas réussi, alors je pourrais pas non plus. C'est ton choix. Affirma l'homme. On repartira donc pas avant quatre ans et neuf mois.

-Bien. Bien. Souffla la brune avec un léger sourire avant de regarder sa petite fille somnolente dans ses bras.

Quatre ans et neuf mois plus tard

Emma soupira, assise sur le banc sous le pommier. Elle venait tous les jours ici depuis le départ de sa femme. Elle avait veillé sur sa famille ces dernières années, ils allaient bien, malgré les quelques démons qui rattrapaient Regina depuis qu'elle, elle était morte. Aujourd'hui était le jour à partir du quel Regina pouvait venir la rejoindre, une part d'elle espérait la voir rapidement, une part d'elle espérait qu'elle resta auprès de leur famille. Elle resta immobile de longues heures, et finit par fermé les yeux, profitant du soleil calme sur sa peau et du temps chaud et agréable. Puis soudain elle sentit son corps être empli d'une plénitude folle.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Mon Emma. Souffla brune assise près d'elle.

-Alors tu l'as fait? Demanda Emma sans bouger, les yeux clos.

-Une potion, mon coeur a arrêté de battre et j'ai retrouvé mon amour après quatre ans et neuf mois sans elle. Murmura Regina en restant près d'elle.

-Tu m'as manqué. Même morte il y a des émotions qu'on sent encore, les plus fortes. Révéla Emma en ouvrant les yeux. T'es toujours aussi belle.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mon cœur. Souffla la brune en venant l'embrasser tendrement, les mains sur ses joues.

-On a l'éternité maintenant. Sourit la blonde.

-Et aucune responsabilité. Sourit Regina.

-Viens faire l'amour, on a des années à rattraper et le temps qu'on veut. Encouragea Emma.

Elle attrapa la main de sa femme et l'entraina vers chez elle. Leurs sentiments n'avait pas faibli, l'amour avait gardé son intensité, la mort n'avait rien abîmé. Et maintenant, elles n'avaient plus aucun problème et avaient l'éternité pour s'aimer.

**FIN**


End file.
